Princess of the Sea
by AriesOrion
Summary: I was very good at adapting, so being reincarnated as the daughter of Poseidon wasn't too much of a stretch for my imagination. But between Ancient Laws and the dangers a demi-god has to face, will I be able to wrap him around my little finger like I planned to? Self-insert
1. Chapter 1 - Bright new world

**Comment: I wanted to write a story where ''Percy'' and his father had not a distant, but very close relationship. So I just added an SI who will from her childhood know that Poseidon loves her and just go on from there. This is my first fanfic so please enjoy!**

**Summary: I was very good at adapting, so being reincarnated into another world as the daughter of Poseidon wasn't that huge of a stretch for my imagination. But between Ancient Laws and the dangers a demi-god has to face, will I be able to wrap him around my little finger like I planned to?**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters

I based the premiss of my story on ''Eye of the Hurricane'' by Hanane EL Mokkadem, so check that story out in case you want another well-written Percy Jackson SI

* * *

Chapter 1: Bright new world

* * *

Lightning was flashing in the distant sky; the clouds were dark and heavy, creating a macabre atmosphere on a cold October night. The raindrops were boring relentlessly into my skin, as I struggled to breathe one more time, to keep on fighting a little bit longer. I could taste the coppery tang of blood in my mouth; and feel my broken ribs dig a little deeper into me with every rise of my chest.

It wasn't fair. I didn't want to die, give up and leave everything behind. I had worked too hard, done not enough.

I wanted to live. Be free from the chains caging me, live my life for my own sake; and not someone else's.

I wanted to scream and rage, yet I could only lay on the cold asphalt, curiously numb. My vision was hazy, and I thought I might have seen some blurry figures around me.

Bystanders? I didn't care, content in ignoring the muted noise around me as I was trying to scrounge together the last drags of strength.

I thought of my life, what I had achieved and what I had missed, and I didn't want it to end.

Not like _this_\- Not when I was still so young, with so much to gain.

Once upon a time I used to rave at the luck life had given me. I used to scream into my pillow at night, crying because it was just not fair. No twelve year old should have to watch her parents shout at each other, and see her father just leave without glancing back. No fourteen years old should have to take care of her alcoholic mother who after two year was still convinced that my father would come back.

It didn't matter to me. My life had become nothing more than a dull clock. Get up, force my mother to eat, rush through school and work to pay for our bills. I was often tempted to leave, move out, let my mother deal with her problems because I just could not bring herself to care anymore. For my mother who could not even be bothered to remember she had a teenage daughter, or my father who only treated me affectionately in public to show he was the better parent and then ran away without even saying good bye.

Even when I was twenty, I had still lived for my mother's sake, to take care of her. Even working three jobs separately after I rushed through high school a year early. I did not even bother to look for further education, because I knew that I didn't have enough time.

Dragging another lungfull of air into my destroyed body, I realized that my life was about to end. The darkness was closing in, the sounds around me muting until there was utter silence all around me, the cold groud fading into complete numbness swallowing up the pain I had been only moments ago.

Completely and utterly nothing. I was caught in a black void, only aware that I existed.

What happened? Who was I?

My memories slowly began to blur, becoming a mixture of just knowledge and remnants of feelings. The bitterness and resentment I felt towards my parents vanished day by day, like dust blown away by the fickle gales of the wind. It was like a movie playing right in my mind, I knew what this girl had felt, knew it like the French vocabulary I could still remember, but it wasn't me anymore.

Who was I? I couldn't remember my name, it was like a fleeting wisp of air that would disappear once I tried to grab it. I had freaked out at first, like what-the-fuck-is-going-on kind of panic, but even that feeling was oddly muted.

So I waited, and waited until I was able to feel and move. Feel the wamrth around me, and hear a steady sound that would lull me back to sleep every so often.

Compared to the confusion, and terror and nothingness consuming me before, it was a glorious feeling. Like feeling the sun after a bitter storm for the first time. Time passed, eternity interwined with seconds and days; every day I could feel more of my surroundings, my body which was too heavy and yet too small. Combing through my knowlege, I began to formulate thories, possibilities flitting through my mind even as time continued to pass.

_Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth._ My mind supplied me with a quite from Arthur Conan Doyle, when I arrived at the single possible answer and I was stuck in denial.

But I had always been pragmatic, able to change my mind once I saw proof; to adapt and continue.

So when one day, my surroundings noticibly tightened all around me, and I was after some long and terrifying moments pushed out into the light and scooped up by what I could only describe at Giants, I was less surprised than I should have been. I still cried though. Blame me, but my little baby mind was scared to death, I had a feeling that it would become quite annoying after some time.

But when I first saw the tired, but ecstatic, _glowing_ eyes of the woman who would be my mother, I couldn't bring myself to regret being born once again.

''Rhea Jackson, my precious, beautiful daughter.'' Her voice showed her exhaustion, carrying undercurrents of pain and yet when she first held me in her arms, her smile was tender and happy.

Rhea Jackson, the words rang in my mind, and I was startled at the rightness they seemed to convey as if those words had always meant to be my name, more so than my old one which I could no longer remember.

I was Rhea Jackson, daughter of Sally Jackson and unknown. I felt a short flare of bitterness, echoed by brief flashes of the man who fathered me in my first life, eyes dismissive and distant. I had always wanted a father, a strong and steady presence in my life, but that feeling soon vanished when the days passed and I realized how utterly my mother loved me. I was to be honest, caught between what I knew was confusion (I could not remember anyone ever looking at me like that) and complete and utter joy.

We lived in a small flat in New York, curiously my mother had never gotten any visitors and I wondered if I didn't have any other family left. I dismissed it from my mind in favor of sleeping. Being a baby was not fun at all. I had the attention span of a fly.

Yes, a fly.

I would constantly sleep, eat or dirty my diaper. It was humiliating, boring and yet totally amazing. I loved the peace and quiet, the solitude brought by my new life. I was a very easy child, eager to please my mother who had sacrificed her days and nights to take care of me and shower me with love. I refused to add to my mother's stress, she looked tired enough already and judging by the relieved expression that sometimes donned my mother's face, she appreciated it too.

I was staring at my ceiling, exhausted from my day of playing with my mother, but for some strange reason unable to sleep.

It took me a while to recognize the strange new feeling as excitement. It was like a buzzing from deep inside me, a tingling warmth that seemed to spread through my tiny body. Something would happen tonight, I could feel it in the air and nearly taste it with my little lips.

I sat up, fumbling a little with my still rather uncooperative baby limps, peering through my crib bars, body as tense as possible (which mind you wasn't much) and then through the small crack I could see a shadow in the lit hallway.

A shadow that I knew was not my mother, since I could hear her humming in the kitchen.

I thought about screaming bloody murder, but I didn't. It was strange, but I had the absolute certainty that this stranger was not going to hurt my mother or me.

How weird was that?

He did just break in after all.

I could see the shadow walking towards the kitchen, and contemplated screaming since I didn't know whether that man was here to hurt her, hurt_ us._ The silence seemed to stretch like a living being, heavy with something I couldn't even begin to name. But nothing happened. My mother was still humming even though somehow I could tell that the figure was standing in the kitchen door.

What was going on?

It was the first time I was happy that the walls in our flat were so thin that you could practically hear every word, because if he did anything to hurt her, I would know although I couldn't do anything but scream, I had a healthy pair that could wake up the neighbors in seconds. And again I asked myself, why I didn't just do that? Why did I stay silent, like I was waiting for my own door to open?

Suddenly it did just that, my wooden door opened with a slight creek, light spilling on the dark carpet, and I closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again they were like by magic instantly drawn to the man that opened the door, stepping into my room silently.

I could see it.

I could feel it, power, thrumming in the air, nearly crackling around him. It felt like a thousand storms, the deepest depth of the ocean, a crushing force that could eradicate everything that stood in it's way. I felt drawn to it, wanted to be as close to that man as possible, to feel that power encase my own body in a tight hold.

That man could not be human, even though he looked human, was dressed in a very human way (like a beach bum, with a Bermuda shirt and Khaki shorts) I knew that whoever that man was, he was not human. It was like an instinct, welling up from deep inside of me, whispering that this man would never hurt me.

I would have thought myself insane for believing that this man could not be human a couple of weeks ago, but I was reincarnated, so I was pretty much ready to redefine my life and beliefs in a _second_.

Somehow knew I was right, this guy was just _more_.

''My name is Poseidon, little tyke and I'm your father.''

My thought halted with all the subtlety of a crashing train, and even though I wanted to see the irony of our names both being from Greek mythology, wanted to laugh away such a coicidence, I _couldn't._

Even though what that stranger was implying was too weird to be true, it felt so right. Like the name that was given to me, it struck a cord deep within me. Poseidon, I repated mentally, and was once again struck by that feeling of _longing_. It wasn't normal, nothing in my old life had ever felt like that, so I had no choice but to accept that a Greek God was apparently my father. I must have spaced out longer than I thought because the next moment, his face was right above mine, and I had to tilt my head upwards to watch him.

If I wasn't so busy studying the Greek God of the Seas, because how many inhuman, but very much normal looking people with the name of Poseidon do I know, I would have been more offended at the tyke part. I was a girl, thank you very much!

Huh, so Poseidon, the God of the Sea was my father.

Does that make me one of those demigods of legends?

But I was nothing if not good at adapting. I adapted when my father left. I adapted when my mother became alcoholic, I adapted when first one, then two jobs weren't enough, and I adapted when I was reincarnated. So being a daughter of Poseidon wasn't that huge of a stretch for my imagination.

I didn't have any time to think about it further, because in that moment my father picked me up. Yet I didn't break eye contact, never taking my little still slightly undeveloped baby eyes off him. He did not take his eyes off me either, and I would have laughed if I didn't feel like this was important, a baby and a Greek God having a stare down.

But it was important, I felt like looking away was not something I should ever be doing.

And then he smiled and the spell was broken.

It was a heartfelt, and completely genuine smile, and I think my heart skipped a beat, literally.

''A daughter, by the Gods, I have been blessed with a daughter.'' he spoke softly, but his voice still carried through the small, slightly cluttered room, rumbling sound that instantly calmed me down. He shifted me in his arms, holding me tightly in his warm embrace and rocked me while walking around the room, looking at my few toys and belongings.

He stopped at a picture that a nurse had taken and developed while my mother and I were still in the hospital.

''Sally and Rhea Jackson, so my little baby girl got named after my mother, I think she would be happy to have a granddaughter like you. Yes, she would definitely approve.'', he still spoke as softly, staring at me with that tender smile.

I wriggled a little in his arms in order to get more comfortable, feeling the surprisingly smooth fabric of his shirt tickle my sensitive baby skin. I couldn't help but giggle at the feeling.

He grinned brightly at the sound, looking happy and relieved and so human, that I nearly forgot that he was not; the energy surrounding me like a blanket, keeping me warm even with the slightly opened window, was proof of that.

Looking up, I studied his face, sea-green eyes glowing and changing colours. They were lighter whenever he was smiling, and I they darkened like roaring waves whenever he looked like he was deep in thought.

How fitting, I absently thought, while starting to coo at him. Working in an orphanage for several weeks as one of my part-time jobs when I was younger and still had to support my mother, I knew how utterly devastating baby's could be. I was of the opinion that they could melt even solid frozen ice if given the right incentive, in their case most notably food.

In my case, it was to push as many buttons as possible.

The energy I could feel cursing and clashing through his body was utterly and totally comforting to me. I felt loved, protected, comforted, like nothing would ever hurt me while I was in that man's grasp. For someone like me who was always relied on in my old life; this complete feeling of security was new, it was exalarating, I wanted it.

''Hey Princess, I'm your daddy. You look so beautiful, so perfect. I'm going to protect you as best as I can, my daughter.'' he murmured in my ear quietly, soothingly, and one of his arms rubbed circles on my back.

This was utter bliss, I just knew it.

Being in those strong and warm arms, smelling the comforting breeze of the ocean, of sand and the newly fallen rain.

I couldn't help but take note of the wonder in his eyes when he called me his daughter. It was like he had not even expected it in the slightest, maybe he rarely had one?

I was his daughter, not his son, and that somehow made all the difference.

I didn't care though, I liked that he wanted to protect me, to shield me from harm and danger because I had the funny feeling that having a God as a parent would be different.

Very different.

It was an hour later when he walked back to my crib and I instantly knew what he wanted to do, and in that moment both my adult and baby instinct wanted the very same thing.

To remain encase that embrace for as long as possible.

So I resisted, clutching my father's shirt as tight as I possibly could with my undeveloped muscles, I started whimpering, not wanting to leave my father's presence.

He gently pried my fingers from his shirt, and looked at me with a torn expression, as if he couldn't decide wether to be pleased or sad, ''Sorry Princess.''

And with that he disappeared in a gust of wind and a spray of water, leaving only the smell of the ocean behind.

It took a very long time for me to fall asleep that night, already missing the presence of the person who held me only hours ago.

* * *

** A/N So first chapter finished! I take suggestions into consideration, so if you have any scenes or pairings that you would like to see, either review or PM me.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ignorance is bliss

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for my OC Rhea Jackson  
_

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_It was an hour later when he walked back to my crib and I instantly knew what he wanted to do, and in that moment both my adult and baby instinct wanted the very same thing._

_To remain encase that embrace for as long as possible._

_So I resisted, clutching my father's shirt as tight as I possibly could with my undeveloped muscles, I started whimpering, not wanting to leave my father's presence._

_He gently pried my fingers from his shirt, and looked at me half happy, and half sad, ''Sorry Princess.''_

_And with that he disappeared in a gust of wind and a spray of water, leaving only the smell of the ocean behind._

_It took a very long time for me to fall asleep that night, already missing the presence of the person who held me only hours ago._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Ignorance is bliss_  
_

* * *

Luckily for both my and my mother's frazzled nerves (it wasn't like she knew that I wanted to see my father again), Poseidon did not in fact stay away for a long time. After he had left, I had actually screamed bloody murder for days afterward.

I didn't know why, and somehow I didn't care either, but I wanted, no _needed_ my father back. It was like a constant urge, like I was trying to fill a piece that I knew was missing.

It wasn't like I didn't love my mother, she was a wonderful person that deserved all the happiness in the world, and I tried to ignore the guilt gnawing in my stomach when I wouldn't calm down, but this was _different._

I had never felt like that in all my two lives, never. Never so secure or loved, not even in my mother's arms. It was like I had been complete for moments and now this part of me had been forcefully ripped apart again.

Whenever I had one of those tantrums I coud feel somthing inside of me boiling, _roaring_ and figured that this was probably my inheritance, the part that I had been gifted by my new birth.

It was yearing for my father the most, like a cup of water desperately wanting to go back to the Sea.

Scarcely two weeks later my wish got fulfilled. Once again in the middle of the night, he came. I was asleep at that time, and only woke up when I felt someone lift me up, I was about to make my displeasure known when I felt that energy covering me like a cozy blanket.

It was his.

I blinked up at him cutely, and without even thinking about it cooed at him. It was like a reflex, I could somehow tell that he was slightly anxious, so I tried to ease that feeling.

He smiled down at me, rocking me a little in his arms, ''I apologize, Princess. I didn't mean to wake you up. I don't even know what I'm doing here, it's dangerous and yet I can't stand away. Pathetic, right? I've never had a daughter before you know, always sons, so I have no idea what to do. You're so tiny, so beautiful and perfect and I can't even see you as you grow up. You will probably resent me by the time you go to Camp Half-blood, most of the other demi-gods do. I can't even blame them, but on the other hand we are flawed.''

He sighed, coming out of his little rant, and I was still peering up at him curiously, before I broke out in a toothless smile.

He visibly grew happier, and went to the window, with me still lying in his arms. He stayed still, just rocking me during the night, while staring out of the window, into the dark night sky.

I fell asleep soon afterwards, lulled by the recurring motions and the comforting power protecting me.

* * *

It soon became a routine. Poseidon, the God of the Sea, came several nights during the week, sometimes just holding me staring out of the same window every time, other times he would read to me in his soothing voice, and rarely, very rarely, he would tell me about himself.

I loved those nights the most, where he would open up and in his rumbling voice tell me stories about his domain, his Kingdom and Atlantis. I listened as he grumbled and complained about his wife Amphritrite, and praised his son and heir, Triton.

During those talks I learned everything from dolphin's penchant for trouble and pranks to his arranged marriage to Amphritrite for Oceanus neutrality. I began to yearn for what he told me of, the freedom of the wide and endless sea, beautiful and strong, intense and indefinitely gentle.

Other from those nightly talks, my infant life went on rather normally if you ignore my prodigious development. I was just so bored from the whole crawling around that I decided to take my first steps a couple of months early, not enough to appear unnatural but early enough to give a hint of my ''genius''.

My mom was overjoyed when I took my first steps, something that was echoed by my father when I showed him a few days afterwards, after wriggling in his arms so that he would let me down. He was grinning from ear to ear, arms stretched out as I slowly walked over to him. His smile was so bright, filled with so many emotions I had never seen before, that I could only giggle in response and start what my mom jokingly called ''happy babbling'', making random noises to train my vocal cords.

It was in this manner that my life continued on, exploring the apartment whenever I was bored, walking or crawling around, and just driving my mom insane with my neverending energy. It was like something inside me urged me to move more, faster, an itch that just wouldn't go away. Later I would learn that I had ADHS and I was a remarkably controlled baby/toddler for that fact.

My first birthday was the best day in my new admittedly very short life. My mom had given me a bunch of new toys to play around with (I was already bored with my old ones) which would entertain me for the next few months at least. It was rather surprising how fun it could be to just put little forms into the right order - I concluded it must be my baby instincts showing themselves. I was pathetically glad for that, otherwise I think I would have died of boredom.

My dad came too at night and congratulated me, grinning wide and bright, and I snuggled closer into hsi warm embrace. He murmured that he could not give me anything material right now, but had started creating something that would take a long time anyway, but I didn't complain. Him being here was more than enough.

He rocked me to sleep that night, humming softly and his whispered words were the last thing I could perceive before darkness took me.

_I love you, Princess. Sleep well, birthday child._

* * *

It was only a few month after my first birthday that my father visited me for the last time. As soon as I awoke to find his eyes, gazing at me intently, completely grief-stricken, I knew that those nights of peace would be no more.

He stroked my cheeks with his fingertips and just kept gazing at my face, like he was drinking in my features, trying to memorize them as best as he could.

My stomach went really, really cold all of the sudden, like ice had frozen over the usual well of water inside of me.

I whimpered, and he looked at me sadly, ''So sensitive to my emotions, hm, little Princess. I'm so sorry, I can not allow you to have memories of me. You will probably hate me, but that's fine, I'll always love you.''

I teared up, not wanting to imagine my life without him, and his presence. During the last year I had learned to love my faher, to appreciate his very presence, and now I would no longer be able to see him, feel that comforting presence around me as I listened to that soothing voice.

''Da-dada.''

He picked me up one last time, and kissed me on my forehead, before he disappeared, leaving nothing but memories behind.

It would be several long years until I finally saw him again.

* * *

I cried for several weeks after my father had left for the last time, taking with him a part of my heart. I wanted to stop crying, give my mother some peace of mind, but I couldn't. The knowledge that I would be without a father once again settling on my mind like a heavy weight. It _hurt_, like somthing inside of me had been ripped apart, and every time I would wake up at night alone, I would start crying anew.

It still took me a solid month to calm down, to sooth the hurricane that my newly named inner energy had become. But I would still dream of my father, and sometimes I could even image his soothing voice lulling me to sleep.

I was three years old when my life changed drastically yet again. My mother found a job, sending me to kindergarden with a bunch of loud and immature toddlers.

Awesome, right?

Yeah, note the sarcasm.

We weren't rich after all, so I could understand that she had to get a job in order to support us. She was a very independent and prideful person, not making any money herself clearly went against her beliefs, so I did not fuss when she left me at the building and with a few anxious glances disappeared. The kindergarden seemed nice enough, I especially liked the blue painted rooms and took to spending a lot of my time in those. The staff chalked the oddity up to a weird toddler fascination with that particular colour.

As if.

I was insanely glad that I was already ''potty trained'' and thus did not have to be changed by some random strangers. Imagine the humiliation. I'm sure other toddlers found pre-school simply amazing but for me it was torture. Luckily the caretakers seemed to understand that I was more mature and gave me some picture books to read.

I could see the familiar motion of the letters, seemingly dancing on the page, and I had never been more grateful for my eidetic memory. The letters were already burned into my mind, before they could even start shifting into an unreadable mess. Dyslexia was simply vexing, although I wondered where it came from. My mother liked reading and writing too much to have such a disablility, so did it have anythign to do with my father? I had also started contemplating on how I would portray myself in a few years once I entered school. I wasn't a terribly social person, preferring a few close friends over many acquaintances. On the other hand, I had dyslexia and ADHD, which did not really get along with the quiet genius image I thought about portraying. In the end I decided to got with the flow, and just wing it.

My last day at pre-school started as any day, I sleepily got up when my mom started making breakfast and toddled towards her. Sally Jackson was just an amazing cook and person in general. Kind, patient and unbelievably loving, she loved me and I adored her in return.

It was nearing half past seven when she dropped me off at pre-school and with a quick, ''Have fun!'' she was already gone. The morning went as usual, they tried to force me into demeaning games, I refused, read a book (I tried to ignore the fact that it was essentially for a three years old) and at noon went to take my nap.

The day went from normal to what-the-heck? in around five seconds after I woke up to find a snake in my cot. I did the only thing that came naturally, I grabbed it and tried to squeeze it to death with my chubby toddler hands, it was done due to the same insinct that seemed to tell me that Poseidon was safe. The slumping body of my small foe was more satisfying than I thought, and I nearly didn't notice when my mother walked into the room. It ws only when I heard the sound of her shoes that I looked up into her widened eyes, and smiled at her cutely. She rightfully panicked and after grabbing me dashed out of that hell hole back to our apartment. I was rather happy (maybe even ecstatic) with the fact that I would not have to return.

Safe!

My mother would barely let me out of her sight for the next few weeks. She probably that the snake was connected to my father. Inwardly I agreed with her assessment, I didn't know much about Greek mythology and demi-gods; but I knew that the snake was not native to New York. My eidetic memory came in handy in such random moments. Several months passed and nothing further happened, so I put it into the back of my mind (being a baby gives you an inordinate amount of free time).

The years flew by, and I was momentarily stumped when it was time to go to primary school. I was not the most social of children, but I kept out of trouble, listened to my teachers and often helped the other children, so I was rather popular to my surprise. The small kids looked up to me as I usually knew everythig they seemed to ask, and often listened to me rather than our teachers. During the last years I had kept a close eye on my mother, trying to find out whether she knew who my father was. It was only when I saw her eyes flickering over empty spaces fearfully but with a determined resolve that I realized that she must know more than I thought. I was seven when I first saw through what I later found out was the mist. I had been reading up on some Greek mythology in the local library for weeks, espacially about Poseidon; when I first saw something right out of the book. A Cyclops.

Subjects of my father if I remembered correctly, and masterfuly blacksmiths, either attracted by my power or sent to check up on me on behalf of him. I gave them a quick grin (they were my half-brothers after all) and sauntered my merry way, trying to ignore the suddenly too clear world. I very much agreed to the concept of ignorance is a bliss. It was rather disconcerting; seeing monsters roaming around freely. After reading up on several other myths and legends, I eventually found out that monsters often track by scent. Even thout I didn't know whether it was something that could be masked, I always made sure to be close to several humans to cover my scent. I even let other children hug me to do that. My poor, poor abused body.

I had also taken to doing stretches and a bit of running. If I would end up fighting I would have to be in good shape, and it was always better to start early. I really didn't want to die after all. Right now it was enough to be able to run away for now. I had no illusions of grandeur. I did not want to die, thank you very much.

It was during that summer that I went to Montauk with my mother for the first time.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter: A surral situation ;)  
**

**C'ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A surreal situation

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters_

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Subjects of my father if I remembered correctly, and masterfuly blacksmiths, either attracted by my power or sent to check up on me on behalf of him. I gave them a quick grin (they were my half-brothers after all) and sauntered my merry way, trying to ignore the suddenly too clear world. I very much agreed to the concept of ignorance is a bliss. It was rather disconcerting; seeing monsters roaming around freely. After reading up on several other myths and legends, I eventually found out that monsters often track by scent. Even thout I didn't know whether it was something that could be masked, I always made sure to be close to several humans to cover my scent. I even let other children hug me to do that. My poor, poor abused body._

_I had also taken to doing stretches and a bit of running. If I would end up fighting I would have to be in good shape, and it was always better to start early. I really didn't want to die after all. Right now it was enough to be able to run away for now. I had no illusions of grandeur. I did not want to die, thank you very much._

_It was during that summer that I went to Montauk with my mother for the first time._

* * *

Chapter 3 - A surreal situation

* * *

Montauk was beautiful. It was absolutely breathtaking; the waves crashing against the beach, the ocean in all of it's glory. The water reminded me of my fathers and my eyes, and I had to stamp down another burst of longing. Even though it had been years, I didn't think I would ever stop missing the God of the Sea.

I let my eyes roam around the clear blue sky, with not a single cloud in sight. It was the perfect place to spend our vacation. The cabin we stayed in was made out of a light wood, white paint splattered around the windows and door. The inside was small, but cozy; with two bedrooms, a bathroom, the kitchen and a living room. Some spiders had taken residence in the corners, their webs being rattled by the sporadic bursts of wind. If I closed my eyes, let my earliest memories play out in my mind, I could even imagine my father's presence curling around me protectively.

On our first night, my mother and I sat down at the beach, a little fire merrily cracking in front of us, keeping us warm with its heat.

She sighed, somehow looking tired and sad.

''What's wrong, mom?'' I asked, truly worried about one of my two favorite people in the world.

''I met him here. On this very beach.'' she had a faraway look in her eyes. ''Your father was kind, Rhea. Strong, tall, handsome, but always so very kind. You look like him, your eyes and hair. Even the little tilt of your head when you're curious; sometimes I feel like he couldn't be possibly gone for long and other times it feels like forever.'' I didn't interrupt her, she usually deflected my questions, just telling me that my father loved me and couldn't be with us. ''He would be so proud, you're our precious little pearl, you know. He always wanted a daughter, by the Gods he would have been so happy.'' a lone tear marred its way down her face and I moved to hug her, not wanting to see her cry.

''Is he dead?'' I whispered, but she heard me anyway.

''No, not dead Rhea. Lost at sea. Your father always loved the ocean. He could spend hours just looking at it, and one day he didn't come back.'' she choked back a sob, but continued speaking.

I just listened to her voice as she regaled me with tales of their summer, slowly falling asleep.

I wanted to see him again. See those eyes which were identical to my own light up in happiness as he saw me, feel the tendrils of his power curling around me as if they would never let me go. I missed my father, and I wanted nothing more than to see him again, no matter how brief. My first night at the beach was spent turning from one side to the next, plans flitting through my brain, being discarded by the second.

It was to a memory of him humming and rocking me to sleep when I was younger that I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I skipped over the beach, letting the slight breez ruffle my long raven hair, feet submerged in the shallow water of the ocean. Basking in the bright sun light I let my thoughts wander, my mother had to buy groceries in a nearby town today and after I had promised her that I would not wander somewhere deserted, and stay close to both people and the ocean; I was allowed to stay here alone.

Sometimes I felt like puffling up in pride when I saw how much my mother trusted me. I was uncommonly mature for my age, and Sally Jackson knew that. Otherwise I thought that she might have dragged me around with her, not letting me out of her sight.

I was walking through the clusters of people lounging on the beach, watching the laughing faces of families with a detached sort of interest.

I forcefully stamped down my jealousy, concentrating instead on finding something fun to do for the next few hours. Sighing in annoyance when I didn't, I tracked back near our cabin to change into my swim suit. If I couldn't find anything fun to do at the beach, I would just try the ocean. I knew that we had some old snorkeling gear in the cabin that I could use.

Writing my mother a short note in case she came back early, I grabbed a large, fluffy towel for afterwards and ran to the shore as fast as my legs could carry me. The waves were caressing the sand in an almost gentle manner, and I felt the urge to go into the water increase with every moment I spent staring into the mesmarizing depths. Throwing the blue towel some feet away from the water for good measure, I arranged the goggles, and other pieces of my equipment and slowly went into the surprisingly warm water. When the water reached my waist I breathed in deeply and with a little jump submerged myself into the clear sea.

It was like coming home, the water surrounding me comfortingly, as I stared into the yawning depths. Something inside of me was purring in delight, reaching out towards the water around me, and I felt it's responding caress. Deciding to worry about what happened later, I began my first exploration of the Sea God's domain, taking care not to go in too deep. Although I doubted that my father would let me get hurt, I did't want to tempt fate and currents could be unpredictable.

Swimming was effortless for me, it was so natural that I didn't even have to think about it. I didn't know how long I stayed in the water, it might have been hours and I wouldn't have noticed. The sea life was just fascinating, it was completely adorable how they all warily swam around me, some even bowing (it looked rather cute when fish did it) or whispering quiet words in a language I knew I had never heard before but was still disconcertingly familiar to me. The one word they all repeated again and again was ''Princess''; it seemed like they could easily recognize me for who I was.

I was about to head back to the cabin, when one bold little tuna swam forward and bumped against my left arm repeatedly. Curious about the strange behavior, I turned around to face it, smiling slightly at the adorbale sight. I was rather startled when the tuna did not stop it's action but instead seemed to become even more frantic instead. It only took me moments longer to realize that the little one was nudging me into a particular direction on purpose.

I pointed at me, then at the little fish, making a motion for following, and the little guy nodded excitedly.

Smiling, I rubbed his scales with my finger tip and after thinking a moment, nodded.

No creature of the sea would wish me harm after all.

I was nearly bursting with curiosity when the little tuna stopped after some minutes. I could feel the strong curents around me, and see the dark depths of the ocean. The water was so deep that I could barely make out the ground, and I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw it; a wide net was spanned over some parts of the ground, it's daded grey threads nearly invsible in the dim light. Fish were swimming around inside of it, searching frantically for an exit, and my heart instantly reached out for them. I was the daughter of the God of the Sea after all; the life in it would automatically mean more to me than to others.

Smiling wistfully when the little tuna quickly flitted down to his friends? family? I let my mouth piece dangle next to my face in the water and took a deep breath of air before I completely submerged myself, propelling myself to the ground as quickly as I could. Narrowing my eyes at the strings, I spotted a sharp rock close to the net on my descent. Knowing that I could not stay underwater forever, I grabbed it as quickly as I could, cutting through some of the strings furiously. I didn't think that trying out whether I could breathe underwater right now was one of my better ideas.

Although I promised myself to try it later.

Nearly sighing in relief when I had finally finished cutting a large enough hole for the fish to escape from, I quickly kicked myself off the ground and swam as fast as I could to the surface. My lungs were painfully empty by now, and the uncomfortable feeling of dizziness seemed to envelop my very being.

It was with a large gulp of air that I broke though the surface, shoving the precious oxygen into my lungs as fast as I could, grinning when I could feel several fish brush against my calf's thankfully.

''You alright, girl?''

I jumped, turning around as quickly as I could in the water, staring incomprehensingly at the sight in front of me.

He still looked exactly the same, eyes the shade of the ocean, thick and unruly black hair, wearing one of his weird Bermuda shirts, arching an eyebrow sternly at my wet form. He was looking down at me from a wooden fisher boat, a fishing rod peaking out from behind him.

I coughed embarrassed, trying not to show how much his appearance has affected me. It was harder than I thought, my whole being wanting to lunge towards him almost desperately. ''Yeah, thank you...'' I finished questioningly, because what do you usually say to a man that just randomly strikes up a conversation in the middle of the ocean.

''Seamus Adams, that's my name.'' Poseidon's expression was slighly strained, as if the words he had uttered tasted like ash. I wondered briefly if maybe they actually had.

Something in my expression must have alarmed him, for his eyes showed his worry clearly for a fraction of a second, nearly too fast for me to distinguish. I had the urge to burst into tears, beg him to never leave me again, but I knew that it wasn't possible. ''Nice to meet you.'' I answered, still mainly focused on keeping my expression flat. ''Rhea Jackson.''

He nodded, eyes laughing again and seemingly totally at ease with this strange situation.

''So what are you doing out here, the currents can be dangerous you know.''

I shrugged, still feeling torn and confused and most of all terribly _glad_. I had _missed_ him. ''Lost track of the time I guess.''

''I see, yes that happens to me too sometimes, hop on, I'll take you back.'' He gestured toward the inside of his small boat, but I hesitated. Wouldn't just going with him be considered strange?

I technically wasn't supposed to know that this was my father who would never hurt me.

He smiled down at me, somehow looking pleased, but also sad at my conflicted state, ''If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it already.''

I sighed, huffing when I saw how far out I actually was, before grabbing his outstretched hand. With an enviable effortlessness he dropped me inside the wooden boat, throwing a small white towel towards me. I barely managed to catch it before it would have smacked me in the face.

''Thanks.'' I mumbled, wrapping the towel around my dripping form. It smelt like my father, and it hurt in a way that my constant dreams never could. He was sitting only a few feet away from me, but he wasn't my father right now. He was a stranger who would no longer wrap his arms around me while lulling me to sleep. I wondered if he would ever do so again.

I looked at him, taking in his identical face, the same wrinkles and laughter lines, the fact that he had not aged a day, and felt a burning in my eyes that I tried to convince myself was just the salt from the ocean.

''Everything alright?'' his worried voice ripped me out of my thoughts, and I blinked away the moisture gathering in my eyes, trying to hold myself together. I was _stronger_ than this, I wouldn't break apart just because he was no longer looking at me with those tender eyes.

I cleared my throat and tried to smile - I doubt I succeeded. ''Yep, everything is fine, thanks.''

I could see his doubt clearly in his darkening eyes, and suddenly I was tired. Tired of pretending that nothing was wrong when it felt like my whole world was suddenly shifting. ''You just remind me of someone, that's it.''

He stilled, looking hopeful but most of all torn, running his hand through his unruly hair. His voice shook a little, and I doubt I would have noticed if I had not memorizes every single nuance of his voice, ''Who if I may ask.''

''My father'', I tightened my towel around me, refusing to look at him. Not wanting to see whatever expression was now directed at me.

''He is deceased then?'' Poseidon asked.

''No, lost at sea. My mother said he left when I was still pretty young, but I have an eidetic memory, so I remember some parts of him. Just barely, some images, but mostly feelings. It's really weird. I just miss him I guess.'' I ran my hand through my knotted hair, unconsciously mirroring his previous action.

''I see, most would not want to see such a father anymore.'' his tone was carefully blank masking any feelings that might have slipped in, and I was inexplaicably glad for it. It was difficult enough for me to pretend that he was a stranger.

''I do.'' I grinned, geniune but with a tinge of sad wistfulness that I couldn't suppress, ''although I'm angry.'' I added as an afterthought.

I was, just a tiny bit.

''You're rather mature for your age, hm?'' he sounded relieved, like a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. I probably had.

I smiled back, sadness forgotten for that brief moment, causing his smile to widen until the corners of his eyes crinkled. I chirped a quick ''thanks'', changing to (if I do say so myself) an adorable pout when my father reached over and tousled my hair. His eyes widened for moment, before he burst out laughing. I unconsciously relaxed at the deep, reverberating sound that seemed to make me smile involuntarily.

He was still chuckling a minute later, apparently finding amusement in my expression.

I continued pouting stubbornly, until I suddenly started smirking. He eyed me a bit apprehensively, clearly unsure what I was planning on doing. I stood up and quickly stepped over to his side where he was sitting on the frame of the boat and with a wide smile and without any warning whatsoever pushed him into the water.

I peered down curiously at my spluttering father, who looked up clearly stunned, before he entered the boat again, dripping wet and clearly still as stupefied. I knew that he could probably dry himself, but not with me here, so I continued to take in his gob-smacked expression, before bursting out in laughter. He just looked so hilarious, mouth open in complete and utter surprise.

My laughter must haven broken him out of whatever spell he was under, because he was suddenly next to me and without a single pause picked me up and threw me into the water. I spluttered when I broke through the surface, glad that it was summer and the water was warm. My hair was dripping wet yet again, when I glared at him.

Judging by his thoroughly pleased expression, I guessed that I probably looked more like a drowned cat. Suddenly he smirked downright wickedly and I swallowed my apprehension, as his expression morphed into an innocent look that looked surprisingly genuine, before he jumped into the water right next to me.

The following half hour was a blur of water and laughter; I don't know which of us splashed first, we probably did it at the same time. I only knew that I would have to get back at him, the water moved effortlessly where I wanted it to go, splashing my current adversary who was laughing even as he was dripping wet. Sometimes he just splashied me, other times he picked me up, throwing me into the water, again and again. I nearly didn't realize that the laughter and shrieks of joy ringing through the air were mine, or that my father became less and less reserved about coming near me.

A wide grin split my face as we both climbed back into the small boat, both still laughing occasionally. My father's eyes were a bright nearly glowing green, a content smile on his face and he tugged me along, my hand firmly in his, and I didn't even think about reminding him that technically I didn't know who he was yet.

He looked down at me, trying to look somehow stern and I instantly realized what he was planning on doing. Since I wanted to avoid a lecture on having a water-fight with strangers, I gave him my puppy-dog eyes. I know, I'm a cheater. My morals were rather flexible, and wrapping my father around my little finger was a hundred percent alright in my humble opinion.

He averted his eyes after a moment, huffing in defeat and I smiled at him innocently, making him laugh again.

He tousled my hair again, slipping his hand from mine. ''I'll get you back.''

I nodded, getting comfortable in the small boat, as he took the two paddles and began rowing us back to the beach. The water parted silently before us and I eyed the approaching beach with no small amount of dread. I didn't want to leave, because what if he didn't come back? The silence between us was comfortable, but I was still aware of his close scrutiny.

Ten minutes later I stepped out of the boat, smiling at the relaxing feeling of the sand beneath my feet. I turned around, and saw my father smiling sadly at me, ''Don't talk to strangers Rhea, alright?''

I arched my eyebrow, looking totally unimpressed, ''Says the old man who talked to a little girl in the middle of the ocean, and invited her on his boat.''

He gaped at me, muttering 'old man' to himself, and I smirked.

Rhea 1, Poseidon 0

He shook his head amusedly, ''See you around, little Princess.'' With that he jumped inside his boat and drifted off, soon I could not even see the boat anymore. The only thing proving his presence were the footsteps remaining in the sand, even those were soon erased by the waves. Even dripping wet, and cold I had a wide smile on my face as I silently entered my room and went to bed after drying myself, only pausing to write a little note to my mom that I was tired and went to bed early.

The next day, after a late morning breakfast I went to the ocean again, and this time I didn't even hesitate before going out to swim.

I don't know whether I should have been more surprised when nearly a week later, my father was once again picking me up from one of my little adventures, and if I only went snorkeling every day for the rest of the summer, interwoven with spending time with my mother, in order to see the tender, amused, fond and exasperated face of my father again and again, I certainly never mentioned it to anyone else.

* * *

**A/N So hope you guys liked the chapter. Bonding moment between Rhea and Poseidon. Hope it was realistic and as fluffy as I wanted it to be. Rhea has the mind of an adult, but her body is that of a child, so she will have some immature moments, otherwise it would be boring. I don't want to make Rhea a Mary Sue or perfect but she's not going to be weak, rash, rude or oblivious. I just don't like characters like that, she's a smart girl who will have her faults, but is otherwise very capable. I tried to base her a bit loosely on me (no I don't have an eidetic memory or shitty family) but my personality is kind a little aloof and very pragmatic.**

**If any of you want more Rhea/ Poseidon moments, tell me please! I'll either factor them into the story, write some extra chapters or show them in flashbacks. **

**I'm also thinking about doing some chapters in Poseidon's POV, to show you what he feels and why he does things this way. So tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter I should probably introduce Gabe (*gag violently*) or do my first Poseidon POV... so stay tuned in!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The sea's lament

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters_

**_RwennaOlympian: Thanks for the suggestion. I did just that, you'll get a short introduction on Gabe in this chapter, and get to hear more of him later on in the story. I really really hate him. So the second half will be Poseidon' POV just letting us know about his love for little Rhea. Hope you'll like it!_**

**_katherine cullen16: Thanks for your vote too! Here your Poseidon POV, more will follow later on, not just about his feelings, but also what is going on in Atlantis with him being kinda different._**

**__Everyone else thank you for the reviews!__**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_He shook his head amusedly, ''See you around, little Princess.'' With that he jumped inside his boat and drifted off, soon I could not even see the boat anymore. The only thing proving his presence were the footsteps remaining in the sand, even those were soon erased by the waves. Even dripping wet, and cold I had a wide smile on my face as I silently entered my room and went to bed after drying myself, only pausing to write a little note to my mom that I was tired and went to bed early._

_The next day, after a late morning breakfast I went to the ocean again, and this time I didn't even hesitate before going out to swim._

_I don't know whether I should have been more surprised when nearly a week later, my father was once again picking me up from one of my little adventures, and if I only went snorkeling every day for the rest of the summer, interwoven with spending time with my mother, in order to see the tender, amused, fond and exasperated face of my father again and again, I certainly never mentioned it to anyone else._

* * *

Chapter 4 - The sea's lament

* * *

I found it hard to believe that merely a month ago I thought that nothing could destroy my mood, ever.

How naive of me.

Right now I was torn between the remaining feelings of elation (seeing my father so often was like a dream come true) and a nearly all consuming anger. I was usually a rather laid back person, maybe because I no longer wanted to hurry through life. Instead I wanted to enjoy the small things, eating my favorite ice cream with my mother or just watching some movies while falling asleep repeatedly on her lap. Life was good, it was awesome, and then he came into it.

The source of my anger and irritation could be traced to one single thing.

Gabe Ugliano, a man who I wouldn't even touch with a ten foot pole was my mom's new boyfriend.

With a single sentece of: ''Princess, he's going to live with us from now on, please get along okay?'' my life was turned around quicker than I could even comprehend.

I wish I could say that I was merely jealous of how close they were, or that mom seemed to forget my father or me, but that would be a beautiful lie. I would prefer that. Any day.

No, Gabe Ugliano was aptly named. He was tall, fat, and very very ugly. I felt sorry for my mother who would have to be seen with him, more than myself, who would leave for a border school in a month.

I wasn't even mad at my mother for sending me away so soon, I was rather relieved. I would miss my mom, but I did not wish to live together with that thing for a lengthy amount of time. I couldn't even bear the thought of staying that one month at home. I could see that my mom was sad about me leaving but every time I asked her why she let him move in with us, she'd just tell me that one day I would understand.

Joy.

Gabe would always watch me with his small beady eyes, and I would somehow feel violated. I would either spend those days in my room reading, outside running around, or practicing on doing my new hair style.

No, I did not suddenly become vain or one of those girls that would start putting on make-up at five just because their mothers did.

My new obsession with my hair could be traced back to my summer vacation at the ocean.

_''Why are you always wearing a simple pony tail?'' the question threw me off guard, I wasn't expecting my father to comment on my hair style of all things._

_''What else am I supposed to do with it?'' I asked curiously. That got me the by now familiar slight tilt of the lips, showing he was amused by my question. I just pouted, annoyed that he was being so difficult yet again. I could somehow never predict his behavior, he would be laid back one moment and completely intense the next. It was interesting, how the waves would become shallow when he was relaxed or began churning when he was somehow agitated. He truly was like the sea, no he was the sea. I had come to understand that part of his being.  
_

_''Hmmm. Let me show you.'' and with that declaration he moved behind me, sitting down cross-legged on the small boat, hands slowly beginning to comb through my black, long and silky hair. I could feel the warmth of his legs on my lower back, and his fingers moving through my damp hair, getting rid of the little knots that were left over.  
_

_I simply closed my eyes, enjoying the simple movement of his fingers pulling on several strands of my hair, slowly beginning to braid a complicated pattern on my right side. It didn't take him long to finish and after telling me to hold the strand he was finished with, he began doing the same thing on my left. Several twirls later he fastened the mixture of braids and normal locks with a single hairpin I was sure was nowhere near us only a moment ago._

_I felt him get up from behind me and opened my eyes sleepily, I glared at him when I heard him chuckle at my predicament._

_''Time for you to go to back, Rhea.''_

_Once I was back at the cabin, and after I had sufficiently admired myself in the mirror, I grabbed my camara (a recent birthday present) and took a picture of every single angle of my new hairstyle. It was beautiful and I decided to learn how to do that myself. I reluctantly took the hairpin out in order to hide the evidence of the meeting with my father (my mom usually just wrote during the day, happy that I was out having fun), but before I could do that I got my first look at the hairpin itself._

_It was simply breathtaking. With emerald pearls embedded in swirls of silver, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. In that moment I couldn't hold back my tears, basking in the happiness of the first gift given to me by my father._

Since that night I began to practice braiding my hair in that manner, often just looking at the beautiful piece of jewelery to remind me that my last summer was real.

I jumped when I heard my new step-father (although I would rather cut off my libs than call him anything resembling father) come into our apartment.

''Brat?'' he called. I rolled my eyes, quickly hid my hairpin and went out of my room.

''Yes, Gabe?'' I answered with a polite smile, just because I absolutely loathed the man didn't mean I would make it any harder on my mother than it already was.

''I'm hungry, get me some food and beer.'' and with that he simply turned around, slumping on the couch. I suddenly had the urge to throw said beer and food at him. Sighing I went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and heating some left-overs in the microwave. As fast as I could I set it down on the couch table and went back into my room.

As long as I didn't mouth off or rebel he simply ignored me otherwise and I was more than fine with that.

I would be gone in a month and then get back for the summer which I would partly spend at Montauk with my mother. I would never allow Gabe to come close to that place. It was too special for him to sully with his mere presence.

It was funny how I never longed for my summer break so much before, so much that I even wished for my current one to end already. The next summer was firmly in my mind, even as the day of my departure approached.

* * *

Sometimes Poseidon wished that Gods were truly almighty being, that they were not, like the mortals governed by laws and rules. Centuries ago it was merely a passing thought, decades ago it was still as fleeting. Nowadays it was always at the forefront of his mind, his thoughts were consumed by the what if's since that day seven years ago when he had entered the apartment fully expecting Sally to have borne him a son and instead being confronted by a daughter. His daughter.

His brain had probably short-cutted for a brief moment, simply not being able to believe that this little being was the answer to that small prayer he's uttered every single day since centuries, no millenia ago.

_Please, bless me with a daughter._

But millenia passed, and Poseidon truly started believing that he could not have any daughters. He'd already in his heart given up hope, and then came little Rhea.

With a toothless, but so adorable smile, taking his breath away and reducing him to a simple father. With a start he realized that he'd never felt like this before. Triton was a godly baby and grew up very quickly, he never was as vulnerable as Rhea in that moment. But there was just something _more_, something that he couldn't explain. It was like an insistent tug, an urge to protect and cherish that little fragile life lying in his arms. The power of the sea was already so strong in her, so very different from his own, and yet perfectly in tune with his own thurning core. In an instant he loved his little baby girl more than anyone else in his entire existence, and wasn't that a scary thought?

It was dangerous, so very dangerous to get attached like that, to love like that, but he simply didn't care.

His daughter with her smile, her instant acceptance of him was unique to him, and before he knew it he had already come again, and again and again.

It was like a drug, her very existence was a miracle.

His miracle.

His alone.

He was so very proud of her obvious intelligence, the signs of awareness he had never seen before in a mortal child. Her overwhelmingly strong connection to his own domain, so strong that even as a baby she would recognize his mood and try to alevate his worries. She was strong, would be beautiful, the first princess of his kingdom.

The Princess of the Sea.

And then came the realization that Zeus or Hades wouldn't care how much he loved her, how much he pleaded. They would try to kill her as soon as they gained the knowledge (Zeus more so than Hades) and she would simply be gone. Because she was mortal, a strong demigod, but nevertheless mortal. He'd known it intellectually but it just hadn't sunk it. The mere idea of Rhea dying caused him pain. At first he had denied it with every fiber of his being, but Poseidon, Earthshaker had never been one for hiding from anything, even the truth. With the acceptance came the agony. Yet, he still visited her, as often as he could, telling his son that he just needed time after swearing on the River of Styx that no, he did not have a lover right now, which was true. He had not seen Sally since that day. He simply went to visit his daughter.

He knew Triton would love her, adore her even, but Gods were selfish and he did not wish to share. He spent the nights talking to her, about things he'd never told anyone, just holding her in his arms, or reading to her some worn-out children's books. He would look forward to those visits, crave them with a fravor that he knew was not healthy and so a year passed.

Until he realized that if he were to continue, she would remember him.

He wanted that so badly, for her to know who he was, but it would be cruel, and once in his long life he would be selfless.

It was also the first time he saw her tears, clear crystals welling up in her eyes and he kissed her forehead a last time and left, leaving nothing behind.

He could feel the sea's pain and longing during the next month, heard her cries even in Atlantis and he was so tempted to just visit her again, but he didn't. She could not have any memories of him, it would make it harder on her.

He pretended not to search out her energy, occupying a part of his very soul to check on her and if he sometimes surrounded her presence with his during her dreams, he convinced himself it was not as much for him as for her.

More years passed, more years in which he did not see her and she did not see him.

Would she hate him, despise him for not visiting her? He dreaded the answer, he did not want her to loathe him but it was better than her being indifferent or simply loving the idea of a father. He wanted her to love him, Poseidon, not the God of the Sea.

He was, he realized, scared - terrified even.

Terrified of losing what he believed was his greatest treasure. His subjects noticed his particular mood, he saw the questioning glances, but he ignored them, same with his wife's screams and rants and general unpleasantness. He did not care what they thought of him, as long as she would never look at him with indifference or hate in her life. He would protect her, till the last breath left her lips, a promise and oath sworn to his very soul.

It was during the summer, that he felt her presence in his sea for the first time, her little feet walking through the shallow water, calling to him from Montauk.

They were at Montauk, his daughter was so close, and he convinced himself that he would only take one look at her, one single glance. He dissolved in the water, using the power over his domain to propel himself forward, only stopping when he was close. He could feel her core, her power unconsciously calling to him, trying to latch onto his own core like a child needing comfort. It warmed his heart that some part of her still remembered him, even if it as merely the part most connected to him.

He was surprised at first when he realized how far away from the beach she was, but then he felt the panic of some smaller fish calling out to him, the same direction where his daughter was heading, and he smiled.

Rhea was apparently kind and open-minded, brave enough to follow a fish due to most likely instinct, and smart enough to trust in them.

He was already proud. Prouder than he had been when other children of his slaughtered monsters or did heroic deeds in his name. Rhea was different.

He couldn't help but follow her, creating a small wooden fisherboat for cover, trying and failing to convince himself that he was just giving her a ride, talk to her a little and then disappear.

He knew it was foolish, dangerous, but like an addict he wanted another dose, so waited on his boat, casually calling out to her spluttering form.

She was perfect though, looking so much like him that it hurt. Her energy was still latched onto his, recognizing his existence immediately. He wished he could do the same with her, take her into his arms and never let go. Comfort and protect her from everything that would ever wish to harm her.

And she remembered - and wasn't that wretched - him and his love and presence, and he had never felt more conflicted in his life. He was happy, knowing that his daughter still wanted him. The same man that had held her during the nights and read to her until she fell back asleep. But he could also see her pain, a longing for what she couldn't properly recall anymore. He couldn't tell her, it was _dangerous_.

So he played and laughed and used every excuse to be close and if it meant throwing her into the water again and again until he could remember her shrieks of laughter forever, he would do it gladly with an answering smile on his lips.

The next morning he did cry when he heard her voice again and the words that he so desperately wanted, no _needed_ to hear.

''I love you, because I now realize that having those memories is better than not having any at all.''

And when he went to see her again a week later, he wasn't even trying to justify it anymore, nor did he pause when several weeks later he heard that the royal hairpin, an invaluable treasure of Atlantis, went missing.

It was at it's rightful place after all.

* * *

**A/N So I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. It was merely to slowly introduce Gabe and show you guys Poseidon's feelings. Some of you might think that Poseidon's love for Rhea is kind of unrealistic, but I need him to be like that for the whole plot to work. That's why Rhea is Poseidon's answer to his millenia years long prayers, making him dismiss those pesky Ancient Laws in favor of visiting her.**

**So next chapter Rhea will arrive at her border school, will she already get into trouble and danger or should the monsters stay away for now? **

**And what do you guys think about romance? Who should Rhea end up with? It could be anyone from Poseidon to Luke, so just share your opinion on the matter. I'll take everything you guys tell me into consideration. Of course it'll take a while for her to even arrive at camp.**

**My next update will be during the weekend at the latest. **

**Look forward to it! **

**And thank you for the reviews! **

**Continue please! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Academy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, well I do kinda own little Rhea in a way_

_Previous chapter:_

_''I'm hungry, get me some food and beer.'' and with that he simply turned around, slumping on the couch. I suddenly had the urge to throw said beer and food at him. Sighing I went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and heating some left-overs in the microwave. As fast as I could I set it down on the couch table and went back into my room._

_As long as I didn't mouth off or rebel he simply ignored me otherwise and I was more than fine with that._

_I would be gone in a month and then get back for the summer which I would partly spend at Montauk with my mother._

_It was funny how I never longed for my summer break so much before, so much that I even wished for my current one to end already. The next summer was firmly in my mind, even as the day of my departure approached._

* * *

Chapter 5 - The Academy

* * *

The last day before my departure was spend with my mother flying all around the place, trying to fit everything I would need into two big suitcases. It was in a way amusing to watch, although my good mood might've been because of there was no infestation by the name of Gabe in our apartment right now. He so graciously gave us a day alone together in order to say farewell, yeah right. He was actually at a poker party with some friends of his.

I was nearly jumping for joy by the time my mom finished, because we were planning on baking some chocolate chip cookies for the long drive tomorrow. I still didn't know what kind of school I would be attending, but I was convinced it would be better than living with Smelly Gabe (yes, he reeked that badly).

Enough said.

As we worked side by side creating some little pieces of heaven on earth, I decided to ask her something I've wondered about for the last couple of days.

''What kind of school will I be going to?''

I would have missed the pride in my mother's eyes if I hadn't watcher her expression in that moment.

''It's a very good one. Truthfully I didn't know whether they would accept, but they saw your stellar grades and coupled with your eidetic memory, dyslexia and ADHS it's enough to grant you a full scholarship, provided you keep up the grades.''

''So it's expensive?'' I asked to clarify.

''Sweetie, it's a private school, one of the best in the state. Don't worry you're going to fit right in.'' she was smiling wildly now.

''Oh.'' I had no idea what to say to that, so I turned around again, trying to hide the embarrassed blush on my cheeks. By my mom's teasing expression that I managed to catch through the corner of my eyes, I had failed.

In the evening we watched the little Mermaid, one of my favorite movies, if only for the reason that Poseidon was apparently a large and old merman with a rather ridiculous nose. It was hilarious, me and mom always ended up clutching our sides, or singing along while choking on our laughter.

When I went to bed, my mom kissed my forehead, just like she used to when I was still younger, and I soon fell asleep, dreaming of a comforting presence and the soft lull of the ocean.

* * *

An annoying and very insistent noise woke me up in the morning, glaring indignantly at my alarm clock I shut it off, and went into the bathroom to do my morning absolution, forty minutes later I came out, my still wet hair already fastened in my new braid and twirl hairstyle.

I picked out a skirt and simple T-shirt, and after getting dressed stormed out of my room to greet my mother.

''Morning, mom.'', she smiled at me, yet there was sadness in her eyes, and I felt bad for looking forward to leaving home.

''Morning sweetie, here some pancakes.'' I instantly brightened (pancakes would do that for me) and after a delicious meal filled with laughter and reassurances (of course without Gabe) we were off with my mom's car, an old VW.

The drive was long, at least five and a half hours, the scenery was blurring by while we both spoke of everything and nothing at all. I was worried for my mother, she would be alone with Gabe.

''Mom, you're going to be alone with Gabe. I don't want you to get hurt. He's not a good man.'' I couldn't really tell her that not only my ''energy'' warned my against him, but that he was like one of my old school mate's dad, who hit her and her mom for years.

I saw her hands tighten on the wheel. ''Don't worry about me Sweetie. I'll be fine. That man is nothing I can't handle.'' I was a bit reassured by the steel in her voice, she must have been special for a God to fall in love with her after all. She could handle Gabe.

''Ok, mom.''

An hour later we arrived at the school, there was a huge steel gate preventing us from advancing further, so my mother parked the car. I followed her to a little house next to the gate, probably to register our arrival.

''Sally Jackson, my daughter Rhea Jackson will be attending this Academy.'' The man behind the counter looked at my mother, then at me and after a few clicks on his computer, he turned back to us, this time with a smile.

''Welcome to the Grande Academy. I will show Ms. Jackson to her room. She will have free time for tomorrow to get used to the school, after that she will choose her courses and extracurricular activities. Your core books and various flyers are already in your room.  
Please follow me.''

Another man went to our car and brought my two suitcases with us, we entered thorough a smaller door close to the huge gate and I nearly gaped for a moment, only my adult mind prevented me from showing such emotions, I had a feeling I would have to get used to the grandeur. The Academy was similar to a castle, with white walls separated by marble blocks. There were beautiful gardens all around, and to the left I could see a huge forest. It was simply beautiful, breath-taking even. The loose stones crunched a bit under our shoes, and the sound was oddly comforting.

''Ms. Jackson, a piece of advice if you will.'' I looked at our tour guide who had just finished showing us the tennis courts.

''Yes, sir?''

''Contrary to belief, this Academy does not only carter to the wealthy. Aside from you there are many scholarship students here also, although none as young as you. As long as you continue to excel and adjust you'll be just fine.'' there was a comforting smile on his face, and I felt an answering one on my lips.

''Thank you, sir.''

I was feeling oddly exhausted when we arrived at my room. It was large with a huge bed, and beautiful wooden furniture, with a short bow both men excused themselves, giving my mom and me a chance to say farewell in peace.

My mom had tears in her eyes, and I wasn't any better off. I felt a few tears escape my eyes when my mother hugged me to her chest. For a moment I truly felt like the seven years old girl I was, but I quickly got my act together and wiped my tears away. I couldn't make this even more difficult for her.

''I'm going to miss you, mom. Take care of yourself. I'll write as often as I can.'' I promised her in a low voice.

''I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. I love you. Please take care. I'm so proud.'' her voice was a bit choked up, but she still gave me a comforting smile. Gods, how I loved this woman. She was a Saint.

It was ten minutes later when the door to my room closed, and I suddenly felt very very alone.

I was going to spend the next ten months in this Academy, completely cut off from everything I've ever known. It was a rather miserable feeling.

Sighing, I decided to unpack my stuff and then start looking through the flyers. Maybe there was something good about this stuffy school after all.

An hour later I couldn't suppress the sinister smirk that ghosted over my lips. Perfect, this was going to be just perfect. My mother was more devious than I'd given her credit for. I truly wanted to do one of those evil cackles that always sounded ridiculous, but were fun nonetheless.

The course list was less important, although some parts gave me shivers (ballroom dancing?), the extracurricular activities part was interesting.

Archery.

Fencing.

Hand-to-hand fighting.

Various sport from tennis to cricket.

Horseback riding.

...

etc.

This was the perfect place to train, I didn't know that private schools, even if they catered to the normally more wealthy would have such interesting opportunities. Although I wondered if I would even be able to make any friends here.

It was with this thought that I finally fell asleep, barely able to stay awake long enough to get changed.

Grande Academy. Here I come.

The next days, and even weeks seemed to blur into each other, so busy was I. Even though I had no problems with academic subjects I still had to attend classes like ballroom dancing, or language classes. It was actually not as bad as I thought it would be. I was light on my feet and had some endurance so dancing was in a way kinda fun (sometimes). Language classes was rather easy as well, my body was still young and I already knew two languages fluently, so I didn't have any problems.

I was actually having fun, the teachers expected us to do self-studies so we didn't get a lot of homework, which left more time for me to try the extracurricular activities.

Archery was interesting to say the least, how the arrow managed to land in that corner I had no idea. But I was nothing if not stubborn, so ignoring the horrified expression of the archery teacher I signed up and pretended not to hear the muttered ''no talent''.

I was not too surprised, Poseidon wasn't famous for being good in Archery, so I would just have to work extra hard.

The second thing I chose was horseback riding, and how could I not with the horses pretty much begging me to. I was about to go insane with the whole ''Please, my lady'' resounding in my head. Yes, I could speak with horses. Perks of being Poseidon's daughter. Enough said.

The third thing I signed up for was hand-to-hand combat, self-defence was always important, and judging by my teacher's nearly shining eyes I had some real talent for fighting. I was really starting to appreciate my ADHS in this class.

So with my goal of learing as much as I could firmly in mind, time passed uninterrupted.

Until one morning in March, when the snow was still clinging stubbornly to the ground, and the wind was icy and cold, I took a walk into the mesmerizing forest, with it's tall trees and white ground. It looked like a scene right out of a fairy tale.

I needed to be alone for a change, vent a bit of my anger. I had managed to make some friendly acquaintances at least, not friends but for now close enough. I just couldn't handle their bouts of immaturity for too long, or listen to their rather insignificant problems. I often felt like an older sibling indulging their needs, and they in turn sometimes treated me as such.

It was strangely rewarding.

But when it got too much, I would search for the solitude of the forest which somehow never failed to remind me of the vast expense of the ocean. It was enough to relax and comfort me.

I was getting ready to return when I heard a faint growling, turning around I was relieved when I couldn't see anything, yet something warned me not to relax. I had learned to listen to my instincts during this life, so I refused to let my guard down. The growling sounded clearer, like whatever made it was closer to me now.

And yet I still could not perceive anything in the surroundings.

Suddenly, nearly too fast for me to see I noticed a change in the shadows of a large oak tree, and a hint of red was easily visible.

Eyes, glowing red eyes belonging to the snout of a black hound, but larger than any I had seen before, with dagger-like teeth, staring right at me. A howl ripped through the peace of the forest.

I cursed myself for being so vulnerable, even as I frantically tried to figure out what to do.

I had no weapon, no plan and my body was that of a seven-year old girl. I was scared, terrified even. There was no water around my, nothing to defend myself with from my impending death.

I was truly alone.

The monster which I managed to recognize as a hell-hound tensed its muscles and suddenly lunged at me. If not every single muscle of my body were so alert, I would have died, instead I merely received a large gash on my left arm. I tried not to focus on the blood streaming down my arm, or the pain stemming from the wound.

I was still alive, still breathing. Although I wondered for how long. The hell-hound was still growling at me, this time from the opposite side of the clearing.

I was even contemplating trying to get water from the air, or climb a tree (yes I was that desperate) when I heard his soothing voice ringing throughout my head.

_''The pin, turn the first pearl clockwise.''_

Without thinking I did exactly that, ripping the beautiful piece of jewelery out of my hair, while twisting the first emerald pearl in one motion. I don't know whether I should have been more surprised when a beautiful and very light sword appeared in my hand instead, bronze with silver and emerald swirls. As everything connected to the sea, it was truly beautiful; a masterpiece.

I reluctantly ripped my eyes off the sword just in time to catch the hound's muscles tense again, nose sniffing my scent and as it lunged, I swung the sword in front of me. It came somewhat naturally, and I grinned when I felt the resistance give away, but before I could celebrate the fact that the monster was gone, dispersing in a cloud of sand, I felt a sharp pain near my abdomen.

Shit.

I winced when I looked down and saw blood seeping through my uniform. The wound punded stedily in a sharp pain, a constant reminder of those glowing red eyes and I felt the sword turn back into a hairpin, like it knew it wasn't needed anymore.

Putting the hairpin into one of my pockets, I began the long track back to the school. I needed medical attention and fast. As I walked further I realized with growing dread that I was beginning to feel dizzy, my vision started to blur and I paused at a large tree, pushing myself off to keep going.

I ignored the red drops I was leaving behind in the white snow, intertwining with my footprints. I did not think I would ever feel so relieved about seeing the building again, my breath came out in puffs of white and I thought I could make out some silhouettes before I succumbed to the sweet lull of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N So there was one suggestion that Rhea should take up some form of martial arts, I decided to take it a step further and thought about what kind of school would offer things I was looking for. My answer was a private school for rich kids, the school itself won't have a large role in this fic, it's just going to be the place where she learns how to defend herself.**

**The ballroom dance part was just in case I plan on writing some party on the Olymp, wouldn't that be awesome?**

**So the eventual pairing aside, right now I'm thinking whether I should follow the canon with Griver coming, Sally being in the Underworld etc... or change it around. Should Sally survive? Is Grover going to be the satyr that manges to find her, should Mr. Brunner come too? So many questions...**

**On another note I'll most likely introduce Triton in one of the next chapters, so stay tuned in!**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews, love the support!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Revelations

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_I winced when I looked down and saw blood seeping through my uniform, the pain was still present, a constant reminder of those glowing red eyes and I felt the sword turn back into a hairpin, like it knew it wasn't needed anymore._

_Putting the hairpin into one of my pockets, I began the long track back to the school, I needed medical attention and fast. As I walked further I realized with growing dread that I was beginning to feel dizzy, my vision started blurring and I paused at a large tree, pushing myself off to keep going. I ignored the red drops I was leaving behind in the white snow, intertwining with my footprints. I did not think I would ever feel so relieved about seeing the building again, my breath came out in puffs of white and I thought I could make out some silhouettes before I succumbed to the sweet lull of unconsciousness._

* * *

Chapter 6 - Revelations

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I felt like crap.

No, I literally felt like crap, my eyelids were heavy, my body felt like lead and I even thought that something might have died in my mouth.

The second thing I noticed was that-I-was-alive. Alive and breathing with all limbs attached. A glorious feeling. Another thing I could freely admit was that I had been scared - terrified even. Knowing about and sometimes seeing monsters is different from one trying to kill you. Extremely so.

When I managed to permanently open my eyes, I saw white. Infirmary?

Groaning I slowly pushed myself up, and by doing so probably alerted some nurse, because not even thirty seconds afterwards one of the school nurses entered the room.

''How do you feel sweetie?'' I shook my head, I didn't think I could speak. The nurse just nodded, and continued to check my vitals.

''You're lucky, dear. You were attacked by some sort of wild canine. You were unconscious for nearly two days, of course the school will compensate you for the lack of attention on our part. This Academy is supposed to be safe, So sorry, my dear.''

I let her ramble on, relieved that I wouldn't be blamed for what happened.

I just smiled a little, pleased that I felt stronger already than even half a minute ago. The brown-haired nurse stopped fussing over me a few minutes later, and with pat on my head (was I a dog?), she told me to sleep and left the room.

Even though I was more than a little miffed about being told what to do I agreed, shuffling a little to get more comfortable.

And tried to fall back asleep, key word on trying. Hours passed and I was tired and exhausted but I just couldn't fall back sleep, thoughts racing through my mind. I groaned, thoroughly annoyed by my restlessness.

It was a little later when I heard humming, at first it was merely a distant sound, till it started resounding in my head. The hummed sounds, whispered words, cloaked in that familiar presence took the last of my restlessness and uncertainty away, leaving me woefully tired. With a mumbled ''thanks'' I soon began to drift off, barely hearing my fathers voice speaking.

_Rest. I'll watch over you, Princess._

When I woke up again, it was judging by the clock around ten in the morning. Yawning, I slowly got up, mindful of my partly healed injuries. I already felt better than before, my injuries were barely hurting and the deep tiredness in my very bones seemed to have disappeared.

My eyes widened when I saw an assortment of flowers and chocolate on my bedside table, I reached for a clearly visible card and had to blink away some tears.

_Dear Rhea,_

_hope you get well soon. I really miss my sister. The nurses don't let anyone visit, but we're still trying._

_Love, Susan_

I felt a little guilty for thinking that I hadn't made any lasting bonds, I read every single card and by the end I was visibly trying not to cry. 'Those stupid brats', I cursed without any real heat.

I put it down on temporary brain damage when half an hour later, I started bawling of all things when I saw all of my new friends pushing themselves through the door. Even through the tears I didn't bother trying to stop the wide smile that lit up my whole face.

The rest of the school year went by rather differently, my new little sisters/ friends would barely leave my side for time between my little accident and the end of the school year. To my surprise I realized that I didn't mind, the longer I was Rhea Jackson the more used to this life I became; occasionally I even felt like a young teen.

It was rather liberating.

It felt like an eternity until it was finally time to go home for the summer. It was a typical summer day, without any clouds in the wide blue sky, the constant chirping of cicadas following me to the bus. I smiled when I thought of visiting Montauk again. I had been looking forward to that all year, counting the last days before summer break. I hadn't really heard from my father for the rest of the year, but sometimes before I fell asleep I could hear his voice humming some kind of lullaby. To my (eternal) shame it always made me fall asleep rather quickly.

Nevertheless as I was handing my two suitcases to the bus driver that would drive me close enough to my home so that I could get a cab for the rest of the way, I could not hide my excitement. I was going home. I was going to see my mother again. I had missed my mother terribly, and judging by her letters she did too. I managed to convince her that attack was done by the hell-hound was not a monster attack, but of a hunting dog that managed to escape from it's cage (it was the official explanation), so she did not withdraw me from the school.

It had been a hard decision to lie, but I didn't want my mother to worry anymore than she already did.

On another note, she had actually married that whale of a man, why I don't understand, although I suspect it has something to do with my demigod status. I wouldn't be asking any time soon though, provided he treated her reasonably well (which means not being violent, I couldn't expect any more from him after all).

The whole journey back home, I was busy contemplating on how to deal with my ''new-found'' knowledge of monsters and the world of Greek mythology.

The six hours went by in a flash of muddled thoughts and contemplations, unsurprisingly the cab drive was not any better, so when I arrived at the apartment door, I felt more than a tiny bit nervous.

Taking a deep breath I knocked at the door, grinning wildly when only a few moments later my mothers arms were around me.

''Sweetie, welcome home. I missed you.''

I spent a few seconds just enjoying my mother's warmth, before I reluctantly pulled away.

''Hey, mom. Me too.'' She smiled brightly at me, tugging my suitcases into our apartment, that in a way wasn't our apartment anymore. Beer cans and food wrappers were hazardly thrown around the rooms. I looked at my mother horrified, and she just gave me this sad sad smile which begged me not to ask.

So I didn't, my balling fists were the only sign of my displeasure, knowing that my mother had to live with this pig for months. It was a painful thought, horrifying and agonizing at the same time. I was angry, furious even, but I stalled my tongue and plastered a smile on my face, even as the shame in my mother's eyes grew. It was not her fault, never hers. So I told her such while looking directly into her eyes, I could tell that she believed me, but a slight bit of shame remained.

I was rather ecstatic at the thought of going to Montauk tomorrow with my mother already, and by Gabe's expression he was happy to not have to see me either. Although he expressed his displeasure of not having his personal cook at home. I spent that dinner reciting French and German vocabulary in my head, otherwise I fear I would have punched him, hard, several times. After the rather stilted, albeit delicious dinner, I retreated to my room.

I went to bed early, not even trying to hide the excitement that I was feeling. It was quite some time, before I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

''Look, Sweetie. We're back again.'' my mother's voice was cheerful, a stark contrast to the subdued tone she'd used when we were in the city.

''Yeah, back.'' I sighed, wistfully. I was back. Near the ocean, I could meet my father again. I was giddy, luckily my mom mistook the excitement for the normal vacation happiness. I wasn't about to correct her. For some reason it felt wrong to involve my mother in the other half of my life; like her part had already ended.

It didn't take us long to clean the little cabin. There was a fine layer of dust covering the furniture and not for the first time I thought that the cabin was not something my mom had to rent after all. Like the last year we made a little campfire and roasted some marshmallows, and like last year I asked about my father. It was always interesting to hear stories from my mom's perspective, little things like his dislike for chinese food or that he had a fondness for dogs. We both soon grew tired and retreated to our beds, it had been an exhausting day after all. Still I waited for a while until I was sure that my mother was asleep before I snuck out of the cabin. I had a thin, but fluffy little blanket wrapped around my body as I tracked towards the spot where he usually dropped me off. I had a feeling that this time it wouldn't matter what time I went to th beach.

Like I hoped, there was already a person there. He wore his usual Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts, staring at the ocean with a contemplative expression on his face. He didn't acknowledge my presence in any way, although I was sure he was aware of it.

I slowly sat down next to him, not quite sure what to say, so I stayed silent.

It was a while until my father spoke. ''Back again?''

I cocked my eyebrow in dry amusement. ''I guess so. You are back as well.''. He snorted but otherwise remained silent. He seemed hesitant, even nervous. It wasn't something I had ever seen him be. ''How much did you find out?'' He finally made eye contact with me, his eyes swirling with various emotions, some I couldn't even name, but I recognized blatant fear, as well as a crushing amount of hope.

I fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze, drawing the blanket closer around my body. I was nervous, incredibly nervous, before I could think about it further I blurted out the first thing on my mind.

''Are you my father?''

He stilled, as if I had struck him before running his hand through his raven hair. ''You are way too smart, hmmm?'' he sighed softly, sadly. He suddenly continued, a flood of words pouring out of my father's mouth, like a dam had been broken.

''I'm really am so sorry, I did want to be there for you as you grew up. You have to believe me, there are Ancient Laws that prevented it, I broke them anyway but I did not wish for you to remember me. I am so sorry but I love you, Rhea. Please-'' I was horrified to see that there were tears in his eyes, he seemed honestly afraid of my reaction, so to stop his rant I did the only thing I could think of.

I hugged him.

Without any warning, I jumped up and just threw myself at him, he stilled yet again for an agonizing moment, before he fully pulled me into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around me even as he continued to apologize. I didn't stop him this time, just soaked in the readily provided comfort that my father always brought me. His relieved ramblings were just another proof of his love, another sign that he cared.

''S'fine.'' I mumbled at some point when he had finally stopped ranting, apparently believing that I wouldn't just run away from him. He seemed quite embarrassed about his break-down. Poseidon was a God after all, but even then he didn't loosen his grip on me a single moment, and I more than happily burrowed myself in his warm embrace. I had missed this feeling, the constant pressure of his presence humming all around me. Before I knew it my exhaustion caught up with me, and I fell asleep on my fathers lap, content to stay in my safe have, his soothing presence blanketing me.

This was more than enough.

* * *

As Poseidon continued to hold his only daughter to his chest, he was not ashamed to admit that he shed tears of relief.

She did not hate him, and somehow that was all that mattered.

He had been afraid that she'd be angry with him for not telling who he was last time, even as she had admitted to him that she missed her father terribly. Because while she had not resented her missing father, she forgave him under the assumption that he could not be there, and while there were Ancient Laws preventing him from doing exactly that, he was still a God, and he suspected that she at least had her suspicions about that.

He had been terrified when he sensed her fear through the bond they shared, her determination to fight that hell-hound even without any weapons. He had been terrified, but also so very proud.

And she was his daughter, his, and that alone could raise his mood in a second. His subjects were naturally weary, as while he had always been a just ruler, he was not always kind and a constant good mood, only broken by the little bouts of fear he sometimes felt - what if she does not want you? - was exceedingly rare and uncommon for him.

But now the question remained, what should he do now, that she knew?

He knew it was cowardly of him to wish that she did not know, because then he would've remained the weird, but nice man that she would occasionally see at the beach. A sort of father-figure without the title attached, another part of him however wished for nothing more than to hear her say ''Daddy'' to him one more time.

He tightened his arms around her still so small frame, even as he slowly began to hum a lullaby that he had picked up a couple of centuries ago.

She was here, in his arms, and at that moment, it was all that mattered. If she was angry, he would simply have to aologize until she forgave him.

He had time and patience after all.

* * *

**A/N So this time the chapter is slightly shorter, but I've been sick for the last few days, so I haven't really had any time to write, or rather not the motivation. So this chapter there's another Rhea/Poseidon moment, it is the theme of this whole story after all ;) So I wanted to thank you guys for all the reviews I really appreciate your suggestions and support. **

**I hope that you will continue to enjoy my story. I'll try to update as fast as I can, maybe even Wednesday already, I have some ideas for the next chapter, I'm planning on introducing Triton after all. Fun fun fun! **

**Stay tuned in!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A brother's love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

**_katherine cullen16: So I never said that I was against such a romance, I was thinking of pairing her with a God anyway due to her mental age, the others would be too immature for a relationship. So I'm just gonna see how the whole thing develops, that's one perk of not having a fixed outline. Thanks for the reviews!_**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_I hugged him._

_Without any warning, I jumped up and just threw myself at him, he stilled yet again for an agonizing moment, before he fully pulled me into his lap, arms wrapped tightly around me even as he continued to apologize. I didn't stop him this time, just soaked in the readily provided comfort that my father always brought me. His relieved ramblings were just another proof of his love, another sign that he cared._

_''S'fine.'' I mumbled at some point when he had finally stopped ranting, apparently believing that I wouldn't just run away from him. He seemed quite embarrassed about his break-down, he was a God after all, but even then he didn't loosen his grip on me a single moment, and I more than happily burrowed myself in his warm embrace. Before I knew it my exhaustion caught up with me, and I fell asleep on my father's lap, content to stay in my safe have, his soothing presence around me._

_This was more than enough._

* * *

Chapter 7 - A brother's love

* * *

The next day I was blushing a deep shade of red when I woke up. I was eight years old physically, and nearly thirty years old mentally, so why the heck did I end up sleeping on my father's lap?

I'm not a toddler anymore, I'm nearly grown-up (depends on the perspective) and I fell asleep just like that!

How humiliating!

Grumbling, I did my morning absolution, took a long shower, did my hair and walked into the tiny kitchen. My mom was already awake, beaming at me once I was fully in the room.

''Morning, sleepy head. You're awake as late as usual.''

I just groaned, burying my head in my hands, I always woke up late at Montauk and my mom teased me about it constantly. It was both annoying and sweet at the same time. My mother was a rather cheerful person after all and I wouldn't deny her this tiny little pleasure.

''Hmmm, do we have any eggs?''

My mom just nodded and minutes later the delicious smell of my favorite kind of omelets permeated the kitchen. My mom was a great cook, everything she did tasted divine (no kidding).

Twenty minutes and two omelets later, we left the cabin. The sun was already high up the sky and a gentle breeze was blowing, basking the air in the scent of the ocean.

The day was filled with laughter and fun, we went around the area, looking at shops, eating some ice cream and buying some silly souvenirs. The days with my mother always passed quickly, just being a child, without any expectations or secrets.

The outings with my dad were always different, filled with laughter, but also heavy with secrets and an intense feeling of longing.

I hoped it would be different from now on.

But I had the irrational fear that he wouldn't show up anymore, that he would hide now that I knew the truth, deep in the ocean where I wouldn't be able to see him anymore.

It was with a mixture of excitement and trepidation that I bid my mother good night.

The summer night was uncommonly cold, so like last night I took the same little blanket, wrapping it around my small frame, and began walking the now familiar track towards the ocean.

I barely kept myself from collapsing in relief when I was the familiar silhouette of my father, illuminated in the silvery moonlight, sitting at our usual place.

This time when I approached, he turned around, giving me a tender smile.

''Daughter.'' this one word seemed to contained a myriad of emotions, all mixed together, tightly bound.

''D-dad.'' I stuttered a little, still nervous about - everything. Now that I had my father back, I didn't know how to behave anymore. I wished for his presence for such a long time, that it still felt surreal to see him right in front of me.

He smiled amusedly at my obvious embarrassment, and padded his lap of all things. I glared at him indignantly - I was not a child - but eventually relented when he gave me his own version of puppy dog eyes. For a millenia old entity, they were just too damn cute.

I reluctantly climbed into his warm lap, and without conscious thought rested my head on the conjunction between his neck and shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of the ocean. His power slowly began curling around me like when I was a child, and I bit back a shuddering sob at the familiarity that rose up within me. Poseidon hushed me gently, and I tried my hardest to keep my tears at bay, but some still soaked into his shirt.

''I am here now, daughter and I will not leave again. Let it out, child.'' Poseidon murmured softly, and my body trembled within his warm embrace, my hands clutching his shirt like a life line, tears running down my face as I cried silently for the first time in years. All the while my father whispered reassurances into my ear, hushing me gently while I slowly started calming down.

''So...'' I coughed embarassedly, ''let's start with introductions, shall we?''

He tightened his arms around me, sighing deeply. ''Well, I am Poseidon, the God of the Sea, King of Atlantis and some other things that are not important right now, and like you said your father.''

''I see.''

I would forever deny that I squeaked when he grabbed my face, so that I looked directly in his eyes. I squirmed under the silent scrutiny, before he suddenly broke into a heart warming smile.

''You really aren't angry, you don't hate me. You really don't.''

I glared at him. ''That's no reason to -'' I didn't get any further before he crushed me to his chest, nearly cutting off my air supply in the process.

''I love you so much.'' I stilled immediately, practically feeling the sincerity in his statement. Still painfully embarrassed and without a lot of air or room to move, I could only mumble my reply into his shoulder. ''I love you, too... Daddy.''

By the shuddering breath Poseidon took, I could tell that he still heard me clearly. We stayed like that for a long time, although he, after several minutes slowly began to tell me a little about himself.

Even though I knew everything he was telling me already, I still listened patiently, honored by the trust he showed me by telling me so much. It was personal information, things I doubt he had told any one else. It was like when I was a baby, yet he knew that I would remember this time. His belief in me was both humbling and gratifying.

In turn I told him about my year, my tries at archery (he laughed so hard, it took him several minutes to stop, I was not amused), the fun I had with the horses there (he was vaguely proud at this point) and my personal hell ballroom dancing if only because I had to dance with a boy I absolutely abhorred (he was way too proud and was convinced he was God's gift to mankind, the irony!). My father solemnly swore that he would dance with me once I was tall enough (he did not say it in such a diplomatic way). It was at this point that I discovered how absolutely satisfying it was to use fake tears to get him to apologize.

He still had his arms wrapped around me when he tensed, all good mood suddenly forgotten. I was confused since he was teasing me only seconds ago and was now glaring at the ocean. I turned my head around as best as I could, still bewildered as to why Poseidon was suddenly acting this way. It was only seconds later that I managed to make out a slight disturbance in the water, getting more pronounced with every moment.

With a surge of power that even I could feel, a head suddenly appeared out of the water, the skin with a greenish tint to it, coupled with raven hair and the same sea-green eye that both me and my father had. It was not hard to leap to the conclusion that we were somehow related.

My father's voice was hard and demanding when he spoke, ''Triton, what are you doing here?''

''Father, I just wanted to-'' Triton stopped when he caught sight of me in his father's lap. My father sighed and huffed,

''Well introductions are in order I guess. Triton, meet Rhea Jackson, your little sister. Rhea, this is my eldest son Triton, your brother.''

I suddenly realized that it might not be very nice of me to enjoy the flabbergasted sight of my new brother so much.

* * *

He knew that his father did not love his mother. In the same way he knew that his mother did not love his father.

It was merely a marriage of convenience, his father had never told him but he had overheard him talking to Hestia about how this marriage was nothing more than a favor to Zeus. A favor he would wholeheartedly regret if not for him.

It was from that moment on, that he also knew that his father loved him deeply. He never doubted his father's love to him before, but his father could be harsh and demanding. It was only later that he realized that his father did not know better, only wished to prepare him as his heir.

As such, he did not complain, even when after hours of practice his whole body hurt and ached with countless bruises, because he knew that after it his father would always look at him with a gaze filled with a fierce pride mixed with tender love.

Time passed, and even as his father became more bitter because of the constant presence of his mother, he would never take out his temper on Triton. To him, he was always fair, to him he was perhaps not always kind, but always loving.

Triton knew that his father loved him, in the same way that he came to realize that there was one thing that he could not give his father, no matter how hard he tried.

His father wanted a daughter with a fierceness that surprised and startled even him. He had been honored when one day his father had shared with him his greatest wish - a daughter to guide, spoil, love and protect.

Triton wasn't bitter, he himself wished for a little sister to shower with love and affection, to spoil and to care for. He understood his father, and as they both dreamed of such a child, with the same eyes mirroring the ocean, they both began to yearn for that existence more and more, yet centuries passed.

Triton did not mind that his father had lovers, he understood. He could never hate anything his father did, yet in his heart he couldn't help but hate his demigod brothers. It was not because of jealousy; he knew that while his father cared for each and every one of his children that he only truly loved him.

It was because he blamed them.

Blamed them for causing his father pain, because every time his father bedded a mortal he secretly hoped it would be a girl, and every time it was yet another boy (his wish for a daughter was the main reason for his many affairs). Some became great heroes, and would make his father proud, but they could not melt the ice and bitterness that slowly took hold of his heart.

He swore that if someday his father would be blessed with a daughter and he with a sister, that he would do anything and everything for her. He already loved a being that maybe would never be born.

Yet, he could not help but hope.

When his father's mood changed eight years ago, he was curious. He thought that maybe his father had found a women he might actually love. It was a surprisingly hopeful thought, as far as he was concerned his father had no wife.

Yet there was something different about his expression, something just - more. He couldn't explain, but unbidden hope began to bloom in his heart once more.

His father was happy for a year, before he came back during the night one day, expression torn and hurting. Triton was confused, he had never seen his father make such a vulnerable face before, but did not dare ask. He just continued watching, trying to cheer him up. It was still rare for his father to smile for the next few years.

Then suddenly six years later his good mood returned, he smiled, laughed and enjoyed life once more. It was completely bewildering; it was like his father had suddenly become bi-polar, yet he could not ascertain anything through his father's guarded eyes.

He never could.

His father did not have a lover, he swore that, not that he actually had to. Triton wouldn't have minded even if he did. Poseidon's good mood remained for the summer, until he began his agitated pacing yet again, until the next summer, until yesterday.

Until yesterday when he came back with a happy glint in his eyes that he had never seen before. His father was truly and actually happy.

Like Triton expected Poseidon went out the next night yet again, this time he resolved to follow him. His father always left a small trail that only he could follow, a sign of his trust in him. His father would most likely be furious with Triton for using that, but he just had to know.

So after waiting for some time, he propelled himself along the trail, towards New York.

What he saw when he exited the water was ... unexpected. His father glaring at him and demanding why he followed him not so much, the young girl sitting on his lap with his own sea-green eyes and raven hair, obviously totally comfortable in his protective hold undoubtedly was.

Even the amused glint in her eyes when she observed his stunned expression, was very much familiar. It was in that moment that he suddenly realized that the centuries and millennia of waiting were finally over.

He had a little sister, and Triton would keep every single oath he had already sworn to her. She would be the safest being in this world, both he and his father would make sure of it.

* * *

I looked at the teenage looking God that was still staring at me like I was from outer space, like I couldn't possibly be real.

''Hey'', I said instead, trying to snap him out of it.

His expression suddenly changed from bewildered to a similar look that my - no our - father often wore when he looked at me; love, tenderness, warmth all mixed together in one single gaze.

''Hey, I'm Triton, your big brother.'' he answered softly, moving to sit next to us. I had the feeling that the only reason he wasn't hugging me was a mixture of uncertainty (how would I react?) and the fact that I was still sitting in our father's lap, with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

''Rhea, your little sister I guess. Nice to meet you, big brother.'' I smiled at him, truly happy to meet another part of my family.

He raised his hand and slowly moved it to my face, softly caressing my cheek, like he had to check whether I was real or just an illusion spun by the moonlight.

''Yeah, you have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you.'' he smiled brightly at me and before I knew it I had an answering one on my lips.

This was probably the best night of my life.

Suddenly my father shifted me in his lap, beginning to stroke my braid free, slightly curly hair. I nearly purred, this was pure bliss as far as I knew it. He chuckled, like he knew what I was thinking, ''You would make a great cat.'' he teased.

I tried to glare at him, but had to stop my efforts when he massaged a spot at my neck that was sometimes slightly stiff.

''Cheater'', I mumbled, not able to put any heat into my words.

I went back to burying my face in his shoulder, deciding to enjoy it for now. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my brother's expression which was a mixture of amusement, surprise and pure joy.

I had the feeling this summer was going to be different. In fact I was counting on it.

I would enjoy every second I had with them, burn every night into my memories, since I knew that this peace couldn't last forever.

* * *

**A/N So another chapter done! Hope you like my version of Triton, I really wanted to write him as another doting and totally smitten family member, so I tried to show his side of the story in his POV.  
**

**So a slight bit of foreshadowing in the last line, I think I won't write every single summer in such detail, otherwise I'll never finish, I'll still give you some sweet bonding moments though. **

**I'll probably start canon in a few chapters, I've decided that while I'll follow the canon version, there will be some major differences, I should probably stop the spoilers now and just make you wait for the next chapters. ;) **

**(privilege of the author)  
**

**I'll try to get another chapter out either on Friday or Saturday, don't want to make you wait too much, or die from anticipation, that would be highly troubling.  
**

**Thank you again for your reviews, I never thought I would get such a response. I'm a very happy writer!**

**Till later!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The silent plea

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for little Rhea_

* * *

**_hoOPJO: I wouldn't want to lose one of my favorite reviewers, thanks for the lovely reviews, hope the next week won't be too strenuous for you ;)  
_**

_**_Nube2013: So I don't know where this fic will lead yet and how much canon-related things I'll actually write. I will write about the stolen lightning bolt so that will be the first book, but I don't know if I wanna write out every single book, so no promises there. I'll just see how the first book goes and then I'll decide, if I choose not to write out all of the books (seems kinda tedious in my opinion) I would skip to write what happens afterwards, a romance maybe? Hope that answered your question._**_

* * *

_Previous chapter: _

_Suddenly my father shifted me in his lap, beginning to stroke my braid free, slightly curly hair. I nearly purred, this was pure bliss as far as I knew it. He chuckled, like he knew what I was thinking, ''You would make a great cat.'' he teased._

_I tried to glare at him, but had to stop my efforts when he massaged a spot at my neck that was sometimes slightly stiff._

_''Cheater'', I mumbled, not able to put any heat into my words._

_I went back to burying my face in his shoulder, deciding to enjoy it for now. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my brother's expression which was a mixture of amusement, surprise and pure joy._

_I had the feeling this summer was going to be different, in fact I was counting on it._

_I would enjoy every second I had with them, burn every night into my memories, since I knew that this peace couldn't last forever._

* * *

Chapter 8 - The silent plea

* * *

The following days of my summer seemed to be end less and so limited at the same time: I didn't know how such a thing was possible, but to me it sometimes seemed like I knew my dad and brother longer than I actually did. For years and years and not days, or in my father's case weeks.

We had switched our outings to the night hours, I felt bad for spending not enough time with my mom while at Montauk, my father agreed. It suited him and his responsibilities better as well. Those nights just seemed so right, so full of laughter and affection. I discovered that both Poseidon and Triton were without a doubt different to me, than to anyone else. It was strange for me to see their unconditional love when they looked at me, but not see it when they looked at each other or talked about anything else.

It was disconcerting, it was illogical and sad, and yet it seemed to make them happy. Such a strange thought.

A few days after I met my brother for the first time, he came alone (apparently his mother threw a tantrum and practically demanded that Poseidon come see her, a fact that Triton confided in her made Poseidon furious beyond belief), so I used the time to ask him a question that had been plaging my mind.

''Why do both of you love me so much? And why aren't you the least bit jealous?'' I was truly confused, I knew that my father preferred me over his demigod sons because he wanted a daughter, but this level of love couldn't be explained by such a simple fact as gender. Triton on the other hand had been his son for millenia and even then Poseidon treated him with less love than me.

My brother stared out at the ocean, like Poseidon often did before he hummed, ''It is complicated. Gods can be cruel and uncaring simply because we feel so superior to mortals who used to worship our very existence. Our father, more than me was becoming bitter over his long life without simple joys. He hates his wife, and often sees no sense in what he does except for ruling over the Seas and Atlantis, and the people there mostly see Poseidon the God, their king, not him. Father...,'' here he hesitated, clearly not knowing what to say.

''...is not usually like this. He has already flooded entire cities, because they displeased him. The people of Atlantis love and respect him, but they also fear him in a way.''

He looked at me a little uneasily, but apparently satisfied with what he saw, continued.

''He wished for a daughter for millenia, to have someone who does not have to adhere to him like I do because of my heir status, but someone who he can love freely and who just sees him in return. I've never seen father as happy as during the last few nights, he laughed and played with you, teased you and just enjoyed his time. He sincerely loves you. It is not only because you are his first daughter, but because you need and want him, and accept him as he is. To you he is not a God or a mortal, but your father and in return he worships you.

It is simple and complicated at the same time; it is also the reason why I am not jealous. You can give him things I never will be able to, but the opposite is also true. I am also irreplaceable in his heart, I am his son, and you are his daughter.''

I smiled at him with tears in my eyes, I was inexplicably relieved that he did not only love me because I was his daughter, but because of my actions. It was like a weight was taken off my shoulders, I hadn't even realized I was worrying about that.

I didn't want this unconditional love if it wasn't meant for me, but for a daughter.

The other thoughts that swirled in my mind were that of Poseidon's former actions. I wasn't sure if it should bother me more than it did that I didn't care at all that he killed entire cities because of his temper.

It was slightly horrifying when you think about it - whole cities, thousands of people - but I was selfish. Why should I care about what my father did years ago, when he looked at me like he did? When he loved me like this, unconditionally, enough to break Ancient Laws again and again?

I wouldn't. I didn't and never would. It was as simple as that.

The next night my father suggested that they teach me how to use my sword. I grinned feeling inordinately pleased by that. They told me more about my demigod scent, which would be ridiculously strong by now since I had so much physical contact with a strong god. I pouted at that, although I wasn't able to completely hide my fear, I could still rather vividly remember my first monster and sometimes even dreamt about it at night.

I hated those nights, I would wake up panting and covered in sweat, feeling as if those glowing red eyes were still sizing me up, ready to rip me apart. The only reason I would fall back asleep was that I would hear this lullaby resounding in my head, my father's deep voice coaxing me into another round of sleep.

The first sword lesson went relatively well, I seemed to have inherited a fair amount of talent from my father (a fact that had him grinning for the whole night), yet there was a limit to what my eight year old body could do at night. I had gotten used to less sleep but I was still pretty tired by the time we started.

In the end we (or rather father and Triton after a heated discussion) decided that they would show me the basics and I would find time to train at my school. Their faith in my was to put it plainly - quite terrifying.

Some of my fear must have shown on my face, because the next thing I knew I was where I usually spent my nights with my father and Triton - on my father's lap.

By now I just sighed resignedly, protesting usually caused him to hug me even harder, Poseidon apparently liked to cuddle. It was rather endearing and cute; it was hilarious to see him choke on air when I told him such. It just made me laugh harder.

He would usually stroke my hair, or massage my neck while talking to me in a low and soothing voice, Triton usually left us alone when father was in such a mood. Poseidon was also really possessive, he clearly did not like me hugging Triton or spending a lot of time with him. It was a mixture of infuriating, annoying and sweet.

So here I was yet again, sitting on his lap, while my father was comforting me.

''Don't worry, Princess. Everything going to be fine, if push comes to shove, I'll just interfere.'', he hushed me.

I grumbled, but my worries subsided afterwards. ''Daddy?''

''Hm?''

''I love you.''

''I love you too, daughter.'' his voice was slightly choked with emotions, I didn't know if I imagined the whispered words afterwards.

_More than anything in this world._

* * *

I never did quite realized the meaning of my father being the God of the Sea until he literally showed me.

Everything.

I was curious and asked him how he knew that I was at Montauk over the last summer. He smirked mischievously, and lifted a hand to cover my eyes, I blinked somewhat surprised before I heard his murmur in my right ear.

''Relax, I'll show you.''

And then a rush of power entered me, not unlike the one I felt when Poseidon held me and somehow I felt like I was complete yet again, but this time it was just more - more powerful, just all-encompassing - and I was able to _see_.

It wasn't like seeing in the literal sense, but just witnessing it in your mind. I could suddenly see the small family of sharks living some odd miles away from the beach, a swarm of clown fish deep in the sea, the gentle but powerful waves, the cold and warm currents crossing the wide oceans.

I could see, and feel and just know and it was as beautiful as it was exhilarating.

And then I saw it - Atlantis - in all of its glory, with white walls, wide halls and beautiful sea decorations, could see its inhabitants, the palace busting with life, and I felt not a small part of longing for that place, that looked like it just belonged in the sea.

My father's home.

And as suddenly as the power came it receded from my body and mind, leaving me curiously cold and empty.

I grinned at him despite the growing coldness I could feel cursing through my body. ''That was amazing, dad. Thank you.''

He smiled at me, and when he hugged me close, the coldness receded a little and I pushed it out of mind. It was probably just a little side effect from the rush of power.

The first time it truly began to be noticable was nearly a week later, when I was starting to shiver uncontrollably during the day, even while the sun was glowing down on us mercilessly.

My mother thought I had somehow gotten a cold, and promptly put me to bed. It only got worse during the following hours, it was like there was a cold pit where my own power had been before. I couldn't even feel a shred of what was once there. I curled into a ball, trying to ignore the sensation of freezing from the inside, the pain had started only minutes ago, and yet it felt like so much longer.

Stealing a peak from the little space between the curtains I could see that it was already night, my mum had brought me some soup that I dutifully ate, even as I felt it turn to ice in my stomach, before she told me to try to sleep, saying I would feel better in the morning.

Somehow I doubted that.

At some point I manage to fall into a fitful sleep, half hoping that my father would somehow make this pain go away. So I slept, and turned and waited, and silently called.

* * *

Triton was looking at his father, he looked a little distracted, furrowing his brows in thought. They were in one of the private family rooms (which meant his father's and his, and now also in a way Rhea's), just relaxing until they could go onto the surface world and visit their daughter/sister again.

''Everything alright, father?''

Poseidon looked at his heir, contemplating on what to say. He had no idea what was wrong, he just had this cold feeling in his gut, some sort of instinct that worried him. He couldn't feel anything from his bond with Rhea, so she wasn't in any danger, and he could think of nothing else that had the potential to truly worry him (Triton was undeniably fine).

''No.'', he answered, feeling even more uneasy now. ''Let's go a little earlier, alright.''

His son just nodded, now looking troubled as well, Poseidon hid a fond smile. He somehow could never act as freely with anyone else, even Triton, as with Rhea. The cold feeling in his stomach worsened when he thought of his daughter, and even though he could feel nothing... nothing, he stopped in his tracks when he suddenly realized that he couldn't feel anything at all from his daughter. Nothing, not even a hint of her existence. Not even pausing to look at Triton he liquified, and raced through the nearest exit, trying to get to the surface as fast as he could without outright teleporting there (Zeus could notice such a use of power, his water powers were more subtle and easier to hide), feeling a new kind of emotion cursing through his body.

Terror, just sheer terror threatened to overwhelm him, scenarios flitting though his mind, being discarded by the second.

What could have happened?

Shooting out of the water at their usual meeting place and seeing no one there (he hadn't expected to, but had still hoped), he made his way to the beach house, dimly aware that his son had followed him.

The sight that greeted him once he'd snuck into his daughter's bedroom was one that would haunt him for a long time, Rhea was laying in her bed, trembling under the covers, face flushed from fever, and moaning incoherent words of pain.

He actually froze for a moment, unable to believe that he still could not feel anything when she was obviously not alright, but in pain and in danger and _just not fine_.

Scrambling to her side he immediately pushed some of his own energy into her, trying to stabilize her from whatever this was (it was obviously not a cold), and it took him only a minute to recognize the cause.

It was his fault, he had when pulling out his own energy stolen hers. He had robbed her of part of her very being, he had hurt her, nearly killed her. By the Gods, she would not have survived this night.

Eyes wide open in terror he turned to look at Triton, his voice pained when he spoke. ''By the Gods, what have I done?''

His son looked equally horrified, before springing into action next to him. ''We have to get her into the water, we can use our power more freely there.''

Poseidon nodded, picking his daughter up, pressing her too hot frame close to his, somehow trying to ease her pain, before sneaking back out, Triton on his heel. He ran back to the beach, trying to ignore the pained whimper that came out of his daughter's lips, because of _him. _His fault, only his.

He sighed in relief when they reached the water and without a moment's hesitation, completely submerged into the ocean, Rhea still secured in his arms.

It was going to be a long night.

Poseidon was still pouring miniscule amounts of power into her body, trying to let it become accustomed to holding such a thing yet again. There was a reason why demigods who somehow lost their power ended up dead, their bodies simply couldn't handle the strain of their existence without their power to supply the energy, it was a miracle that Rhea was even alive. It was merely another proof that she was strongly connected to his domain, the closeness to the water must have stabilized her for a while.

Hours passed, and Poseidon sent Triton back to Atlantis, so as not to arouse suspicion (Triton left with a great amount of reluctance, and Poseidon couldn't blame him), while he was still sitting at the bottom of the ocean, his daughter in his lap, pumping his power into her rapidly failing body (he considered the fact that she was still alive at this point a success), getting more terrified with every second - because what if she died? - doubts starting to creep into his heart, until with a desperate _roar_, he just pumped more and more energy into her, poured his being and love into her, a single string of thoughts at the front of his mind.

_Don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you._

And then there was silence.

* * *

**A/N So I thought this fic could use some angst too, it won't be the last angsty chapter, but enough spoilers right now. Hope you liked this chapter, couldn't resist writing more family moments, hope it won't be a problem if the whole camp thing seems pretty far away in terms of chapters right now. I just got this huge idea two days ago that I want to include in this fic, will totally destroy the canon-verse but who cares? It's pretty much in shambles already ;) **

**Rhea nearly died, so in the next chapter we will find out what kind of consequences there are for poor Rhea and a guilt-ridden Poseidon. **

**On a completely unrelated note there won't be any chapter next week since I'm gonna be in London for the whole week and won't have the time nor equipment to write. I'll be back on Sunday, but don't know how much time I have to write, so just a heads-up. I'll try to upload at the start of the following week though.  
**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't resist just breaking it off there.**

**Wish me a great break (filled with museums and a lot of walking *groans*)!**

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bond born of mortality

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

**_linnangel: Thank you! He is such an awesome father, right? I always thought it to be such a shame that the relationship was never properly explored. So I decided to take such matters into my own hopefully capable enough hands ;)  
_**

**_Roseflame Crystalheart: I would not call myself evil, my teacher though is the devil reborn I'm practically convinced of it, any complains about my busy last week you can direct towards her although I wouldn't do that (fearing for your health here) ;) hope it didn't take too long_**

**_AutobotCopperShadow: Thank you so much! Glad you like their personalities (love them as well). As for your two questions... Zeus I'm still thinking about that one, but probably not for a while at least... male Annabeth I don't ship Percabeth if that answers your question ;)_**

* * *

_Previous chapter: _

_Poseidon was still pouring miniscule amounts of power into her body, trying to let it become accustomed to holding such a thing yet again. There was a reason that demigods who somehow lost their power ended up dead, their bodies simply couldn't handle the strain of their existence without their power to supply the energy, it was a miracle that Rhea was even alive._

_Hours passed, Poseidon had sent Triton back to Atlantis, so as not to arouse suspicion (Triton left with a great amount of reluctance, and Poseidon couldn't blame him), while he was still sitting at the bottom of the ocean, his daughter in his lap, pumping his power into her rapidly failing body (he considered the fact that she was still alive at this point a success), getting more terrified with every second - because what if she died? - doubts starting to creep into his heart, until with a desperate roar, he just pumped more and more energy into her, poured his being and love into her, a single string of thoughts at the front of his mind._

_Don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you._

_And then there was silence._

* * *

Chapter 9 - Bond born of mortality

* * *

For several moments the very ocean seemed to halt its very breath, mirroring its ruler silent anticipation.

And then Rhea took several shaking breaths, pale skin becoming more healthy by the second, as the previously still limbs began to twitch and move, unconsciously seeking to get closer to the warmth that radiated from Poseidon's body.

The sea-god took a shuddering breath, tension slumping from his stiff body, as he slowly began to realize that she would be _fine._

She would wake up and smile at him and laugh, and just be as vibrant as ever.

Poseidon hated fear. He despised helplessness and terror, and abhorred that he felt such things himself. Caused them to himself.

Because what was he thinking? Draining the energy like that? _Her_ energy?

Guilt seemed to perpetrate his very heart, he still wasn't wholly used to feeling so much, the little girl in his arms had changed his existence so thoroughly, so completely that sometimes he was still reeling from actually loving another being so much.

He could name a thousand reasons why, and yet most importantly it was because she was Rhea. It was so simple and so difficult at the same time, that sometimes he couldn't even understand himself.

How could one justify or explain a love that changed a millenium old stagnant existence, a love that filled him with so much joy and _life_?

He absent-mindedly stroked her cheek with his thumb, just watching her sleep. He could stay like this forever, and it was with another flood of pain and guilt that he realized that she couldn't. She was so brittle, a fleeting human existence.

Oh, how much he hated the word mortal in that very moment, despised its very meaning.

If she was immortal, everything would be easier.

He gathered her into his arms, casting one more fleeting look at the ocean ground, now dark without any sunlight to illuminate it, fish keeping a respectful distance from their King, but not without casting curious and awe-filled looks at the little girl cradled so carefully in his arms.

_''Daughter of the Sea God, daughter of the Sea God, Princess of the Sea, Princess of the Sea...''_

Poseidon could hear their silent chant, deciding that it was time for his kingdom to know that there was another acknowledged member of the Royal Family.

So he turned towards the swam of fish and in a deep voice proclaimed, ''Rhea Jackson, Princess of Atlantis and the Sea.''

The fish who realized the importance of the wording _Atlantis_ and the Sea were quick to spread out into the wide ocean.

They had news to spread. Their kingdom finally had a Princess.

Poseidon however sighed deeply, and in the very back of his mind an idea seemed to spread, twisting and turning.

Rhea could not be allowed to die, from anything _including_ old age.

Shaking his head to get rid of his traitorous thoughts, he propelled himself back to the beach, Rhea still cradled carefully in his arms. He was glad that he had the foresight to send Triton to confound some of Sally's memories, so that Rhea's absence for the day would go unnoticed.

All the way to the surface he tried in vain to dislodge the thought that had invaded his mind, immortal it seemed to whisper, eternity, and happiness, and joy.

Images of the future began to take hold in his mind, Rhea, Triton and him governing Atlantis, Rhea as the voice of reason and calming presence, laughing and smiling for as long as the Oceans still exited in this world, an image that got more vivid the more often he looked at his sleeping daughter, long, flowing hair carried by the current.

It was an image, that would haunt him for many sleepless nights.

He wryly contemplated that he was still very much a selfish bastard after all, even as he ignored the snide voice that seemed to whisper in his ear, ''What if she doesn't forgive you? You nearly killed her after all.''

It was a deeply disturbed Poseidon that eventually arrived at the beach, taking in his daughter's features like a parched man would a glass of water.

He had never hated his selfishness more than in this very moment, and yet he had never been more thankful for it either.

* * *

I was cold and empty, like someone had ripped my hot veins full of blood from my body and replaced them with ice.

Then there was pain, a deep and striking agony.

It was dark, and lonely and empty. I hated this place.

I thought I could hear frantic voices, and water on my skin, but I was too cold, too tired to care.

I only perked up, tried to reach those sounds when they were starting to become accompanied by a warm feeling every time they got louder.

It continued like this for a while, those small pieces of warmth, slowly cursing though my body, starting with my heart. It was like the ice made place for her blood again. Spreading oh so slowly, but continuously.

I needed and wanted that warmth, like a starved animal craved food.

The voices became clearer, louder but were still as unintelligible as before. After some time two voices became one, but I didn't care as long as that warmth did not go away.

Somehow I could tell that the voice became more frantic - worried? - the more time passed, and as I became warmer, it caused some of my awareness to return, I slowly recognized the voice as my father's - why was he so afraid? My though process was sluggish and slow as I tried to remember what exactly happened.

Something about missing energy? I was ripped forcefully out of my contemplation when I suddenly felt a riptide of warmth flooding my body, melting the remaining ice, accompanied by a roar and a plea so desperate it shook me to the core.

_Don't die. Don't leave me alone. I need you._

I felt myself take a gulping breath, before I knew no more.

* * *

It was accompanied by that warm feeling that I woke up, content to remain exactly as I was.

Still exhausted, I barely even managed to open my eyes, blinking a little at the bright sun that peeked trough an open slit in my curtains.

Groaning, I tried to sit up, only then realizing that I wasn't quite alone. Arms confined me in what I recognized to be my bed, blinking I looked at what I thought was a pillow only to realize that it was in fact my father's arm that I had slept on.

Yawning I looked up, his sea-green eyes looked at me sadly, he looked exhausted, with slight bags under his eyes. If I didn't know that Gods barely needed any sleep at all, I would have thought it was due to a lack of thereof.

''Dad?'' I mumbled, letting my head flop back on his arm.

He didn't answer, and as the silence continued I looked up again.

''Daddy?'', I hesitantly reached out and touched his cheek with the tips of my fingers.

Poseidon blinked, like he wasn't quite there before. ''Rhea... I'm so sorry. I didn't realize, I should have known...'' he rambled on, and I watched him with wide eyes, it was similar to his outbreak a year ago when I told him I knew he was my father, ''What was I thinking? You could have _died_?'' His brows were furrowed, a haunted look appearing in his eyes and he took a shuddering breath. ''You nearly did, by the Gods, I'm so sorry.''

I stared at him in open-mouthed horror, I nearly died? I shuddered, if that was what death was, I never even wanted to experience that again. It was bloody scary, it was terrifying. I didn't even realize that I was still staring at my father, horror and fear evident on my face. I only noticed when my father sharply pulled away, a sort of detached agony on his face.

''I... This was a mistake, I shouldn't... I didn't want to... I nearly killed you...''

It took me only moments to realize what was happening, I was about to open my mouth and scream at him because - what the heck was he _thinking_? - when I suddenly felt a wave of pure agony, coupled with worry and sadness and love cursing through my mind.

I actually _screamed_, screamed because it was just too much, too many emotions at the same time, I barely even noticed that I was clutching my head, tears streaming down my face which was locked in an expression of extreme pain.

The feelings vanished, as soon as they came, leaving only a muted imprint behind, taking several gulping breaths I whimpered softly, shivers wrecking my frame even as the tears continued to pour from my wide eyes.

''Rhea? Rhea?'' my father's frantic calls brought me back to awareness, coupled with his arms pulling me into his now familiar lap, the action was hesitant, like he didn't know whether I would allow it.

If I could, I would have snorted, but instead I could only whimper softly.

''Dad? Hurts...'' I whispered, truly feeling like the eight year old girl I was. I was inexplicably glad when he stroked my hair softly, apparently having decided that now was not the time to fret about insecurities and false guilt.

He began to hum that lullaby, but this time I couldn't fall asleep even with his soothing voice and presence washing over me.

''What?'' I asked instead, still feeling that muted imprint still present and now that I could focus on it I realized that it was not an imprint, but changing and turning, twisting from one emotion to the other. Apprehension and worry were now prominent, although the agony was still lurking behind those other feelings.

''It's a bond.'' My father hesitantly began to explain, and the apprehension was now even more pronounced. With a start I realized that I could feel my father's emotions, muted and shielded in order not to hurt and overwhelm me.

Before I could even open my mouth he continued, still stroking my hair. ''Because I drained your energy, you were about to die...'' I flinched at the memory and the agony that I was able to feel once again. ''I realized that your body needed energy again, so I poured mine into yours, you weren't getting better, so I poured more and more into you, and then I just pushed and pushed until I put thoughts and emotions into my power. It's an energy based bond, by basically recreating yours, I bound it to mine in a way. Before I could only feel very rudimentary emotions from you as I am your Sire, for example when you were in danger from the hell-hound, but now I can feel yours clearly and you can feel mine. God's emotions are powerful and very ancient, so mine overwhelmed you. I'm going to have to spend a lot of time with you, in order for the bond to settle and your energy to stabilize, without me here it would be painful for you, my energy would want to leave your body until it recognized it as it's holder. I can just stay during the nights.''

He was silent afterwards, clearly waiting for my reaction. I however just felt an overwhelming amount of confusion and hurt, and to my embarrassment tears began to well up in my eyes once again.

''If you don't want to spend time with me, if it's such a shore, then do whatever you want.'' I snapped, I knew that he loved me, I could practically feel it in the back of my mind, but he made it sound so clinical, like he didn't want to spend so much time with me. I knew that I was illogical right now, but I was exhausted, in pain and just wound up from all the different emotions cursing through me, but I felt just so _hurt_ by his lack in trust in me, like he though because of his incident I wouldn't want him anymore. And he had _promised_, swore that he would never leave my side again.

He stared at me in confusion, mirrored by his feelings. ''I nearly killed you. How can you want to spend anymore time with me?'' he looked at me like he'd never seen me before, hope joining the myriad of emotions that I could still feel.

I glared at him, completely furious. Angry beyond belief, I did what ever girl would do to a man who had angered them so.

I slapped him.

A small red mark blossomed on his cheek, and he haltingly touched his cheek, open-mouthed, bewilderment clearly visible on his face.

''Wha...?'' he mouthed, and I only absent-mindedly contemplated that I was probably the first to ever slap him, a _God_.

''When did I ever say I wanted you to leave? Yes, I am scared of what happened, but I'm not scared of you.'' I screamed at him, ''Did you even think about how I would felt if my father would suddenly leave, you selfish idiot.'' I flung myself at him, crying unashamed, still furious and hurt, but still wanting to be comforted by him.

''Idiot, idiot, stupid idiot...'' I repeated myself over and over again, between the great sobs that were wrecking my body.

My feelings were cursing thorugh me body, the fear and pain of the last night, the desperation and longing and hurt that my father's proposition to leave had brought me; and I couldn't hold them back any longer. By the time that my crying had abated to sniffles, I was already sitting in his lap, hugged tightly to his chest, feeling completely safe yet again.

''S'ry.'' I mumbled, now thoroughly humiliated and shamed by my outburst. He was the most loving father I knew and I had screamed at him, slapped him even. ''Sorry.'' I repeated yet again, feeling guilt well up inside me.

''It's alright.'' he soothed me, and I only relaxing when I could sense no lie in his feelings, only his all-consuming love for me. ''You were right, I was an idiot, a stupid, selfish idiot and I'm sorry for that.''

''M' too.'' I coughed, looking pointedly anywhere but his face, I didn't want to the mark I had left.

After a while I could feel his gentle admonishment through the link, but still didn't look at him.

''Rhea Jackson.'' his stern voice made me face him instantly, he had never called me that. He sighed. ''I'm not mad, I deserved that for not trusting you. I'm still new to that whole having a daughter thing, forgive me?''

I laughed, when he suddenly turned from stern parent, to his devastating puppy-dog eyes. he grinned and began to tickle me unrelentingly, and I shrieked and tossed around before he decided to take mercy on me.

I paused, an idea taking hold in my head. If my father was not totally convinced of my love for him, I would have to show him.

I concentrated on that warm feeling, all my love and the feelings I connected to him, the all-compassing joy and safety and comfort I took from his presence and forcefully shoved it through the link.

My father stilled for several long moments, before he cradled me into his arms, me blushing bright red all the while (I felt strangely exposed) and all compassing wave of pure love and adoration seemed to encase me from all sides, careful not to overwhelm me.

''I don't know how I could possibly deserve you.'' his voice was quiet, full of tenderness and affection, and if possible his eyes were filled with even more love than before.

He pressed kisses my hair and forehead, and slowly falling asleep in my father's arms, I didn't think I ever felt closer to him than in that moment.

I also didn't think that I had ever loved someone as much as I loved him.

It was like my world revolved around him, and even though it scared me, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N So another chapter done. Hope the last week wasn't too bad for you guys. I had a great time in London, although my feet beg to disagree. They hurt, badly! I think my teacher is awesome, but she has waaaaaaay too much energy for her age.  
**

**So this chapter was a direct continuation, next will be a little more compact, otherwise the story will never progress on the timeline, I wanted to introduce the possibility of Rhea becoming immortal (does not have to happen) just thought that someone like Poseidon would want her to be immortal, with not wanting her to die and all, mortality understandably does not sit well with him in regards to little Rhea. **

**The question now is, does he act upon that? Should he?  
**

**Hope you liked the little fight they had, didn't want everything to be all roses and sunshine, next chapter will include a gift and a shocking discovery.**

**Spoilers ;)**

**Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Desperate screams

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

**_zeichnerinaga: Rhea replaces Percy in this story, she won't have a little brother. I think it will become obvious why in this chapter. ;)  
_**

**_linnangel: Thank you, love your reviews they are greatly appreciated ;) But if you do have any ideas or suggestions at any point feel free to just PM me, or write them in your reviews xD  
_**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_I concentrated on that warm feeling, all my love and the feelings I connected to him, the all-compassing joy and safety and comfort I took from his presence and forcefully shoved it through the link._

_My father stilled for several long moments, before he cradled me into his arms, me blushing bright red all the while (I felt strangely exposed) and all compassing wave of pure love and adoration seemed to encase me from all sides, careful not to overwhelm me._

_''I don't know how I could possibly deserve you.'' his voice was quiet, full of tenderness and affection, and if possible his eyes were filled with even more love than before._

_He pressed kisses my hair and forehead, and slowly falling asleep in my father's arms, I didn't think I ever felt closer to him than in that moment._

_I also didn't think that I had ever loved someone as much as I loved him._

_It was like my world revolved around him, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

* * *

Chapter 10 - Desperate screams

* * *

The following days passed in a surreal blur of explanations and heartfelt relief.

Like Poseidon said my mother didn't notice anything was wrong, and greeted me with her usual gentle smile and delicious smelling breakfast. The routine was strangely comforting, a good balance to the weirdness that was the godly part of my family tree.

I was kind of sad that I seemed to be drifting slightly apart from my mother though, I felt guilty sometimes and I did love her, but it was not as strong as the love that I felt for my father.

I was a daddy's girl, and how could I not, with his well of love that he showered me with. Looked at me like I was the focal point of his world.

Triton had even cried when he saw me well and healthy, smiling at him when he rushed out of the ocean, I still felt awe when I realized how utterly loved I was.

The biggest change from the ordeal though was the new link I had to my father, being able to sense his emotions day and night was tiring at first, and sometimes I would space out when they were too strong. He would always look at me with understanding and utter relief in his eyes. It seemed like his ability to read my emotions seemed to have rid him of his doubts concerning my attachment and love towards him, or maybe it was due to me sometimes forcing it through the link whenever he would look at me sadly and with remorse.

I hated those looks, and by the decreasing frequency of them over the rest of the summer, he seemed to realize that too.

Another change was that he usually stayed with me when I slept, it might have something to do with me waking up, frantically searching for his presence unconsciously at night. He said it was due to the new bond and from then on, he served as my new pillow, gently humming some song for me to fall asleep.  
I soon became used to his constant presence, so much that during the day whenever he was gone, I would instantly miss him.

He promised to come during the night in New York too, when I remembered a factor that I had totally forgotten during my summer at Montauk.

Gabe.

The stinking, foul man who was my ''step-father''.

I hesitantly approached the topic with Poseidon, who did not take the revelation well (understatement of the century).

He was furious, eyes darkening from their usual sea-green colour to nearly black, and the waves began churning, crashing against the beach with increasing ferocity.

I whimpered softly when some of the fury broke through the block he had on his emotions, he immediately stilled and apologized, although I was not naïve enough to think that Gabe would be left off scot-free. Gods were dangerous when annoyed, to have the fury and rage of one of the Three directed at you did not bode well for anyone's life expectancy and I consciously tried to ignore that thought that I had in fact two of such beings on my tail if they ever got wind of me, which they would at some point.

After denying that he had hurt me, my father reluctantly let the matter go, although he made me swear to tell him if anything happened. He also admitted that while Gabe's scent wasn't necessary for me (it was not strong enough to even remotely mask my scent anymore), it was enough to shield my mother from any harm that might come to her because of her association with me, so we both decided to let it be.

Neither of us was happy about it though.

Poseidon seemed strangely contemplative for the night, muttering quietly so I could not hear. All of a sudden I could sense a steely determination and when he turned around and told me that he wouldn't be able to come for the next three nights, I was deeply suspicious and disappointed. He offered me a gentle smile and was gone, leaving me to my confusion and running thoughts.

He had always brought me back to the cabin at night without fail, so what was he doing for the next three nights that would make him leave in such a hurry?

What he did during those nights was, the importance of it was not something I would realize for many years to come.

* * *

Four days later, the last day before my departure back to New York, he came to the beach again, looking utterly exhausted and tired, but triumphant at the same time.

Without another comment he put a necklace around my neck, and grinned excitedly. I could feel his happiness but also the slightest amounts of apprehension through the bond but I had the feeling he wouldn't answer any of my questions.

I stared at the stunning piece of jewelery, feeling strangely awed by the sea-green tear drop surrounded by the silver vines. Looking closer I noticed that the inside of the tear drop there were some kind of swriling colours, moving around restlessly in the confined space.

''It should help in New York, if you concentrate you can feel some of my energy, don't worry I made it myself.''

I looked at him incredulously, awed, bemused and completely surprised at the same time. I was humbled that he gave me something that was obviously difficult to make judging by the new shine and his exhaustion, and amused by the fact that he took my dressing down to heart that I dished out when he told me that he had given me a royal treasure in form of the hairpin just like that.

It nearly gave me a heart attack.

I closed my eyes, and snapped them open in shock. My hand shaking as my fingers curled around the drop protectively on instinct alone. It was not the small stream of power that I was expecting but literally an ocean of well concealed energy.

''Dad?'' I managed to stutter out, my hand still gripping the pendant tightly, ''What exactly is that?''

He didn't answer, just continued to look at me silently, and I pouted before giving up my inquiries, thanking him for such a lovely gift by hugging him tightly, sending my love through the link yet again.

Somehow I had the feeling that there was nothing more precious that I could give him.

* * *

The days at home passed by slowly. I took to avoiding Gabe like a plague, instead I started practicing my swordsman ship in a secluded corner of the park. Poseidon had assured me that most monsters would not approach me because his scent was so prominent that they would run off out of fear.

Most monsters had enough self-preservation to keep from antagonizing him, I assumed that most demigods did not have the protection from such close exposure to their godly parents and I realized yet again how utterly lucky I was to even have met my father, not even counting everything else. If he had not kept visiting me so often, monsters would have probably torn me apart.

It was finally time to leave for school, I missed the Academy and my friends. I was insanely glad I had only minimal interaction with Gabe during the last weeks, his stare was too much reminiscent of a leer, to my horror he seemed to be a genuine pedophile.

It was only during the next summer that I would come to regret my decision to not pay more attention to Gabe, it was a regret that would haunt me for a very long time.

School was strangely comforting, same as my mother's breakfast. The normality eased some of the remaining tension left in my body, it was simply impossible to feel stressed when looking at a geograohy map.

To my everlasting joy I became better in archery although I was by no means proficient. I took pleasure in the fact that there was something I was not good at, something that I had to work incredibly hard at to even get better, not even talking about succeeding. My teacher seemed to have at least a grudging respect for my dedication, though he still eyed me rather dubiously sometimes.

Stretching the string of the bow, standing still, muscles taunt, waiting patiently for the right moment even as the muscles protested the unnatural stillness was relaxing, took my mind off the bad feeling that I sometimes had.

My father continued to visit me at night for several months, just serving as my pillow yet again while he hummed those soothing songs of his. I think I was the only one my age that loved going to bed, and to my utter humiliation my father knew it too, judging by the cocked eyebrow and laughing eyes he had whenever I pounced on my bed, hair still wet from the shower and burrowed myself in his warmth.

He didn't seem to mind though. On the contrary my father seemed rather pleased by my obvious affections towards him.

Like Poseidon said, I did not encounter any more monsters during my time at school, leaving me alone to my studies and the extra work my father had cheerfully given me in the form of several old books about Greek history and monsters.

''Don't want you to read anything inaccurate after all.''

When my father was away I developed the habit of clutching my necklace sometimes, feeling incredibly touched by the thoughtful gift every time.

Yet during all those months of peace there was always some nagging feeling of dread in the pit of my mind, eating at my good mood, frustrating me so much that I had taken to just running through the forest sometimes, until my legs hurt and sweat poured down my face.

My friends or rather little sisters still bombarded me with their worries and fears, somehow trusting that I knew the answers to every single on of their problems (I did but that was beside the point), instead of annoying me however I found it endearing.

I was rather fond of them after all.

It was after a strangely peaceful year that I packed my luggage and took the bus home, grinning in happiness at the thought of seeing my mother again. We had written a lot of letters during the year, and I missed her greatly especially since I hadn't seen her in so long.

I tried to ignore the feeling of dread in my belly, instead focusing on hauling my suitcases up the bleak stairs inside the apartment complex we live in.

I wrinkled my nose when I arrived at the door with the name Ugliano on it, Gabe had deemed his name more important than ours after all.

Idiot.

Confused when I didn't hear any sounds, I rummaged inside my bag for my own key, and with an unexplainably heavy feeling in my chest turned around the key, opening the blue door with a slight creak.

Absent-mindedly I told myself that we would need to oil the hinges, even as I had to cover my nose from the smell, eyes tearing up because of the permeating odor that hung heavily in the air.

Letting my luggage outside, I entered the apartment that I almost didn't recognize, destroyed furniture lay across the rooms, splintered wood and broken glass covering the worn out carpet. I abruptly stopped when I walked through the living room door that hung unsteadily from its broken hinges, looking like someone had broken through it with force.

I was unable to move, my breath coming in short gasps, and I, in a tiny part of my mind that was still functioning, realized that I was having a breakdown or a panic attack or anything in between.

Then I screamed, fully of agony and helplessness, I screamed and screamed, trying in vain to erase the image of my mother sprawled across the now bloody carpet, bruises all over her skin, lifeless eyes dull in the now pale face. The once so vibrant women reduced to a lifeless body, without any sort of indication that she would ever smile at me again.

I screamed and cried, struggled in the hold that I dimly noticed was my father's trying to get to her body, to shake her and demand that she stop whatever she's doing.

I never even noticed when several other people came in, when my father confounded them with the mist, or when they both disappeared with a spray of water.

I only noticed when I smelled the familiar scent of wood and ocean and dust that I always connected with the cabin at Montauk, slowly stopping the hysterical screaming, instead clutching my father more tightly, suddenly afraid that he too would vanish, sea-green eyes dull, devoid of the spark of life so clearly visible, body slack with the force of death.

I didn't even notice that I babbled in a continuous chant, tears pouring out of my wide terrified eyes.

''Don't go, don't go, don't leave, don't go, don't die. Please, please, please.''

I pressed as close as I could, still frantic and scared and terrified, awareness returning with a single thought.

My fault.

I screamed again, clutching my head with my hands, even as I began to sob anew.

''My fault, my fault, my fault.''

Guilt joined the jumble of emotions I experienced in that moment, engulfing the other thoughts, leaving only all-consuming guilt and sadness behind.

I was barely aware of being carried to my bed, limp in my father's arms. I looked at him, silently pleading him to do anything, and he gave me a gentle, but tortured smile, before covering my wet eyes with his hand.

''Sleep.'' he commanded and I passed out, relieved to escape reality at least for a while in sweet oblivion, while my father watched on, silently keeping wake.

* * *

Poseidon watched on, as his daughter forcefully fell asleep, turning with tortured moans, twisting her blanket around her, sweat matting her hair, nightmares torturing her mind even during her sleep.

He ran a hand over his face, feeling very old suddenly, before he vanished his shoes and climbed into the bed, gathering her into his arms, letting his familiar and calming energy wash over her sending as much love and comfort as he could through their bond, seeing her visible relax, only an occasional whimper disturbing the silence.

Sally was dead, he thought with a detached sort of pain.

Dead.

She was mortal after all.

He flinched when suddenly Sally's face was exchanged with Rhea's, a wave of agony so great that he could almost taste it cursing through his body, casting a fearful glance at his sleeping, but alive daughter he was relieved when he saw that she didn't seem to have been negatively affected by his running emotions.

She was alive. Rhea was here, not well, but _alive_, and to his immense guilt and shame, it was all that mattered.

He would take care if her, rip to pieces everything that dared hurt her. Gabe Ugliano would not survive for long.

He had killed Sally, but more importantly he had hurt Rhea, reduced her to screams and wracking sobs and for that alone he had to die, for that alone he would face his wrath.

Poseidon was not known for being merciful to those who had angered him, and he did not think that anyone had ever managed to do so as thoroughly as that mortal. He had never felt so much rage, such anger tightly contained, a wrath so strong that several hurricanes broke out all over the world, and the earth shook.

Screw being subtle, those who hurt his Princess would face his wrath, it was as simple as that.

Marveling that Rhea was still so comfortable in his hold, even with the murderous thoughts running through his body, he kissed both of her eyelids softly, still wet from her tears.

''Don't worry Princess. Daddy will take care of everything.''

* * *

**A/N Wow two chapters in one day! Proud of myself, so I told you there would be a shocking revelation in this chapter.**

**The necklace will be very important later in in the story, but that's still gonna take a while, so just keep it in mind.**

**I really like Sally as a character, but she didn't fit into my story, so she was killed by Gabe. Hate him really, that creep.**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter, I know it is kind of surprising, still a necessary evil. I also used this to introduce some of the darker sides of Poseidon once more, next chapter we will see what's gonna happen to the obviously traumatized Rhea.**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update I have a couple of exams next week and will generally be pretty busy, but from Thursday to Sunday I have pretty much free reign, so I'll upload on Thursday or Friday by the latest.**

**Keep reviewing, love you guys!**

**C'ya next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Hidden emotions

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea_

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_I pressed as close as I could, still frantic and scared and terrified, awareness returning with a single thought._

_My fault._

_I screamed again, clutching my head with my hands, even as I began to sob anew._

_''My fault, my fault, my fault.''_

_Guilt joined the jumble of emotions I experienced in that moment, engulfing the other thoughts, leaving only all-consuming guilt and sadness behind._

_I was barely aware of being carried to my bed, limp in my father's arms. I looked at him, silently pleading him to do anything, and he gave me a gentle, but tortured smile, before covering my wet eyes with his hand._

_''Sleep.'' he commanded and I passed out, relieved to escape reality at least for a while in sweet oblivion, while my father watched on, silently keeping wake._

* * *

_**Warning: This chapter involves some darker scenes, although nothing really explicit**  
_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Hidden emotions

* * *

Images of my mother surrounded me even in my dreams, her visage so vivid I thought that if I wanted to I could touch her, reach out and just run my fingers through her brown, wavy and long hair, that she would always tie in a low ponytail. Touch her and never let go.

But I didn't, I just watched and shed silent tears even in my dream.

My mother was dead.

It was with that thought that I woke from my fitful sleep, that did not seem to have helped my bone-deep exhaustion.

The first thing I saw when I blearily opened my eyes was my father's arms that I had once again used as a pillow.

I stayed silent, and Poseidon mirrored my quiet mood, knowing that I was awake but not ready to speak. My father knew me too well.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, immovable as the sea was, before I reached out to clutch his shirt in my hand, trembling a little, but calmer than the night before.''Was it my fault, daddy?'' I hated how small and weak my voice sounded, that it was barely more than a whisper. I was not that week, I had lost parents before, regardless of how little I loved them. But Sally had been different, she had loved me unconditionally and without restraint and even though I couldn't love her as much as I did Poseidon, she had still been someone I loved with all my heart.

I wished that I had told her that more often.

''No, never think that a death is your fault.'' Poseidon's voice was stern, and his tone allowed for no argument, no refusal, ''You can not save everyone, nor are you responsible for anyone's life but your own. If anyone tells you anything else, ignore them. You did not kill her, you did not cause it either, neither directly nor indirectly. It was Sally's decision to marry him, to endure. She was too proud to call for help, and although it is something to be admired, in this case she was wrong. It is that vile mortal man's fault, not yours. If you think you are responsible, then I am at fault also.''

He sounded callous, clinical, like talking about the weather. He sounded cruel, unhuman talking about her death like that, analyzing it, but that was what he was, a _God_. He was no man, he was not kind, he just _was_, and it became clear to me in that moment that I didn't truly _mind_.

Did that make me cruel?

Maybe.

Did it bother me?

Not in the slightest, my morals were rather screwed in this moment, right and wrong did not equal black and white and grey came in a myriad of shades.

''You're not at fault, Gabe is.'' I nodded to myself, and Poseidon kissed my head.

''Exactly. Never blame yourself.'' his voice was softer now, warmer, not the clinical coldness he had before. ''Did I scare you?''

I didn't have to look up to feel the honest curiosity, and slight apprehension. ''No.'' I whispered, ''I will never be scared of you.'' I looked him right in his slightly widened eyes, daring him to disagree. I was completely honest, I had already sworn it when I talked to Triton, when my brother had told me about our father's actions. I promised myself that I would always be by his side.

He seemed about to argue, but something in my eyes held him back, perhaps my sincerity, and he reluctantly sighed, running his free hand through his black hair, that had grown slightly longer during the years.

''Do you want to come with me?''

''You mean live with you?'' I asked incredulously, not daring to believe that such a thing was possible.

He gave me a blinding smile, eyes fierce and warm, ''I promised I would take care of you, besides you belong in Atlantis. You are the Princess of the Sea. Please, Rhea come with me.''

I gave him a shy nod, living with my father would make my mother's death bearable. I wouldn't be fine, not by a long shot, but alright.

And I could work with alright, I _would_ work with alright.

Poseidon wiped away the few tears that escaped my eyes, and tousled my already knotted hair, making me glare at him indignantly.

He grinned, ''Sorry.'' though he did not look sorry at all, his eyes were dancing with laughter. ''Get ready, okay?''

I hugged him, somehow still not comfortable with leaving him, but obediently grabbed some clothes from my suitcases that were standing in the corner, and went to the bathroom to shower and do my morning absolution. Thirty minutes later, I came out, my hair still but fastened in my customary hairstyle, and wearing a green blouse with black knee-length shorts.

Poseidon was still lounging on the bed when I entered my room, with a wave of his hand my hair was dry and I pouted, ''Cheater, you're supposed to let it dry naturally.''

He looked at me, seeming worried about my mental state. I couldn't blame him, I had the nearly overwhelming want to just hide somewhere and cry, but I was good at adapting.

Not only good, I was an expert at adapting, so I pushed the grief and sadness away and gave my father a small smile.

''Let's go.'' I said, not wanting to linger in a place with so many memories of my mother any longer than necessary. Poseidon had probably already checked on my emotional state through the bond, so he knew that I was dealing with her death in my own way.

He just nodded, walked towards me and took me into his arms, a second later we were gone from the cabin, not to return for a very long time.

I clung tightly to him in the swirl of colours and sounds, waves roaring before my closed eyes, and then it stopped as suddenly as it started.

I cautiously opened my eyes, and gaped.

''Beautiful.'' I breathed quietly, not even aware of having said it at all, and I could feel the pride emanting from my father at my reaction.

''Welcome to Atlantis, your new home.''

A tall palace was at the bottom of the sea, standing proud on the sand, white walls and sea decorations giving it an intimidating, but also welcome feeling. Several buildings were connected by passages, making the palace seem wide and spread-out. The bit of sunlight that reached this place, illuminated the white halls, making them glow in a mysterious light.

It was a palace right out of a fairy tale, with all kinds of sea creatures swimming around the structure.

It was only a while when they noticed us, suddenly the quiet was interrupted by a dozen chants.

I was embarrassed by how much they seemed to focus on me.

One bold dolphin swam forward and bowed several feet away from us, nerves obvious in his tense body. I was surprised by how easily I could understand him, although maybe I shouldn't have been.

''My Lord, welcome back. Is that the Princess?''

''Yes.'', he tugged me closer, putting a hand on my shoulder protectively, ''Rhea Jackson, Princess of Atlantis and the Sea, treat her as you would me and Triton.''

There was a short silence and then the fish moved as one, with a deep bow they proclaimed.

''Hail, Rhea Jackson, Princess of Atlantis and the Sea.''

Standing there, looking down at the beautiful palace miles underwater, fish bowing to me, a warm hand, thrumming with power on my shoulder, somehow I felt like I_ belonged_, like it was _right_ for me to be here.

I really hoped I was right.

* * *

Life in Atlantis was different, it was like a dream, colours and sounds, images that I previously thought were impossible were common occurence here.

On the way to what my father told me was the private wing for the royal family (Amphitrite had her own palace, thank the Gods) we encountered what seemed like half the sea's population.

Apparently the news that there was a new Royal, a young Princess at that were spread quickly over the past few month by the diligent fish, and everyone wanted to see me.

Merman, mermaids, Naiads, sharks, dolphins and even little tunas were peeking at around the corners, swimming by coincidently over and over again, chanting ''Princess of the Sea, Princess of the Sea.''

It was adorable.

Amphitrite not so much.

The first time I met her was in fact during the first dinner (Triton had heard of or felt my arrival and had promptly pulled me into a hug before the stunned eyes of the population, apparently they had expected some trouble or Tritons squealing was just rather uncommon for him - I suspected the latter), both my father and brother escorted me to the dining hall (I was pretty glad I had to take etiquette lessons at the Academy), it was beautiful like everything in this palace, a polished wooden table in the middle with elaborate chairs around it, decorated with the customary sea shells.

Once the three of us were seated, the relaxed atmosphere suddenly vanished when the door on the opposite side of the room smashed open, and a beautiful women entered, an expensive and rich dress out of silk? flowing around her, long straight brown hair only bound by a slightly gaudy tiara, a noble face structure completing the picture.

Amphitrite, Queen of Atlantis, the Sea and wife of Poseidon.

My new ''step-mother''.

Joy (note the sarcasm here!). It did not fail to amuse me that she made the same impression on me that Gabe Ugliano did. I inwardly wondered how the arrogant Goddess would react to that tidbit of information.

I was rather glad for my appearance, if I didn't know that I would be totally stunning when I was older, I would have felt inferior to this goddess.

Instead I found her venomous glare and spiteful attitude only annoying and rather childish.

''Husband.'', her voice was clipped and clearly angry. ''Why is that... half-blood sitting on my seat?''

It was clear to me that she did not call me what she originally planned to, and from what I could feel my father's increasing anger I was pretty glad she did not.

I didn't want Japan to disappear from the map after all.

''Because wife'', my father nearly spat the word out,''I seated her there. It is now hers. If you do not think you can hold your tongue, then you are more than welcome to leave this room. Do not test my patience.''

With another venomous glare at me, she turned around left the room, leaving a tense atmosphere behind. Even the servants standing at the doors seemed to be uncomfortable.

''Charming.'' I muttered under my breath, although Triton's snort and some muffled laughter from the sides told me it was not left unheard. Glancing to my right I sighed when Poseidon was still glaring at the door his wife had left through, making the two poor merman standing next to it look rather uncomfortable.

Taking pity on them, and my own nerves, I put my right hand on my father's left which was balled to a fist on top of the table, and squeezed slightly, sending what I hoped were calming feeling through the bond. The King of Atlantis instantly relaxed, focusing on me instead with his usual tender smile.

''Sorry, Rhea.'' he sounded tired and a little weary, it was likely a normal confrontation, but I especially took note of some momentarily stupefied faces around us when Poseidon uttered the word 'sorry'.

I snorted, ''You really don't apologize often, do you dad?''

He blinked, running a hand through his hair, ''Not really.''

My mouth twitched, and he groaned, obviously knowing what was coming. ''Thirty-two, no thirty-three times. You apologized exactly thirty-three times to me in the last two years.''

Triton coughed (it sounded suspiciously like a laugh in my opinion), and mouthed the word ''whipped', Poseidon shot him a glare that didn't seem to be the least effective, before he pouted and snatched himself some kind of dessert.

The rest of the dinner, the atmosphere remained playful, with Poseidon telling me some storied about Triton, and vice versa, and me contemplating telling some embarrassing moments of Poseidon (his failed try at making omelets was extremely entertaining to me), but kept my mouth, as my father's eyes promised retribution otherwise.

At the end even the servants were relaxing, laughing and smiling with us.

I grinned, bright and _real _and thought that this was _home.__  
_

* * *

My father brought me to my room, or suite really, painted? in blue and green colours, an enormous bed in the middle, white covers and blue sheets, sea shells interwoven in the dark wood frame, making the bed seem that much more grande and beautiful.

''Thank you, daughter.''

I looked at my father confused, ''What for?''

''For reacting so well, and just doing what you did. Triton and I are both rather stern, not used to showing emotions that freely and genuinely, but you make us forget that. I've never seen the servants more comfortable around us in millennia. So thank you.''

I blushed. ''You're welcome.''

''Sleep well, I have something to do, so I don't think I'll be able to be your pillow tonight.''

I could barely feel anything from the bond and I realized he must be blocking his side. But then I felt a slight flesh of anger, and I suddenly had a good idea of what he wanted to do tonight.

''I love you, dad.'' and then I hugged him, before I floated a little (it was surprisingly simple to live underwater) and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, but I could see a small hidden part of his cruelty, the part that he usually kept away from my eyes. He must be more furious than I had assumed. It was strange how I had known for years and not cared that my father did not love my mother. Poseidon was the best father I could have ever wished for, but I held no illusions that the God had ever truly loved my mother. Cared about her certainly, but nothing resembling love. Otherwise I knew that he would have never stayed away. I also realized that this small flicker of cruelty in his gaze did not even manage to make me slightly apprehensive.

Even as his footsteps moved away, and I was safely tucked into my new bed, I stayed awake, fighting against my exhaustion.

Because a tiny part of me still believed that it was my fault, the same part that knew that Poseidon did too believe it was his.

And the same tiny part told me that I could not shield myself from the consequences.

So I stayed awake and waited.

* * *

Poseidon was feeling guilty, not because he felt like Sally's death was his fault. He knew that it partly was. Neither was it for what he was about to do.

He felt a wretched kind of guilt for feeling thankful that Rhea could live with him, thankful that she was in Atlantis, and thankful that she didn't blame him.

Same with his lack of feelings towards Sally's death. She had been special, he had felt affection for her in a way, but looking back it was not even a tiny fraction of what he felt for Rhea.

Enough to break the oath, enough to tempt him, and make him content for a while, but no more.

He wondered how Rhea would think about that, she had never asked about the topic, never mentioned it and he was more than happy to avoid it like the plague.

He did not want to tell her that as soon as he had seen her for the first time, he had nearly forgotten Sally, and as soon as he had actually talked to her, he had loved her more than anybody else.

Gods strived for love, they craved love because they unlike mortals did not feel so brightly, so passionately normally. It was more a tempered light with occasional flickers, like sparks and not a roaring flame.

He tried not to think about what Gods could do, how selfish they can be, how cruel he could be, if he wanted something. The wars that were fought because of mere _attachments_, he tried not to think about his own selfishness and cruelty.

If he did, he felt wretched again.

Because Rhea was _life_, she was _joy_ and _laughter_, and he did not think he could ever give that up.

Stepping through the ocean surface, face kept in a carefully blank mask, he scanned the New York high line for a sign of that flth, and with a spray of water disappeared yet again.

He had a mortal to find.

He had a mortal to torture.

He had a mortal to _kill._

Poseidon tried not to think about Rhea's reaction, tried to avoid imagining her seeing his blood soaked hands, those trusting eyes '_I will never be afraid of you'_ look at him in horror and disgust.

What would she think if she knew that he was killing a mortal because he had made her _cry_?

Tilting his head to look at the ugly, fat, pathetic excuse of a human in the dark alley that his daughter had to look at, talk to, and breathe the same air as, he decided he would deal with that later.

''Gabe Ugliano? I am afraid I can not allow you to pollute this world any longer.'' his voice was icy, smooth and underlined by the cruelty only a God could have.

The beady eyed man looked at him drunkenly, clearly on the run from the authorities, and Poseidon wrinkled his nose from the bad smell, before Gabe Ugliano seemed to find some lucid part of himself.

''Y-you look l-like th-that littl' bitch.'' his tiny brain did not seem to notice the murderous rage that appeared in the God's eyes, nor the inhuman snarl now plastered on his face, ''wh-what I would hav' liked to do to h-her..''

There was a heavy silence, an inhuman silence, even the animals seemed to know that making a single sound would be dangerous.

But Gabe Ugliano didn't.

''S-so pre-pretty.'' he leered, he did not get any further because even his tiny mind had seemed to comprehend that something was wrong.

He looked at those inhuman now black eyes, and shivered.

''Mons-'', then he screamed.

It was an awful, inhuman in its agony and intensity.

Poseidon stared blankly at the human waste that was frothing, writhing on the ground, agonized screams tearing from his mouth, until his throat was bloody and raw.

A few more jerks, before the body stilled, blood covering the ground, even as flames consumed the body, licking greedily at the uncovered skin, before only ashes remained.

He sighed, losing his blank expression, running his hand though his hair, before he disappeared, returning to Atlantis.

* * *

He walked through the halls of his palace, still deep in thought, before stopping at a richly decorated door. Hesitating only a moment he opened it silently, expecting the peacefully slumbering form of his daughter to hug her pillow like she usually did when he was not there.

What made him freeze when he had barely closed the door were the sea-green eyes, rimmed with tears looking at him from his daughter's face.

''Rhe-Rhea.'' he stuttered in horror, because had she _felt_ the whole thing?

Poseidon did not think he had ever feared something so much, because humans were not supposed to feel a God's darker emotions, their cruelty was not something they could understand-

''Dad?'', he focused back on his daughter, he thought about breaking through the block that protected her emotions or just focusing on them, but he didn't. He was too afraid of what he would find.

''Yes?'' he was aware of how defeated his voice sounded.

''Did you kill him?'' his eyes snapped open again, burying his face in his hands, still standing in front of the closed door.

''I did.'' he answered, refusing to look at his daughter. Because he could not feel even the slightest bit of regret for what he did.

If he had looked he would have seen a sad smile spread across Rhea's face, an understanding appear in her eyes that had not been there before.

''Come here. I need my pillow.'' Rhea yawned, rubbing her eyes cutely, but Poseidon could just stare at her flabbergasted, because even though in his eyes it was justified, he had just admitted to murdering a human (debatable in Gabe's case) in cold-blood.

''Huh?'' he didn't think he had ever felt this much out of depth either.

His daughter looked at him, clearly annoyed with his incomprehension, or just general slowness, ''I want to sleep, you're my pillow, so come her already.''

He moved towards the bed slowly, vanishing his worn sandals that he realized had some slight splatter of blood on them, before climbing into the bed, hesitantly taking his daughter into his arms.

''Rhea, I just murdered someone,'' he said again, just for good measure, because he had just _murdered_ someone.

His daughter raised her head, looking at him, and he saw a new maturity that was not there before, before she gave him a blinding smile,''I told you, I would never be afraid of you.''

She burrowed himself back into her little niche, on his shoulder, before she opened the link again, letting him feel her usual feelings of love and affection for him. He searched a little deeper, exploring her emotions, and the remaining tension left his body, when he realized that there was no _fear, _nor disgust.

He observed her peaceful face, her innocent face and knew that he had destroyed a large part of that innocence today.

He could not even bring himself to regret it, she was _his_ daughter.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he hesitated only a moment, before he opened his side of the bond fully again, although this time he did not only surround her with love and comfort, but another emotion that he had kept mainly hidden until now.

Possessiveness.

It always had dark edges, an undercurrent of danger, because it was a dangerous emotion, not easily understood.

There was a flash of triumph when she did not recoil, but pressed a little closer.

No, he did not think he would ever be able to give this up, give _her_ up.

She was _his_ happiness, _his_ joy, _his_ laughter, _his_ life, she was _his._

His alone_._

* * *

**A/N I thought about Poseidon's personality and what I know of the God's in the books and of stories, and I didn't think that just ignoring a God's selfish and cruel parts would work in this story.**

**So the end of this chapter is somewhat dark, but I really hope you like it. There will be fluffy moments too, but also dark and angstish scenes.  
I hope to make this fic somewhat realistic, to show both sides and not just sunshine and rainbows, you know what I mean?  
**

**On a completely unrelated note I was really happy when someone asked me if they could write a fic with a similar relationship between Poseidon and Rhea, it's a great compliment for an author when other people like your ideas so much.  
**

**On the same note, I really wonder why no one else has thought about this, I mean there are fics where he is raised by either all of the Olympians, or some, or just in Atlantis, but none where Percy or another version has an awesome relationship just through visits.**

**The relationship has just so much potential, so many scenes and possibilities I could probably just write scenes between them for forever (if I didn't have to get on with the story line at some point). ;)**

**So next update will probably on Friday!**

**C'ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Underwater politics

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for little Rhea_

* * *

**_kablamstar: So I don't want to spoil anything, so I won't say anything regarding Thalia, but I will say that I want to pair Rhea with someone  
_**

**_Cissnei69: So here is your mature side, she will naturally act more childish in Poseidon's presence, because she does not feel like she has to be the strong one... it will vary a little how she acts ;) Amphitrite will cause some serious problems, although I won't spoil anything... love being the author ;) I also included a small section where it is written from Triton's perspective ;)  
Yes, she will go to camp and go on the quest, no more said.  
About the Poseidon/Rhea pairing I am seriously thinking about doing just that but that's far far off..._**

**_linnangel: You can look forward to the next chapter, it will include more gore and blood although in a different way than you probably imagine right now ;)_**

**_AutobotCopperShadow: God of Writing, I think I like that, no scratch that I love it! Thanks for the awesome title!_**

**_JP MaShadow: I'm not really bothered about the whole siblings and relative thing especially since all of them are relatives anyway on the Olympus! Instead of writing Triton/Rhea I would probably do a Pos/Rhea one... I think I would be able to capture that better. What do you think?_**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_She burrowed himself back into her little niche, on his shoulder, before she opened the link again, letting him feel her usual feelings of love and affection for him. He searched a little deeper, exploring her emotions, and the remaining tension left his body, when he realized that there was no fear, nor disgust._

_He observed her peaceful face, her innocent face and knew that he had destroyed a large part of that innocence today._

_He could not even bring himself to regret it, she was his daughter._

_Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he hesitated only a moment, before he opened his side of the bond fully again, although this time he did not only surround her with love and comfort, but another emotion that he had kept mainly hidden until now._

_Possessiveness._

_It always had dark edges, an undercurrent of danger, because it was a dangerous emotion, not easily understood._

_There was a flash of triumph when she did not recoil, but pressed a little closer._

_No, he did not think he would ever be able to give this up, give her up._

_She was his happiness, his joy, his laughter, his life, she was his._

_His alone._

* * *

Chapter 12 - Underwater politics

* * *

Triton was happy, scratch that he was ecstatic, grinning like a mad-man as he swam through the palace, his two tails maneuvering him safely through the currents. He expertly ignored the still weirded-out or the more and more common amused glances thrown his way by the servants (he could sympathize, his and his father's change in mood and partly personality were rather monumental), instead he started whistling an odd tune that he was sure he had just made up.

The reason for his joy was obvious, it could be summed up in one word.

Or two.

His sister.

She had only been here for scarcely three weeks and the change was so clear, so visible and obvious that even Triton sometimes still felt completely stumped.

He knew things would change, he knew it and yet he had not even expected a fraction of this.

He absent-mindedly contemplated that if he didn't love Rhea more than life itself, he would be jealous.

Because there was one thing that both he and his father had not thought of when they swept her off to Atlantis.

Rhea's irresistibility (he ignored how that made him sound rather obsessive, he took pride in that fact).

In a matter of days she had charmed the whole of Atlantis (he didn't count his mother as a member), the sea creatures that were previously only curious because she was the first Princess the kingdom _ever_ had, started to get sucked into her gentle, but fierce demeanor, her kind smiles, and graceful looks.

Although what most likely made them completely fall under her spell was how she treated him and her father, especially the God of the sea, and how they treated her, with open emotions and obvious love, how she could calm an enraged or annoyed God of the Sea, their King and Liege with a simple touch and gentle command.

She was their balance, their patience and conscience and the people loved her for it.

Loved her, because now they could freely respect the Royal Family, without fear of a change in temper, see the people under the layers of power and invincibility.

And admired her, because she was the cause of the change, she was the one who braved their temper and shared their burdens.

She was what Amphitrite should have been, and never would be. She was the kinder side of the Sea, indefinitely gentle, but still powerful and fierce. She was not only their Princess, but also their Queen.

Ignoring everything else, Triton raised his speed and entered the huge arch into a wide hall, with wide and open windows, grinning just a little bit wider and more genuine when he saw Rhea in the middle of the room surrounded by dozens of mermaids and other creatures of the sea.

Stopping next to the wide arch, he just watched and observed, an amused glint entering his eyes when he noticed the rather resigned expression on his little sister's face as she was surrounded by their subjects.

Triton snorted when he saw the guards, two strong merman inconspicuously standing towards the side (Rhea had protested a dozen, and hadn't relented, even with bribery or begging - not that they would ever call it such), their father had not taken any chances with Amphitrite and told their subjects what their priority should be (Rhea first and foremost) two days after her arrival. The subjects had not protested, trusting their King and Prince and after a few days even the last doubts had vanished.

In three weeks Rhea had become Atlantis heart, the soul of their kingdom.

And Triton would pity those who strived to harm her, since they would be destroyed and ripped into pieces by the whole of their domain following their King and Liege into battle. His father would probably make their deaths painful and gruesome, truthfully Triton would probably wish to inflict half of the suffering.

A bloodthirsty smirk blossomed on his face, making a young servant looking at him girl pale in fear.

_Let them try, and taste our blades._

* * *

I sighed for the hundredth time, wondering how I had gotten into this whole mess in the first place.

Just one.

I just told one single person what to do, gave them a tiny little hint as to how the seating order for the gathering between the merman's council and her father's court could be a little better, a little less confrontational when I saw the sweet little girl/mermaid fret about it, and she had smiled, thanked me profusely, bowed and then hurried off. I had then prepared to continue exploring (trying to ignore the fact that I had guards).

''Let's go. To the kitchens next.''

With indulgent smiles and slight laughter in their eyes, the two fishmen bowed and replied in unison.

''Yes, Lady Rhea.''

I groaned, but knew better than to protest, it had taken me the better of five days to get them to drop the 'Your Highness' part, without outright ordering them to. I would have to be content with what I had managed to wriggle out of the argument.

But before I could leave, a timid, ''Your Highness.'' stopped me. I turned around curiously, my dress billowing slightly around me.

That was the second thing that had annoyed me, the morning after my emotional discussion with Poseidon he had dragged me into a wide chamber, rolls of fabric covering the shelfs, making me blanch immediately.

''Dad? That's not really necessa-'' I tried to say, but was interrupted by the arrival of two beautiful mermaids, who bowed to my father before approaching.

''Lord Poseidon, what can we do to serve you?''

''I want several dresses made for my daughter, use the finest material you have.'' he ordered, pushing me in front of him, before he turned tail and disappeared after giving me a kiss on the head. That coward.

Needless to say, it was a very long morning.

Although the dresses were simply beautiful, looking and feeling like the finest of silk, decorated with shimmering pearls, glittering gems, and precious mineral linings. They made me look older than I was, befitting of the daughter of the Lord of the Seas.

Smiling kindly at the young? mermaid, I tried to put her at ease. ''Yes?''

The young woman was fidgeting nervously, her tail swishing behind her, ''Y-Your Highness. I wanted to ask... to ask...'' the poor girl stuttered, looking like she would faint any second. I waited patiently, smiling gently at the girl who was probably several years older than me (you could never know in the world of the Gods, she could be hundreds of years old for all I knew), ''Go ahead.''

''If you would do us the honours of overseeing our preparation for the coming occasion, your Highness, we would be forever in your debt. Normally the Queen does it...'' The girl straightened, clearly expecting a reprimand for her request.

I fumbled with one of my bracelets, Amphitrite had taken to sulking since I arrived here, only coming out for dinner or to glare and glower at me, spitting snide remarks whenever she came close.

I had taken to ignoring her presence completely. I did not acknowledge her in any way to the amusement of many. I did not have time to indulge in her childish needs for verbal cursing, and she would not dare do any more since my father had a quick word with her that somehow ended with several Hurricans and one or two small Earthquakes in the Asian region.

I had a feeling I did not even remotely wish to know what that woman said about me.

''Of course, if you feel like I will be of any help. I don't have any other responsibilities to attend to.'' The nervous mermaid brightened, and bowed, ''Please follow me, your Highness.''

Leading me through several passages, I admired the palace once more, some windows were open, while others were covered in beautiful and large pieces of stained glass, depicting battles, heroic deeps or the history and customs in general. Those windows would colour the light in numerous different shades, seemingly tinting the whole water in a myriad of other colours.

''We have arrived, your Highness.''

I nodded in gratitude, trying not to curse every time she called me 'your Highness'. The doors opened to reveal a huge hall, where the enormous windows were alternately covered in stained glass, or open to the wide ocean; the atmosphere was one of wealth, but without the gaudiness that was always present in human castles.

It took only a few seconds, until I was surrounded on all sides, and I couldn't help but smile amusedly, ''So how can I help you?''

I nearly took a step back, when nearly all of the mermaids began chattering at the same time. I was about to open my mouth when an older voice interrupted the ruckus.

''Silence, and remember your place. I apologize, Princess, I fear due to the last few frustrating hours, some of the younger ones have forgotten their manners.'' An older mermaid swam gracefully through the parting, and now increasingly horrified looking servants, shooting fearful glances at both me and her.

''My name is Naraia, I am one of the head servants, the reason why Ariell has requested your presence is that for certain decisions we need the approval of the Royal Family, normally Queen Amphitrite has that responsibility, but she has not been... able to do so.'' It was clear that she dearly wished to use another word for the Queen's inability to exercise her given duties, but she was their Queen, and they were bound to serve the Royal Family. I could imagine how uncomfortable and frustrated they must all feel, trying to get everything done until this evening, while also hunting down Amphitrite.

''It is my presence that is causing the Queen to... sulk. Therefore I would be honored to help'', I finished with a bright grin, ignoring the choking around me at the description of the Queen's current state.

''That would be most appreciated. We thank you.'' Naraia answered in the silence, an amused glint in her blue eyes, ''I think it will be a pleasure to work with you, Princess.''

''Likewise, so, then let's begin.''

* * *

Hours later I was still floating in the same room, and insanely glad that I did not actually have to stand for those gruelling hours, making the last decisions with Naraia about the colour of some fabrics that would serve as decoration, when the atmosphere in the room suddenly changed with a single frightened squeak of one of the youngest mermaids.

''L-Lord Poseidon.''

I turned around surprised that I had not felt him coming, before smiling happily, ''Hey, dad.''

He looked different, having forgone his usual Bermuda shirts and khaki shorts, instead he wore an imposing armor with trident carvings on it and fine silk trousers coupled with a white shirt underneath it, and an elaborate crown on his raven hair, that was braided in his neck.

He looked like a king, no a God, especially with his symbol of power, his Trident, clasped in his right hand.

But I didn't let that intimidate me, not when those eyes were still so tender.

I nodded approvingly, ''Looking good.''

He snorted, grinning amusedly, ''Good work, I hope my wife will continue having those temper tantrums, if only to have those kind of decorations and atmosphere in general.''

Naraia had told me that normally the decorations were less tasteful and more gaudy, so I could sympathize with my father. Amphritrite definitey seemed like the type to poison the surroundings with her unbearable presence, and impose her vitrol on everyone.

''Your welcome, dad. Any more suggestions?''

He floated beside me, giving me a one-armed hug, pressing me against his shoulder firmly. ''No, it's perfect, now go change.''

''Change?'' I asked, blanching almost immediately afterwards, ''Dad, really?''

He outright laughed at my horrified expression, a deep baritone sound that reverberated in the hall.

''You did not truly believe that you did not have to attend, did you, Princess?'' he asked.

''Dad, please...'', I tried my puppy-dog eyes and although he was visibly trying, he did not falter this time. Eventually I sighed resignedly, trying not to look too disturbed. ''Alright.''

''Lord Poseidon, if I may so bold to ask, what will the Princess position be?'' Naraia approached, bowing in front of Poseidon.

I was surprised at the intense and searching look that my father pierced the elder mermaid with, finally it seemed like she had passed whatever test he had put her through, because he smiled, ''My left.''

Naraias eyes opened wide for a moment, clearly understanding, before she got a determined look in her blue eyes, ''Princess, please follow me, we don't have much time.''

A little bewildered, but also apprehensive I followed her, casting a quick glance at my father who gave me a quick smile, before vanishing from the hall.

''Naraia, what did he mean?''

The elderly mermaid turned around and looked at me kindly, ''That you will essentially replace Queen Amphitrite in the order of command. Lord Poseidon rules Atlantis and the Sea, Prince Triton is the next in line and responsible for the Ocean's and Atlantis in case Lord Poseidon is gone, before the Queen would have the authority to issue commands in the absence of both Lord Poseidon and Triton. The Queen also has the highest authority concerning the servants and regarding the organization of many issues. Now however Lord Poseidon has effectively stated that you rang higher than Queen Amphitrite, that means between her authority and yours, we would follow your orders.

It is a gamble, especially concerning the famous dislike of many sea creatures regarding mortals, but I believe you will do just fine, Princess. Be secure in the knowledge that you not only hold Lord Poseidon's favor, but love. You cannot be any safer than that in his kingdom. Now I have one hour to dress you befitting your status and to get you updated on several important customs and politics.'' her voice was slightly clipped at the end, and I couldn't blame her.

I inwardly decided that I would give my father hell once this was over, springing this whole issue on me without even a single by-your-leave.

It would a very long and exhausting hour.

* * *

I profoundly and most enthusiastically thanked my mother (in my mind of course) for sending me to that Academy, those etiquette and diplomatic lessons turned out to be a life-saver, literally.

Sitting on my throne (it was most definitely one), a crown on my head, listening to those conversations that were mainly focused on the dinner, and having to endure that for at least another two hours, I was rather glad that I knew that screaming at them would be considered impolite.

A shame.

Dinner had finished half an hour ago, and the small procession had moved into the wide hall, seats arranged in a circle, three thrones (dad's, Triton's and mine) positioned to look towards the wide arch entrance.

After introductions had been made (I once again thanked my memory), several small topics had been discussed, till ten minutes ago the topic of the underwater training camps for young sea life came up.

Ten minutes later I was sure of three things.

Merman's could be rather arrogant, secondly so could my father, and lastly logical thinking seemed to be a foreign word in the immortal world.

''If I may make a suggestion, Lord Mersmil?'' I finally spoke up for the first time, looking directly at the leader of the Merman council.

''Of course, your Highness. A new viewpoint is always welcome.'' I was rather sure he was not taking me seriously, but seeing as he could not insult me without insulting my father, he would never do so openly.

''Thank you, honored council, the afore-mentioned issue with the training camps is a lack of varsity concerning both training and available personnel and problems communicating the different needs of the various camps to each other in order to better coordinate, right?''

After getting confirmation, I continued, aware that every single pair of eyes was solely focused on me.

''Instead of looking at the problems separately, one has to look at all of them together. We live in the Ocean, which covers such a vast amount of space that numerous species inhabit, each finding their own ecological niche. Now your lack in both the varsity and availability of personal, as well as improvement of the communication can be fixed by a single solution. An exchange.''

Several merman's were nodding, other were still deep in thought or looked at her incomprehensibly.

''Literally an exchange for personal. Right now there is a camp for merman's, mermaids, hippocampi, and another separate one for every different form of sea life. What if you exchange not only the personnel assigned to teach, but also a select few students. Let them learn about strength and honor, about strategy and speed, stealth and tracking, from those who specialize in it directly. Why do you insist on separating when you all have so much in common, most importantly the sea?''

There was a resounding silence for the next few moments, before the screaming began. Heated discussions broke out, only three people stayed silent across the whole hall, only my father, Lord Mersmil and me. The merman Lord looked at me in contemplation, scrutinizing me, and then a slight smile broke upon his weathered face, making him seem years younger.

''The idea has merit. It would be an excellent opportunity, provided it can be done. Very well done, young Princess. If you wish to visit our halls, you are most welcome.''

My father smiled at me, seeming rather pleased with the Merman Lords recognition of my person; and I knew that I had just passed some sort of universal royal politicking test. I added another few ideas for my following revenge on my father.

The Sea God's voice rang through the room, silencing it in a single moment. It was rather impressive to watch. ''Let us proceed with the discussions at a later date, this time should be used to address other concerns that have no solution yet.''

The rest of the meeting went by rather quickly it seems like the camp issue was in fact the main part, and it was only an hour later that we bid good bye to the representatives of the Merman race.

''I am so proud of you, my daughter.''

Blushing bright red, in the embrace of my father, I thought that I could get used to this life, living in Atlantis and helping govern the people.

But every summer must come to an end, and at the end of the day, I was still mortal, and they were not.

It were days like this when I despised this side of me, and the red blood flowing though my veins.

* * *

**A/N I know, a slightly boring chapter but I had to show you guys her life in Atlantis including the whole politics part, so now I have this behind me and can in fact begin a truly traumatizing part.  
**

**I'll try to update this Sunday, the next chapter contains a lot of blood, pain and rage so stay tuned in!**

**A question to my readers, how many of you would definitely not wish to read a Poseidon/Rhea or Triton/Rhea fic, even if it's well written and believable?**

**Hope to reach a 100 reviews soon!**

**C'ya soon.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Icy eyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for little Rhea_

* * *

_**Warning: blood, some torture, more adultish themes**  
_

* * *

_Previous chapter:  
_

_''I am so proud of you, my daughter.''_

_Blushing bright red, in the embrace of my father, I thought that I could get used to this life, living in Atlantis and helping govern the people._

_But every summer must come to an end, and at the end of the day, I was still mortal, and they were not._

_It were days like this when I despised this side of me, and the red blood flowing though my veins._

* * *

Chapter 13 - Icy eyes_  
_

* * *

Stepping through the tall gates into the grounds of the Academy, I took a deep breath and smiled.

I never thought that I would miss air so much, miss how the earth and fresh rain and forests smelled, miss the wind blowing through my hair and the gentle caress on my face.

But I did, and I only realized such a simple fact once I had actually felt those sensations again.

The farewell to the people of Atlantis and especially my family was hard, my dad held me tightly, refusing to let me go at first, trying to change my mind, but we both knew that it was better this way. I was part mortal, and I could not just hide away in the Sea, running away from my normal every-day life.

The summer in Atlantis was like a dream, having my father there every day, letting him kidnap me randomly to visit a part of his kingdom that he wanted to show me. Coral reefs, shining in the sunlight, fish and plants that I was sure the mortals did not know about; the raw beauty of the Sea. I fell in love with it, with the currents, the colours, the feel of the water all around me, and the certainty that nothing could possibly ever harm me there.

I once mentioned to my father that I wanted a small mountain of pillows in my room, to relax and have fun and throw around. When I came back to my room that evening there were several dozen in a pile, stapled in the corner of my room. We spent hours on those just talking or having pillow fights in our part of the palace.

I felt guilty for forgetting my mother's death so easily, to let her memory lay at the back of my mind. Poseidon was quick to persuade me other wise though.

_''Rhea, it's completely normal for you to be over her death already, your very core and soul is basically saturated with my love for you. There is no space to mourn a dead women in your heart anymore.''_

If I did not know he was right, and that it was his own form of kindness, I would have probably hit him for that callous comment, but instead I thanked him. He really screwed up my view on what was normal and right, but I grew even closer to him, he really did occupy most of my heart and soul. He was the first thing I saw and felt in the morning when I woke up in his arms, and the last thing I acknowledged when he hummed me to sleep.

He was my anchor.

Shaking those rather emotional thoughts out of my mind, I instead concentrated on listening to the exited chattering of my friends/little sisters. Susan had a little brother that would soon go to school, and she spent at least half an hour talking about him. It was really cute, I always wanted a younger sibling, someone to care for, but I did not think that it would happen. Poseidon seemingly wasn't the least bit interested in an affair right now, so I wasn't expecting any half-siblings.

To be honest I was selfish enough to say that I did not wish to share him either. Triton was the exception.

Between the long lessons, and demanding extracurricular activities, I was soon exhausted, desperately wishing for the dinner to end soon, so I could jump onto my fluffy bed, and dream sweet dreams.

Like that days passed, turning into weeks and at last months.

I had not seen any monsters this year either, although I would have like to test my archery skills against them. It was remarkable what long hours of practice could do to one's skill. I ignored my father's knowing smile, and the laughter that shined bright in his sea-green eyes, making his crinkles along those stand out even more.

It was nearing the last days, and the only thing separating me from another summer in Atlantis was the annual ball my school held, and for some reason I had let my friends convince me to attend.

Gods, was I turning all soft and mushy inside?

I certainly hoped not.

Entering my room I at first did not notice the large rectangular package on my bed, I only did when I nearly crashed on it while diving on the comforter. Sensing my father's amusement at my not so graceful landing, I forewent blushing and instead reached out to open the package that I was now sure came from Poseidon.

I gasped, when I removed the cover. Inside was a beautiful dress, with matching shoes and I could even spot earrings and bracelets sitting innocently to the side. Several moments later I was still stunned into silence, slowly, hesitantly, I grasped the fabric with my hands. It was not a Greek, but modern cut made out of the same silk or material used in Atlantis.

''Thank you, dad.'' I whispered, too touched to say anything else. A moment later, he was sitting beside me, an armed wrapped around my shoulders, kissing my forehead softly.

''You're welcome. Have fun, Princess.'' he murmured, disappearing only moments afterwards.

Grinning I went into my bathroom, it seemed like the ball would not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

The dining hall was decorated with lavish buffets and bright crystal lights, plants giving it a less clinical image. It was not as distinguished or beautiful as Atlantis, but I thought that for a school event it was still rather impressive.

I was distinctly aware of the boys looking at me, I did not wish to sound vain, but I was beautiful even with my ten years of age, not cute or adorable as young girls normally are, but stunning. I couldn't wait until I developed curves and was all grown-up, feeling only faint stirrings of pity for the boy or man who would catch my attention.

I did not believe for one moment that my father and Triton would make it easy for him.

It would be highly amusing and mildly irritating at the same time.

''- and where did you even get that dress, Rhea?'' Amelia, a blond-haired girl with dark brown eyes asked me. She was one of my closer friends, and another one of my little sisters.

I smiled at her, unaware that this action caused some of the boys watching me to choke on their drinks.

''My father sent it, he spoils me too much sometimes.'' the corners of my mouth twitched, even as I accepted a glass of orange juice from one of the bartenders.

''We're all so happy for you that you get on so well.'', at the beginning of the year, Poseidon had used the mist to change my documents showing that he had guardian ship over me. The death of my mother was common knowledge, although curiously everyone though it was a robber who shot her. I was glad that no one knew about Gabe, that stinking swine.

He had also somehow bought me new clothes when I wasn't looking, all high quality and expensive. At a school like this where brand clothes were known so well, I was instantly bombarded by questions, where I told everyone the cover story me and my father had made up during a game of monopoly (I hate that game, he always wins).

''Yes, he's great. He immediately came once he knew that I existed, I still don't know why mother did not tell him that she was pregnant. He's just so... awesome.'' I grinned, nearly gushing receiving amused and happy smiles from my friends.

''You're so lucky, Rhea. You really deserve-'' Susan stopped, looking wide-eyed at something behind me. Frowning I whirled around, confused why I did not sense anyone coming up behind me.

''Dad.'' I exclaimed, surprised and pleased, happiness obvious in my voice.

He gave me a hug, and only then did I realize that he was actually wearing a suit of all things, an elegant simple black with a green ties, making his eyes stand out even more.

''Daughter.'' he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and a fond smile. ''Mind saving the first dance for me?''

I quickly nodded, having seen several fathers dance with their daughters. ''Of course.'' I waved my friends, and let myself be guided to the dance floor, among the other participants who were already twirling more or less gracefully across the dance floor.

The height difference made the dancing a little awkward, but as the first beats of the new song settled soothingly across the floor, my feet began to move, gliding over the dance floor following the larger ones. And then we were twirling in a rush of movement, black against silver white and it was exhilarating, completely effortless and I smiled brightly, not having had so much fun in months.

My father was a great dancer, tugging me along gently, movements full of grace and power. It was fluid, experience mixed with natural talent, and then the song slowed down, the beats less fast and slightly breathless but smiling widely we stopped, and I blinked when I saw the empty circle around us, the dancers having stopped long before us, pausing to instead watch.

I blushed bright red, and my father casually motioned me closer, looking annoyed, protective and somehow reluctantly amused at the same time, as if he couldn't decide whether he should mind or not. Ignoring the smattering applause, he guided me through the parting spectators who somehow seemed to realize that standing in his way was akin to suicide, like jumping in front of a running train.

The terrace was empty when we closed the door behind us, and somehow I knew it would stay this way. If he wanted to my father could demand respect and obedience like no other.

''That was... fun.'' I chuckled amusedly, getting over my initial embarrassment.

''Yes.'' he agreed, mouth twitching into a reluctant smile, ''Haven't danced like that in a long time. You're still too short though.''

I snorted, remembering that talk from long ago. ''I'm ten years old, old man.''

He choked, muttering old man under his breath, horror evident in his voice. I laughed, breathing in the fresh air, and felt free. ''Hey dad, I didn't know that you had any fashion sense.''

His eyebrow was twitching, a fact which I expertly ignored. Annoying him was so much fun after all, it was like a hobby.

He sighed exasperatedly, ''I do have fashion sense, but everything else is so constraining, besides what's wrong with Bermuda shirts and Khakis?''

Looking at him with a blank expression, I shook my head before smiling sweetly, making his face colour pale rapidly.

''Daddy.'' he gulped, ''we're gonna go shopping this summer, alright?'' I informed him, still keeping my slightly creepy smile up.

He nodded somewhat fearfully, horror written all over his face, before he suddenly grinned, and with an exaggerated and flourish bow he winked at me. ''As you wish, my Lady.'' I laughed, hand clutched over my mouth, even as he joined me, creating the harmonious sound of laughter and fun and absolute freedom.

It took a while for us to calm down, still chuckling occasionally, and then he gave me a hug, before disappearing with the wind, leaving the smell of ocean behind.

My good mood remained for the whole evening, even as I had to escape occasionally from persistent boys who wanted to dance with me. I really really did not wish for them to die because they offended my father.

In less than a week I would be home after all.

* * *

My feet touched the ocean and I instantly relaxed, feeling like I finally arrived at my front door. Poseidon had told me that I would have to wait for a moment since he had a spat with Amphitrite right now, sitting down in the warm sand I let my feet feel the cool water, flopping back contentedly.

Suddenly I lurched to my feet before even realizing that I had done so. Something in me was screaming at me to _get away, run run run_ and not look back. Trusting my instinct I whirled around, but before I had even taken a step, a shadow fell over me, my muscles were twitching, tense and ready, but before I could jump away I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist with bruising force.

And somehow I knew that whatever I did, it would not work, could not work.

Because that was not a monster, icy blue eyes stared right into my widened sea-green ones, and I could see, could feel that like my father he was just _more._

A god?

No, he felt different, even older, just _ancient_. I shivered, feeling so incredibly young and insignificant beneath his gaze, automatically I took in his long grey hair and beard, and the serpent around his shoulders, and I knew.

''Oceanus.'' I whispered in horror.

His grip on my wrist tightened and I flinched. ''Good.'' he purred, looking pleased with my recognition of him.''A smart one.''

I did not answer, trying to somehow figure out a way to escape, or just stall and wait until my father arrived.

He laughed, and the sound sent shivers down my spine, it was cruel, none of that warmth that my father had even in his anger was present in that sound. ''He will not come. He is busy.''

I cried out when he suddenly tightened his grip even further, a crack clearly audible from my wrist, and then we were gone from the beach, leaving only footprints behind.

Seconds later, a wave full of cold and malicious water, swept even the last evidence away.

Then there was silence, the animals sensing the presence of something evil and ancient and dangerous, stayed till, cowering even minutes afterwards.

It was to that silence that Poseidon broke through the waves.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was strangely uncomfortable, and that my right wrist was in pain.

Followed by the realization that something was incredibly wrong, I ripped open my eyes and took in my surroundings even as my memories slowly returned, aided by the bruise on my wrist and the metal around my hands and feet.

Oceanus.

A titan had kidnapped me, a titan that absolutely despised my father. A titan that stood tight before me, looking completely relaxed while I was close to having a panic attack.

Pushing my fear away (it wouldn't help) I observed my surroundings out of the corner of my eyes.

It was dark.

Only little rays of light illuminated my cage, giving it and even more eerie feeling. It was still beautiful though, carefully built with marble stone, strange symbols etched into every surface, I could only guess but it was probably to contain and shield. This was a prison after all.

It somehow made it even worse, that I was surrounded by beauty, built by a man, who had none in his heart.

I could see it in his icy blue eyes, he was rage and destruction, an icy fire that seemed to glow even underwater, an ancient feeling of bitterness pervading this whole structure.

I could not fight, could not escape, I could only hope that my father would find me.

I had never felt as helpless, as weak in my father's domain as in that very moment. I hated it, despised and resented it with a passion that I had never even realized.

And the Oceanus laughed, looking at me with a savage glee, and suddenly I was filled with fear.

More than fear, a primal terror seemed to spread though my very being, very soul, my very instincts _screaming_ at me, like at the beach to _run run run_.

And against all logic I began to struggle, I needed to get away, needed to _breath_ and _be free_, and I did not even register the blood running down my arms, seeping into the salt water all around us.

As suddenly as quick as the feeling came, it was gone again, only a muted echo reverberating though me, and I whimpered when I suddenly felt the pain of my raw wrists and ankles, still stuck in the restraints that seemed to siphon my strength.

Oceanus just continued laughing at me, not even pausing when I glared at him with all the strength I could muster, instead it seemed to amuse him even more.

''Thank you for being born. Officially I am neutral as my favorite daughter married the _new Lord of the Seas_,'' he spit my father's title out, like it was poison to his tongue, ''so unfortunately I can't kill you or hurt you _too_ badly, but I still think we are going to have a lot of fun during the next few day. I don't want my beloved nephew to become too happy, do I? So what do you think, Rhea?''

He caressed my bruised? fractured? broken? wrist gently with his finger tips and with a savage snarl he just grabbed and there was an ugly _crunch_, and I screamed along with his laughter.

''Let's begin, grand-niece, shall we?''

* * *

**A/N Ok so the blood and rage will follow next chapter, it won't be too explicit or bad, you will see what happens next chapter. And I hate rape scenes so I will never ever write one! Just in case someone is wondering. **

**The kidnapping by Oceanus is going to play a key part in the relationship between Poseidon and Rhea (the father-daughter one), I always thought that it was unrealistic that the free Titans did not do anything before the start of the books, and since Oceanus despises Poseidon it is only logical for me that he wants to pay him back. And Rhea is a convenient target.  
**

**Regarding the pairing it is awesome that I got so many reviews and suggestions and I'm a really happy author right now. So I decided to leave out the romance in the war, and just leave him as an overprotective, very possessive father for now.**

**I'll just write a sequel after I finish the war and in that sequel there will be a pairing and romance (probably Poseidon/Rhea), so if anyone does not wish to see Rhea paired up with Poseidon or anyone else, then they can just leave out the sequel. In this story there might relationships betw. other characters, but Rhea won't date anyone due to the fighting and her advanced mental age.**

**Hope everyone is fine with that, she would be too young for a serious romance before the end of the books anyway.**

**Over 100 reviews, just wow and thanks!**

**I will most likely update on the weekend, this week is just really really busy, but I think I still spoil you anyway.**

**C'ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The sins of the past

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters, except for my OC Rhea Jackson_

* * *

**_Nala RAK King: I'm more than happy to hear your opinion, glad that you like the story. Regarding other OC stories, I'm afraid that fem! Percy OC's are rather rare, try Eyes of the Hurricane... closest I know... Go with the Flow is a fem! Percy Oc story based on mine, so you can also have a look at that, otherwise I haven't found any either... Son of the Sea God... Ocean's Wings and The Light Before we Land are either fem!Perc or good relationship... I could add a Poseidon POV where he goes to either the winter or summer solice council and see how that goes ;)  
_**

**_GiuliaZe: Queen sound about right... The sequel would be called 'The Queen of the Sea' ... fitting right?_**

**_JjEldred: I think it doesn't make sense either, that's why in this story I made it so that Gabe's scent would only protect Sally even though she thought differently, because I agree with you!_**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_''Thank you for being born. Officially I am neutral as my favorite daughter married the new Lord of the Seas,'' he spat my father's title out, like it was poison to his tongue, ''so unfortunately I can't kill you or hurt you too badly, but I still think we are going to have a lot of fun during the next few day. I don't want my beloved nephew to become too happy, do I? So what do you think, Rhea?''_

_He caressed my bruised? fractured? broken? wrist gently with his finger tips and with a savage snarl he just grabbed and there was an ugly crunch, and I screamed along with his laughter._

_''Let's begin, grand-niece, shall we?''_

* * *

**Warning: adultish themes**

* * *

Chapter 14 - The sins of the past

* * *

When I was still small, barely a toddler and was still somehow coming to terms with what my new life entailed, I never once came close to imagining what my life would be like. Imagination would never hold a candle to reality after all, I was so caught up in the advantages that somehow I had not paused to think properly.

Heroes had been a fond memory until then, the small warmth a child felt when it's parents would tell him or her a story. It was like that in my case too, in my old life they were fairy tale characters, to explain the concept of right and wrong, to show that was is good would triumph.

Little me had loved those stories, and had believed in it's moral. After all the good would always win against the evil, it was only fair after all. It was only later that I discovered the cruel world that was reality. Every illusion had to break sometimes, mine broke when I saw my father yell at my mother for the first time, eyes blazing furiously and hand poised to strike.

Being reincarnated into a world which would be classified as fantasy, as a daughter of a God who was seemingly human but so much more, and loved me more than anything ever did, gave disillusioned me a little of my childhood back.

Years passed and while Poseidon could never be called a knight in shining armor, for he wore Khaki shirts and held far too much darkness, was too different and yet far too real, became what I believed in.

Not like the blind faith in a God, I believed in his love for me, his promises and vows and that he had never let me down, never disappointed me, and for that I loved him a little bit more.

And even though I now knew that good was not white, and evil not black, and that those who were good would not always win, because life was never fair, this world gave me a colour to believe in.

Because who needed shining white and silver armor, when the green and blue Sea was so much more, vaster, stronger and truer?

While little me might have been naive, I was not and yet I believed with all my heart and soul, with every fiber of my being that my father would get me out of here, and as I looked into those icy eyes yet again, this time I glared at him defiantly. Even though I could not even feel a wisp of his presence, nothing through the bond or even her pendant which also seemed blocked, I would not doubt.

I was the Princess of the Sea, my father was the ruler of the Sea, and I would not submit.

Oceanus smirked, seemingly amused at what he would probably see as feeble opposition, a foolish rebellion. I wasn't about to correct him, I had more sense to antagonize him. Glaring would probably be tolerated out of pride and amusement. I admit it rankled me that he could look at me and dismiss me as a threat, and be _right._

I had no chance to beat him (I was proud, but not arrogant), no chance to escape. But I could survive, observe and learn and that's what I would do.

''So, little Princess, how are you this fine morning?'' he asked me, a pleasant smile on his face that would not even fool a three-year old, for his eyes still held that icy look.

''Brilliant.'' I deadpanned, trying to shut out my hurting and aching and pulsing broken wrist.

He smirked, ''Is that sarcasm I hear?'' The snake around his shoulders, hissed at me, and I had the irrational urge to ask him why it wasn't drowning when I remembered that he was the Titan of the Seas.

I smiled at him, ''Of course not.''

He snorted, looking more amused than anything and for a moment he did not seem as bad as before. And then my wrist ached again and I remembered that he hung his ten-year old grand-niece from shackles in some part of the sea, and scowled. When did I change so much that I wasn't totally freaked out at this situation?

''Your father is looking for you. Rather frantically I might add.'' he looked at his nails, nonchalantly and in such an unconcerned way that I had the overwhelming urge to kick him (not that I could actually do that).

''I would rather not him finding us before I'm finished with what I wanted to do you.'' he remarked.

I had to admit I was curious. Since breaking my wrist he had not done anything more, leaving me to believe that he would not physically torture me to death (probably at least), so I was wondering how he would make my father suffer (except killing me, which he hasn't done yet either).

''Which would be?'' I ventured to ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

''You love your father, and Poseidon loves you. More than he loves anyone else. Your death would undoubtably hurt him, make him pay and suffer. But then I would have to face his wrath, and I'm supposed to be neutral.''

He chuckled amusedly, back to caressing my blue? green? purple? yellow? black? wrist, smile widening when I flinched - whether in pain or fear I didn't know (he just creeped me out) - before he focused on my face again.

''What I will completely destroy is your view of him. I will make you yourself destroy him. He would not dare retaliate out of shame and fear.''

I glared at him, how can someone be so disgusting? So much driven by envy and greed that they were blinded to everything else?

''I won't.'' I stated, and believed it.

He just smiled at me in such an infuriating and frightening knowing way, that I tried to lean away by instinct. That man, no Titan... _scared_ me ways I couldn't even comprehend. My whole being tried to shy away from him at every opportunity.

''How much do you think you know about Poseidon, little girl?''

''Enough.'' I snapped, trying to avoid his hands that were slowly approaching my temples. Only moments later he had my head in his grip, grinning at my furious expression.

''I'll show you.''

And then I screamed.

* * *

Poseidon was angry, no _furious_. He was completely and utterly _livid_.

How _dare_ that piece of ancient _filth_ dare to take what was _his_?

He had arrived at the beach to pick up his daughter, only to arrive to an empty beach, waves lapping at the sand with increasing frequency. He sensed the silence, the fear that still permeated this area, and his blood, his _ichor_, completely chilled in his body.

He knew this presence, knew it like a jailor knew it's prisoner for that was who he was in a way. Like his brother Hades guarded Tartarus, where they had thrown in their father, he guarded Oceanus, who pleaded neutrality in exchange for him marrying Amphitrite.

He should have known that Rhea's presence, and his obvious attachment to her would call to the ancient Titan, would invite his wrath and vengeance. But he had been blind, too secure in his superiority in his own kingdom.

Without wasting another moment where his precious daughter was in the hands of a Titan who would derive pleasure in causing a ten-year old pain even if it was only to see him suffer, he dove back into the water, before vanishing only to reappear a seconds later in is throne room.

Triton was there, talking to some merman, his smile vanished when he took in his father's expression, his _fury_ that made even him step back in alarm.

''Father...'' he trailed off, not knowing how to ask.

''Oceanus has Rhea.''

The single sentence caused the throne room to fall into a deafening and ominous silence, as the God of the Sea and his heir looked in each other, before vanishing simultaneously.

They had no time to lose after all.

The whole Sea stilled as they sensed his _roar_ of fury, and then he used a part of his power that he had not used since the Ancient War. He commanded the whole Sea, sending his order through the streams, and waves, reaching towards the farthest rivers of his kingdom.

_''Find my daughter, the Princess of Atlantis. Show Oceanus the Sea's wrath.''_

The silence, the stillness shattered like the glass of a mirror.

And then the Sea moved, searching for the Princess that had given Atlantis it's life back. And for it's ruler, who was not always kind but just and fierce in his protection, for the side his subjects had only recently come to witness, they shuddered to think what would happen if the Princess were not found alive.

So they searched and hoped.

* * *

Images flew into my head, first too numerous to comprehend, too forceful to be understood.

I screamed from the pain, the agony of having thing shoved into your mind, until they overtook everything else, every thought and sensation was shoved from my mind, until only those flashes remained.

And then through the pain, and overwhelming feeling of _wrongness_ I was able to see.

It took me only a few moment to see what Oceanus' meant when he said that he would change my view on my father.

It was difficult to rearrange what I knew of him with the images that I was seeing.

_The waves were churning, higher and higher, building up into a ferocious force of destruction. Poseidon was smiling cruelly on his throne as he felt he waved destroy a human village, people screaming, running and begging their God to stop._

_Pleading with him to spare the children, and then they were people with their arms spread wide open, chanting prayers for the God who was about to rip their life away._

I gasped, as the memory ended, panting slightly, tears running down my face. I had known about it, but knowing and witnessing was so completely different that I felt off-balance.

My father's expression was so similar to Oceanus that I shuddered involuntarily.

I felt the next cluster of images form in my mind, and took a deep breath.

_Poseidon and another God were walking down the streets of an old city, chattering even as people starved in the street, not staring the people a glance, as they groveled on the ground, regardless of their condition._

_Glaring at an older man that would not kneel fast enough, looks of disdain and arrogance on their faces._

_Suddenly the old man coughed, as water poured from his mouth. He stumbled, trying to throw up the never-ending stream of water coming from his mouth. Several seconds later the elderly man slumped towards the stone floor, eyes dull with the force of death.  
_

_And the two Gods walked past the terrified humans without any care, never once looking back at the family that surrounded the old man with tears running down their cheeks, the agonized whimpers of the little grandson._

I felt my own tears well up yet again, this was personal, it was far too close to my liking. I did not want to watch this, see what my father could do.  
Ignorance was bliss after all.

''Stop, please.'' I looked at Oceanus' pleadingly. His face was a stony visage, but I could see the savage glee dancing in his icy eyes. That Titan would never spare me, so looked at the cage and once again prepared myself for the onslaught of images.

_A woman and man were sleeping in a luxurious bed, through the window a cloudy sky was clearly visible, the view not being halted by the thin white fabric in front of the window._

_Poseidon appeared in the room in a spray of water, flicking his hand once in distaste, causing the man to be flown towards th stone way, slumping to the ground with blood pouring from a head wound._

_The woman woke up startled, eyes flickering fearfully from her husband to the man standing in the middle of the room, excluding power._

_''How can I serve you, my Lord?'' she asked, voice only trembling slightly._

_The Sea God smirked satisfied. ''I will take you, be honored, mortal.''  
_

_The woman only spread her arms, as the God approached._

I gasped as the image ended, this time I did not plead, or look at Oceanus again. Only waiting for what those images would show me.

Over the next hours I never once looked at Oceanus, nor utter a single word, only processing what his memories, for I was somehow knew that this is what those images were, showed me.

They had shown me the sins of the Gods, of my father in the hoped of me hating him, despising him.

The only question left was to choose.

Yet, there had never been a choice, and I knew that.

* * *

Oceanus looked at his grand-niece, hanging limply from her shackles, a slightly hollow look in her eyes.

He would get his revenge no matter what.

Even at the cost of her sanity, after all how could a young mortal keep it after seeing the true nature of the Gods? The true origin of sin and suffering?

He snapped his fingers, and the girl lost consciousness.

He had done enough.

Now he just had to wait.

Revenge was best served cold after all.

* * *

It was merely a flicker of her presence, yet Poseidon was able to feel her immediately.

After a desperate and fruitless search throughout the whole sea, hours and hours upon constantly using every bit of power he could spare, he had finally found something.

Propelling himself towards the area where he was able to sense her energy, he concentrated for a moment, before vanishing in a splurge of water.

He did not pause to think.

All he cared about that Rhea was _alive_, and that he'd _found_ her, no matter how that came to be.

He clamped down on his anger, still cursing though him, making his blood boil, a constant reminder that his daughter was not by his side.

His eyes widened, when he saw her floating in the water, seemingly unconscious, but very much alive and mostly unhurt except for a wrist that looked very much broken, and blood that seemed to seep out from wounds around her legs and arms. Had that piece of _filth_ dared to _chain_ _his daughter_?

He felt Oceanus before he saw him, sensed the water cool and the sea creatures vanish as fast as they could.

''Oceanus. What is the meaning of this?'' his voice was like ice, rage flooding his body.

The Titan laughed cruelly. ''I will return her to you, nephew. Alive and unhurt.'' He flickered his hand dismissively and Rhea's broken wrist and other superficial wounds healed. He had obviously prevented the water from helping her before.

''What have you done to her?'' Poseidon asked, suspiciously. Oceanus would never return her willingly like this, he was aware of the fact that Oceanus wanted him to suffer, so why?

''Well, we talked...'' the Titan chuckled amusedly at the Sea God's chilling glare. ''And then I showed her some of my memories...'' The Titan enjoyed the growing horror in those sea-green eyes. ''...of you.''

With a final wave and chilling laugh, the Titan vanished back into the depths of the Sea, content in his knowledge that he had gotten his revenge.

Poseidon swam over to his daughter, carefully placing her in his arms, gazing upon her features which looked pained even as she slept.

Now that Oceanus was no longer blocking him, he was able to feel her mind once more, could feel the tumult in her thought and emotions, swirling and building, too numerous to understand. Feel the rips of a forceful entry and the violent presence of several memories that were not hers.

But there was determination, the feeling of a decision formed, encasing the errant emotions, even as he observed.

Rubbing a hand wearily over his face, he prayed that the determination pulsing in her mind, would not destroy him.

After all, he knew what kind of memories she must have been forced to watch. It would take a miracle for her to remain sane, for Rhea to keep looking at him with love in her eyes...

He did not even want to contemplate the possibilities of that.

He did not think the world would survive that.

He could just hope... that he would be blessed once more.

Otherwise he would flood this world that had taken Rhea away from him.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for this late update... I've only recently started reading Doctor Who fanfiction and that somehow ended up with me posting a new story.  
**

**Yeah, I know...**

**This chapter was a little different from what I planned beforehand but it just developed, so hope you like it!**

**Next chapter we will see how Rhea decides and what will stem from that decision.**

**I decided for Oceanus to not torture her physically because a) Rhea is still ten so it would be weird for me to write b) my Oceanus enjoys this type of punishment way more... *cackle evily*  
**

**Hope it's as realistic as always (kidding!)**

**Next chapter will be hopefully out next weekend... I'll be turning eighteen on Monday so I won't have that much time next week but well... I'll try!**

**As always thank you for your lovely reviews... love all of you!**

**C'ya soon.**

**AriesOrion**


	15. Chapter 15 - Fury and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for my OC Rhea Jackson

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_After all, he knew what kind of memories she must have been forced to watch. It would take a miracle for her to remain sane, for Rhea to keep looking at him with love in her eyes..._

_He did not even want to contemplate the possibilities of that._

_He did not think the world would survive that._

_He could just hope... that he would be blessed once more._

* * *

Chapter 15 - Fury and Forgiveness

* * *

Poseidon looked at his sleeping daughter, her figure being dwarfed by the heavy blankets and vast bed. He had been sitting beside Rhea's bed for hours now and there was still so sign of her waking up. Triton had taken over his duties momentarily, not that any single creature of the sea would blame him for his absence since a suspiciously large number of fish were currently close to Atlantis anyway.

He would have laughed, enjoyed the embarrassment that it would undoubtedly cause Rhea, if he hadn't been weighed down by a fear so intense that he could barely lift his fingers.

His people clamored for Oceanus' punishment, enraged at what had been done to their Princess even if they didn't know the details. For them it was enough to know that Rhea had been taken against her will, kept prisoner and was not waking up.

If he wasn't so worried about his daughter, he would have been the first to rip the Titan apart, to see the pain in Oceanus eyes. But his hot and boiling rage, had been frozen by the sheer terror Oceanus' revelation had brought.

He was being chilled from inside out, waiting and waiting for Rhea's judgement.

Poseidon had never thought he would ever submit to the opinion of another, and yet that little girl in front of him had power over him like no other. He absently wondered if there was anything he would not do for her.

He laughed hollowly when he came up blank. No matter what or how, there was nothing that he would not do for his daughter, as long as she looked at him with love in her eyes. But what chance did he have now?

A knock sounded from the door, and Poseidon could feel his son on the other side.

He sighed tiredly, ''Come in, Triton.''

A bit of light spilled through the hesitantly opened crack, and Poseidon could sense his son stop next to him.

''Any changes?'' Triton asked, gaze focused on the up and downs of Rhea's breathing.

Poseidon rubbed his face wearily, ''No, she still hasn't woken.''

Triton kept his silence, lips forming a sad smile as he saw a strand of her hair fall into her face as she shifted slightly.

''She will forgive you.''

Poseidon leaned back in his chair, ''How could she? I am well aware of what Oceanus showed her.''

Triton looked at his father, noticing the truly exhausted expression on the God's face. ''She knows what you are capable of.''

Poseidon snorted. ''Abstract knowledge is not the same as witnessing it, and I very much doubt that she knew even a fraction of what he has undoubtedly shown her.''

''Do you regret any of it?'' Triton asked curiously, not having been alive in his father's younger years, although he had witnessed several acts of his father's cruelty during his lifetime.

''Regret? No, for me they are simply memories of my immature behavior. Mistakes they may be, but no I do not feel regret. I only feel such for Rhea having to witness them. Isn't it ridiculous that I do not regret a single death or scream of mercy, and yet I am agonizing over her judgement?''

Triton gave his father a small smile. ''I feel the same, and I know it should scare me and yet all I can feel is such deep gratitude that she exists, that she can smile at us wholly without deceit and love us without limitations. I am terrified to lose that.''

''Aye.''

Triton sat down next to his father, keeping silent vigilance at his little sister's bedside. For how could they turn away from the light of their existence.

She had drawn them in, had become the center of their world, the sun they revolved around.

The silence stretched between them, hours passed without any movement and then a quiet sigh broke the unnatural stillness, sea-green eyes fluttering open.

Poseidon and Triton approached the bed hesitantly, not knowing what to expect. They saw as Rhea's gaze slowly gained focus, an awareness in her eyes that had not been present before.

Her sea-green orbs, exhausted and slightly hollow, flickered from Triton to Poseidon and remained on his face with a frightening intensity. Poseidon could the steely determination in her pained eyes, and stilled in trepidation.

He though morosely with only a slight dark undercurrent of amusement that the time for judgement had come.

* * *

_"Everyone is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody." (Mark Twain)_

* * *

Darkness, a hungering stillness surrounded me as far as I could see. My thoughts were muddled, only slowly processing what I had seen, witnessed as I was bound in shackles of metal and fear.

It only took me several moments longer to locate what had been missing before in the back of my mind, where it had become a constant comfort during the last years. My father's presence and emotions burning through the darkness with such an intensity that I could literally hear cracks all around me, breaking and crushing the stifling blackness all around me.

I could feel his unadulterated rage, his sheer terror and trepidation and knew that Oceanus' must have told him about what he did. His icy rage, like frozen lava that could be reignited with a single act, a single moment.

I struggled to find my way back to awareness, my determination underlined with linings of steel and power flashing like a beacon, drawing me ever closer.

I had made my decision, a choice that would define the rest of my live, would change what had been there before.

Yet, did I ever have a choice?

I didn't think so, and the thought that it might be better this way, brought a small smile to my face.

Stumbling back into awareness, eager in a way I had not been before, it took me a while to open my eyes, to focus on the world around me, and not the muddled chaos that was still inside of me.

Blinking slowly, I could see two shapes next to what I felt was my bed, it took me only mere moments to recognize the two people, no _Gods_ standing before me.

Both looked relieved to see me awake, deep lines of exhaustion and worry married their otherwise flawless faces.

My eyes rested on Triton for a moment, before they flickered over to my father involuntarily.

I could feel his increasing trepidation, yet I kept staring at him, trying to see behind what he kept hidden so carefully from me. My eyes widened when I finally saw a flicker of what he was.

An ancient weariness, wisdom and ignorance, compassion and cruelty. They were merely flickers of Poseidon Earthshaker, and yet for me it was enough.

I saw Triton leave out of the corner of my eye, casting slightly uneasy looks at my still father and my close scrutiny.

''Rhea.'' his deep baritone voice said softly, but not making any move to approach.

I closed my eyes, memories swirling at the forefront of my mind, of greed and death and destruction, and then followed by compassion and love and worry.

_''I told you, I would never be afraid of you.''_

The memory was now at the forefront of my mind, the promise I had made to him. A promise I would never break. I knew how cruel he could be, I knew what he had done. Witnessing it would not make any difference, I would never abandon the person who was the center of my world.

''Dad.'' I mumbled. ''Hurts...''

I could feel a tentative hope emerging from deep inside my father, saw his eyes soften, yet he stayed away.

''Your mind is still processing the large amount of information.'' he stated, looking pained at the admission, as if he feared that processing them would change my still tired mind.

I felt slightly cold, the blankets not doing anything to soothe the icy cold in my body. I whimpered, moving my hand to clutch my head in pain. My mind was raw, bleeding like wound would, its shield momentarily ripped apart by Oceanus' actions.

I looked at Poseidon pleadingly, silently begging him to make the agony go away, like he always did. Yet I felt that this time would be different, it wasn't about acknowledging danger or his capabilities for cruelty, this time I had seen _everything_ he had kept hidden, the other side I had no intimate knowledge of.

Acceptance of that was not as easy, impossible to comprehend if not shown like Oceanus did to me. I had seen the origin of sins, atrocities that were inhumane in it's intensity.

And in this moment I felt a soul-deep relief that I was not actually ten years old, that I had the capability to love and accept instead of mere childish affections. Because I realized, like I knew that the sun would rise in the morning, that if I had been younger I would have broken into a thousand pieces, stopped functioning like a broken toy under the onslaught of memories.

It was a terrifying thought, that every God could destroy me easily without any hardship or difficulty.

''You are you.'' I whispered, trying to put my thoughts into words, pleading for him to see what lay in my gaze.

Poseidon's breath hitched, and he stepped a little closer, like I had given him permission with that sentence alone.

''Rhea, how much?'' he asked, even as he already knew the answer.

''Everything.'' I shuddered involuntarily, just because I was not scared of my father didn't mean that I was unaffected by the images and _screams_.

''And?'' Poseidon stepped even closer, eyes darkening with several emotions that I could not place, flickering in it's endless depth, like he was trying to test my sincerity.

He was looming above me, looking far more threatening than ever before, yet my body relaxed instantly, as if his presence alone soothed every instinct I had.

''I promised, didn't I?'' I suddenly smiled, still only a twitch of the lips, but I knew it would get better. ''I would never be afraid of you.''

He leaned down, so that I could look into his eyes, nearly black eyes that held nothing back anymore, ''Never?'' he breathed.

I nodded, patting the space next to me, and I saw him hesitate only a moment before Poseidon sighed, climbing next to me, and without any pause I snuggled into his warmth, using his arms as a pillow.

''Don't hide yourself from me anymore. I will always love you, dad.'' I smiled, and finally his stoic expression disappeared, filled with his familiar love and happiness that was always directed at me.

''I just can't win against you, hm?''

I laughed softly, feeling my eyelids drop tiredly, ''Night, dad.''

''Sleep well, daughter.''

And then I fell back into the bliss that was unconsciousness, reassured by the warm presence next to me.

* * *

Poseidon watched his daughter sleep, a small smile on her face, looking far happier than she had been only minutes ago.

He drew a shuddering breath, when she snuggled closer, unconsciously seeking his own power.

The side of her bond was not shielded anymore, and he drew assurance from that fact. He was afraid that if he would close his eyes, then this peaceful Rhea would disappear, stare at him with accusation in his eyes.

Her acceptance of even that side of him... changed things. It changed her; Rhea's understanding of what a God _is, _their very essence; but also her own self. Those experiences would draw the last bit of innocence she had like poison was drawn from a wound, for in their world innocence was so easily exploited and corrupted.

It also changed their relationship, bind them together even tighter. She would get to know him in a way that no one else had ever done. She had seen him at his worst, sowing death and destruction and at his best, showering her with love and affection. She had seen him cry, be afraid, had felt those emotions through their bond.

She could even understand his love and devotion to the sea as his daughter, she _could_ accept him if he so chose to divulge his innermost self. He had never even considered such a thing, she was still so very young, a small child, yet Rhea was at the same time the one being who understood and loved him most.

Such a contradiction, would his selfishness eventually cause her destruction or would she strive and bloom like a flower in the height of spring?

_''Don't hide yourself from me anymore. I will always love you, dad.''_

His daughters smiling face was at the forefront of his mind as he made his decision.

He slowly and carefully lowered his shields, let everything that he was and _is_ leak from his mind. From his darkest desires to his lightest prayers he would let her see everything. She would not understand, would question and he would explain.

She needed to understand if she ever wanted to flourish in their world, of immortals and divine beings, and he would teach her.

Because her acceptance of him changed so much, because how could he ever give up a person that seemed to exist in order to give him happiness?

He watched satisfied as she did not even stir as his essence surrounded hers, letting her mind become comfortable with the added sensations.

She was _his_ and would always be.

It was the truth of his world.

* * *

The second time I woke up, I could immediately tell that something had changed. I could feel it, a new sensation running through my body, however curiously it only served to relax me even further.

Blinking the sleep from my still heavy eyes, I yawned, before looking up into the amused looking eyes of the Lord of the Sea.

''Mo'ning.'' I slurred, too comfortable to move. I became aware of his hand stroking my hair, and I closed my eyes yet again, sighing softly.

''Morning, daughter.'' his deep voice washed over my still sleepy consciousness, and I was about to open my eyes when I felt a tiny sheen of power in my mind, that seemed to cut off the part where the presence of her father usually trickled through their bond.

It was a feeble barrier, and I knew I could tear it apart with ease.

I opened my eyes, looking at my father, the question on my lips.

He hushed me, amusement and nervousness warring in his eyes, until I could no longer differentiate one from the other. But beneath that I could see something _more_, something -

''Destroy it and you will see me.''

I narrowed my eyes at the slightly cryptic answer, but at the same time I had a feeling that I knew exactly what was behind that barrier.

Taking a deep breath I concentrated on the flimsy fickle of power, and _ripped_. A second there was nothing and then I took a shuddering breath as new emotions, new sensations, new _feelings_ entered my mind, nearly overwhelming me.

There was just so _much_, so many feelings that I did not even know existed, a depth that I couldn't even fathom and I realized that as I was now I couldn't understand the feelings that were crashing like wild waves all around me.

And I realized with a start that this is who and what Poseidon was, even his essence itself was like the Sea. Wild and gentle; teasing in it's lightness like the glittering of the water in the sun, and dark like the unending chasms of the Ocean; raw and powerful; untamable in it's destruction and ability to give, take and preserve life.

When my eyes shot open I realized that I was panting slightly, a lingering wetness on my cheeks the only proof that I had shed tears. It reminded me of the time when he had shown me the Ocean, beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

My sea-green widened eyes met his and I could suddenly see so much _more_. Like a veil had been lifted from my eyes, I raised a trembling hand to trace his stubbled cheek.

''Αγαπημένου του πατέρα μου. (1)'' I breathed, and then Poseidon smiled, such a tender expression that was accompanied by searing feelings of love, branding themselves into my very soul.

''Είστε ο κόσμος μου, η κόρη. (2)'', he murmured, catching the tear that escaped my eye with a gentle fingertip.

I just wanted this moment to last forever, but there were other important questions that I needed to ask.

''Dad, what's going to happen with Oceanus?'' I asked, hating how much body betrayed me and shivered slightly, still remembering those icy eyes, and malicious glee in his eyes as he tortured me. I was scared of that _t_hing, and I did not even try to hide it. It would have been futile.

My father went completely rigid, voice carefully blank. ''I will issue an appropriate punishment.''

That was the end of the discussion, I could feel his reluctance to talk about the topic any further, and then I _digged_, searching for the real reason in his myriad of emotions.

Guilt.

''Dad?'' I was aware that my eyebrow was twitching dangerously.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. ''Yes, daughter?''

''This was not your fault.'' I glared at him, daring him to refuse.

''Rhea.'' he started, ''I was arrogant, too careless and he used that.''

I sighed, ''It doesn't mean it was your fault. I don't blame you. So you shouldn't blame yourself either.''

Poseidon chuckled. ''I really don't deserve you. By the Gods, I have never loved anything as much as I love you.''

I blushed bright red, still embarrassed at how easily he could say things like that. ''D-dad...me too.'' I muttered, averting my eyes from his sparkling sea-green ones.

He merely laughed at my obvious embarrassment, yet I couldn't help the bright smile that spread over my face when I felt his overwhelming joy.

''Be careful.''

He nodded, face grave before he kissed my forehead gently and climbed out of the bed.

''I'll send Triton to watch over you. I'll be back soon.''

There was a small surge of power, and then Poseidon was gone from my room.

I hugged the still warm pillow, and prepared myself for a long ansd sleepless night.

* * *

Poseidon steeled his features into one of steely determination, allowing the wrath and fury to fuel his movements once more. No matter the outcome, Oceanus had hurt his daughter, made her cry and shake, taken her from his grasp and nearly destroyed her.

He was not inclined to be merciful.

Absent-mindedly searching for his son, he teleported through the water towards his location, to ease the worries that undoubtedly still festered in his son's mind and to have someone strong enough to stay by Rhea's side in case of problems. He would never be that careless ever again.

His son was alone in his room, staring unseeing out of the window.

''Triton.'' he smiled at his son's obvious startle, letting his expression speak for itself.

''Then Rhea...'' Triton whispered, hope in his eyes.

Poseidon smiles, his own relief obvious. ''She's fine, but I want you to watch over her. I'll deal with Oceanus.''

Seeing his son's steely expression that promised death to anyone trying to hurt Rhea, he allowed himself to dissipate into water, currents carrying him out of Atlantis, hearing the faint ''Yes, Sir'' of his son, as he propelled himself further.

It was good that Triton had not asked to come along, he a) realized that he was not yet strong enough and/or b) seemed to take their new priorities to heart (Rhea first and foremost followed by everything else).

Stopping at where he had last seen Oceanus, Rhea floating in the water unconscious and hurt, he finally finally allowed his rage to to boil over, his fury to built and fuel the roaring and boiling heat his own powers had become.

''OCEANUS!'' he bellowed, anger clear in every syllable.

It took only a minute for the Titan to appear, smug grin present on his face, yet for Poseidon it seemed like an eternity. An eternity where his rage festered and grew even more, his wrath consuming his every waking thought, fueled by the images of that damned hollow look in Rhea's eyes, how she had trembled due to only hearing that scum's name.

He did not pause, did not talk, did not brag or change his expression in any way from his wrathful one, he only attacked.

Poseidon was the Lord of the Seas, the Titan would have to learn yet again why God's were the one's who ruled.

With a furious roar, he ordered the water to rip Oceanus into pieces, to crush him into oblivion, to make him scream in agony and his filthy golden blood flood out of his body.

The entire Sea shook, power pulsing all around the two fighters, the old Lord of the Sea's against the current one. Oceanus cursed and screamed as he realized that the Sea would not obey his as much as it did for his nephew.

With one last livid roar, the God pushed through the Titan's defenses, Trident clutched tightly in his hand, willing the water to _destroy_.

And it ripped through the last sheens of power, making the Titan retreat in fear, pain and confusion, clutching his bloody wounds as if he could not believe that he was actually hurt.

''Damn you, Poseidon.'' he shouted, vanishing from the Sea Lord's senses.

Poseidon did not pursue, he would not be able to explain any more releases of power in his domain to Zeus, killing Oceanus was also not possible. It would put too much attention on the why's and Rhea's existence had to remain a secret as long as possible, so knowing that he had done as much as possible, he allowed himself to dissipate yet again, back to his palace.

Appearing in his daughter's room, Trident still in his hand, he did not expect what he found.

Triton was standing in the middle of the room, snarling at the bloody form of his mother, fury visible from every part of his body. Rhea was still in the bed, eyes wide as she watched Triton and Amphitrite. Two merman were standing in the doorway, obviously shocked into silence, the elaborate piece of work hanging off the hinges.

''What is going on here?'' he bellowed.

Suddenly all faces turned towards him, Poseidon looked at Triton, silently ordering to explain. His son nodded, form still tense as he snarled, glaring at his mother.

''Amphritrite tried to kill Rhea.''

* * *

(1) My beloved father.

(2) You are my world, daughter.

* * *

**A/N This quick update serves as an apology for the long wait and as a thank you for reviewing so faithfully. Your comments are what keeps me going even when sometimes I just wanna sleep instead of writing a chapter.  
**

**Hope the whole thing was realistic ;) It was pretty hard to write this chapter, and I hope it turned out alright... Poseidon has finally decided that he will never let her go, Rhea finally understands Poseidon better and Oceanus got his ass kicked... will he plan revenge or lick his wounds? And how excatly is Amphritrite involved in all of this?**

**I too was rather surprised how this chapter turned out, I didn't have anything planned and just let it develop, hope the cliffhanger is as infuriating as intended (an author's privilege...)**

**Next chapter contains family drama! I'll hopefully get to post a new chapter next weekend!  
**

**Thank you for the early congratualations. Love you!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	16. Chapter 16 - Manipulations

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, except for my OC little Rhea Jackson

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Triton was standing in the middle of the room, snarling at the bloody form of his mother, fury visible from every part of his body. Rhea was still in the bed, eyes wide as she watched Triton and Amphitrite. Two merman were standing in the doorway, obviously shocked into silence, the elaborate piece of work hanging off the hinges._

_''What is going on here?'' he bellowed._

_Suddenly all faces turned towards him, Poseidon looked at Triton, silently ordering to explain. His son nodded, form still tense as he snarled, glaring at his mother._

_''Amphritrite tried to kill Rhea.''_

* * *

Chapter 16_ \- _Manipulations_  
_

* * *

''She did _what_?''

I could tell that my father was furious - again - his sea-green yes were nearly black and he had turned to glare at the trembling Goddess laying on the floor of my room. If she hadn't tried to kill me only moments ago I would have pitied her.

Or not, but that's beside the point. I sighed tiredly at the drama that was playing before me, why couldn't I just enjoy life for a few days, without any murder attempts, or threats to my general health? I was looking forward to this summer, and in the span of two days I was kidnapped by a Titan, tortured by said Titan, and then attacked by my ''step-mother''.

Somehow she was starting to remind me of Gabe even more, a female, godly, beautiful and far nastier version. Who would have thought...

''Yes, Rhea and I were talking when I sensed a presence outside the door. Amphitrite entered after knocking, using the excuse to want to check on her new step-daughter. Naturally I was suspicious, as she had never hid her dislike for Rhea, when I told her to stop, she suddenly started lunging towards Rhea, a knife drawn, so I reacted accordingly.'' Triton reported not unlike a soldier in front of his superior, back straight, and eyes focused on our father's face.

''Amphritrite?'' Poseidon asked her calmly, but I could sense the building hurricane building beneath his frigid countenance.

''She should have never recovered from what father put her through, she should have broken, so why is she still alright?'' Amphitrite screamed, completely different from the regal person I had seen before. Did she really hate me that much? To drive her to such a state of madness?

The silence seemed deafening. For all intents and purposes she had just confessed to collaborating with Oceanus to kidnap and torture the Princess of Atlantis (aka me). She had already doomed herself.

Poseidon and Triton seemed to have reached the same conclusion, for their expression's were ones of pure rage. I shuddered at the thought of those expression's directed at me, the weight behind those rapidly blackening eyes was heavy with promises of retribution and punishment.

''I would like to kill you right now for dare trying to harm Rhea, but that would result in headaches that would last for millenia. The whole political chaos this would cause...'' he trailed off, seemingly more concerned with those political headaches than the life of his wife.

''You would choose that filthy half-blood over me, your wife for millenia?'' she pleaded, finally realizing the situation she was in.

I looked at my father who was merely staring coldly at his wife, without any of the warmth he always directed at me. I remembered his words, _''By the Gods, I have never loved anything as much as I love you.'' _and I watched the Goddess with pity in my eyes, as he answered.

''I will always choose her over you. Είναι ο κόσμος μου, ένας κόσμος που δεν έχει θέση για σας. Αυτό είναι όλο. (1)'' he said uncaring, nothing but disdain in his eyes.

''You are a God. You are the ruler of the sea, your daughter she may be, but she'll wither and decay. Landing in Hades domain, you will lose in in a few fleeting years.'' she cried, a small smirk on her lips.

He walked towards the still bleeding Queen, an undercurrent of dark amusement in his eyes, cruelly taunting her and then he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

I could see Amphitrite still, staring wide eyed at Poseidon who had already returned to his previous place.

''You wouldn't.'' the Goddess stared in horror at my father, and I felt quite frustrated at not knowing what they were talking about.

My father crossed his arms challengingly. ''Who would dare stop me?''

''She will hate you.''

''No, she won't.'' My father said with such conviction, that even Amphitrite seemed to falter. Poseidon waved his hand dismissively and a plain metal bracelet attached itself to Amphitrite's wrist.

''I have limited your powers. You will be banished to the eastern palace. You are forbidden from leaving it, or communication with anyone I have not explicitly stated is allowed to be in contact with you, understood?''

He didn't wait for an answer before he snapped his fingers and Amphitrite was gone. The merman had bowed and left, the threat being gone, which left Triton, my father and me in my room.

I wanted to ask about Poseidon's talk with Amphitrite, but I knew that I wouldn't get anything out of him. He would have not whispered otherwise. The silence was broken by my father's sigh.

''I'm sorry you had to watch this Rhea. It seems like she finally crossed a line that she should have never even approached.'' he sat down on the edge of my bed, smiling at me.

''Don't worry about it.'' I dismissed his apology. ''I am sorry that it has come to this.''

Triton chuckled from the other side of the bed, ''It is no great loss.''

I wondered how screwed a family has to be if a child does not even care that he had to attack his mother to protect his sister, and I vowed that I would do better. My views on family was not quite normal either, but I knew that I wanted to make them smile like this as long as I possibly could.

For all the love they had given me, I could give them that in return.

''Come here. I'm supposed to rest, so we're going to have a family cuddle now.'' I dared them to disagree, pretending not to see the expertly faked resigned expressions donning their faces, that still could not hide all traces of mirth dancing in their eyes.

And for the next few hours we stayed like that, talking in hushed voices, and ignoring the world around us.

That was how it was supposed to be, and nothing would ever take that away from me.

* * *

I was sure that my whole face was beet red by now, the twitching lips of both my brother and father did not serve to make this situation any less mortifying.

It was the day after Amphitrite's banishment and I had ventured out of my room for the first time since my rescue. What I did not expect was the reaction that followed said action.

The hallways were full of fish, merman, and other sea life that I was sure I had never seen in Atlantis before. It was like the whole sea had come to see me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't touched, so I didn't even try to contain the radiant smile plastered on my face.

'_Mine_', the word echoed in my mind along with my heartbeat, and I looked up at my father who was watching the whole spectacle with an undercurrent of triumph. In the back of my mind, I knew that somehow he had manipulated a situation to his liking, and I could sense that it involved me, but I didnt feel any danger, my instincts were as relaxed and calm as ever.

I had learned during the time I spent with my father that he could masterfully manipulate people and incidents without them ever knowing. Poseidon was usually described as laid-back and easy-going, less stern and severe than his two brothers, less _dangerous_ some fools believed.

He was the opposite, he was the sea, he was patient, _waiting_ until it was time to strike.

Shoving those quite distracting thoughts out of my mind, I continued down the hall towards the dining room, being impossibly famished from not having eaten for such a long time. Demigods were more resilient than humans, but days were stretching it on my poor stomach.

Two merman's opened the doors for them, and they stepped into the small dining room. It was a private one, designed for comfort and not luxus, and I prefered it over any other. It was simply uncomfortable to sit at a mostly empty table that would seemingly stretch on forever.

''Princess, we have made your favorite today. We are all more than happy that you have returned safely to your home.'' A naiad smiled at me softly, awe and admiration clear in her eyes.

I returned her smile and tried to ignore the overwhelming respect in those eyes. It was still a little weird for me to be admired and respected by people I barely even know.

''Thank you. I appreciate your hard work as always, Azaela.''

She bowed deeply, after setting down my plate. My favorite food was a type of pasta with cream sauce, mushrooms and some light vegetables, it just stuck with me after having eaten it at an Italian restaurant. Although to be fair my favorite food changed annually.

The meal was mostly silent, although I would sometimes catch my father with the same satisfied expression that I had caught on the way here, and it was driving me crazy. I didn't have a lot of control over our bond, and actively searching for his emotions would only work if he was either a) emotionally compromised or b) very very distracted or c) if he allowed it for some reason. Right now I could only catch some passive feelings, which brought me back to that damning feeling of satisfaction.

''Rhea.'' I looked up at my father, who was sprawled quite elegantly and regally on his chair (I would have to learn how to do that).

''Yes?''

''I will start training you for real. We'll start this evening.'' he smirked, an anticipatory gleam in his eyes that I wasn't sure I liked. My instincts were screaming at me to run as far as I could and hide beneath some rock until the danger was over.

I shifted nervously on my chair, ''O-okay?''

My father's smirk widened, and I was far from reassured. ''Don't worry, daughter. We'll have a lot of fun.''

I gulped, and wondered if it was too late to run away now.

''You won't get far.''

I smiled shakily, trying to ignore the dread now settling heavily in my stomach.

It couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

I groaned, taking shuddering breaths, as I raised my sword another time. I was cursing in my mind, damning that slave driver in every language I knew which was an impressive amount for a ten-year old girl.

''Again.'' Poseidon (aka slave driver) commanded, and I slashed my sword down, feeling the resistance tear and prob my muscles. As soon was we had arrived in the empty practice room, he had waved his hand in such a completely bored fashion that was so out of odds with his borderline evil smirk that I was immediately on alert.

Three seconds later I was frozen by a heavy weight pressing down on me, pulling and yanking me to the ground. That bastard had then proceeded to cheerfully point out that he had increased the resistance of the water all around me, making it seem as if the gravity itself was heavier.

''It's good for your muscle strength and control over water. You're more than welcome to try and break my hold over the water around you.''

So here I was, slashing my beautiful sword down, my father watching me from the other side of the room, sprawled on a comfortable looking couch, smirking all the while.

Glaring at him, I tried to show him how much I _detested_ him right now. I would have tried to ram my sword into his smug face if I wasn't so tired and exhausted that I could barely lift my arms any longer.

''Your grip is loosening, don't falter. Now another twenty sets.''

Poseidon's voice cut through the room, and I didn't lose any time in correcting the grip in my sweaty hands, gritting my teeth I continued, all the while sending my frustration and promises of retribution through the bond. The other part of my mind was trying and spectacularly failing to gain control over the water pressing down on me relentlessly. My father's control over it was absolute. It was given an order, so it obeyed.

It seemed like an eternity later when the pressure around me vanished and I fell to the ground in a boneless heap. My muscles were quivering and jerking, not having the ability to hold me upright any longer. Gulping as much water? air? into my lungs as possible I tried to glare at the form of my father that I could barely make out through the curtain of my hair that had partly fallen onto my face.

I knew I wasn't succeeding though.

He kneeled down next to me, and I could feel the slight worry emanating from within me. ''Rhea? Are you alright?''

I tried to give him my exact opinion on my current condition, which was _not fine at all_. But all that came out of my mouth was a mixture between a croak and a whimper.

He chuckled, and carefully picked me up, carrying me in his arms. ''You did very well, daughter.'' His voice was warm and full of pride and it soothed my annoyance a little, keyword a little.

I didn't even try to reply, instead I snuggled a little closer, closing my eyes as his power and the familiar beat of his heart washed over me.

I sensed the water move around us and felt our surroundings change, only to be placed on the fluffy thing I distinctly recognized as my bed.

''Sleep well, Rhea. We'll continue tomorrow.''

If I wasn't already half-asleep I would have been horror-stricken by the proclamation, protesting by citing children's rights, instead my thoughts were plagued by vicious training regimes and sadistic fathers even throughout my dreams.

And in the middle of the night, I distinctly felt another presence surround and soothe mine.

* * *

Poseidon entered his son's rooms, seeing Triton sit in one of the armchairs, a book on sea warfare in his hands.

''Father.'' Triton made to stand up, but Poseidon waved such a formality away, and sat down on the other armchair. ''Triton.''

Triton immediately put the book away, noticing his father's slightly sadistic expression for the first time. He himself knew that particular smirk and what it usually meant.

''How was the training?'' Triton asked, suppressing a shudder at his own experience.

Poseidon laughed, knowing what his son was thinking about. ''It went well. She lasted for the whole session, although I have a feeling she was cursing me to the ninth degree of hell for the whole time. She didn't seem particularly happy.''

Triton ignored the nearly overwhelming urge to roll his eyes. ''She's asleep now?''

''Yep, collapsed right away.'' Poseidon smiled fondly, Rhea reminded him of an annoyed and ruffled kitten. It was just too adorable.

Triton gazed intently at his father, debating on whether to ask the question or not. But he had put it off long enough, with her now understanding and having accepted their father it had become more pressing. He had seen his father's expression and it was a far cry away from anything selfless. ''What are you planning on doing concerning Rhea?''

Poseidon cocked an eyebrow, regarding his heir with a gaze that promised pain and anguish should a line be crossed. ''Planning, Triton?''

Triton gulped, body tense and instincts screaming. ''You won't let her go, will you?''

The Lord of the Sea leaned back, deceptively calm, yet his eyes were blazing. ''Would you stop me, Triton?''

''I wouldn't even if I could.'' Triton buried his face in his hands, shame and relief warring inside him. And he distinctly wondered, even as the bone-breaking and absolute relief - _eternityforeverRheaalways_ \- won, how they could claim to value her above anything else if they were going to betray her and her trust in the end?

''Good.'' Poseidon's voice rumbled in the otherwise empty room, satisfied and possessive and promising, and Triton prayed for forgiveness, even as he felt the very same emotions fill his own soul.

Poseidon regarded his hunching heir and could sympathize, he had felt conflicted as well, for years he had agonized over his decision, ever since that night when he had first felt complete and _whole_ and _happy_ with Rhea laughing and smiling beside him. But she had accepted him, everything that he could become and would never be.

It was like he told Amphitrite yesterday, whispered it into her ear, all the while feeling the bond with Rhea in the back of his mind.

_''_She is my daughter._ She will be beside me for as long as time lasts and the ocean exists. Your time with me will be but a second in the grand scheme of things.''_

Poseidon enveloped his daughter's mind with his, even while watching Triton's eyes snap open as he righted himself, the same emotions he felt burning and scorching in his own soul, overtaking his son and heir as well.

Unseen by all, Poseidon smiled.

* * *

(1) She is my world, a world that has no place for you. That is all.

* * *

**A/N So another chapter out! This distinctly diverged from where I was planning on going, I wanted to make this chapter lighter, so I used some of Rhea's wonderful sarcasm to change the mood, but the ending was pretty dark after all.  
**

**But it had to be said, poor Rhea her family is planning behind her back. Rhea understands Poseidon a lot better by now but he is still a millennia old entity, so she only knows that Poseidon is planning something, not what...**

**And before anyone asks Poseidon's feelings are purely platonic, he loves Rhea as a daughter, nothing more.**

**Hope you guys liked it! I'm gonna try to get another chapter out this weekend. I'll see how it goes.**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	17. Chapter 17 - Trust and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for my OC Rhea Jackson

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_It was like he told Amphitrite yesterday, whispered it into her ear, all the while feeling the bond with Rhea in the back of his mind._

_''She is my daughter. She will be beside me for as long as time lasts and the ocean exists. Your time with me will be but a second in the grand scheme of things.''_

_Poseidon enveloped his daughter's mind with his, even while watching Triton's eyes snap open as he righted himself, the same emotions he felt burning and scorching in his own soul, overtaking his son and heir as well._

_Unseen by all, Poseidon smiled._

* * *

Chapter 17 - Trust and Family

* * *

Triton watched silently as his father swung his sword at Rhea, face unmovable and stern even as he barked orders and encouragements at the same time. He had been observing them train for days now, immersed in his thoughts, still conflicted about his decision.

To him it felt like somehow they were betraying the trust she had gifted them with, ripping and tearing it to pieces like a predator with its prey. He groaned, rubbing his temples warily, eyes still focused on his little sister's sparkling sea-green eyes which were glaring at their father, obviously not as happy with the whole situation as the Sea God was.

''Again.'' Poseidon's voice rang through the vast training room, and Triton grinned when Rhea began muttering under her breath before lunging towards the God of the Sea, who was armed with a simple sword, parrying her blows with ease.

Triton knew how frustrated Rhea must feel, when he himself was still young, he had trained and practiced until he bled, yet he had never even managed to come close to his father's skill. Poseidon Earthshaker was without equal when it came to the sword, the King of Atlantis contrary to his lazy and easy going behavior had perfected swordsmanship to an art form, deadly and elegant all the same.

He watched as Rhea got up yet again, defiant and shining, saw the pride, the love and the single thought of _mine!_ in his father's eyes and knew that there was nothing he could, nothing he _wanted_ to do, for he had already made a decision.

Rhea was theirs to cherish and love and protect, and he would never give that up, so for the first time in days he smiled genuinely, without guilt or burdens. For nothing that was truly wrong could feel so undeniably right.

''Place for one more?'' Triton approached his father and little sister, holding his father's probing gaze with unwavering resolve, before smiling at his little sister.

''Father?'' Rhea's eyebrow rose questioningly, a hopeful and pleading glint in her eyes. Triton's mouth twitched as he saw his father, the ferocious and wrathful Lord of the Sea visibly cave in before Rhea's expression. It never ceased to amaze Triton how much power Rhea actually had over their father, especially since she did not even seem to know.

''Of course, Princess. I don't see why not.''

Rhea beamed at the resigned King of Atlantis, before grinning up at Triton who was trying and failing not to laugh. As he took out his sword, readying himself for whatever his father had planned, watching Rhea do the same out of the corner of his eye, expression determined and strong, Triton felt the last of his doubts if there were any left, get swapped away by the flowing currents.

Rhea's place was right there beside them, and no one would ever convince him otherwise.

Seeing his father's fierce pride now directed at him, he nodded and agreed. This time wholeheartedly, and without any reservations. His father would have his full and unconditional support on anything that would make Rhea stay with them for as long as the Ocean's shaped this world.

He was a God, less than powerful his father may be, but he was nearly as selfish, and he did not think that he would ever want to give up this new life that he had come to treasure.

Triton, Heir to the Throne of Atlantis, grinned as he tested his little sister's skills with the sword, swearing to himself that he would do anything and everything possible to protect that fragile life.

They would make her strong, enough to protect herself it they could not.

Triton hoped, even though he knew it was in vain, that such a case would never come to be.

* * *

The eastern palace was as everything in Atlantis made out of white for stone that seemed to glisten in the faint light that would reach even the depth of the sea. Poseidon's gaze flickered over the structure, full of disdain for the creature now trapped within. His _wife, _he thought with a detached sort of dislike that now bordered on the raw feeling of hate.

He had always been tolerant of her moods, and spiteful attitude, simply making sure to keep her exposure to Triton to a minimum, so that he wouldn't be poisoned by her bitter thoughts, otherwise leaving her to be.

He didn't have nearly enough patience and compassion to resist smattering her to pieces if she were to be present in his vicinity for a longer amount of time. Fathering Triton with her left him with the nearly overwhelming urge to just _destroy_. But he had aged, learned to ignore the misery that was his marriage, his bitter thoughts towards Zeus for arranging the whole thing, in favor of ruling Atlantis, training his son and exploring the mortal world, occasionally taking lovers.

His rage had turned into a detached sort of dislike, and had remained that way for _eons_. But he seemed to have overestimated her sense of self-preservation and intelligence. He had thought that Rhea would be safe in lieu of Amphitrite wanting to remain secure in his Kingdom.

The feelings he felt towards the one he had to call wife for the last few millenia were _anything_ but favorable, admitting to him that she had helped kidnap Rhea, take her away from his side, hurt her in such a way that she was left with that _hollow_ look in her eyes, brought back that overwhelming feeling of wanting to _destroy_, rip her apart piece by piece until there was nothing left that could ever harm Rhea ever again.

He stepped through the arch leading to the entrance to the palace that was now completely isolated from the rest of his Kingdom, and with a simple look at the wide and elaborate double-wing doors, they sprung open due to the urging of the surrounding water, eager to please the God of their domain.

Ignoring the beautiful decorations and elegant hallways he simply strode through the building, Trident tightly clutched in his hand, his rage and anger building with every single step.

''Amphitrite.'' the startled Goddess snapped from her previous state to look at the King of Atlantis, and he could see her fear, her bitterness that had pervaded her heart and her denial to accept what she had done.

''My Lord, how may I help you?''

Poseidon sneered, disgusted with her behavior. Did she really think that he would just forget her slight? The fact that she had helped hurt his daughter?

''You may help me by telling me everything concerning Oceanus that you have knowledge of.''

Amphitrite visibly faltered, expression still composed, but Poseidon could practically feel the anxiousness that radiated from her.

''My Lord, you already know everything I do. You are the ruler of the Sea after all.''

Poseidon snarled, savagely happy when she stepped back in fear, after all he had never really shown her that part of him, never deemed it necessary enough. With one quick movement, he grabbed her throat, crushing her against the stone walls, not minding the cracks that now spread unto the wall around Amphitrite's head.

The Lord of the Sea made sure to keep his voice calm, delighting in every silver lining of fear that appeared in her normally cold and composed eyes, letting her feel his icy rage.

''Do not presume to think that I would ever hesitate in disposing of you. You mean nothing to me. Absolutely nothing. I have always only barely tolerated you, but now you have crossed a line that should have never been crossed. You have touched upon what is mine, and that is not something that I would ever be willing to forgive or by the Gods let go unpunished. Unfortunately I cannot smatter you to pieces for that would draw attention to Rhea, yet this is not enough punishment.'' He tilted his head thoughtfully, as if he was merely thinking of what to eat tomorrow, humming cheerfully. ''Hmm... I believe I have the perfect solution.''

He squeezed her throat a little tighter, grinning savagely when he channeled his power though his hand, and she started twitching uncontrollably, eyes wide in fright. After watching her dispassionately for a few moments longer, he released the hold he had on her, the once proud Goddess sliding down the wall gracelessly, still shaking occasionally.

''Wh- What have you done?'' Amphitrite whispered, despair coloring every syllable. Poseidon stepped back, turning on his heels without sparing another glance, answering only when he was nearly out of the door.

''Forcibly destroyed your connection to my domain. You are now completely and utterly under the Sea's mercy, do pray that I will soon forget your very existence. Think about what you have done, I'll be returning soon.''

Without pausing he disappeared in the currents, reappearing in the family wing in the main palace, ignoring the pained wail that reached him even here. Amphitrite was no longer of concern to him, she had made her bed and would now have to lay in it.

He opened the door to the play room where he could feel Rhea, stepping through the arch silently, simply observing as his daughter lay on several pillows, reading a book from his personal library with a small smile on her face.

Poseidon walked closer, smiling when Rhea's face lit up as soon as she saw him. ''Dad.''

''Rhea.'' He slumped down exhaustedly next to her, ruefully thinking that he hasn't had so much excitement in _ages_. For him it seemed like he was on some kind of emotional rollercoaster, jumping from one extreme to the next. Gods' didn't need much sleep, or rather any true sleep for that matter. They could choose to do so, although it was more of an absolute form of meditation. Poseidon had probably slept more during the last few years than he had collectively in the last few centuries before.

Groaning tiredly he closed his eyes, not minding Rhea's curious stare or presence, and finally relaxed.

It was the first time that he truly slept next to someone else.

* * *

Contrary to what people thought, I quickly realized that Atlantis had one of the largest libraries in existence. It was nearly unbelievable how such a grand hall, could be packed full of so many books. Ignoring the question of how everything remained dry with an ease that only came with a well of experience, I strolled though the library, letting my fingers run over the back of the books. It was made even more impressive by the fact that this hall was my father's private library, and the public one was even several times larger.

Many of the books were in Ancient Greece, and although the language came ridiculously easy to me, it still took me weeks to be able to read fluently. Walking towards a secluded corner, I perused the several ancient books that were stacked in the shelves with an infinite amount of care.

Grabbing an old tome that seemed to be about the early days of the Gods, I swam back to the room I had commandeered for the remainder of the day. My father had added mountains of heavenly soft pillows to several more rooms which had earned him a very grateful hug some time ago. The play room as my father had dubbed it was built several centuries ago and was regularly updated by either Poseidon or Triton when they discovered something entertaining enough.

Jumping onto the enormous emerald pillow, I got comfortable with practiced ease and opened the first chapter of the ancient book.

I soon got lost in the vivid descriptions, and long forgotten tales, only focussing on the words recounting those times long past.

So it startled me when I suddenly sensed my father behind me.

''Dad.'' I grinned at him, turning around to take in his bemused expression sheepishly. He merely snorted, slumping down on the pillow next to me, a barely heard 'Rhea' serving as the answer to my greeting.

To my surprise instead of teasing me about my fascination with ancient tomes, he relaxed and closed his eyes, his breaths becoming deeper until he seemingly fell asleep.

I stared, and blinked and stared some more, before I could properly accept that my father just fell asleep in front of me. Intellectually I knew that Gods could sleep but in all the years I've known him, I've never seen my father sleep at all, even when he looked exhausted. He was always awake when I fell asleep and greeting me when I woke up. It was just so weird to actually see him sleep and relax right in front of me.

I haltingly, and with a great amount of reluctance raised my hand and pushed some short strands of hair from my father's forehead, slowly combing through his unruly hair, like he often did for me, smiling when he grumbled a little in his sleep. It was a showing of a great amount of trust that he just fell asleep in front of me, and although I know that he would never allow himself to be defenseless, it was still surreal seeing him so at ease.

Feeling affection welling up in me, I didn't even try to stop the feeling from spilling over to Poseidon's side of the bond. Looking at him right now, it was easy to imagine him as a human, a simple father, falling asleep on the couch after a hard day at work.

No God's after my life, no dead mother, no images of pain and destruction, and although I have never wanted my father to change, or felt like my lot in life was unfortunate, a tiny part of me still craved for those simple mornings when my mother was smiling at me, the smell of an omelette wafting from the kitchen.

Sometimes in a little nearly forgotten piece of my mind, I missed the normality of my life, the simplicity of going to school, and getting a job to pay for bills.

Even looking at the sleeping form of the God that was my father, the one being in the world who I loved more than anything else, I couldn't bring myself to crush that part of myself completely.

And I wondered, did that make me selfish?

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that I said good bye to the people of Atlantis after the end of my summer vacation, feeling torn between what I saw as my home and that simplicity that I somehow started to crave. My father had watched me leave with thinly veiled concern and I immediately started feeling guilty. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I hugged him as tightly as I could before walking towards the bus that would drive me towards Grand Academy.

Watching the cars and surroundings pass by from the window, I became aware of what kind of choice stood before me. Until now I had always chosen my father, because I loved him and wasn't frightened by him, not even Oceanus manipulations could make me feel less secure in his presence. But the choice that stood before me wasn't about loving or forgiving my father, it was about my future.

Would I go to Camp Half Blood and allow my existence to become common knowledge among the Gods, or would I remain in Atlantis, hidden beneath the water of the Ocean? Or would I choose to live in the mortal world for as long as I possibly could?

Somehow I was aware, that I would have to choose between the world of the Gods, and the world of those who are mortal. And it frightened me, because I didn't know what I would be giving up.

I couldn't have both, no matter how much I longed for it right now.

* * *

**A/N Sorry that it took so long, my pre A-level exams were during the last two weeks and I mainly spent the time between those five hour long exams, studying for the previously mentioned exams, or attending theory lessons for my drivers license or in bed cuz I was sick. **

**I'm still not really what you would call healthy, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer.**

**Hope this chapter turned out alright, Amphitrite will play a part waaaaaay down the line, so I had to add that part, same with some of Triton's conflict.**

**C'ya soon.  
**

**AriesOrion**


	18. Chapter 18 - Breaking down

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea Jackson

* * *

**Just a quick note before all of you get on reading the newest chapter! Rhea will not be paired with anyone in this fic, there will be a sequel which will contain romance, but not before! I just wanted to say this again because it came up once more in a review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Would I go to Camp Half Blood and allow my existence to become common knowledge among the Gods, or would I remain in Atlantis, hidden beneath the water of the Ocean? Or would I choose to live in the mortal world for as long as I possibly could?_

_Somehow I was aware, that I would have to choose between the world of the Gods, and the world of those who are mortal. And it frightened me, because I didn't know what I would be giving up._

_I couldn't have both, no matter how much I longed for it right now._

* * *

Chapter 18 – Breaking down

* * *

I shivered as I saw the snow fall silently towards the frozen ground, twirling my pencil in my right hand, I let my gaze wander around the classroom, noting the bored expressions of my fellow students with only the faintest feelings of amusement. Talking about the numerous Revolutions and Rebellions that had happened in Europe was not something anyone wanted to do, particularly in the late afternoon.

''…and especially the Nationalist movements in the early nineteenth hundreds led to an increasing number of…''

Ignoring my teacher with ease that came from countless hours of practice, I delved into my own thoughts instead, letting the constant fall of the snow outside sooth the increasingly restless part of myself. My thoughts were constantly twisting and turning towards my emergence into the world of the Gods and immortals, of the demigod children and the monsters that usually led to their early deaths.

Could I keep what I had promised myself? Was I strong enough?

As a daughter of Poseidon, one of the big three my actions would be under constant observation and surveillance. I would have expectations thrown at me, weighing down my shoulders, caging me slowly with each and every passing day.

It wasn't just about what I would be losing anymore, but what would happen if I continued with my current path. There was no middle ground possible, sooner or later I would be discovered, and then it would be too late to _choose_.

My father had promised me that he would interfere if I was in danger of dying, but could I let him? The balance between the Big Three was what kept the peace, and I had inevitably changed that. Neither Zeus nor Hades would tolerate the power and influence I had over my father, and although I still didn't know how far my father would go for me, I knew that he truly did love me, and I had slowly come to realize that the extent to which Poseidon did, put him into a precarious position.

I was scared, terrified even of what the following years would bring. A part of me wished to hide away from anything that might lead to such an outcome, another part of me didn't think I could.

Would it be more selfish to stay, or to let go?

I sighed, rubbing my temples wearily as I tried to find a solution to a problem I didn't think I could even solve. My head hurt and I felt slightly faint, as I manually finished the rest of my school day, ignoring my friends' worried expressions that got worse every time I failed to respond to one of their inquiries.

''Rhea, are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should go and see the nurse. You look slightly sick.'' Susan eventually grabbed my hand, forcing me to answer.

''I'm fine…'' seeing their dubious expressions, I tried to smile at them. ''Just some family trouble.''

I wasn't lying, my family was the root of every problem I currently had, although I didn't think that you could actually call my godly relatives a proper family. There was too much history, too many fights and missed opportunities due to the pride and inherent selfishness every God seemed to possess.

''Everything fine with your father, I thought you got on great.'' Claire asked, obviously confused.

''Yeah, just…'' I groaned, ''… some of my relatives from my father's side aren't too happy about me.''

They all nodded, as if what I said made perfect sense, and judging by the fact that they all had some experience in high society, it probably did.

''It's just difficult right now and I'm just wondering if my father isn't better off without me. I'm his weakness.'' I whispered, and even as I uttered those words I knew that it was the crux of the problem. I was just so _scared_ of what my presence could lead to…

''Don't say that.'' Susan snapped, and I was so surprised that it was Susan who snapped that I didn't even try to argue, because Susan could be painfully shy and insecure and she just didn't snap at people.

''Even I could see how much your dad loves you, and I don't even know him. How do you think he would feel if he heard you say that?''

I bit my lip, trying not to snap back because I knew that she was right, but at the same time, Susan had no idea just what could happen if the Big Three were to actually go to war with each other.

And my father was at a disadvantage, if Zeus and Hades were to join forces… I didn't want to be the cause for my father's defeat, or the deaths of the many morals that would without a doubt perish.

I nodded distractedly, neither agreeing nor disagreeing, blaming myself for not seeing it sooner, because I had only seen my chance for unconditional love from my father and had forgotten everything else, had forgotten that it wasn't as easy I thought it was.

''Thanks guys, I really don't feel that well, I should go and lay down for a bit.'' Not waiting for them to reply I turned around and walked towards my room, trying and failing to hold my tears at bay. I would not cry, not because of such a stupid reason.

I _refused_ to-

I locked my door behind me and threw myself onto my bed, fisting my pillow tightly in an effort to contain the wetness that covered my eyes.

I would not-

Muffling the sound of my frustrated screaming with my pillow, I panted, feeling frustrated and _angry_ and _sad _and like my whole world was spinning out of control.

It was like a dam had been broken, the water flooding through the cracks with increasing strength and intensity, my mind was conjuring more and more images that I never wanted to witness again.

My mother's dull eyes, staring at me unseeing – no _accusingly_ – as her blood pooled around her, body covered in bruises, and the image slowly morphed into that of my father impaled with his own sword, two tall and victorious shapes standing next to his broken and battered form, golden inchor, leaking from his numerous wounds, looking at me with that infinitely gentle expression, love shining in his increasingly dull eyes.

I wiped away the furious sting of tears that seemed to have gathered in my eyes, determined not to show such weakness even in the privacy of my rooms.

I was stronger than this, better than this trembling figure that was too sacred of possibilities to function properly anymore.

But my body wouldn't stop, wouldn't halt this relentless trembling of its limbs, or the single tear running down my cheek. It didn't take long for a second tear to join the first one, following in its path, and then there was a warm hand carding through my hair, a presence next to me that hadn't been there before.

Warm arms drew me into a protective embrace, and the loving feelings of my father soothed the mess my own emotions had become, and I tried to hold back, tried to keep my own feelings at bay, because this just proved it, made it worse and so much better, and-

I whimpered, hiding my face in his shirt, clutching it tightly like a child would, seeking the comfort even as I screamed at myself not to, because it just wasn't _safe_-

And then Poseidon started humming a melody I had never heard before, rocking me like a child and I just broke down, stopped trying to hold back the tears that desperately wanted to break though the flimsy barriers I had put up, and I started to cry, deep and heaving and _desperate_ sobs even as I burrowed myself even tighter into my father's embrace, trembling and shaking almost violently.

I clutched him like a lifeline, even as my sobs started to decrease and the tears were almost silently running down my cheeks, and I was simply laying there, exhausted from my crying fit but somehow unable to utter a single word, because what was I supposed to say?

''What happened, Rhea?'' my father's warm voice washed over me and I fought the urge to answer, I could feel the worry emanating from him and it only made me feel worse.

''Nothing, just some trouble at school. Sorry for having worried you.'' I whispered into his shoulder, trying to mask my feelings.

''Don't lie to me.'' Poseidon chided me sternly, and I released his shirt and climbed off his lap, not turning to look at him, I concentrated firmly on the still falling snow that was still visible, and stood in stark contrast with the dark evening sky.

''It's nothing, father. Thank you for coming though, you didn't have to.'' I said, proud that my voice was even, nearly wincing when my father shielded his side of the bond, but not before I could feel his hurt and slight anger at my casual dismissal.

''Rhea, turn around.'' I ignored the warning in his voice, pointedly staring straight ahead, clenching my fists tightly. It was better this way, Poseidon was better off without me, without any weakness that could cause him harm. As long as that vision – _dull and unseeing ´, but still so tender eyes_ – never came to pass…

''I'm sorry, but I would like to be alone now.'' I whispered, knowing that it would make him angry, furious even, and I ignored the ache that pounded in my chest as I felt his presence leave my room.

''Sorry…'' I muttered, the unheard and silent apology not lessening the guilt cursing through my body in any way.

I crawled back onto the middle of my bed, feeling the warmth my father had left behind, and let the tears fall freely from my still wet eyes for the second time that day, only this time there was no presence to sooth them away.

I wondered, even as I fell into a fitful sleep full of nightmares and images I would never allow to come to pass, if victory was supposed to feel that hollow, and if not, when the constant ache in my chest would finally go away.

* * *

I barely slept during the next two weeks, feeling worse with every passing day, but determined not to give in. My short-term well-being wasn't worth the consequences my existence would have on my father in the long term. Hades had been banished from the Olympus _eons _ago and he still wasn't forgiven and I knew that my father's protection of me could lead to an even more severe punishment.

The ache in my chest had only increased and I missed my father's presence nearly every waking minute. I buried myself in my studies, reading increasingly difficult books into the morning hours, so that I wouldn't have to deal with the constant nightmares that plagued my sleep.

Occasionally I would even dream of the time I spent in Oceanus company which made me even more afraid to go to sleep. I knew that what I was doing was not healthy, but I tried to convince myself that in a few weeks I would be back to normal.

I had already lost three of my parents, it shouldn't be so hard to lose another one. But it became increasingly more obvious that it would be different this time, rubbing my eyes, I tried to focus on the passage that I was reading. It was already two in the morning and I was exhausted and tired, but like every night unable to sleep.

Focusing again on the page I nearly screamed when suddenly the book was yanked away, and I was staring into the darkened eyes of my father, who looked on the verge of losing his temper. I winced when he simply threw the book across the room, and couldn't help the flash of trepidation I felt.

I had never had his anger directed at me before and I just wanted to apologize and explain and get rid of that ache that still pulsed and burned in my chest, but I wouldn't.

When Poseidon spoke, his voice was commanding, daring me to refuse him another time. Gods weren't used to being spoken to like that, disrespectful and dismissive, especially since my father did not do anything wrong.

''Rhea Jackson, you will immediately tell me what is wrong and then cease this behavior _now_.''

I shook my head, trying to ignore the darkening of his eyes, or the increasing smell of Ocean in the room, trying to shied all of my emotions from him. I knew that no matter how angry he was, he would never hurt me.

''Rhea…''he growled warningly, and I shook my head again, glaring at him stubbornly.

He sighed, and I relaxed minutely before he rounded on me again. ''Do not blame me for this, you left me no choice.''

And then he _tore_ through the shields I had put forth without any warning, sifting through my emotions like one would read a book, and I whimpered, trying to push him _away, _he couldn't _know_-

It was only moments later that I snapped my eyes open, not aware of having closed them, taking in my father's calculating expression.

''What are you so terrified of Rhea?''

I stubbornly looked away, lest I start breaking down again. ''It's nothing, father.''

''Damn it, child, answer me. How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what's wrong?'' he snapped, and I could hear him pacing on the rug.

''You can't help me.'' I shouted back, glaring at him furiously, trying to make him leave so that I could start putting back the pieces I was slowly splintering into.

''Why the hell not?'' He snarled at me, completely furious and I tried to ignore the tears running down my face, lost in a sea of anger and pain, as I screamed back what I had been trying to hold in for the last two weeks.

''I'm trying to protect _you_.''

I wiped my tears away, panting and crying, breaking down completely for the first time since I had woken up and found myself in a completely new world, daughter to a God of the Sea.

* * *

Poseidon lunged forwards to cradle the form of his crying daughter to his chest, wondering not for the first time if Rhea had been born to completely and utterly surprise him. Two weeks ago, he had been panicked when he had felt her emotional pain over the link, and filled with horror when he saw her breaking down in front of him, because he had never seen Rhea like that over the years he had known her, not even after she came back from what Oceanus did to her.

So her dismissal after she had recovered and the manner in which she spoke to him angered and hurt him deeply. And he knew that if it had been anyone else, he would have lashed out instead of holding his anger in like he did for her. He couldn't remember anyone surviving that spoke to him like that, and except for Hades and Zeus no one normally dared.

He had been in a foul mood for the last two weeks, sending his servants for the hills after he had in a fit of rage sunk some random ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, something he hadn't done on purpose since Rhea was born.

He had been caught between anger and worry, trying to come up with a reason, only to come up blank. So he had simply monitored Rhea for the next days, forbidding Triton from visiting her, waiting for her to give him any indication that she wanted to speak to him.

After two weeks he had decided to confront her, if only to keep her from exhausting herself like she did further. It was obvious that their fight was affecting her, but he still didn't know what happened for her to break down like that, or why she had suddenly rejected him.

Sifting through her emotions had only convinced him of the fact that she was absolutely terrified of something, and was in fact not even angry at him; the familiar love was as present as it had been two weeks ago, if burdened by the nearly overwhelming fear.

_''__I'm trying to protect you.''_

Ignoring the thousand questions flitting through his mind, he carried his sobbing daughter to her bed, careful not to jostle her too much, before he started humming an ancient lullaby, trying to get her to calm down. He cradled her gently, and not minding the tight grip she had on his shirt; he drew up the blanket to cover he shaking form.

Slowly with every passing minute her desperate cries lessened until she was completely silent, laying still in his arms.

''Rhea, little one…'' he whispered gently, feeling rather guilty for shouting at her before. ''What do you mean by protecting me?''

* * *

I fidgeted, not sure how to proceed or what to do. I knew that he would not let me go now, and I doubted that even if I had held back from screaming about trying to protect him that I could have gotten him to abandon me. In hindsight, the whole idea had been foolish, but I had been scared enough to be content with the illusion that I had at least _tried_. So terrified of the possibility of my nightmares becoming real, that I had shut down reason.

''I'm your weakness.'' I mumbled sleepily, dredging up my last remnants of energy. ''You would always protect me and your brothers would be angry. You would get hurt. I could have just quietly disappeared somewhere.''

''Oh, child.'' My father sounded sad, and pained. ''I will be fine, I know my brothers better than most. They will not risk open war and Hades would never side with Zeus.''

''But if they are angry enough, they could.'' I snapped my eyes open to look at my father, trying to make him understand that I didn't want for him or Triton to get hurt. ''And what then?''

Poseidon sighed, stroking my hair, looking to be deep in thought. ''Rhea, I am aware of that possibility. But just because there is a chance of that happening, I will not give you up. Besides I have a plan if it comes to that.''

''But eventually I will still die, your brothers instead will still be there in millennia. No matter how much you love me, I cannot possibly be worth that. I'm only eleven years old, for a God, that's no time at all.'' I ground out, frustrated, and feeling another traitorous tear run down my face.

Poseidon chuckled, smiling tenderly at me. ''You cannot possibly know how much I love you, daughter of mine. I would destroy this world if you were to ask that of me. I don't think you understand just how thoroughly I have tied myself to you. Just because I'm old does not mean I cannot change or alter how I wish to live. Right now you have become to focal point of my world, and by the Gods I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm happier right now than I've ever been before, why would I wish to give this up?''

I closed my mouth, feeling every retort and objections fade into nothingness. There was nothing I could say anymore. I knew that the Sea didn't like to be restrained, and was as stubborn as nothing else. He would never change his mind, and deep inside of me I didn't want him to either, because the ache inside my chest was finally _finally_ gone, instead there was a pulsing and burning warmth, curling around my heart like a tender wave.

''Will you promise me then, that as long as I remain by your side, you won't leave me alone?'' I felt like a child, clutching his shirt desperately, but I was still a child, still eleven years old, and I could allow myself such indulgences, make him vow that he would do anything he could to avoid that image that plagued my dreams at night.

He grinned, and for some reason I felt like I had just agreed to more than I could possibly imagine, that the vow I had made would irrevocably change me, but if there was one thing I knew for certain, it was like my father would never hurt me, so I relaxed back into his hold, letting my eyes shut on their own accord.

''Don't worry daughter. I swear that I will never leave you.''

I smiled, as I slowly felt my consciousness shut down, exhausted from the last turbulent two weeks, and for the first time since I turned away from the God of the Sea, I had pleasant dreams, a constant hum of a lullaby in the back of my mind.

It promised a beginning, and I wasn't inclined to ignore it any longer.

* * *

**A/N Finally another chapter out!**

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope all of you had a fantastic New Year celebration… unfortunately I am sick yet again… blame my missing immune system!**

**This chapter wasn't supposed to turn out this way, but it just developed like that… sly little muse of mine… but I am pretty satisfied… Rhea shows her protective and rash side and Poseidon finally loses his temper… and Rhea decides… **

**I'm actually pretty frustrated right now… because I'm writing this on my laptop and have no Internet access till tomorrow! Which just sucks…**

**So I'm thinking of introducing one God/Goddess for the next chapter…. Hoping to drive you into a guessing frenzy! If possible I'll to finish another chapter during my winter break.**

**For those who like Supernatural/HP crossovers check out my (recently) added story Path to Happiness!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	19. Chapter 19 - Relatives

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea, unfortunately ;)

* * *

**A/N** **Important!**

**I just want to say that reviews that say 'Don't be stupid' and do that instead of that are what made me focus on my other stories for the past two or three weeks. For a writer such comments are really hurtful. **

**I love honest and good criticism! But please don't let it become offensive!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_''Don't worry daughter. I swear that I will never leave you.''_

_I smiled, as I slowly felt my consciousness shut down, exhausted from the last turbulent two weeks, and for the first time since I turned away from the God of the Sea, I had pleasant dreams, a constant hum of a lullaby in the back of my mind._

_It promised a beginning, and I wasn't inclined to ignore it any longer._

* * *

Chapter 19 - Relatives

* * *

Poseidon sighed, running a hand over his face wearily over his face in what had become a practiced motion during the last few years. Rhea - his daughter - had the completely unique ability to utterly exhaust him. Even after more than a decade - too short and too long at the same time- he still wasn't used to actually _feeling_. No apathy or boredom, or indifference, no tame sparks, but a roaring fire and he, for all the difficulties it brought him, couldn't find even an ounce of regret inside of him.

But even the increasingly dangerous and surprising situations Rhea tended to end up in couldn't have possibly prepared him for what was right in front of him. Poseidon was aware of the fact that Rhea was simply a miracle, and that she had the uncanny ability to startle him into a near heart-attack far too easily. But _still_ -

He sighed yet again, trying to convince himself that he was somehow halluzinating. He rubbed his eyes, before opening them carefully again, hoping that the vision in front of him would somehow miraciously go away. He was less surprised than he should have been, when the picture remained.

Because _why_, why in Gods name was his daughter sitting on the ground, chatting and laughing with his elder - or was it younger? - sister as if she didn't have a single care in the world?

In that moment Poseidon was sure that somehow Rhea would be the death of him.

* * *

The fire was flickering, changing between blue and green in tandem with the tides, and I stared at it transfixed. Even after all those years I had spent here in Atlantis during the summer, and for all the knowledge I had gained, sometimes I was still suprised by the simplest occurances. By how _different_ the every day life of a mortal and a _God_ was.

Sometimes it was difficult to return to either world, to change mannerisms and habits; to get used to such a difference in life style and expectations. As a eleven years old student at the Academy, I was expected to be mature and excell. My life as the Princess of the Sea carried a heavier weight; more responsibility simply for having the duty to care for the billions of sea creatures in the Ocean.

The last months of school had passed by without any more incidents, although I had been suitably berated for behaving like that from not only my father, but also my friends. The fact that a millennia old entity and my eleven year old friends said pretty much the exact same thing concerning my health was not lost on me.

I sighed, still lost in my thought and the flickering of the flames. Just when did it become so normal for me to brood about my problems? A flash of orange in the perisphere of my awareness ripped me forcefully out of my contemplative mood. I instantly zeroed in on the other fireplace in the room; orange-red sparks and flashes now interwined with the normally green or blue flames. I jumped up from the pillow I had been lounging on; hand on my hairpin as the flames changed colour completely.

There was a moment of silence, and I briefly entertained the notion of having overreacted, before I suddenly found a pair of intense orange eyes literally _boring_ into mine. I automatically took a small step back, wary of the glowing eyes staring at me from the fire. Logically I knew that no one my father didn't trust would have access to the palace in such a way, but _still_-

They were _old_ eyes; _wise_ eyes that had seen so much compared to my insignificant human years. But unlike Oceanus icy and cold ones; those eyes were warm and made me calm down instead. Looking into those eyes felt like safety and _home_.

The thought sent a spark of realization through my body, and I inclined my head in respect, yet not relaxing from my still tense posture. ''Lady Hestia, how may I help you?''

I had the feeling the eyes were evaluating me; searching for _something, _and if I wasn't so used to seeing my father's intense expressions so often; I would have found myself rooted to the very spot I was standing on.

''Is my brother present, child?'' The voice came out of the hearth; soft and melodic. I didn't even think about lying; Hestia was my father's favorite and he _trusted_ her.

''Lord Poseidon should be in his throne room right now. He's attending a small meeting.'' I answered, still cautious.

''Thank you, may I enter?'' Hestia's voice washed over me soothingly, a bit like the lullaby my father sometimes hummed; and the flames flickered momentarily.

I nodded, stepping back. ''Of course, Lady Hestia.''

The flames roared to life once again; fully orange this time and only seconds later a young girl stepped out of the hearth. She seemed to be about one or two years younger than me with wavy brown hair, flame coloured eyes and a small warm smile. ''Thank you, young demigod.''

I didn't react to her knowing that tidbit of information; it was quite obvious after all. There was no way a Goddess as old and familiar with my father as Hestia was, could mistake my presence for anything but what it truly was.

''Do you want me to lead you to the throne room?'' I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side slightly in a manner that I had involuntarily copied from my father.

Hestia chuckled, looking around the room with bright eyes, before she smiled at me. ''No need. If possible I would like to talk to you.''

I shrugged - ignoring the stern flash of disapproval I would have gotten from Naraia for such an unlady like action - and gestured to a pair of armchairs situated in a corner of the wide room. ''Of course, my Lady.''

As soon as we were both seated, Hestia snapped her fingers and several biscuites and two cups of hot chocolate appeared on the polished wooden table standing between us. I mumbled a respectful 'thank you', and after a motion from my aunt took the offered cup and sipped some of the delicous smelling hot beverage. My eyes lit up in pleasure when I found it to be absoluely perfect.

I smiled sheepishly at the amused look the Goddess now sported, and pondered on the exact reason Hestia would wish to speak to me and not my father; even if it was about me.

''My brother is sometimes difficult to understand...'' the Goddess trailed off, and I perked up, forehead creased in contemplation. ''... but nevertheless to me it has been rather obvious that a little more than a decade ago something changed. During the solistice Poseidon has behaved differently, and especially during the last four years the seas have been in constant motion, whether it was in anger or happiness.''

I scratched my cheek in slight embarassment, my father had probably gained quite a few grey hairs during the past few years. Not minding my momentarily lapse in concentration, Hestia drank some of her own beverage, eyes never leaving my form. ''I have never seen him so influenced by someone's existence, child. I have merely wished to ascertain that he will not come to harm.''

I blinked at the Goddess in bewilderment, torn between amusement for Hestia's mothering of my father and indignation regarding the insuniation. I swallowed the latter, knowing that Hestia was merely worried.

''I have no intention of harming him. He's my father and I love him. There's no way I would ever do anything to hurt him, Lady Hestia.'' I protested firmly, hands clutching the arm rests forcefully; fingers digging into the soft material.

Hestia's warm laughter took me off guard, and I slumped back into my chair in confusion. She must have seen it, for she sobered quickly; eyes glowing like ambers. ''I believe you, child. And please call me Aunt Hestia. Welcome to the family.'' She smiled at me blindingly and before I knew it; I returned the smile, unexplicable happy that at least one of the other Gods and Goddesses had accepted my father's decision to raise me.

''Of course, Aunt Hestia.'' I replied, relaxing in my seat completely; eager to learn more about the new part of my immortal and gold-blooded family.

* * *

I nearly choked on the biscuit I was currently eating, desperately trying not to burst out in laughter - yet _again_ \- when Hestia finished her newest story. ''...and that's actually how Poseidon learned to braid hair so well.''

For the past hour Hestia had told me stories about my father; starting from when they were still in their father's stomach to little incidents during the millenia afterwards. ''I was always wondering how he could be so proficient at braiding my hair without any hand waving involved.'' I chuckled, remembering my slight bewilderment from when he first braided my hair at the beach. Hestia and I shared a grin; and though I couldn't claim to know her well, I did know how much she cared for my father and that was good enough for me.

''Was he adorable as a child?'' I fidgeted on the pillow I was sprawled on; both of us having vacated the chairs almost half an hour ago.

Hestia laughed, ''Yes, he was. All chubby cheeked with those sparkling green eyes. He was a little rascal, always getting into all kinds of trouble imaginable. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you view it, immortal children grow up differently than mortal children. They are intelligent and aware from the moment of their birth.''

I hummed, trying to imagine my father as a toddler and coming up blank. ''Can't really imagine that.''

Hestia smiled, mirth sparkling in her eyes. ''I can understand that.

''So any other mildly entertaining or embarassing things you can tell me?'' I questioned innocently, batting my eyelashes fakely at my laughing Aunt.

Hestia's eyes were mischievous when they bore into my sea-green ones. ''Certainly, dear niece of mine.''

The minutes passed, and I was so immersed in the stories my aunt spun that I nearly jumped three feet into the air when I felt my father's presence crackling in the doorway. I whirled around, grinning in amusement at the exasperated look on Poseidon's face. ''Dad.'' The God of the Sea was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest, sea-green eyes nearly glowing with the power of his domain.

Poseidon pinched the back of his nose; eyes flickering towards Hestia's still form warily before war focusing on me, where his stormy gaze softened to an expression of fond indulgence. ''Daughter, I see you've met my sister.''

He crossed the room in a few of his powerful strides, before sitting down on a pillow adjascent to mine. His left arm curled around me defensively, as I was herded into his immediate protective embrace. I didn't even protest; being too used to his overprotective tendencies to pay them much mind anymore. Burrowing myself a little deeper into his warm shoulder, I observed Hestia's stunned form out of the corner of my eye.

''Hestia, it has indeed been a while.'' Poseidon nodded curtly.

''Brother, it is good to see you again. Forgive me my trespassing and for approaching your daughter without constent. I did not mean any harm or disrespect, I was merely worried about your continued well-being. The conversation with your daughter has assuaged my worries, though. You should be proud.'' Hestia stated formally, her expression honest and open.

''I certainly am.'' Poseidon confirmed, ''It is forgiven. I am not angry, dear sister. But Rhea's protection right now is my main priority, both of my brother's wouldn't hesitate to smite her if they were to learn of her existence. Only a threat of definite war would halt them, and I fear for when that happens.''

My father tightened his arms around me and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of overwhelming and absolute safety conveyed to me through the bond. I tried not to let the conversation get to me; my father would keep his promise and stay safe.

''I can understand your fears, brother. Zeus would undoubtedly try to kill Rhea, but you might be able to convince Hades. Our eldest brother is bitter, Poseidon. Bitter and most of all hurt; but he has always had a soft spot for children.'' Hestia proposed; and I could hear the note of pleading in her voice. She seemed to feel strongly about the topic of Hades.

Poseidon hummed noncommitally; and I could feel his conflicting emotions cursing through him. Suspicion, hope, fear, and most of all doubt; I sighed, catching the attention of the two immortals. ''What do you have to lose, dad? I mean, isn't it better if you were to explain it to him on your own terms? He will be less bitter about you breaking the oath then, if you were to tell him yourself. And he would learn of my existence sooner or later anyway, besides Aunt Hestia seems to believe that he would listen.''

Poseidon took a shuddering breath while Hestia was all but beaming at me; clearly happy that I supported her argument. ''Very well, I can't really argue with your points - both of yours - but Rhea will not be meeting Hades until I'm completely sure that he will not hurt her. Understood?'' He stated firmly, and I nodded my consent immediately. It would not do to disagree when Poseidon, King of Atlantis was in such a mood.

''I miss the times when we were still a family, Poseidon.'' Hestia whispered sadly, and I could feel a feeling of wistful remambrance emating from my father. ''I am the home and hearth, and it hurts me to see our family so torn apart, so _divided_. We have all had a decent relationship when we were still in father's stomach. Before that accursed draw of domains; only you and Zeus got what you wished for. I know that you have wanted to rule the Sea from the first moment on and therefore refrained from trying to gain the title of King of the Gods. But Hades had to rule the domain that held the most similarities with our previous cage. And then he was banned from Olypus; a place he helped _built._''

''By the Gods, you're right. I should go and meet him at some point during this summer, and apologize.'' Poseidon grimaced, and I had to stiffle my amusement at his expression. ''Hush you, no making fun of your father. Although I have gotten enough practice apologizing thanks to you.'' He teased me, and I gaped at him, wanting to protest those wild and totally _unfounded_ accusations when the sound of laughter caused us to look at the bent over Hestia, who was still gigglig at us; making me pout.

''That's not my fault.'' I muttered, ignoring their teasing expressions. ''Of course not, niece.'' Hestia agreed laughingly, cauing sme to grin at her.

''Could you tell me more about Uncle Hades then, Aunt Hestia?'' I asked, shuffling a little to get more comfortable in my father's protective embrace. I smiled softly as Hestia nodded in agreement, and my father even chuckled in amusement. The rest of the day was spent talking about tales and happenings long forgotten, and I felt like another part of my immortal family was revealed to me.

* * *

Poseidon broke through the water of the shoreline close to California, where his eldest brother had placed the entrance to the Underwold, his domain. It had scarcely been two weeks since Hestia had first met Rhea, his precious pearl; and Poseidon saw how happy both of them were. He had not seen his eldest sister as happy in centuries - or was it millenia? - as she was now; and he suspected that Hestia already had a very soft spot for his daughter.

Rhea had also taken to Hestia rather well, showing her around Atlantis and introducing her to her favorite hippocampi. It always warmed his heart to see Rhea act her age, since she did so only rarely. His daughter was always so mature and understanding; and Poseidon feared that their close connection and what she has already witnessed stole what was left of her childhood.

Sighing, he stepped onto the beach and made his way to DOA Recoring Studios, content to stroll leisurely under the night sky. Hesitating only a moment in front of the glass doors, Poseidon entered the packed foyer, and after a cursory glance over the souls of the dead staring at him; the Earthshaker strolled towards the stunned form of Charon who looked at him aghast.

''L-Lord Poseidon. How can I help you?'' the ferryman stuttered, pushing his sunglasses onto his dark hair.

Poseidon grinned at him cheerily, unnerving the employee of Hades to no end. ''A ride across the river would be appreciated.'' When Charon made no move, the Sea God narrowed his sea-green eyes slightly. ''_Now!_''

''O-Of course. Follow me, please.'' Charon led the intrigued God of the Seas to an elevator, shoving few souls that reached for them out of the way. The King of Atlantis was nervous - not like he's ever admit such a thing - since he could understand his brother's anger, and Poseidon knew that anything even resembling reconcilation would demand absolute and complete honesty; and no God liked vulnerability.

Poseidon took no notice of the ride across the river Styx, or the rather relieved expression donning the ferryman's face as he stepped off the boat, and approached the entrance of the underworld, forehead creased in contemplation.

He could only hope that Hestia was right and Hades would not let out his rage on Rhea. His power was weaker here in his brother's domain and he knew that if it were to come to a fight, he might not win.

Trying to ignore those pessimistic thoughts lodged in his mind, he passed two lines of deceased souls, and wandered passed the conflicted Cerberus who was staring at him with it's three pairs of eyes. Poseidon could already see his brother's palace, a dark and somewhat depressing building that seemed to fit his eldest brother.

The tall collumns and grand walls of the building however reminded him of Olympus and Poseidon felt a flash of guilt. There was much to be discussed and Poseidon wasn't sure that millenia of dislike or indifference could actually be repaired. But Hestia was right, Poseidon did miss those times when he could still go to his elder brother for advice or a spar.

The God of the Sea opened the doors, and stepped into the throne room. The resemblance to Olympus was even larger here. Poseidon's eyes were drawn to the figure sitting on the throne, and coal eyes met sea-green ones for the first time in millenia outside of the solstice.

And the very world seemed to halt it's breath.

* * *

**A/N Ok, next one finished. Sorry that it took so long but I'm writing three stories simultaniously right now... check them out if you want to! I would like to thank all of those who took their time to review and/or favorite or follow this story.  
**

**We're slowly approaching cannon, but of course it will be quite different. So what's gonna happen with Hades?**

**Next chapter: Brothers ;)**

**C'ya soon **

**AriesOrion**


	20. Chapter 20 - Pride and Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of my characters except for little Rhea**

* * *

**titpuce86_: _Thank you! I believe in trying to make my fics and characters as realistic as possible… so it's nice to hear that I've managed to do that!**

**Lliwglas: I completely agree, I love SI stories but hate how some are just completely stuck in denial or angsting so much that it hurts to read! You can do realistic SI's even without such reactions… I will not abandon this story I am just kinda busy for the next few months!**

**Hanna: Yes there will be a time-skip, although I'm still contemplating if I'll add some snapshots during those missing years… Glad I managed to convert another reader into looking forward to the sequel ;)**

* * *

**A/N Important! Some of you may have already realized it but I have created a little section on my profile where I show whether I have already started on a new chapter and how far I'm along! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_The tall columns and grand walls of the building however reminded him of Olympus and Poseidon felt a flash of guilt. There was much to be discussed and Poseidon wasn't sure that millennia of dislike or indifference could actually be repaired. But Hestia was right; Poseidon did miss those times when he could still go to his elder brother for advice or a spar._

_The God of the Sea opened the doors, and stepped into the throne room. The resemblance to Olympus was even larger here. Poseidon's eyes were drawn to the figure sitting on the throne, and coal eyes met sea-green ones for the first time in millennia outside of the solstice._

_And the very world seemed to halt its breath._

* * *

Chapter 20 - Pride and Repercussions

* * *

''Brother.'' Poseidon looked at the dangerously still form of his brother – Hades – and tried to contain his power to show that he meant no harm. More difficult than previously thought since he was surrounded by heat and earth and everything his own domain was _not_.

Although judging by the fact that Hades had in fact not attacked him yet for barging into his territory with nary a warning, he at least noticed the Sea God's effort, or was curious enough to let the slight go for the moment. Or maybe it was a combination of both.

''Barnacle breath, how nice to see you.'' Hades voice couldn't have contained any more sarcasm even if he had tried.

Poseidon sighed, suddenly feeling tired. ''Brother, please we have to talk.''

''About what?'' Hades questioned the King of Atlantis, seemingly curious enough to listen.

Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering where to begin.

''I'm sorry.'' The words felt like ash on his tongue, and Poseidon had to force himself to utter them. Apologizing to Rhea was usually effortless, it came with the knowledge that he could have done better, should have done better, but he was still a God – prideful of his knowledge and strength – and Rhea was an exception.

Hades eyebrows rose in incredulity, and Poseidon couldn't blame him. ''What for?''

''Everything.'' Poseidon waved a chair into existence, sitting down mechanically. ''I spoke with Hestia, and I realized something.''

Hades rose from his throne, half wary and half intrigued, and walked down the stone steps to sit down in the black comfortable chair that had materialized there only a moment before.

Poseidon smiled thankfully at his brother, knowing he would listen.

''And what about?'' Hades drawled, crossing his legs.

''Family.'' Poseidon answered, ''We talked about how things used to be. When we were still united in our circumstances, young but shining brightly, all trapped in our father's stomach but determined to get out of there – _together_.''

Hades mouth curled in displeasure at the reminder of that time, ''You did not come here to reminiscence.''

Poseidon nearly smiled at the familiar brisk manner of his eldest brother. ''I realized that I miss those times, and I would like to ask you for your forgiveness, and explain.''

Hades nearly sneered, ''It has been a long time, brother. Long since I was banished here, with only the ghosts of the dead and monsters for company.''

''I know, that's why I would like to explain.'' Poseidon nearly pleaded, but Gods did not plead, they demanded; Hades must have still heard the undercurrent of regret, for he stared calculatingly at the younger God.

''I will listen, brother. But do not expect forgiveness so easily. ''

Poseidon nodded, ''It started when we were freed from father's stomach by our younger brother; the three of us were the strongest in power and might. So we received the largest and most influential domains. I had no intention of becoming the King of Gods, so I chose the domain that I felt the most connection to; the sea.''

Hades nodded, coal eyes staring at Poseidon calculatingly; seemingly judging his sincerity. The God of the Sea knew that there was no way everything would turn back to what it was like eons ago, but this conversation would be a beginning, a foundation he could built upon if only to spare Rhea the nightmares he knew she sometimes still had.

The Earth shaker had realized when Rhea completely broke down how much the thought of him fighting against both of his brothers terrified her, the thought of him disappearing form her grasp. It made Poseidon feel rather wretched yet again when he realized how much that pleased him.

''I knew that you weren't satisfied with your draw, but both of us were still grateful to Zeus for freeing us…'' Poseidon continued, ''…so I didn't think about protesting. He had also taken Hera as his wife, and I believed that she could not have chosen someone completely unworthy of her affections. I underestimated her shallowness, her wish for influence and power. It was during that time when Zeus asked me to marry Amphitrite for Oceanus neutrality. I was young, still grateful and foolish and I agreed. I had decided when Zeus freed us that I would grant him one boon, and I honored my own oath. I married her, and everything spiraled into madness.''

Poseidon grimaced in distaste as he recalled the state of his marriage, the constant annoyance and violent thoughts swirling beneath his skin, begging to destroy the offending object in its path only to be denied again and again.

''Amphitrite always brags about how much you love and spoil her to Hera and Persephone. I could never understand how you could have married her, I thought you to have more sense than that. It seems like I was right in that regard at least.'' Hades commented, eyes still narrowed at the exhausted form of the God of the Sea; his brother.

Poseidon's lips twitched as he saw the thoughts literally racing through Hades mind; seemingly putting past experiences into perspective. His elder brother would demand more explanations and Poseidon dreaded the part where they would get to Rhea.

''Yes, it wasn't exactly my choice. Nevertheless I fathered Triton, my heir, and I loved him. But the state of my marriage worsened with every passing year, until I wanted nothing more than to rip that damned piece of filth apart. I drifted further apart from everything but my own domain, blaming the misery of my life on Zeus. I grew bitter regarding the other Olympians who were seemingly content, while I despised my life; trapped with a woman whom I despised. When Zeus decided to ban you, I was in no state of mind to protest, I initially thought that it would pass once he calmed down… I was mistaken and I regret that now, but back then I was completely submerged in my own problems, for that I can only apologize.''

Hades looked at him blankly, and Poseidon cleared his throat to continue.

''It was during that point that I began bedding mortals for more than fun and my sexual urges. My relationship with Triton was sometimes rather formal. I didn't know how to be a good father at that point, so I raised him as my heir. That's when I started craving something else, I wanted a daughter. Someone who would not adhere to me like Triton did, someone whose power could compliment my own. I wanted the kinder side of the sea. Amphitrite could not do that, and I soon realized that none of my other sons could either, so as the centuries passed, the wish for a daughter strengthened.

I did not help you back then, because you did nothing to help me. I was arrogant and most of all stubborn and hurt; and once I realized that Zeus would not change his mind I was too prideful to confess my misconceptions.''

''Then why now?'' Hades demanded sharply, ''Hestia alone would not have changed your mind as thoroughly. Nor would you have ever apologized or shown such vulnerability on her insistence.''

Poseidon inclined his head in agreement, knowing how important this part would be.

''True, it's only a part of why I am here. Truthfully I have never given up on my wish to father a daughter, and several years ago I met a young woman who I was inexplicably drawn to. I couldn't tell why and I hadn't been planning on starting anything with the oath hanging over my head, but for some reason I couldn't resist.''

''You broke the oath.'' Hades thundered in realization, rising up from his chair in fury. ''First Zeus and now you; and I am supposed to be the one who breaks the rules. The one who cannot be trusted.''

Poseidon patiently waited for Hades to calm down from his short burst of anger, knowing that his brother needed to get that off his chest. ''Yes, I did. At first there was nothing different, but when I visited my child for the first time, just to take a little peek everything changed.''

''It was a daughter.'' Hades breathed in realization, curiosity pushing back the boiling fury.

''Indeed, and during the last few years I have gotten to know her, and I love her. More than anything else, I didn't even know that such feelings were possible. It was like I was drawn to Sally in order for Rhea to be born.'' Poseidon tried to put his feelings into words, a love that had changed him so thoroughly, and involuntarily his eyes softened and lit up with a feeling so strong that Hades could do nothing but stare at his younger brother in surprise.

Hades – regardless of his banishment – had still known his younger brother's personality rather well. The God of the Dead tried to reconcile the God of the Sea he had known for the last millennia and this God whose eyes were blazing with a fierce love and protectiveness he could have never imagined.

And now the reason for this bizarre encounter became all too clear, and Hades didn't know whether to laugh in amazement or stare at Poseidon in stunned incredulity. Because he now realized that The God of the Sea was completely and utterly sincere – he would not have lied in lieu of it backfiring on his daughter.

Hades was torn between age old bitterness and an increasing amount of fascination towards the changed attitude of Poseidon.

''I will think about what you have said, and will not take action against that daughter of yours. She sounds interesting enough, judging by how much she has wrapped you around her little finger. But are you sure?'' Hades promised, the implied '_can you afford such a thing_' rang heavily in the space between them. Poseidon allowed himself a small relieved smile, at both the worry conveyed in that question and to reassure his eldest brother that there was nothing to be concerned about.

The Sea God wasn't foolish enough to assume that Hades was not angry anymore, but this acceptance was more than he had dared hope for. Both Hestia and Rhea had been right after all; Hades could be reasoned with.

''Thank you, brother.'' Poseidon nodded regally, ''I will not forget that debt. If the two children that you've hidden away ever need to cross the sea, then provided they wish me or mine no harm they will not need to fear.''

Hades eyes widened minutely at his knowledge, before he nodded in confirmation, ''Acceptable.''

''I should probably get back. Otherwise Rhea will drive herself insane from worrying too much.'' Poseidon chuckled fondly, imagining his daughter pace inside of her room, biting her lip nervously.

Hades waved him off, a content air around him that had not been there before; and Poseidon rose from his chair and with only a muttered goodbye, disappeared from the God of the Dead's palace, intent on returning to Atlantis as soon as possible.

He wanted to reassure his daughter that everything would be alright.

Hades did not move from his chair for the longest time, content to stare at the spot his brother – and how long had it been since that word was not poisoned, not tinged by a hateful bitterness – had disappeared. The last minutes had been a surreal experience for the God of the Dead, and King of the Underworld.

He had been so indifferent, so bitter towards the rest of the Olympic Gods - except for Hestia – that he had not even dared to contemplate why they went along with Zeus. It had always been this missing support from those he had been closest to that hurt him so deeply.

Forgiveness was perhaps too early, too easy even without the painful sincerity Poseidon showed him; but he could accept the apology. Hades didn't think that he would ever be able to forget those long eons of painful and lonely darkness and the constant shadow of betrayal, but the apology felt good. Like balm for his angry and bitter soul, and that was fine.

He could give his younger brother a chance to prove himself, to show him that his desire was not a mere whim.

Running a hand over his face wearily, Hades returned to his throne, lips tugging upwards as he thought about the chaos that would ensue due to this revelation.

Perhaps he should even give that young demi-god a chance. Anyone who could humble Poseidon to such a degree was worthy of such consideration at least.

The God of the Dead leaned back in his throne, and contemplated what the future would bring.

He only knew that it would be interesting at the very least. The God of the Dead would look forward to the time when this revelation would bring forth change to a world that had long since stopped moving with the tide of time.

* * *

Pacing from the one end of my room towards the other impatiently, I was trying to keep my mind from coming up with any more images of Poseidon dying a violent death at the hands of the God of the Dead.

But the images of his bloody body kept swallowing up the calmness of my mind, like a great shadow hovering above me, tainting my thoughts.

I knew that it was an irrational fear; Poseidon was the God of the Sea, the Earth-shaker and King of Atlantis; he was more powerful than I could even imagine. I knew that, yet I couldn't help the images rushing through my mind.

Psychologically speaking my relationship and complete reliance and trust in Poseidon were unhealthy; I knew that too. I realized that, but Poseidon was _mine_. The thought halted me in my insistent pacing, but I knew I was right. In the same way I had known that Poseidon would never hurt me, the instinct I had developed during this life that sometimes seemed to whisper into my very mind.

It wasn't a thought I had ever entertained before but it was true; we were so connected to each other that I didn't think I could live without the knowledge that he was still within my grasp, and wasn't that the very definition of an unhealthy relationship?

Groaning, I resumed my pacing, eyes flickering to my bed where I would normally be already sleeping in by this time, but I was too worried, filled with doubts and fears.

Biting my lips in a nervous gesture that I hadn't managed to get rid of yet, I kept pacing if only to do something that would show the passage of time. The side of his bond was shielded and even though I knew that he was _alive_-

It wasn't enough. Not enough to calm my wildly beating heart, or stop the wet sheen that had gathered in my eyes. But I wouldn't cry, not _again._

The sound of my door opening slashed through my morose thoughts like a sharp blade, and I whirled around something inside of my sobbing in relief when I saw the unhurt and smiling form of my father closing the door behind him.

''Dad…'' I mumbled before throwing myself at the God of the Sea as fast as I could, the water propelling me forward in my distress. The arms closing around me were warm and I clung to him tightly, grabbing his shirt as if afraid he would disappear.

''Rhea…'' Poseidon murmured, stroking my unruly hair. ''I'm fine. Everything's fine now, so you don't have to worry.''

I nodded into his shoulder, but made no move to loosen my tight hold on him. Poseidon chuckled amusedly, but obliged my silent request and secured his hold. I curled my arms around his neck, hiding my face in the conjunction of his shoulder.

''Shouldn't you be sleeping by now, hm?'' Poseidon asked quietly, steps silent as he maneuvered us to my bed in the middle of the room.

''I was waiting for you.'' I admitted, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt like. I was rather embarrassed by my outburst, but technically I was still only eleven years old so I could afford to act childishly sometimes.

''Little one,'' he was still whispering quietly, ''I promised, didn't I? I would never leave you.''

I shrugged, still hiding my face, not willing to admit that I had still been so worried regardless. But my father had always been able to read me far too easily.

Poseidon deposited me down on the bed gently, and now that my face wasn't pressed against his shoulder anymore I could see tender amusement lightening his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, a small smile tugging at his lips. ''My older brother has agreed to wait and observe for now. I believe he has accepted my apology, though he is still quiete angry with me. It will pass with time.''

''That's good.'' I yawned, exhaustion catching up with me. I tugged at his shirt, a silent request for him to join me.

Poseidon chuckled, herding me into his arms as he lay down. I sighed as I nuzzled into his shoulder, feeling his powerful energy blanket me and his love thrumming through our bond.

Tired, I closed my eyes, and let my exhaustion wash over me and as I felt my mind become foggy with sleep, I whispered those words I had wanted to say for the last few hours.

''Welcome home, dad.''

Then darkness welcomed me into Morpheus soothing embrace, and I knew no more but the comforting feeling of the Sea God watching over me.

* * *

Poseidon watched Rhea's breath deepen as she fell asleep, and thought back to his conversation with his brother. He wondered how much of Hades comparatively easy acquiesce was due to Rhea's influence over him.

Hades had spoken the truth after all. Poseidon would have never even thought of apologizing, no matter how much he knew that he was in the wrong, if only to save his pride. He marveled if Rhea knew how much of a hold she had over him, and then he smirked faintly as he remembered the slightest traits of possessiveness her emotions had contained.

The ruler of Atlantis knew that it was wretched of him to be so pleased about that, to find joy in how much Rhea had bound herself to him. But he had already decided that she would remain by his side for all eternity, and even though he could have convinced her to accept immortality, a part of him still screamed about completely manipulating her for his own desires.

Rhea was supposed to be the one thing that he would never dare harm; so the Earth-shaker couldn't help but derive such joy from the fact that Rhea would maybe wish to stay beside him even without such manipulations.

He knew that it was still too early for her to grasp what she held in her hands, too early for her to realize that he was hers as much as she was his. Poseidon would bind her to his side with beautiful lies and the ugly truth. Hades was now at least neutral, with a strong preference to his side, and Hestia was smitten by Rhea.

He needn't fear a war anymore, no Olympian would risk such odds. There would be too much blood shed over what was in their eyes a mere demi-god.

No, what Poseidon needed to worry about was that damned prophecy. He was reasonably secure in his knowledge that it was about Rhea, and his interference could complicate things needlessly.

Rhea would also have to go to Camp Half-Blood soon which would bring forth another set of problems. It was too bad he couldn't just hide her away at the bottom of the sea; but he had the strange feeling that the Fates wouldn't allow that.

He hadn't realized it until he had told Hades but in hindsight it felt like the Fates had interfered when he had first met Sally Jackson; that pull that led to the relationship, that constant and insistent whisper.

And when he had seen Rhea for the first time it had transferred to her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and the pull got stronger with every passing year. He doubted he held as much twisted love and possessiveness towards Rhea at first as he did now.

Poseidon couldn't help but wonder what the Fates had in store for him. Regardless of how nonexistent his regret was for Rhea's strong hold on him, the Sea God knew that there was something he was still missing, something that could explain why he felt like letting her stray from his side would completely and utterly destroy him.

Watching her peaceful sleeping face pressed against his shoulder, and her fingers grab his shirt in an iron grip; Poseidon pressed her a little closer and dark satisfaction purred tenderly along his soul.

No matter what, Rhea was his alone, and would always be. The God wouldn't allow anything to change that, even if he had to wade through bodies and death to achieve that.

* * *

**A/N So Poseidon and Hades have their informative but rather unspectacular talk which will still have interesting repercussions and Rhea realizes that perhaps their relationship is slightly unhealthy… Both Poseidon and Rhea contemplate their relationship and Poseidon is convinced the Fates are playing with his life!**

**Hope you didn't have to wait for too long! I've just been pretty busy for the last few weeks cuz this is my last year of school and this will continue until late May at least so just a little forewarning… I'll still upload as much as I can!**

**Thank you for reading my story and for cheering me up when I felt down because of that stupid flamer! You guys are the best!**

**C'ya soon **

**AriesOrion**


	21. Chapter 21 - Catalysts

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

**JP MaShadow: Thank you! I gotta confess that it feels great to know that your work is appreciated... your comment really cheered me up!**

**TVshowsManiac: I'll be following the book... it's gonna become obvious pretty soon.**

**Hanna: Yes there will be changes to the canon... cuz face it Rhea is like totally different from Percy! I can't see her doing or saying the same things...**

**PersephoneJackosn123: I just couldn't stop thinking about your comment so enjoy the results!**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Watching her peaceful sleeping face pressed against his shoulder, and her fingers grab his shirt in an iron grip; Poseidon pressed her a little closer and dark satisfaction purred tenderly along his soul._

_No matter what, Rhea was his alone, and would always be. The God wouldn't allow anything to change that, even if he had to wade through bodies and death to achieve that._

* * *

Chapter 21 – Catalysts

* * *

I was panicking. It probably wasn't healthy for me to make such a big deal out of it, but I was quite frankly panicking. It wasn't my fault that this _thing_ came at such an inopportune moment.

Ignoring the confused and rather alarmed expression of the inhabitants of Atlantis, I breezed past them, my eyes flickering over the various Mermaids frequenting the halls, all of them bowing as soon as they saw me. I smiled back distractedly, panicking even more when I couldn't find the one mermaid I was searching for.

I swam past another corner into the hallway leading towards a smaller dining hall – why did we have so many anyway? – sagging in relief quite pathetically when I finally _finally _found the person I was looking for.

''Princess, is everything all right?'' Naraia questioned softly, swimming towards me worriedly as soon as she saw me floating through the door.

I nodded, ''Naraia, are you busy right now?''

She shook her head in the negative, ''Of course not, little Princess.''

I smiled at her in relief, motioning for her to follow me. The older mermaid waved her hand, silently telling the others to continue working, before floating through the door after me. I was aware of the odd little glances the elder mermaid shot me throughout the next minute, but too damned panicked to reply. And embarrassed, couldn't forget that part.

I had gotten to know Naraia rather well during the last few years; she had been a constant presence during my summer here, teaching me what it meant to be a Royal Princess. How to behave and what to avoid, who I could trust and who I should be wary of. She was the only female constant in my life, and although she could never replace my kind and gentle mother, in my eyes she was the closest to one I currently had.

So once I had noticed my little _problem_, I had immediately sought her out. I opened the door to my private rooms, gesturing the still confused mermaid into the spacious abode.

''Naraia, I need your help.'' I stated quickly, trying not to fidget too much. I knew that she would disapprove of such behavior.

''Of course, Lady Rhea. What happened?'' She kindly asked me.

I coughed, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt like. ''I… I've gotten my period.''

''Oh…'' the elder mermaid replied, ''…and what seems to be the problem then?''

''I need to go onto land to buy products and I can't because father would ask me why and I can't lie to him but it's too embarrassing to tell him.'' I blurted out; blushing a bright red which wasn't helped by the amused tugging of Naraia's lips.

''I see, and that's why you came to me.'' She clarified, and I nodded, looking at her with wide, hopeful and suspiciously shiny puppy dog eyes. ''Please, Naraia?''

''You will have to tell Lord Poseidon, little Princess. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry.'' Naraia sounded too amused to be regretful, hiding a small smile behind a wide sleeve.

''Okay.'' I pouted, reluctantly conceding her point, ''Still thank you and I apologize for dragging you away from your work.''

She waved my apology away with nary a thought, and I knew that as her Liege's daughter I could have just easily ordered her to do anything I wished, but that kind of power made me uneasy and Naraia knew that.

''No need to apologize, little Princess. It was my pleasure, now go and talk to Lord Poseidon, he should be in his private study.''

I nodded, and soon swan towards my father's private rooms, frantically wishing that I hadn't left my bed today.

This was just going to be really _really_ embarrassing.

* * *

Poseidon scowled in irritation at paper in front of him, scrutinizing the report calculatingly. Ever since Oceanus had kidnapped Rhea right under his nose during the last summer, he had several swarms of sea creatures monitor anything that might have to do with the ancient Titan. It needn't be said that even the mere name of that _filth_ made his blood boil yet again.

The God of the Sea was not going to risk being careless yet again, and just because he could not confront the Titan directly didn't mean he couldn't plan for such a future event. He had a long memory and for him it didn't matter whether it would take days or months or years or centuries or even _millennia_; he would make him pay for harming Rhea.

And every time she woke up choking with fear, or trembled faintly whenever his name was merely mentioned; he felt that desire to completely and utterly destroy that _thing_ yet again. It was clear to him that Rhea feared Oceanus greatly; she seemed to have projected every negative emotion from those hours onto the Titan.

He couldn't even imagine the fear and the utter hopelessness she must have felt when in the vicinity of that monster completely alone, cut off from the water and his comforting presence when she was only ten years old.

He was interrupted by a timid knock on his door, his eyebrows shot up on their own when he felt his daughter on the other side. His – judging by her emotions – completely and utterly mortified daughter.

His interest and curiosity more than peaked Poseidon didn't hesitate in ordering the water to open his door for him. He blinked bemusedly at the blushing and fidgeting form of his daughter, looking anywhere but him.

Now extremely curious, he made the water give her a little push into the room; and she _stumbled_ awkwardly into his chambers. Truthfully Poseidon couldn't remember being as baffled in a very long time.

''Rhea?'' he questioned carefully, trying not to sound too amused, but it was rather hard.

''Dad…em…well…I…'' Rhea uncharacteristically stuttered, and Poseidon felt his eyebrows – if possible – rise another metaphorical inch. Rhea was not timid, not uncertain; and she did not stumble or fidget or stutter. At all.

''Yes?'' He prompted gently, watching in utter confusion as Rhea averted her eyes yet again.

''I…Igotmyperiodandneedtogoandbuysomestuff.'' Rhea rushed out, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a clearly defensive gesture.

Poseidon prayed that he had somehow heard this wrong. ''What?''

''My period… I got it today…'' Rhea mumbled, determinately not looking at him.

Poseidon rubbed his face wearily, coughing uncomfortably. ''Oh…'' Because what was he supposed to say to that? He was not ready for this conversation, not at all.

''And I need to go and buy some stuff.'' Rhea added, looking at his bookshelf like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

''No need, I'll just create some stuff… yes… I can do that…'' Poseidon waved her off, not intending to let her out of sight during this summer. There were just too many things that could happen outside of her usual surroundings…. no…no …no… there was just no way.

''You don't have to…'' Rhea feebly tried to protest, and the mortification she felt caused Poseidon even in his horror to break into an amused smile.

''Don't worry about it…. I have enough experience…'' He explained uncomfortably, hinting at another topic that he wanted to avoid with his innocent little daughter at all costs.

''Oh…'' she murmured awkwardly, and Poseidon would normally have wanted to coo at the adorable sight a blushing and stuttering Rhea made, if he wasn't hit by a rather frightening epiphany.

''Rhea, you know that you have to stay away from boys, don't you?'' Poseidon cleared his throat. His little daughter was now a woman… in the old days she would have been married off at this age…. just the thought of some boy with his little girl…

''Of course, father.'' Rhea nodded obediently, less embarrassed and more amused now and Poseidon counted that as a victory.

''You know how babies are made, right? I don't have to give you 'The Talk', right?'' Poseidon enquired half awkwardly, half desperately, all the while cursing silently in his head. He may be an ancient God with eons of experience, but there were just some thing's he felt wholly unprepared for.

Rhea made a strangled sound; a mixture of a whimper and a groan of pure mortification which more than answered his question, and this time Poseidon was the one who averted his eyes. God damn was this awkward.

''Good. I'll put the things into your room.'' The Sea God nodded, before his eyes sharpened into a vaguely predatory shape. ''Rhea, I am completely serious. When a boy comes too close to you, break his arm or his leg or kick him where it hurts the most, alright? And then tell me, okay?'' Poseidon smiled brightly - creepily - at his visibly disturbed daughter, the faintest stirrings of pity emitting from her side of the bond.

''Yes, father. I will be careful.'' She once again nodded obediently, making him relax infinitely. He certainly wouldn't mention that anyone with less than pure intentions would probably drown mysteriously rather quickly and violently, while those that had pure intentions would only be traumatized slightly. He wasn't that cruel… Okay he would probably wish to eradicate every single one of them, but at least he wouldn't deprive Rhea of friends… past that it was free game.

Content with his ruling to monitor every single one of the male gender carefully and make the appropriate decisions, Poseidon motioned for his daughter to come closer. With an affectionately smile, the God of the Sea tenderly brushed some strands of hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

''Now go on. I still have some work to do.''

Rhea smiled at him, still a faint tinge of red on her cheeks, but now visibly less embarrassed; before hugging him tightly. Hesitating for a moment, she reluctantly peered up to him, staring right into his identical eyes. ''Don't kill them?'' She half suggested, half asked; some guilt spilling through their bond, and Poseidon sighed fondly.

Rhea still had morals after all; the Sea God could intellectually understand that she would feel guilty if he randomly started killing humans because they came too close to her. But personally Poseidon thought that it was obvious that she was _his_, so anyone who came too close to her automatically challenged him.

So what if he drowned some adolescent mortals? Rhea was his priority and anyone who even caused her unease or viewed her in a manner that was less than appropriate deserved a rather painful death in his opinion.

''I will try.'' Poseidon conceded reluctantly not able to resist her pleading expression. Although he was once again rather pleased that she was able to understand and predict him so well, enough to know that he was actually considering killing all those who came too close, and not be afraid of him for that. Yes, he was very pleased indeed.

''Thank you.'' Rhea loosened her hold on him to float upwards, kissing his cheek before leaving him to his planning.

The Sea God knew that he was rather over-protective – understatement of the century – and that Rhea would have to adjust to that. He didn't even wish to imagine Rhea wanting to Gods forbid date anyone, because he was sure he would kill whoever even dared to assume that they could. Which in turn would then cause Rhea to be sad, something he was trying to avoid in the first place.

Maybe he should talk to Artemis and make her convince Rhea to stay an eternal maiden...

Sighing, he decided to wait and see and if necessary rather ask for forgiveness than permission. He just hoped Rhea wouldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Eying the report in distaste once again, Poseidon got lost in his more and more cruelly savage plans to cause Oceanus as much anguish as possible.

Revenge was a dish best served cold after all, and the Sea was patient; waiting until it was time to strike. And strike it would.

Meanwhile Rhea was floating back to her room, trying to get over the awkwardness of talking about her period with her godly father, the King of Atlantis. Now that she wasn't as painfully embarrassed anymore, Rhea could appreciate the adorableness of Poseidon's actions. How the God of the Sea subtly panicked over that particular revelation, and how he immediately warned her away from boys. It was just so cute, if she ignored the fact that the boys around her were now in danger of drowning rather violently.

Opening her door, she blinked and stared. And resolutely stared some more. She really should have expected this. Rhea took in her room, the dozen upon dozen of boxes of pads lying around her room, the organized chaos that seemed to swallow up her whole bed, and sighed.

Yes, she really should have expected this.

* * *

_Princess. _I smiled fondly at the Hippocampus nuzzling my outstretched hand. It had been two weeks since the incident which would never be named again – aka telling my father that I had the period – and both my father and Triton had only gotten busier during that time.

Luckily Hestia had taken to visiting regularly otherwise I would have been rather lonely even with the myriad of servants milling around the palace. Poseidon seemed oddly stressed sometimes and I didn't have the heart to take up any more of his time. My brother was usually busy doing something together with Lord Mersmil for our father, so I had barely even seen Triton during this summer.

When I told Hestia of the incident, the traitorous Goddess spent the next few minutes laughing and giggling, only stopping to tease me about the whole thing. It was strange how Hestia could go from wise and old Goddess to childish friend in less than a second, but seeing as her form was usually that of one, I didn't think too much of it.

There weren't a lot of children in Atlantis, and most of them were too much in awe of me to even contemplate talking to, much less spent time with them. Hestia had no such reservations, since technically I was of lesser station, so once I noticed that she truly didn't mind I stared roping her into spending time with me.

I had already started seeing Hestia as part of my true family, and cherished her. I understood why Poseidon would respect her so deeply; Hestia was _humble_. She was still a Goddess, still powerful beyond imagination, but there was a true kindness in her actions that none of the other Gods could match. I wouldn't delude myself into thinking that my father was kind. Poseidon Earth-shaker was merely so towards me, not anyone else.

''Think you can take me to the reef, Leo?'' I stroked his head, and I laughed lightly at the affronted look my Hippocampus shot me, as if he couldn't believe that I would have to ask such a thing.

I floated upon his back, tapping his flanks gently. Leo neighed softly, before taking off in a whirlwind of speed through the water. The wild currents felt like the softest silk on my arms and face; and my smile widened involuntarily. I loved this unending freedom that came with being part of the sea, its intoxicating depth that seemed to call out to me.

Leo was a present from my father, and we had bonded over the months I spent here in Atlantis. He was a comparatively young Hippocampus; but he was fast and strong and most of all very loyal. I named him Leo because of proud glint in his eyes and burnt orange body.

Poseidon had forbidden me from going out too far, but the coral reefs were still in the near vicinity of Atlantis; and close enough for my over-protective father to allow me such indulgences. Soon we arrived, and Leo slowly moved to a halt, neighing softly.

The reef's brilliant colors once again took my breath away, and I stared at the raw beauty of the sea in a state of deep awe. Leo seemed to mirror my feelings, for the Hippocampus was unusually quiet, even solemn. The reef was untouched by human pollution, a haunting beauty that ensured my continued visits.

A bright glint drew my attention and I was drawn in that direction like a moth to a flame. Directing the soft currents around me, I floated towards the reef and took in the whispered greetings of the fish all around me. My breath got caught in my throat as I first lay my eyes on the beautiful pearl being swayed gently by the lingering currents. It was beautiful – _special_ – and I did not know why.

Only that it felt like I had found something _important_.

Wary, but decidedly curious I cradled the little pure white pearl in my small hand; a soft smile on my lips, feeling a pulse of rightness; and then the pearl shone brightly for a fraction of a moment revealing all of its innocent beauty to my widened eyes. So caught up in its brilliance, I didn't notice the currents changing rapidly; becoming icy and cold and frightening.

It was only when I heard Leo neigh loudly in warning that I whirled around, the pearl automatically slipping into my dress folds; and froze at what my panicked gaze revealed to me. The figure looming over my small form like a predator with its prey, instilled inside of me a primal terror that I had experienced only once before.

My nightmare had become reality once more.

* * *

Triton knocked on the door of the Sea God's study, briefly glancing back at the retreating form of Mersmil enviously, lamenting the fact that he was the one who had to give the report to his father, Poseidon. The heir to the throne of Atlantis knew very well how much this report would anger his father. Even he himself could barely hold back the anger that was threatening to overwhelm him.

''Enter.'' Poseidon's voice rang out of the room, and Triton took a deep breath to calm himself down.

The God of the Sea was perched on one of the armchairs, frowning thoughtfully at a report grasped in his hand, only looking up at his heir when the door shut close with a resounding noise. ''Triton, I'm assuming you and Mersmil are finished?''

''Yes, Father. I have come to give you our report.'' Triton straightened even further, trying not to fidget under his father's unnerving gaze. ''As per your order we have been searching for traces of Oceanus. From the increasing frequency of his appearances, we have concluded that he has regained much of his strength, and is planning something. We haven't been able to find out what though. We suspect…'' Triton halted, looking at his father anxiously as the Sea God's eyes darkened and narrowed.

''Yes, Triton?'' The King of Atlantis tone of voice demanded complete and immediate obedience, and Triton was not inclined to disobey.

''We suspect he may be after Rhea.''

The silence that followed was deafening and absolute; Triton could feel himself beginning to sweat nervously as the first signs of the God's rage began to show. His father's eyes darkened to a complete black and the water around him seemed to grow heavier in his anger.

Poseidon Earth-shaker tried to contain the wrath that threatened to overwhelm his son, yet he found himself unable to. He had sent out his heir and several of his subjects to monitor Oceanus, hoping beyond reason that there was no pattern to his recurring appearances at this point in time.

But to think that he would dare target Rhea – what was _his_ – once again was unforgivable. Poseidon rage was nearly impotent by now, and he barely took notice of the splintering of wood beneath his fingertips.

How _dare_ he- He would destroy him, rip him apart and throw him into Tartarus until there was nothing left to pollute his sea any longer. A cold feeling of fear curling around his heart like a vice ripped him out of his blind anger abruptly. It took him only a fraction of a second to follow the trail of dread towards his daughter, to feel the single minded terror pulsing through her body in tandem with her heartbeat.

Not hesitating – he could not allow that _hollow_ look to return to her eyes once again or _worse_ – the King of Atlantis instantly uses his considerable prowess over his domain to propel his liquefied form towards his daughter; her fear a palpable reminder of who she was currently confronted by.

Poseidon's darkened eyes took in the scene in front of him, and his whole domain shook in his righteous anger, as his power exploded around his body, and his Trident instantly materialized in his right hand.

This time there would be no mercy.

* * *

**A/N Ok another chapter done! This ended kinda different from what I expected but well…. I tried to make this chapter a little more lighthearted, and incorporated PersephoneJackson's idea with Rhea getting her period and Poseidon torn between amusement and panick!…. I just couldn't help myself!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**C'ya soon **

**AriesOrion**


	22. Chapter 22 - Silent Acknowledgements

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_It was only when I heard Leo neigh loudly in warning that I whirled around, the pearl automatically slipping into my dress folds; and froze at what my panicked gaze revealed to me. The figure looming over my small form like a predator with its prey instilled inside of me a primal terror that I had experienced only once before._

_My nightmare had become reality once more.  
__  
[…]_

_Not hesitating – he could not allow that hollow look to return to her eyes once again or worse – the King of Atlantis instantly uses his considerable prowess over his domain to propel his liquefied form towards his daughter; her fear a palpable reminder of who she was currently confronted by._

_Poseidon's darkened eyes took in the scene in front of him, and his whole domain shook in his righteous anger, as his power exploded around his body, and his Trident instantly materialized in his right hand. _

_This time there would be no mercy._

* * *

Chapter 22 – Silent Acknowledgements

* * *

It was eerily silent. The enchanting peace that the Ocean normally conveyed was lost in the coldness and unnatural stillness that seemed to envelop the domain with a fierce grip. A crushing weight was pressing against my mind, telling me to bow down before the might of the form looming threateningly above me. Whispering sweetly that it was easier for me to give up, that it was simpler by far to give in to the darkness that slowly crept at my vision, the panic that made my breath stick in my throat and close up around my heart.

My heart beat too fast or maybe not at all but there was this mind-wrenching terror spilling from the numb space where it normally beat comfortingly. My breaths came in short labored gasps as the world seemed to tighten around me, and I tried to pull myself together, to avoid splintering before the might of this one single being.

This scarily _familiar_ being ; those icy cold eyes boring into my own widened and fearful ones, the cruel little smirk on pale lips, the overwhelming terror of his whole being were all so frighteningly familiar to me. I could have still remembered them so very clearly even if I hadn't been staring at the looming form of the Titan of the Seas in that very moment.

_Movemovemovemoverunrunrun-_

My instincts were screaming inside my mind, and I was begging my legs to move, pleading for anything to take me away from that _monster._

''What a pleasure to see you again, little Rhea.'' He crooned sweetly, a fake smile on his lips.

I tried to focus on Oceanus voice in the maelstrom of icy cold currents and heavy water that made me shiver in fear and tremble in despair. It was like he had decided to stop cloaking his mere presence; his power saturating the very water with his unyielding strength. I barely had enough awareness to refuse to bow to Oceanus; to remind myself that I could not give him the pleasure of submitting out of my own accord.

But now that he was no longer suppressing his own power around me, I could barely keep myself floating upwards. My gaze flickered onto his icy eyes in acknowledgement, yet I could not bring myself to respond.

''I must admit that I am impressed. You certainly bear the might of my powers well. You seem to be far stronger than other demi-gods, or merely better accustomed to a God's presence. But I wonder, little grand-niece of mine, how can you still look at the monster that is your father? Still stay by his side if you have seen what atrocities he has committed… You were supposed to destroy him, not grant him the strength to wound me.'' Oceanus previously nearly amicable tone slowly turned into a vicious snarl the longer he spoke, and in the end his hateful expression conveyed all of his loathing for my very existence. For having failed to conform to his expectations, for having chosen my father and not anything else.

There was no warning.

The hand closing around my throat painfully was as sudden as his appearance, and I could feel him tighten his hand around my neck, his fingers seemingly twitching with an eagerness to crush my very life beneath his hands.

''Perhaps I shall rectify my previous mistake…'' Oceanus mused nonchalantly, sounding for all the world like he was merely taking a stroll as his fingers pressed even further, my vision slowly beginning to dance with black spots. With my last strength I futilely tried to command the water to heed my demands, yet it was like my connection to my father's domain was inhibited by Oceanus mere presence.

A glint of metal drew the last drags of my attention, and my slowly closing eyes focused with all the strength of desperation on the blade directed at me. I didn't want to die. Didn't want to leave this life behind, where I had found what I had been searching all my previous years for. _I didn't_ –

A wave of crushing fury, of _achingly_ familiar wrath washed over me and if I could I would have sobbed in relief, yet my body still relaxed immediately even while I was still in Oceanus hold. The fingers around my throat tightened minutely, and my own twitched in defiance but I _couldn't_ move. There was nothingness all around me, an increasing numbness that encased my whole body and slowed down my heartbeat.

Another heartbeat and suddenly the sea around us moved in tandem with the palpable fury of the Lord of the Seas. Oceanus eyes narrowed in irritation and his blade flashed, as he thrust his hand forward too quickly for me to see. And everything suddenly exploded into pain and agony and hurt and I was forcefully ripped out of the numbness I had been encased in. All my awareness narrowed down to the _painpainpain-_

There was another spark of agony as the whole water around us lurched for another time; a whimper forced itself out of my throat, as I was suddenly dragged out of Oceanus hold by a stream of water. My widened eyes barely saw Oceanus face twist in a snarl, before my body was pressed against another warm one.

I instantly recognized the arm curling around my weakened form protectively, could feel the all-consuming fury through our bond. Could hear the familiar heartbeat thundering beyond his armor and see those darkened furious eyes flit over my form in worry.

''Da...d'' I mumbled, blinking away the black spots that seemed to multiply by the second in my vision, feeling so unbearably weak and vulnerable even with his arms around me.

Poseidon's lips brushed my temple in an obvious sign of comfort, his eyes keeping watch on the snarling face of the Titan, staring at us hatefully.

''Sleep now, daughter.'' Poseidon murmured against the shell of my ear, fury still etched into every line of his face, as his eyes flashed dangerously in Oceanus direction. I whimpered weakly in pain, as my father shifted me in his arms, before his power curled around me like a blanket and everything faded into nothingness as my eyes shut involuntarily, and unconsciousness soothed my frazzled mind.

* * *

Poseidon, the God of the Sea could not remember a time when he had ever been so furious. Nothing could compare to the rage flooding his veins, setting his blood aflame like a roaring fire. Not when he had cut his own father Kronos into pieces, nor when the reality of his marriage with Amphitrite set in or when Oceanus kidnapped Rhea for the first time, and he saw the hollowness in her eyes blending with the color of his domain.

Seeing Oceanus choke his daughter, watching as she futilely tried to breathe only to slowly lose the light in her beautiful eyes, feeling her fear and despair as the blade flashed forward; it made something inside of him break and _scream_.

His trident appeared in his grasp without any prompt recognizing its wielders wish for destruction – and how the Sea God wanted to destroy the blight upon his sight. His knuckles tightened around his symbol of power, as he thrust his trident forward, directing a stream of water towards Rhea in the fraction of the second it took for the blade to reach his daughter.

But even as he called his domain to his aid, he knew that it was _too late_, and as her small body impacted with his larger one, him curling an arm around her weak frame instinctively; he still wasn't prepared for the trail of red following her shivering and _bleeding_ frame.

Her voice was weak as she called him, but he couldn't miss the trembling and choking relief conveyed through her bond, together with her _painpainpain_-

Poseidon surrounded her body with his power, soothing her body and mind into unconsciousness, trying not to look at the wound dyeing her dress a deep red or the bruises coloring her neck in the shape of fingerprints. His fingers were gentle as he directed the water to heal the worst of her injuries, and he pressed another tender kiss to her temple before his eyes snapped towards Oceanus form.

Poseidon barely took notice of Oceanus expression, of the Titan's actions as the elder instinctively stepped back from the deceptively calm expression on Poseidon's face which was far more terrifying than any sign of fury.

Only The Sea God's eyes told of his wrath, as normally mischievously twinkling sea green ones were widened and full of a desperate wild rage that threatened to overwhelm the King of Atlantis. Poseidon could hear his heart thundering in his chest, too fast compared to Rhea's heartbeat - _too slow_ –and that comparison made something else inside his chest _howl_ in agony and pain and _how dare that piece of filth-_

His eyes were dark and murderous and harsh, glaring and stabbing at the older Titan, wanting to hurt and hurt and hurt and _rip to pieces_. The water around him howled in his blind agony, and Oceanus took another step back as the God of the Sea focused on his with a frightening intensity.

''How dare you…'' Poseidon's voice shook in rage as he lunged forward, his trident glowing and _powerful_ clashing against the Titan's blade; Rhea still pressed against the other side of his body. The Titan not even daring to take another shot at the daughter of Poseidon as he witnessed the water around them churning in tandem with the Sea God's loss of control. Oceanus flashed his blade forward another time, trying to hit the Sea God's side, only to be met with the God's symbol of power yet again. Oceanus didn't miss the frightening and heavy sharpness of the God's gaze, having no doubt that everything beneath _those_ eyes would be met by pure destructive force.

Poseidon willed the water to heed his call and _crush_ his enemy, grinning savagely as he felt the resistance from the Titan, how the elder commanded parts of _his_ domain to attack him and _destroy._

_Unforgivable, _something inside of him whispered_. _To use what was _his_ to try and hurt his daughter – put Rhea in danger and make her _bleed_ \- was beyond unforgivable. _It was-_

Their weapons clashed against each other once more, shockwaves threatening to change the very currents of the ocean, as both immortals moved too fast for the human eye to see.

Poseidon intercepted the spears of water racing through the Ocean with nary but a thought, directing his own wave of condensed water towards the Titan. Both were sporting the results of their battle, golden inchor flowing out of their bodies into their surroundings, as they flashed forwards yet again.

The King of Atlantis was reacting on instinct alone, honed over thousands of years in battles and fights and spars. Every slash was as elegant as deadly, no movements wasted as he ripped another wound into Oceanus body. Rhea's steady presence the only thing balancing him on the edge of completely losing control, but it was still so very close.

He twirled his trident forcefully in one hand creating a twisted stream of water that surrounded Oceanus from all sides, threatening to tear into him. The Titan snarled hatefully as he lost sight of the God of the Sea, focusing a large amount of power into one point as he shot a jet of water straight were he sensed flickers of the God's presence.

Poseidon's eyes widened as he dodged the stream of water breaking through the barrier forcefully, stopping it with a precisely placed shield of water less it destroy the reef currently behind him, only for his whole world to halt and narrow down to the drops of blood flowing from Rhea's arm as the gash on her arm was slowly revealed to the King of Atlantis.

The sea stilled in terror as Poseidon slowly traced the gash, healing the wound with a tender expression on his face that was so at odds with the look in his eyes only moments ago that Oceanus unconsciously shivered.

For Rhea to get hurt while she was in his hold, while he was right _there_… Poseidon snarled in fury and guilt, all pretenses gone as his eyes showed nothing but pure murder.

Oceanus, the Titan of the Sea looked into those black _murderous_ eyes and nearly shuddered. For all the strength he knew he possessed, for all the hatred he had towards Poseidon and that little whelp of a girl, for all the pride he had in his power; he wasn't delusional. Oceanus saw the last vestiges of control snap as Poseidon snarled in fury at his daughters further injury, felt the power leaking out of his body and into the Sea God's domain and involuntarily took a step back.

Regardless of how much Oceanus thought Poseidon valued his little daughter, it was in that very moment that the Titan understood how little he had truly grasped. It wasn't like he hadn't aimed for Poseidon's destruction but he hadn't thought that such a thing was actually possible, hadn't realized how truthful such a statement actually was.

The Titan took one last look at the fury building inside the God and took another step back. There was nothing to be gained by staying. Another heartbeat and he disappeared in the water, vanishing from the battlefield where the currents were still clashing and howling in tandem with the God' fury.

Poseidon clenched his knuckles around his symbol of power tightly, his power still refusing to stop pouring out of his body inside his domain. He was aware that the surface was suffering from his wrath, knew of the countless people dying due to hurricanes and earthquakes which were currently wracking the world; but he didn't care. Because Rhea had been hurt in his domain yet again; had nearly died and was still _bleeding_ and Poseidon needed to _settle down_ and regain _control._

It was only when Rhea shifted in his hold, pressing a little closer to his body that Poseidon unconsciously relaxed, reigning in his release of power that shook his whole domain.

Even as Poseidon vanished towards Atlantis, Rhea safe and _alive_ in his arms; the Sea refused to calm its insistent churning, mirroring its Lords silent anger.

Oceanus was lucky that Rhea took precedence over everything else, even revenge. Otherwise Poseidon would have torn apart the very Seas to show him why going after Rhea was akin to wishing for a painful death.

No one was allowed to harm what was his.

Sooner or later even Oceanus would learn that very lesson.

* * *

Poseidon took no notice of the alarmed expressions on his subjects' faces as he stormed through his palace, Rhea's still bleeding form clutched tightly in his arms, his own wounds still leaking his golden lifeblood.

No one dared to approach the King of Atlantis, feeling the sea churning in rage and seeing the murderous expression on the God's face. Not even Triton felt like it was his right to intrude, watching concernedly as his father carried his sisters still form – _too still _– towards their private wing.

''I do not wish to be disturbed.'' Poseidon ordered harshly, not even pausing before he vanished in the royal families private rooms, leaving behind a frantic son, and sea full of worried subjects.

The King of Atlantis gently placed Rhea on the large bed, summoning the sea's ability to heal and ran his fingers along the deep still _weeping_ gash on her side which he had only managed to patch up superficially before his battle with Oceanus. _Too close_, his mind whispered as he ran his other hand over the bruises decorating her neck in patterns of blue; it had been far too close.

Poseidon's sighed wearily, feeling for once like he was truly eons old, as he focused on erasing all the reminders of the incident, of how close Rhea had come to dying.

He found a morbid pleasure in the confirmation that he would truly lose it if Rhea were to die. It was rather unsettling how close he had come to losing control even with the knowledge that Rhea would be fine, would greet him with her usual smile once she woke up.

''You truly will be the death of me, hm?'' Poseidon murmured as he sat down on a chair next to the large bed, watching as Rhea slept on, a frown marring her normally relaxed features that Poseidon found himself smoothing over unconsciously.

Now he only had to wait for Rhea to wake up.

Everything else came after that.

* * *

My father's exhausted face was the first thing that greeted me when I blearily opened my eyes. Blinking in confusion, I tried to recall the reason for why my head pounded insistently with a vengeance.

''Dad?'' I groaned, coughing a little at the dry feeling of my throat, not even trying to get up. My body felt tired and heavy, and I couldn't contain the small wince when I shifted and my side started burning.

''Good morning.'' Poseidon smiled half-heartedly, pushing small strands of hair away from my face. He looked tired, with dark shadows lurking beneath his darkened eyes. I was about to ask what happened when a flash of blue lingered in front of my vision.

_Icy eyes._

I clutched my head as the memories from my encounter with Oceanus returned with full force, increasing the pounding in my mind until it was the only thing I could feel. I remembered that icy feeling and heaviness of the water, his hateful gaze and the agony as the blade carved up my flesh. Involuntarily I moved my hand to the side of my stomach where I remembered the blade cutting into my body, feeling only smooth skin, instead of the previous wound.

''How do you feel?'' Poseidon eventually asked, rubbing his face wearily.

''Just sore and tired.'' I grumbled, rolling my eyes when I saw my father's disbelief. ''I'm fine, dad. Really.''

He huffed, but didn't refute my claims, probably recognizing the stubborn glint in my eyes. There was no way I would let my father blame himself more than he already did. It wasn't hard to feel the undercurrents of guilt through the bond.

''Oceanus?'' I mumbled sleepily, shifting in my bed to avoid the constant ache my tender side provided me with. I regretted the question as soon as it slipped out of my mouth, watching as Poseidon's posture mirrored his silent fury, his fist clenched so tightly that small drops of golden blood flowed into the water.

I observed in fascination as an aura of power enveloped the God of the Sea, the water growing heavier and more oppressive with his presence alone; as if the whole might of the ocean was present in that small human looking form. Yet contrary to the fear I had experienced before Oceanus, Poseidon's loss of control made me feel strangely safe. It was terrifying, but neither my mind nor my heart could feel threatened by something which would never harm me.

Using the little power I had left in my exhausted state, I manipulated the water around me, managing to awkwardly propel myself into Poseidon's hold. His arms tightened around me reflexively, as he slowly seemed to come to awareness again, his fists unclenching haltingly as he took a deep breath.

''I'm sorry, little one. He escaped during the battle, that damned coward.'' Poseidon smiled at me apologetically, pulling me into his lap, so that I could rest my body comfortably. I nuzzled into his shoulder, trying to banish the Titan's memory out of my mind.

''Not your fault.'' I sighed contently as Poseidon raised the temperature of the water around us, making me feel drowsy all over again.

''You are supposed to be safe in my domain, Rhea. You were close to the palace, and you still almost died. If Oceanus hadn't played around then you would have been dead.'' Poseidon stated fiercely; anger and worry being the most prominent emotions conveyed through the bond.

''Dad. I'm fine, yes I was scared and it hurt but I'm _alive_. Besides if I have to stay inside Atlantis during the summer then I will do so. I don't mind.'' I tried to convince my father, knowing that the breach of security weighed heavily on his mind.

Poseidon grumbled, but eventually subsided. ''We will see.'' He eventually decided, the firm set of his jaw a clear indicator that he would not accept any protest.

I nodded into his shoulder, my eyes being drawn to the soft glowing coming from inside his sleeves. Not wanting to move, I mentally asked the water to bring me the pearl that I had slipped into my dress folds moments before Oceanus started choking me.

I could feel my father's curiosity, no doubt knowing that I had ordered the water to do something for me. Only seconds later, the softly glowing pearl gently floated onto my palm and my lips parted slightly as its raw beauty was once again revealed to me.

''Rhea, where did you find that?'' Poseidon choked out, and I tilted my head to look at the stupefied expression on my father's face.

''The reef, it was just lying there.'' I shrugged awkwardly, not entirely sure what to make of the God's surprise.

Poseidon chuckled exasperatedly, ''Of course you would just find such a pearl. Rhea, that pearl is not just any common peal. Those pearls are created by the sea itself, they are very rarely seen and it is even less common for someone to be allowed to take one. Actually only me and Triton have one, so maybe I shouldn't be so surprised, hm? ''

I pouted, ignoring the amused tilt of Poseidon's lips. ''So?''

''It means the sea has all but acknowledged your right to wield it. From now on, the ocean will heed your every command. I know I do not have to tell you this, but don't misuse this power, do you understand me?'' Poseidon lectured sternly, yet his eyes glinted with a singular pride.

The God of the Sea took the pearl from my palm, and with a small flash of light, the pearl was imbedded in a silver ring, which I accepted from Poseidon with only the slightest traces of hesitation.

Truthfully I was honored beyond belief, feeling the importance of this symbol. It proved that even my father's domain accepted me.

I was about to slid the ring on my finger when suddenly my father flung himself upwards, pushing me behind him in one fluid motion, as a bright light momentarily blinded me.

When I opened my eyes again, looking past the tense form of my father, I couldn't help but believe that Fate quite literally hated me.

* * *

**A/N Finally finished, I couldn't quite decide what to end this chapter with but I hope it turned out alright in the end.**

**Overprotective and out of control Poseidon, and a hurt Rhea…. Will Oceanus give up or start planning anew? And what happened at the end?**

**Look forward to the next chapter! And thank you to those who reviewed, favorited or followed this story!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	23. Chapter 23 - Souls and Burdens

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_The God of the Sea took the pearl from my palm, and with a small flash of light, the pearl was imbedded in a silver ring, which I accepted from Poseidon with only the slightest traces of hesitation._

_Truthfully I was honored beyond belief, feeling the importance of this symbol. It proved that even my father's domain accepted me._

_I was about to slid the ring on my finger when suddenly my father flung himself upwards, pushing me behind him in one fluid motion, as a bright light momentarily blinded me._

_When I opened my eyes again, looking past the tense form of my father, I couldn't help but believe that Fate quite literally hated me._

* * *

Chapter 23 – Souls and Burdens

* * *

When humans think of fate, they think of the inevitable, of destiny and karma; a principle which decides the outcome of their lives and choices. Humans do not pause to think about what fate actually is; the word callously thrown around without any awareness of the power or its meaning.

But when beings involved with the world of the immortals and divinity whisper that word, it is full of fear and anxiety and a scornful wonder that seemed to express their awe and dislike without any differentiation.

The Fates.

Beings with power that supersede even those of the Olympian Gods, the silent guiding force of this age and the ones who hold the strings of life for every living being.

I could understand the silent fascination the books I read about them seemed to convey. They looked like three white-robed frail woman, yarn spun lazily between them as they seemed entirely unaware of the impending protective wrath which had already started taking hold of my father.

They made me uneasy. I could feel their ancient power even from behind my father, their gazes boring into my soul. And even though I knew that this was impossible, that they only had one orb to share, those three incredibly old and frail looking women made me far more nervous on a conscious level than even Oceanus did.

''Ah, little Poseidon.'' The one on the left turned her empty eyes into our direction and I felt my father stiffening beside me.

''Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos…'' he respectfully nodded at each of the three Fates, pressing me a little closer unconsciously. ''To what do I owe the honor?''

I could practically feel the apprehension roll off him in waves, and that was perhaps what scared me the most. The fact that even the Stormbringer was hesitant in dealing with the three Fates.

''Honor?'' Lachesis cackled, ''Hm… always so polite, little Poseidon.''

''The balance of the world is about to shift…'' Clotho continued, her voice a little deeper than her sisters as she stared at them with one eye.

Atropos finished, ''So we will talk to the Child of the Prophecy.''

From the furious clenching of the Sea God's fists, I realized that I was not the only one who had heard the silent order. The Fate in the middle – Clotho – pinned them both with an unnerving stare, before her lone eye flickered over to Poseidon's form and she looked at him almost expectantly.

''Rhea Jackson… we will speak with her…. Alone.'' Lachesis demanded harshly, her hands pausing briefly in spinning the yarn.

''Why alone?'' Poseidon snarled threateningly, the water around them starting to hum with suppressed power, getting heavier in tandem with the Earthshakers's anger alone.

''She shall not be harmed, thus we swear.'' Atropos, the Fate of Death soothed the God's protective fury, her empty sockets seemingly staring into his darkening eyes.

''Thus we swear.'' Clotho, the Fate of Birth repeated solemnly.

''We swear.'' Lachesis mirrored her sisters, and I could feel the truth of their words.

''I'll be fine, dad.'' I spoke up for the first time, drawing the attention of the whole room to my small form. I was nervous and scared – terrified even – but I did want to talk to the Fates. They would not have entered the domain of one of the Big Three without invitation and demanded to speak with me alone if there was not a sufficient reason. I was also incredibly curious what the Fates meant when they spoke about the 'Child of the Prophecy'.

''Rhea, little one… are you sure?'' Poseidon kneeled in front me, ignoring the Fates behind him as his worried eyes clashed with my anxious ones.

I nodded, trying to look as determined as I could, even though I knew that I couldn't fool my father. But I owed it to him to at least _try_-

''If you say so.'' He relented, pressing a soothing kiss to the crown of my head. ''Be careful, and call me if anything happens, alright?''

''I will.'' I swore solemnly, eyeing the three figures with no small amount of trepidation as my father reluctantly left the room, casting one worried glance back at my small form.

The door shut with an ominous sound, and I was suddenly the recipient of the undivided focus of the three Fates. Not knowing how I should behave, I simply kept still, letting the three old women scrutinize me with their empty eye sockets, their sole pale orb studying meintently.

I tried not to grimace as the orb was wrenched into Lachesis socket, as Clotho passed it along, but the wet sounding echo seemed to slither right through my very soul and I shuddered unconsciously.

''Little Rhea Jackson…'' Lachesis began, letting the yarn float in the water almost carelessly, as all three women stopped their endless spinning of the myriad of threads. ''We have come here to rectify a small mistake which was made.''

''Mistake?'' I echoed confusedly, trying to make sense of her cryptic words but coming up blank. I didn't think that I had any connection to the three Fates after all.

''Child, we were the ones who bound your soul to your current existence.'' Clotho explained, an unsettling grin on her face that showed her slowly blackening teeth.

I stared at the three Fates in disbelief, not knowing how to respond to the revelation that the ones who were responsible my reincarnation were _right in front of me_. I had always tried to live in the present and forget that this was not my sole life, to appreciate the second chance I had been given no matter how or why. But to think it might have been _deliberate_-

I jerked back in fright when their previous sentence caught up with me 'rectify a mistake'. ''Are you here to take me away again?'' I couldn't have stopped the trembling of my voice even if I had tried, but by the Gods I didn't want to die and leave behind this life. The thought of vanishing from the grasp of the people who I loved more than life itself was unbearable.

I _would not_-

''No, child.'' Atrops harsh exclamation cut through my increasingly dark thoughts, dragging me back to reality.

''It is the law of this world that no soul shall be allowed to remember a previous life. But in your case it was a necessity. You needed strength and a matureness that no young child could possibly have in order to succeed at your chosen path.'' Clotho continued, and to my confusion her voice was warmer and less harsh than before.

''But why?'' _Why me? Why was I chosen? Why are you telling me this?_ I had a countless questions that were just waiting to be asked, and I barely noticed that I had unconsciously relaxed in their vicinity.

''Your soul.'' Lachesis explained, her index finger pointing right at my chest. I hesitantly raised my clenched fist – when did I do that? – to touch the spot where the Fate of Life had pointed at.

''What do you mean with that?'' I questioned confusedly, because suddenly nothing made sense anymore.

'' When beings die, their soul passes onto another life, without the memories and experiences that normally color one's soul in death. But we circumvented this procedure, Rhea Jackson. Your soul was compatible with this life. It was strong and pure, carrying the necessary conviction. This was also mirrored in your former life. Your compassion, strong spirit, intelligence and cunning were attributes that fit a daughter of Poseidon's. From the countless worlds that we, the Fates can look into, your soul was the one that above all others was suited for the destiny before you. So we cut your string short and transferred your soul into this world.''

Clotho summarized, seemingly not caring that they just told me that they freakin' _killed_ my former self. It wasn't like I had any attachment to my previous life, it was mostly just a convenient tool to be able to survive in this reality, but it still _stung_.

''Alright. But why not just let the original soul live this life, make her more resilient or something?'' I ran my hand through my long hair, not minding the small braids flowing through my wavy locks.

''It is a reward.'' Atropos interrupted, and Clotho seamlessly continued once more. ''A reward for the God who has sacrificed too much – _against_ his nature – to keep the peace. You are everything he needs, so you were chosen.''

In a convoluted and twisted way it made sense. Poseidon needed someone by his side that would accept him for what he is. Who could love him wholly and unconditionally, and I did that gladly and with no reservations. It was partly from my own experiences granted to me by my former life – _of hard and dismissive eyes_ – as well as my own observations – _of kind and infinitely gentle eyes and a power curling protectively around my small form_.

''So what do you mean by rectifying a mistake?'' I rubbed my face wearily, tied down by the revelations of the past few minutes.

''We will take your soul's knowledge of your previous life.'' Clotho cackled, ''…and restore the balance of souls.''

''But didn't you say that I needed to be mature in order to survive and be what my father needs?'' I protested, more concerned for the fact that it would hurt Poseidon, than the fact that my own memories would be erased. It wasn't like I wanted to carry such a secret – _burden_ – with me for the rest of my life. Because it felt like I was lying to the people around me and that _hurt_.

''Ah, that's where you are mistaken, little Rhea. You will forget that you had a previous life, but the knowledge, your mindset will remain.'' Atropos explained proudly.

''But I would still change. I mean how would I explain to myself how I know things that Rhea Jackson would not?'' I demanded, anxious but hopeful, anticipation curling around my heart with a vice grip as the possibility of being _just_ Rhea Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and no one else. I hadn't even noticed how such a secret weighed down my mind and very soul.

''You have already ingrained the necessary life lessons into your mind, absorbed the knowledge of your previous life. Besides you have gathered enough understanding to continue striving in this world, and everything else is simply unnecessary. You will be Rhea Jackson then, and no one else. Your reincarnation with memories has already served its task. You are strong enough now, it is no longer necessary to bend the rules of the worlds for you. Besides an unbalance between body and soul is dangerous in the long run. Your soul is slowly slipping.'' Lachesis spoke with a firm finality that told me more than anything else that this topic was closed and I could do nothing but nod my consent, excitement warring with apprehension in my mind; trying to ignore the part where they told me that somehow my _soul was slipping_ from my body.

Because I would finally be free of this unwanted burden that had unknowingly been weighing down my every thought.

Before I could ask any further question about what kind of Prophecy they were talking about, Clotho was already pointing her frail finger at me, and I doubled over in a mixture of _unending agony _and an absurd amount of relief as I slowly felt how the memories of my unwanted previous life cluttering my mind uselessly vanished one by one. Black spots started covering my vision, and I could literally feel myself slowly losing consciousness.

Slipping in and out of the blissful oblivion, I barely managed to catch the whispered declaration of one of the Fates.

_ ''__You will not remember anything of this meeting.''_

There was more darkness around me and before I finally slipped into the soothing numbness that always calmed my frazzled mind, I thought I heard the quiet cackling of Lachesis, the Fate of Life, as she murmured something else that I couldn't quite understand anymore.

_''…__..they…..h…ony…..really….per…ct…..souls…''_

Then I knew no more.

* * *

Water was patient. The Sea was patient, and normally Poseidon was as well. But waiting for the three Fates - immortals that even would not dare cross – to finish speaking to his daughter was simply maddening.

Even worse was that he couldn't sense them, couldn't even ascertain that his daughter was still well and if not for that binding oath the Fates had made, he wouldn't even have contemplated letting Rhea out of his sight, especially after he had just managed to wrench her from Death's clutches only mere minutes ago.

Clenching his fists angrily, Poseidon made no move to stop the churning of his domain, or the Storm he could feel forming somewhere near New York. It had been several minutes already and the God of the Sea was certainly _not happy_.

The place where Rhea's energy normally curled comfortably around his own felt empty and hollow, and most of all so very _wrong_. The Stormbringer had gotten used to feeling her presence constantly, enjoying the way her emotions spilled over the bond, lightening his own heart in tandem with her laughter.

Ignoring the other storm that had just formed near the coast, Poseidon started pacing in front of the closed door, once again trying and failing to feel anything from beyond the beautifully crafted entrance leading to his daughter's room.

The seemingly careless ease in which the three Fates had always managed to completely circumvent the God's normally absolute powers in their domains was the reason why all Gods, be it minor deities or the Olympians were always so wary about displeasing the Fates. Even his younger brother Zeus minded his tongue when confronted with the three ancient immortals, though that might have something to do with the one instance where the Lord of the Sky had not - attempting to order them around. Poseidon nearly shuddered in remembrance; it had been a rather dark day.

The Fates expressed nothing; they were unbiased and favored no one. They derived amusement and pleasure from watching as people –be it Gods or mortals – broke under their misfortune. They were cruelly apathetic, and Poseidon did not like that they had taken an interest in Rhea, even if she was probably the Child of Prophecy.

It felt like an eternity – and he would know – until the door finally opened with an ominous creak that made him even more uneasy. A second later, Poseidon nearly staggered when the familiar feeling of Rhea's power returned, eagerly rubbing against his own, akin to a small kitten begging for attention.

But he couldn't feel _any consciousness_ from their bond, and without prompting his trident appeared in his hand, glowing threateningly as the door fully opened and he stilled as he saw the floating figure of his daughter right in front of his eyes.

''What is the meaning of this?'' The God of the Sea barely managed to retain a shred of politeness, voice sharp as a knife as he glared at the three Fates, fury burning in his darkening orbs.

Lachesis grabbed their yarn slowly, before directing the sole orb at the Olympian. ''You should thank us, little Poseidon.''

''…we saved her life…'' Clotho continued seamlessly.

''…and gave her a future.'' Atropos finished with a little satisfied smile. Poseidon felt his wrath abate as he senses no lie, but soon terror replaced the fury as their words fully sank in, and the Stormbringer absent-mindedly dissolved his symbol of power.

Poseidon, ignoring the Fates marched straight towards his daughter and took the still floating figure into his arms, pressing a small kiss against her temple, relief welling with confusion and fear as he turned around to once again face the immortal woman. ''What do you mean?''

''There was an imbalance between her soul and her body. Especially her encounters with Oceanus have caused that connection quite a lot of damage. Her soul was too mature, too colored for her body. Don't worry, little Poseidon…'' Clotho added as he saw the Sea God's horrified expression – because God damnit this was _his fault_.

''We have fixed that connection, and given her back some of her innocence. She will most likely regain some more childish tendencies, otherwise nothing will change.''

Poseidon clutched Rhea – _his precious daughter_ – a little tighter, and did something that he would never have thought possible only years ago.

He _bowed._

He lowered his head and with a voice tinged with genuine and heartfelt gratitude, he thanked the three Fates. Because he hadn't even noticed that his daughter was_ dying_ and that made him feel so _wretched_ yet again.

''No need for that, little Poseidon. She is an interesting child and as amusing as it could be, we have no interest in the apocalypse happening either. So make sure that she will go to Camp soon, otherwise the consequences won't be pleasant.'' Atropos smiled sweetly, and Poseidon straightened, gazing at his little Princess with such a soft look in his eyes that even the normally brusque Atropos decided to grant the God one boon – one warning and advice.

''Cherish her, Lord of the Sea. For she can utterly destroy you or grant you everlasting happiness.''

With that last declaration, the Fates disappeared from the God's domain, leaving behind a shocked and oddly hopeful Lord of the Sea. Poseidon sighed wryly as he shifted his little treasure in his arms, pushing away his guilt and self-loathing in order to hold his daughter close and reassure her with his presence alone.

Still Atropos last words rang in his mind, repeating themselves over and over again until Poseidon forcefully shut his eyes, trying to settle his mind. But they were so _tempting_, beckoning him closer to the edge of control – filling his mind with tantalizing words that just _wouldn't_ _leave him alone_.

Because she had said 'everlasting', and that implied a possibility where Rhea had _stayed_, chosen to remain by his side for all eternity, and even though Poseidon thought that he couldn't love this tiny being in his arms any more than he already did – he was proven wrong when upon watching his precious daughter nuzzle into his shoulder something deep inside of him began stirring.

The very core of his powers – his _soul _– had all but latched onto the small demi-god in his arms, and now he knew why Atropos had told him that she could easily destroy him, why he had chosen to warn him even if the Fates were normally completely unbiased.

Rhea had unconsciously placed Poseidon over her soul, accepted him even if it went against all possibilities of what mortals should be able to handle; and now his own soul sought to replicate such an act of devotion.

Fingering the ring that his daughter hadn't managed to put on before the Fates appeared; Poseidon slipped it onto her small finger, closing his eyes as he felt their bond tighten all the while his domain accepted a new sovereign.

No matter what followed, or whose blood he had to spill; the God of the Sea would do any and everything to see that the second future would come to pass.

Rhea was _his_ and would remain so for all eternity.

Poseidon simply wouldn't accept anything else.

* * *

**A/N So sorry that it took so long...I'm just really really busy with school work... I have my first A-level examin two weeks and gotta review two years for several subjects... But I'll still try to update a little faster!**

**To those of you who are confused about me getting rid of the memory of her former life...she's in the world of Gods... so at least someone would have to be responsibe for doing that and others could perhaps notice! This fic was originally and still is a fic to show an awesome and hopefully kinda realistic relationship between Rhea and Poseidon... the reincarnation part was a means to an end...and I rarely ever mentioned that part anyway... so I thought it was a nice part to introduce the Fates!**

**So hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	24. Chapter 24 - Nightmares and Companions

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Fingering the ring that his daughter hadn't managed to put on before the Fates appeared; Poseidon slipped it onto her small finger, closing his eyes as he felt their bond tighten all the while his domain accepted a new sovereign._

_No matter what followed, or whose blood he had to spill; the God of the Sea would do any and everything to see that the second future would come to pass._

_Rhea was his and would remain so for all eternity._

_Poseidon simply wouldn't accept anything else._

* * *

Chapter 24 – Nightmares and Companions

* * *

_Icy blue eyes glowed ominously in a pale face, a sickly sweet smile twisting the equally pale lips into something unnatural; and a hand – that could bring so much pain and agony – stretched out towards me predatorily. _

_A merciless voice was whispering something into my ears, and although the words were too distorted for me to make out , my breath still got stuck in my throat and wouldn't come out. Everything around me was twisting and turning and tumbling, and there was nothing around me; only me and I was alonealonealone-_

_And suddenly everything was so hot, I felt like I was burning, flames pushing out from inside of me to flicker on my skin, and the smell of burnt flesh invaded my senses and made me gag in utter helplessness._

_I opened my mouth, but nothing passed my lips – no moans of pain or screams of agony – even though I was sure that I had never been in so much pain before. In that moment all I knew was painpainpain and a cruel voice laughing in amusement as the fire inside of me burned even hotter._

_It was so hot and I couldn't bare it and I opened my mouth to scream and cry and shout for the one person who could make this pain go away._

''…ea.''

_For a moment I breached through the pain and the colorful darkness, before another scene invaded my mind and everything spiraled into madness yet again._

''Rhea…wa…-up.''

_The colors were mixed and distorted, but everything seemed to be tinged in utter despair and the fire still hadn't stopped burning and twisting inside my heart and mind and it hurt. It was painpainpain-_

''Rhea, wake up!''

Sea-green eyes snapped open in distressed alarm, and panting breath into my burning body, I stared up to the pale and glittering ceiling, tracing some cracks wildly, before my orbs unconsciously searched for that source of comfort that I so desperately needed right now.

Poseidon was wide awake, staring at me worriedly; and without prompting I nuzzled into his shoulder, my body still shuddering from the vicious nightmare that had been plaguing my mind.

I clenched my trembling fingers, breathing in deeply to calm my racing heart, only relaxing once Poseidon shifted me further into his embrace, running his fingers through my tangled hair.

''Better now, Rhea?'' Poseidon's voice was only a gentle whisper, soothing the part inside of me that had been hurting constantly since the day when the Fates had arrived and demanded to speak to me alone.

When I woke up hours afterwards I had known that something was _missing_. Poseidon told me that it was the disconnection between my soul and body; that now they were aligned once again. It felt true, but also false. Like that was merely part of the grand picture which I couldn't even see anymore. But I hadn't worried about it, because I had felt _lighter_ and the whole world seemed so much brighter than before. Like a burden had been taken from me.

Poseidon couldn't separate me from Triton for several hours after we had finally braved the worried sea creatures. But I had felt like hugging Triton was absolutely necessary at that point. If it hadn't been for my father's gentle reassurances that yes it was supposed to be like this, I would have been more wary about my change in behavior.

Because something _had_ changed, like a small barrier had been erased from my mind, shielding me from the reactions of what I had already experienced since the day on the beach when I first officially met Poseidon. It was like the memories I had been able to shrug off before, were now viciously attacking my mind, slithering into my dreams in the form of nauseating nightmares.

It had been over two weeks already and the nightmares still hadn't abated, and only Poseidon's presence seemed to weaken their hold on me. Even exhausting myself with brutal training didn't seem to work, only making the few hours of sleep I was able to have, seem so much less.

''Hmmm…'' I mumbled weakly, too tired and shaken to feel embarrassed about clinging to Poseidon that desperately. Because even I knew that I needed my father right now, needed to be reassured that everything was alright. Still, another part of me whispered that I should be stronger than this, able to handle some memories which I knew wouldn't come to pass yet again. But whenever I thought about detangling – _distancing_ – myself from Poseidon there was this strange _ache_ in my chest that made everything only worse.

''Same dream again?'' He murmured gently, absent-mindedly sending feeling of safety and comfort through the bond, slowly vanishing the still lingering traces of my nightmare.

I nodded into his shoulder. ''It feels so real. How it burns and smells and feels and everything feels so real that sometimes I could swear it's real and not a dream. I'm afraid of falling asleep.'' I confessed quietly, and to my shame I felt tears well up in my eyes, threatening to trail down onto my father's shirt.

''Then I swear that I shall be here always, so that I can try to ward off some of your nightmares. Besides I will do everything in my might to ensure that you never have to face that _thing_ alone again, my little one. Now go back to sleep, I will watch over you.''

Poseidon instructed firmly, not giving me a chance to refuse as a moment later my blanket covered me once again, and to my surprise the God of the Sea started singing in a deep baritone voice, gently lulling me back to sleep as soft murmurs of love and reassurance floated through my for once calm mind.

As his deep voice drowned out everything else, I promised myself that I would get to hear the God of the Sea sing more often. Because not even thoughts of Oceanus or the looming end of my summer could break the impregnable hold the Lord of the Sea had on me; and as long as I still felt Poseidon's absolute love towards me...

…everything would turn out fine.

* * *

The King of Atlantis despised those days, the moment when Poseidon had to watch his daughter leave his domain and venture into the world of the mortals, see her heartbreakingly sad eyes – at the same time brighter and darker than his own – plead with him, silently begging him to take her into his arms and never let go.

He knew that his fingers were twitching; eagerly waiting for his self-control to break into pieces so that he could take her away from this world that would lead her away from him and make sure that she would stay beside him always.

But that wasn't possible; Rhea would have to go to Camp Half-Blood soon, mingle with the other demi-gods that weren't even worth a single of her smiles. The thought that she would spent her summer there when she should be with him, made him want to flood that damned place until there was nothing left but broken bodies and destruction.

Camp Half-Blood was dangerous – it meant that Rhea would be under the scrutiny of the other Gods, would be revealed to the world at large and Poseidon despised the notion with a passion that perhaps surprised even him.

Shielding his body with the mist, the Sea God took one long last look at his daughter's smiling figure as she greeted some of her friends, before carefully unraveling the shields and protections he had put around this place, concentrating firmly on masking some of her – no doubt for monsters very appealing – scent so that Rhea could be found by a satyr naturally.

It was not well known that the older Gods could manipulate a demi-gods scent, masking or strengthening the allure with barely any concentration. A focus which had to constantly be applied to holding up the illusion, which was why no God ever bothered – it was a rather tiresome itch in the back of one's mind.

Love could be dark and possessive, it could be selfless and giving and yet it denied all attempts at defining this feeling that should be fought and bled for, hoarded like the brightest jewels even as it consumed one in burning and blistering flames.

Ever since the Fates visited weeks ago, Poseidon had felt that flame, that torrent of fire burn so brightly inside of him that he thought he might burn with the intensity of it. An immortal, while not stagnant was slow to change; and even harder to stir was their core – what others called their soul – and now that Poseidon's had begun churning and adapting; he felt like the world had suddenly gained something. It wasn't color or depth or anything visible, but it was still _there_ and responsible for the ache that throbbed in his chest whenever Rhea was not close, or how everything narrowed and focused whenever she woke up wide-eyed and shuddering in distress from the strength of the nightmares.

The Fates had told the truth, Rhea had changed. Even if said change was mostly subtle, he could see it in the way she sometimes had to stop herself from fidgeting, how she lost some of her independence and started seeking him out even more, the small spark of childish mischief visible in her brilliant eyes. The Lord of the Sea treasured those moments, having missed those small proofs that she was still a child, his little one. What angered him though were the horrifying nightmares his daughter had nearly every night, how they would deprive her of her much needed sleep, and leave behind those lurking shadows in her eyes. Still Poseidon enjoyed how her first instinct was to seek him out, clinging to him so desperately as if in those moments nothing else mattered.

Because in the end, even if love could be selfless and giving, Poseidon himself was very much the opposite – all God's were the epitome of selfishness and he was no exception.

''I should probably return.'' Poseidon mused, as he vanished from New York, back to Atlantis where his heir was already waiting for his return.

It was time to plan Rhea's entrance into the world of the divine – and Poseidon wouldn't settle for anything that could put his daughter into harm's way. Besides the King of Atlantis still had a little gift that he had been planning on giving Rhea once she went to Camp Half-Blood; after all he didn't want his decade of work to go to waste.

* * *

''As we have already announced to you last Friday, our class has a transfer student. I am well aware that this is rather unusual in the middle of the semester, but please make him feel welcome.''

Our English teacher, Mrs. Cunner gestured to the boy standing awkwardly next to her, looking as if he didn't quite know how to deal with his new surroundings. He was rather short with curly dark hair, wearing worn jeans and a green shirt.

''Introduce yourself please, Mr. Underwood.'' Mrs. Cunner ordered promptly, pushing her oval glasses back with the tip of her finger. I felt slightly sorry for the new kid, he looked painfully out of place with his worn clothes and lack of confidence.

The Academy was the best kind of school anyone could hope for if only they either were rather capable or had enough money. He looked like had neither, though I promised that I would reserve judgement on him until I could observe him a little more. There was something about him that bothered me, like a small itch that drew my attention.

''My name is Grover, pl..-please take care of m..-me.'' Grover Underwood stuttered nervously, seemingly not accustomed to so much attention directed at him.

''Please, sit down then, Mr. Underwood. The free seat is yours. Mrs. Jackson, would you show Mr. Underwood around the Academy after today's lesson?''

Mrs. Cunner explained rather briskly, not even waiting for my response as she turned back to the blackboard, and started her newest lecture on Shakespeare's Hamlet.

''…the relationship between Hamlet and Ophelia is….''

Tuning her out, I instead observed the newest addition to the class. I hadn't missed the slight limp he had as he walked over to the table behind mine, or how his eyes flickered over to me every so often. I smiled at him, more than a little bemused as I watched him awkwardly look at our teacher with incomprehension.

The rest of the lesson went by in slow motion as our teacher lectured us about how any why Hamlet was considered a tragedy; all the while I felt Grover Underwood's eyes more or less fixed on me.

I was more than relieved when the bell finally rang, and I turned towards the newest mystery – one I was determined to unravel as soon as possible.

''Hey, I'm Rhea Jackson, pleasure to meet you.'' I introduced myself, stretching out my hand towards the scrawny kid next to me.

''Yeah. I'm Grover. Grover Underwood.'' He shook my hand, looking distinctly nervous. It was kind of adorable, really. He seemed nice enough, though rather insecure.

''Go on ahead, I'll see you later.'' I waved off some of my friends who had offered to wait for me, before engaging Grover in a conversation in the hopes of finding out why he seemed so important to my senses.

''So, Grover where are you from?'' I inquired innocently, slowing down my pace so that he could keep up with me. I had already shown him the larger part of the main building, and we were now slowly walking towards the paddocks. It was one of my favorite places; as a daughter of Poseidon I naturally loved horses, and was often found petting them.

''New York, and you?'' He replied, looking rather gob smacked as I showed him our facilities. I bit back an inappropriate smirk, somehow feeling a little smug about how speechless he was about the Academy.

''Same, are you a scholarship student?'' I sat down on the grass, Grover hesitantly copying me.

He shrugged haltingly, ''Kinda… My circumstances are special.'' Grover hesitated as he nervously chewed on his lip, ''I couldn't help but notice your name. Is it Greek?''

I was careful not to let anything show on my face, as I nodded innocently. ''My mom liked Greek history, so she named me after it.''

''I see….'' We lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence, the gentle breeze blowing around us oddly comforting, before I once again interrupted the stillness.

''Well, anything else you want me to show you?'' I grinned at Grover, who seemed on the verge of shaking his head just as his stomach growled rather loudly. A small blush spread over the boy's cheeks, as he peered at me shyly.

''The Cafeteria?'' he ventured quietly, as I openly snickered at him, feeling no need to hide my amusement.

''Of course.'' I helped him up, brushing off some dirt that clung to my trousers as I turned back to the main building, listening to the hurried footsteps as Grover followed me.

''Do you have Enchiladas?''

The question had an undercurrent of such hopefulness that I stopped holding back, and let out a burst of laughter that shook my whole body. Grover's spluttered complains about 'mean girls' not helping my mirth, as we marched back to the Cafeteria.

Trying to suppress my muted laughter, I mused that at least, life wouldn't be boring. Grover Underwood seemed to know more than his scrawny appearance suggested, and I had managed to put together enough pieces to create a viable theory.

It seemed like my quiet break was finally over and somehow I couldn't muster up any real regret.

I just hoped that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

It didn't surprise me when as soon as I entered my room after separating from Grover, my father was already waiting for me, sprawled elegantly on my armchair.

''Interesting day?'' Poseidon chuckled at my disgruntled expression as I slumped down on the other armchair.

''I think there's a satyr in my class.'' I confessed quietly, thinking back to the clues that Grover had more or less unknowingly given me. ''His name's Grover Underwood.''

Poseidon furrowed his eyebrows, ''Yes, there is a young satyr by that name. He was involved in the retrieval of Zeus's daughter - Thalia Grace.''

I hummed noncommittally, ''He seems nice enough, if not a little insecure. Did it end badly?''

''Yes, Zeus turned her into a pine tree as she was about to die, now that tree is guarding the entrance to the camp. The young satyr would have not taken such a failure well. But enough of that.''

Poseidon stretched out his arms with a small smirk, no doubt enjoying the embarrassed blush covering my face.

''I can sit on my own, you know. '' I murmured, but still moved obligingly towards the God of the Sea who easily lifted me up, and gently set me down on his lap.

''Of course.'' The Lord of the Sea humored me, but we both knew that I enjoyed snuggling up to Poseidon, his arms around me as everything but his heartbeat faded from my senses.

''I have something for you.'' Poseidon whispered quietly as to avoid disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. I peered up at his smiling face, feeling curiosity welling up inside of me. My father often spoiled me, but he rarely gave me gifts in such a manner, so I knew that it had to be rather special for Poseidon to behave like this.

The God of the Sea stretched out his palm, a small burst of power pulsing inside of it, and the previously empty space was soon replaced by something that was long and green and _moving_. I stared in silent fascination at the small being in the palm of the Lord of the Sea, its small teeth and winding body as tiny wings flapped in confusion. Its scales were the deepest sea-green, while its eyes were a light azure blue that seemed to pierce my gaze with starting intelligence.

Awed, I slowly moved my hand towards what looked like a small sea wyvern, smiling in exhilaration when the small being did not move away, but cocked his small head curiously as my finger touched the surprisingly soft scales, his two feet clawing at my father's flesh as the little wyvern purred in delight.

''You mean…'' For once I was speechless as I gazed at this little being in Poseidon's palm that took my breath away.

Poseidon chuckled fondly at my obvious joy, ''Yes, little one. This one is to be your companion. I created him from my own power, blood and domain. In times of danger, he can grow and protect you. In time of need, he can comfort you and shield you when I am not able to. He will be yours, Rhea. A life solely created for you; it took me several long years to complete him. I hope that he can serve you well.''

''Thank you, father.'' I bowed my head in gratitude, using a more formal manner to convey the depths of my thankfulness as I let the small wyvern – my companion – climb onto my hand, its small feet and snake like behind tickling my soft skin.

''What shall I name you, hm?'' I smiled gently at the small being that was sniffing my hand curiously, looking around wide-eyed like a new born babe. It was quite frankly adorable, and I felt my heart melt a little.

''Arashi. It means storm in Japanese, may you be as ferocious as the cutting winds and as gentle as the lulling waves. Do you like it?''

The small wyvern – Arashi – seemed to contemplate his new name for a moment, before he butted my hand with his small head gently, as if giving his own brand of approval.

_''__Yes, thank you, Mistress.''_

I momentarily stilled at the foreign voice in my mind, before affectionately rubbing Arashi's head, listening to his small purrs intently.

''I take it you like my gift then.'' Poseidon's voice cut through my fascinated staring, and I tried to hide the mortified blush spreading over my face. It wasn't to be though as I saw the God's thoroughly pleased expression, and the small smirk that tilted his lips as my father observed me quietly.

''Yes, dad.'' I needlessly affirmed, snuggling a little further into his embrace as Poseidon shifted slightly, both of us watching Arashi as he yawned cutely and curled around my wrist like a bracelet before promptly falling asleep.

''He will be shielded from the mortal's eyes, be careful with the satyr though.'' Poseidon informed me, brushing an affectionate kiss to my temple.

''I will be.'' I confirmed, before I hid my face in his shoulders, and whispered the words that I was always for some reason hesitant to utter. ''I love you, dad.''

I didn't know why, or perhaps it was because they rang with a finality – a feeling of truth and sincerity that I had never heard from another child's mouth before. It was like they did not know the meaning of love, flung the word around carelessly like it was _common_. But they did not know this feeling of absolute dependency, of this overwhelming warmth that burned and roared inside of me like a wild and uncontrollable flame. Of this unbearable ache every time I was away from this person, and how my whole world could focus on my father alone.

I loved my father. Loved him like nothing else in the world, and uttering those words did not seem enough – never enough to convey those emotions. That's why at the same time I pushed those ever growing feelings onto Poseidon's side of the bond, distinctly aware that they were so much _more_ than only days or months or years ago.

Poseidon gripped me tightly, almost to the point of being painful before he literally _drowned_ me with his own emotions, and while it was so much harsher than the times when he had only directed his love and adoration at me, it still felt so much more complete – more like him in every way that mattered.

''You know that you are mine, right, little one?'' Poseidon stated possessively, not bothering to keep up any pretenses. Because even though he had never uttered it like this before, it had still been a universal truth to me, one he had not bothered hiding since the day after I truly _saw _him for the first time.

''I know. And you are mine.'' I replied with such a certainty that I shocked even myself, but the words had felt as natural as breathing as they slid from my tongue.

Poseidon chuckled fondly, ''Indeed, that I am. Congratulations, Rhea. You have managed to chain a God. Be careful though, child. I will rip apart anyone who dares to infringe upon what I consider mine. So remember what a God's love means, my little one. For it is neither just nor kind.''

His eyes flashed with a silent warning, a dangerous and predatory smirk on his lips that was markedly different from the one before.

I smiled at Poseidon without a single shadow of accusation. It should have unsettled me that I could feel nothing beyond a pleased possessiveness at The Stormbringers wrathful words, but it didn't.

I had already chosen my path, and it was too late to look back and reconsider.

Because the path behind me had already crumbled to dust years ago, and there was nothing left but to go forward.

No matter where that path may lead to.

* * *

**Deleted Scene – After Rhea woke up from the Fates meddling**

Rhea tried to resist the temptation. She really did, but it was like all of her self-control cheerfully sprang out of the metaphorical window as she peered at her father – the Lord of the Sea.

''Dad.'' The Princess of Atlantis stated quietly, trying not to fidget as her father raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

''Yes, little one?''

Rhea hid her hand behind her back, which of course did not go unnoticed by the Lord of the Sea. Poseidon observed with no small amount of curiosity as his daughter coked her head in a rather adorable manner before she scrutinized him carefully.

''I…'' here Rhea hesitated for a moment, as she once again studied her father carefully. She had tried to resist – she really had, but it was futile. ''I have the strangest urge to braid pink ribbons into your hair.''

She finally confessed quietly, still staring in a fascinated manner at the now choking God of the Sea, whose eyes were watching the way his daughter stared as his hair, her hand coming forth from behind her back and several pink ribbons clutched in her tiny hand, and her wide eyes peering at him hopefully.

The horrified God cursed the Fates in his head – because this was most decidedly their fault, before doing the only thing that had any change of preserving what was still left of his pride.

He unashamedly ran away, vanishing into his domain until he was safe distance away from those monstrosities. He stilled as he felt the utter dejection of his beloved daughter through the bond, and he imagined how her eyes would go wide and her bottom lip begin to tremble and….

He cursed the Fates once more and returned to his daughter's room.

Now he only prayed that no one would ever see him like this.

He would never be able to live this down.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done so soon! I can't just seem to motivate myself to actually spend my time studying, which is good news for my readers! Well Rhea is now technically twelve years old in mind, but with everything that she knows and has experiences she still acts a lot older. I didn't want to change her personality!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, it's always a real pleasure to see that my work is appreciated.**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	25. Chapter 25 - Surprises and Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Poseidon chuckled fondly, ''Indeed, that I am. Congratulations, Rhea. You have managed to chain a God. Be careful though, child. I will rip apart anyone who dares to infringe upon what I consider mine. So remember what a God's love means, my little one. For it is neither just nor kind.''_

_His eyes flashed with a silent warning, a dangerous and predatory smirk on his lips that was markedly different from the one before._

_I smiled at Poseidon without a single shadow of accusation. It should have unsettled me that I could feel nothing beyond a pleased possessiveness at The Stormbringers wrathful words, but it didn't._

_I had already chosen my path, and it was too late to look back and reconsider. _

_Because the path behind me had already crumbled to dust years ago, and there was nothing left but to go forward._

_No matter where that path may lead to._

* * *

Chapter 25 – Surprises and Threats

* * *

''… and that's enough for today. Please remember to re-read chapter eleven and twelve. There will be a small quiz tomorrow, to see what you've learned during this year.''

Mr. Brunner smiled at our class kindly, moving his wheelchair so that he was directly in front of the blackboard. He had intense brown eyes that sometimes seemed weary and tired, but at the same time hiding strength and wisdom, so even though his attire was always a little scruffy, he was still a very well-liked and respected teacher. His lessons were unorthodox, but interesting enough especially when we played make-believe with plastic swords, and he encouraged us to learn more about old mythological figures – Gods and Goddesses.

Mr. Brunner had replaced our old Latin teacher – an elderly man named Mr. Fletch – a little more than two months ago after the man had for some mysterious reason resigned in the middle of the year. It had been rather obvious to me from the beginning on that Mr. Brunner was not a normal mortal, if not for the covert glances that he threw me, it was the familiarity with which he treated Grover or how much focus he put on the old religion during class, especially the Greek Gods.

My relationship with Grover on the other hand was a little strange. The satyr was uncomfortable with the finer politics of the Academy and since Grover still hadn't managed to get rid of his insecurity, I usually shielded him from the careless cruelty that only children possessed. I liked the satyr and often dragged him around with me, or sometimes tutored him when he looked adorably lost during class. We weren't best friends per se, but still close enough to be comfortable in each other's presence. He was like a shy little brother that I had to protect.

My other friends - too used to me taking people under my wing – didn't even try to stop me. The months passed by rather peacefully and not even the few monsters that found their way close to the Academy were able to interrupt my constant good mood. Their strength was nothing compared to the torture my father called training.

Arashi had become another reliable constant in my life. The little wyvern was rather mischievous, although he always put my safety and well-being over everything else. It was also Arashi that confirmed my guess that Mr. Brunner was not human, but a centaur. Poseidon later told me that Mr. Brunner was most likely Chiron, the trainer of the Heroes and normally stationed in Camp Half-Blood, and that Grover probably called him over to confirm my demi-god status.

Meaning that Grover must have been rather confused about all the mixed signals I seemed to convey to his nature as a satyr. After all while I smelled like a demi-god, there were no monsters that tried to attack me from his point of view, nor did I struggle in school like the majority of other demi-gods. My grades would suggest me being a child of Athena, but on the other hand I had neither blond hair, nor grey eyes.

_''__Mistress, there are several monsters approaching your current location.'' _Arashi's voice broke me out of my quiet contemplation, and I couldn't help but sigh in resignation, ignoring the concerned look Grover shot me. Arashi's ability to sense monsters was incredibly convenient. Still it didn't make the constant annoyances that came with their interruption of my school life any better.

The increasing number of monsters told me more than anything that I would have to go to Camp Half-Blood soon, and while part of me was excited, I also knew that I would have a rather hard time not only adapting to the constant surveillance, but also the jealousy that would no doubt dominate the other demi-god's actions once it became clear that I actually had a good relationship with my godly parent.

_''__How far away are they?''_ I replied through our mind connection, absent-mindedly packing my school books into my bag pack.

_''__A few minutes away, what do you wish to do?'' _The little wyvern tightened his body around my wrist, as if to remind me that he was there to protect me, regardless of the fact that I was more than able to protect myself against a few measly monsters. Really, my father was far more terrifying than any monster could ever hope to be.

_''__Get rid of them.''_ I replied briskly, my mind already whirring with plans and simulations. _''They should not be allowed to linger longer than necessary.''_

_''__As you wish.'' _

Mind already made-up, I wasted no time in slinging my bag pack over my shoulder, waving a quick good-bye at my group of friends before vanishing into the slowly filling hallway. It only took me a few minutes to inconspicuously sneak out of the school, briefly enjoying the way the summer sun warmed my face, and the pleasant breeze gently ruffled my raven locks.

Not even hesitating in the slightest, I ran towards where Arashi had sensed the monsters; recognizing the directions as the one leading to the forest. It was exactly the place where coincidently I had been attacked and nearly killed by my first monster several years back. Sparing a moment to feel a tinge of amusement at the oddly fitting symbolism, I stopped running as soon as I reached the edge of the woods, the tall trees casting a cool shadow over my slightly panting form. My dominant hand was already rising towards my hairpin – which doubled as my trusty sword – when a startled hiss from my constant companion interrupted my concentration.

_''__The satyr is approaching, Mistress. And fast. He's heading straight towards us.''_

I barely managed to resist groaning in exasperation when the little wyvern whispered that into my mind, already feeling the headache starting to pound inside my head. There was no possible way I could fight the monster with Grover soon arriving at my location. I didn't think he would be able to sense the monster quite as soon. Maybe I had underestimated the timid satyr, or everything was just an aggravating coincidence that was out to ruin my already bad day.

Turning from the outskirts of the forest, while still keeping all of my senses open – no need to unnecessarily invite any danger after all – I wandered back towards the school, not surprised in the least when only a minute later Grover approached me in a fast sprint, looking utterly relieved to see me. I suddenly felt slightly – mind you only slightly – guilt for causing Grover to worry so much.

''Rh-Rhea.'' He gasped out, supporting his upper body on his slightly bent knees as he came to rest in front of me. Sweat was running down his tanned face, and the guilt inside of me increased exponentially. Not that I would ever admit such a thing. Never.

''Grover, are you all right?'' I instead asked when he looked like he wouldn't keel over any second now.

''Y-yeah. I'm fine. Have you seen anything unusual lately?'' He replied, then wincing as if he realized that to someone who had no idea what he was talking about, he would sound rather strange at this moment.

''What do you mean?'' I tried to sound as innocent as possible, shooting my friend a bewildered look while inwardly apologizing to him. Really, it wasn't fair of me to lie to him, but it wasn't like I could tell him the truth either. I'm sure that saying, 'You mean the monsters in the forest. Of course I know all about it, my little satyr friend' would not go over that well. Yep, I could imagine how Grover would react to such a proclamation.

Grover fidgeted on the spot, eyes darting nervously to the forest every now and then, before he seemed to gain a more determined air, as if he had felled an important decision and wouldn't back down now.

''Rhea, do you trust me?''

It took me a moment to answer, but then it was the whole and utter truth – and I wasn't even the least bit surprised at the certainty lacing my own voice.

''Yes, I do.''

Grover grinned at me, sneaking a last look at the forest, before grabbing my hand.

''Then follow me.''

Then a furious roar cut through the silence, and without a second thought, we both started running.

* * *

The fruit van that Grover led me to certainly wasn't what I expected. It was a simple unremarkable dirty white with rather delicious looking strawberries decorating the sides in a completely chaotic pattern.

Grover still kept shooting panicking looks at where we came from, urgently tugging at my hand that was still in his slightly larger one. And although the monsters weren't in any way visible, my instincts were still tingling and constantly reminding me that I was being chased. Arashi's displeased tightening around my wrist certainly didn't help either.

So when Grover opened the back doors of the van hastily and quickly climbed in, I didn't hesitate in following him after taking a last long look back at the school where I had spent the majority of the last five years of my life.

It seemed like the last bit of normality would soon fade into obscurity as I closed the doors firmly behind me and as the last light spilled into the van, I could somehow imagine that the click of the van door behind me seemed to be synonymous with what I would be leaving behind.

Still, I had resolved to do this a long time ago; and I wasn't about start regretting the choices that had led me to this moment.

Letting the last vestiges of doubt vanish from my mind, I finally turned around, not in the least bit surprised when I took in the interior of the van.

* * *

The faint sounds of the running engine filled the rather awkward silence in the small van as the vehicle drove us towards the Camp. Mr. Brunner being in the van hadn't been a surprise to me, nor the following explanation about the world of Greek mythology. Grover had even shown me his hooves – not like it was necessary, but technically he didn't know that – and Mr. Brunner or rather Chrion had partly lifted himself from the confining wheelchair as proof.

I admitted that I had seen monsters before – my mother could too – so I certainly wasn't that surprised, plus Sally had told me some stories about Greek mythology before. It wasn't even a lie, my mother Sally Jackson was a clear sighted mortal, and had told me stories about the Greek Gods and I could see monsters even back in kindergarten after that one encounter with a Cyclops. I merely let them fill in the blanks that I knew were missing.

Still, I did feel particularly guilty for lying to Grover, because in the months I've known him he had become a friend, someone I could trust now that the 'secret' was out.

''What's the Camp like?'' I instead asked, ignoring the hard wood bench I was sitting on. Really they could have at least added some cushions.

''It's pretty awesome. Well we've god the demi-gods in their cabins, and then there are wood-nymphs and Mr. D, the God of Wine is pretty much the supervisor. He's rather irate, so watch out for him.'' The last part was almost whispered, as if Grover was afraid that Dionysus could hear him even now.

''Mr.D is there because of a punishment. A hundred years, so he will remain at the Camp for quite a while yet.'' Chiron added, looking faintly amused as he smiled at us wryly.

''I see. Then I'll try to not get on his nerves too much.'' I spoke for their benefit, more than aware already how few it took for a God to carry an eternal grudge. I didn't have any intention of upsetting a God who could subtly and slowly turn me mad while I was still unaware of anything having changed at all. Poseidon would undoubtedly notice, but then again I wanted to stand on my own feet, and the whole Oceanus fiasco was already enough for my frazzled nerves.

''Don't worry too much, Rhea. Give him a certain amount of respect and my little nephew will certainly like you well enough.''

The small interior of the van was suddenly filled with a faint ocean breeze, even as three startled sets of eyes came to rest on the God of the Sea at the same time. Poseidon's eyes were filled with mirth as he winked at my still form.

''Lord Poseidon, what are you doing here?'' Chiron's startled exclamation nearly caused Grover to faint while I refrained from showing my exasperation.

''Well Chiron, is a father not allowed to see his daughter off?'' By Chiron's widened eyes he was clearly able to put the pieces together quicker than Grover who was still staring at Poseidon like he had just seen a ghost.

''Then young Rhea is…'' Chiron was clearly grasping at straws in his bewilderment, and I only had to watch those eyes nearly identical to my own to see how much pleasure my father found in springing such a bombshell onto the unsuspecting Centaur.

…_my_ daughter, yes.'' Poseidon finished easily, a deadly sort of possessiveness lacing every single word like an unbreakable threat even as his arm easily moved around my smaller form to herd me closer. It didn't particularly surprise me when his arm tightened around me protectively, and the subtly body heat he gave up warmed my slightly cool limbs. Poseidon could be frighteningly possessive on a good day, and really no one would mention the bad days for a reason. I was only too aware of the fact that the one merman who had been antagonistic towards me when I was eight disappeared the day afterwards never to be seen again.

''Dad…'' I mumbled into his shirt, glaring uselessly at Poseidon. There was really no way he would relent but giving up on trying seemed far too easy to me.

''Hush, little one. I am only here to let Chiron know – because he is rather selfless for an immortal and protective towards his charges – that any harm coming to you is _entirely unacceptable_.''

Poseidon's eyes sharpened into something predatory, looking for all the world like a tiger lounging comfortably before he pounced on his prey, and his lips formed that familiar little cruel smirk that Poseidon never directed at me. Chiron stuttered a startled affirmative even as Grover passed out from a lack of breathing.

Then the moment was broken and the Earth shaker directed his usual soft gaze full of a possessive sort of adoration at me. ''Call me when you need me, alright? Otherwise Arashi should be enough to protect you.''

Only waiting for my confirmatory nod, Poseidon briefly flickered his eyes dismissively over Grover, a faint trace of amusement in those orbs, even as he pressed a kiss on my raven locks, a quiet sigh announcing his next action.

''My brother will not remain ignorant forever. Be careful, little one.''

I rolled my eyes, too used to his over-protective behavior to be surprised anymore; though I did shoot him an appreciative look when a blue cushion suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

''Thank you, dad. Tell Triton I said hi, alright?''

Poseidon chuckled, ''Of course.'' With another cursory glance at the worryingly still form of Chiron, the God of the Sea promptly disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

While observing Chiron's unnerving surprise – Poseidon's behavior was uncharacteristic, but _still_ – and listening to Grover's quiet breaths indicating that he was still unconscious; I wondered to myself if there was something wrong with me when all I felt about Poseidon's murderous inclinations was a wave of appreciative affection.

But then again, his cruelty and viciousness were merely another part of him, and I had long decided to never be afraid.

* * *

Chiron – as an immortal son of Kronos – had a rather well-founded knowledge on how the Gods behaved. And it was that behavior that sometimes nearly tore him apart. Chiron loved the children at Camp often like they were his own, teaching and nurturing them from the moment they entered it. So he was more than acquainted with the hopeless longing that those children had for their parents, the desire to make them proud by accepting quest or becoming as strong as possible. And while some Gods and Goddesses were certainly more supportive than others, none of them had ever shown love towards those children. Pride and sometimes even care – yes – but no love.

When he had been called by Grover Underwood to evaluate a potential demi-god, he had been rather intrigued. For all his timid attitude, Grover was especially skilled at sensing, so for him to be unsure there was something special about that demi-god.

He hadn't been expecting Rhea Jackson.

Demi-gods usually had trouble connecting to their peers – they were to put it simply outsiders – with their Dyslexia and Hyperactivity and more than often difficult home situation. But Rhea Jackson somehow broke all those stereotypes without visibly trying. She was the epitome of a popular student, taking others under her wing protectively, while still getting the very best grades possible. Chiron had never known any demi-god to be in such a well-known and demanding school like the Grade Academy.

Chiron would have thought her to be a daughter of Athena if the child was not so vastly different from any other he had even seen. Plus she had talked to Grover about her mother, so her godly parent had to be her father.

The only Olympian that he was reminded of was Poseidon. Not the easy-going and relaxed version of the God of the Sea, but the one he had witnessed millennia ago when he was still alone and abandoned by his mother. The one who was the incarnation of battle and chaos.

That Poseidon was fierce and unbound, a destructive force of nature that let out his anger on the very world. The God who fought like he was born to, with a startling and most of all frightening intelligence that made him cower at that time. Still, Poseidon never had any demi-god daughters, nor had any of his mortal children ever inherited a fraction of his chilling potential. So Chiron was still trying in vain to comprehend the fact that Rhea Jackson was not only the first daughter of Poseidon, but that the God of the Sea not cared – but _loved_ his daughter.

Chiron had seen the truth in his eyes when he looked at Rhea with hat dark adoration in his eyes that made him fear for her. God's weren't known to be kind, and it was chilling to think what would happen that now that Poseidon would get involved.

So he found it understandable that even as Rhea shortly explained to him that Poseidon had taken her in after the death of her mother, he was still half-lost in his own thoughts.

Because he didn't know if Rhea Jackson realized just what kind of monster she had awoken with her actions.

There was a reason why once upon a time, Poseidon had been so feared.

* * *

**A/N So sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished the latest chapter. Not a lot of action, but then again the cannon version of events wouldn't work with my story, so I had to improvise a little…**

**Lately I've been thinking of doing a Reading Princess of the Sea fic, just to see how the cannon characters would react to their unusual relationship. I would start with this chapter and then go on from there. Good idea? Bad idea?**

**To those who reviewed and favorited or followed, thank you! I will not abandon this story; it's my favorite even if right now I have the rather strong urge to just do a rewrite!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	26. Chapter 26 - Camp Half-Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

**PJ-Annabethfan31: Unfortunately, it wouldn't work. Hestia is a virgin goddess, so a child doesn't exist, and I try to avoid OC's. But still thank you for your idea!**

**ddmahan922: Well, you're certainly on the right path, but I shan't say any more ;) Look forwards to the next few chapters!**

**Saint21: That's a good question, though I don't know where I would put such a scene…. Maybe as an independent deleted scene at the end?**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_Chiron had seen the truth in his eyes when he looked at Rhea with hat dark adoration in his eyes that made him fear for her. God's weren't known to be kind, and it was chilling to think what would happen that now that Poseidon would get involved._

_So he found it understandable that even as Rhea shortly explained to him that Poseidon had taken her in after the death of her father, he was still half-lost in his own thoughts._

_Because he didn't know if Rhea Jackson realized just what kind of monster she had awoken with her actions. _

_There was a reason why once upon a time, Poseidon had been so feared. _

* * *

Chapter 26 – Camp Half-Blood

* * *

I watched as the dirty white van sped away from my location, the sounds of singing birds greeting me as I resisted the urge to curse out loud. It was a rite of passage for a demi-god to make their way to Camp Half-Blood by themselves, so Chiron had proceeded to dump me in the middle of the forest with at least several monsters still chasing me. Although I really had no problems with fighting a couple of monsters, the hypocrisy of abandoning a demi-god in front of those-who-normally-killed-them after saying that the Camp is supposed to offer protection left a bad taste in my mouth.

Grover was still unconscious from my father's short appearance during the drive, so I was completely alone. Trusting Arashi to point me into the right direction, I began trekking through the tall trees, the fallen leaves crunching beneath my feet.

I blinked as the descending sunlight hit the canopy of the ancient trees, and a beautiful pattern of leafs were painted on the dull ground. The forest surrounded me on all sides, and I could feel my instincts tingling furiously, warning me that even though right now I couldn't hear anything there was still something dangerous close to us. The smell of strawberries lingered in the air, and I increased my pace, knowing the Camp was near.

Just as I made it into a small clearing, Arashi tightened around my wrist in warning and I immediately grabbed my hairpin, absent-mindedly turning the beautiful piece of jewelry into a deadly sword. Furious hissing sounds interrupted the previously still forest, as a serpent like monster slowly slithered into a clearing, obviously intent on eating a good meal.

Its luminous eyes were fixated on me, and a heartbeat later it lunged, winding its scaly body for the greatest propulsion in order to overwhelm me quickly. I merely danced out of its way nimbly, my eyes and body more than used to such speeds; before I sped towards the scaly serpent, jabbing my sword into its unprotected eye with a quick thrust, jumping back as it roared upwards furiously. Observing its trashing movements carefully, I searched for an opening in order to end this quickly. I had no time to play after all.

_'Now.' _

Leaving no room for hesitation, I lunged forward again, focusing some of my demi-god powers into my sword as I cut cleanly through the middle of the large serpent, ignoring the faint traces of blood now clinging to my clothing.

Its body trashed one last time, before it turned into golden dust which was soon enough scattered by the soft breeze. Picking up the scaly skin that the monster left behind, I continued moving towards the Camp, my weapon returning to its customary form.

It was only minutes later that I finally saw the large pine tree – Thalia Grace's resting place – on Half-Blood Hill. I was more than half-annoyed at this useless little trip. It wasn't like I minded fighting monsters – I more than enjoyed the thrill of battle – but doing that to someone untrained could actually kill that child, and that _bothered_ me.

Still I had finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

The sky was rumbling in tightly reigned in anger as Zeus looked through the viewing pool at the newest arrival to Camp Half-Blood. To him it was obvious that the child was of his elder brother – Poseidon – even though the fact that it was a girl made him pause for a second. The first-born children of a God were normally stronger than the other demi-gods. And this child would be the first- born daughter of Poseidon. There was a certain amount of prestige that came with such a title. Prestige and power.

He wondered just how Poseidon had managed to keep his daughter a secret from him. He had seen the fight, and for a little brat he grudgingly admitted she wasn't even half-bad.

There had been no hesitation, no fear nor doubt. All emotions which were normally fatal to demi-gods. He didn't like it. He loathed it. For her to appear at Camp at such a time could not be a mere coincidence. She was a first-born, she was experienced, she was Poseidon's; that girl was obviously the damned thief.

Still, until she was formally claimed, there was not much he could do. Poseidon was craftier than most people gave him credit for. He could easily deny the connection if he were to kill her now.

Zeus would wait until his elder brother claimed that child. Then he would act. Poseidon had broken the pact, stolen his lightning bolt, and now his daughter would have to pay for such an insult.

He could hardly wait until he saw Poseidon's face crumble in grief and regret. How he enjoyed causing his elder brother's to suffer, be it Hades or Poseidon it mattered very little.

A grin spread over his face.

Soon it would be time for judgement.

* * *

I briefly looked up at the reluctantly clearing black clouds which had appeared too quickly to be anything natural. Meaning that Zeus had probably seen my fight, and at least suspected who my father was. But then again it wasn't like Zeus could actually kill me right now.

Which really didn't make me feel that much better.

The moment I walked over the boundary line, I had felt some kind of protection wash over me like soothing rain. Deciding to ask my father about it later, my eyes widened as I caught my first glimpse of the famous Camp-Half Blood. From what I could see there were several differently colored and shaped cabins, representing most of the Olympian council. The largest house was painted blue, and had a wraparound porch mad out of wood; from what my father told me Chiron and Dionysus stayed in there.

As I strolled down the hill I wondered if Chiron and Grover were already back, all the while taking in the various structures – the open air pavilion, amphitheatre as well as the coliseum – which gleamed proudly in the warm sunlight. Trying to ignore the stares of the fellow orange-clad demi-gods, I approached the front porch breathing a silent sigh of relief when I saw Chiron in his wheelchair move out of the front door.

''Welcome, Rhea Jackson to Camp-Half-Blood. I see you have brought back your spoils of war.'' He smiled mischievously at me, his eyes relieved as he took in my appearance. Poseidon told me about how much Chiron cared about his charges, so my lack of injuries must have reassured him.

I nodded in confirmation, ''Thank you, where's Grover?'' I subtly looked around, yet there was no sign of the satyr which was more than unusual for him.

''He's still unconscious, but hopefully he will wake up soon. Well, he did have a bit of a fright.'' Chiron winked at me, before motioning for me to follow him. He led me to a card table occupied by a single man at the end of the porch. A blond-haired girl who looked close to my own age was leaning on the porch rail close to our destination.

I focused on the single man who judging from the power crackling around his smaller form was an Olympian – Dionysus probably. He had dark nearly purple curly hair, watery blue-eyes and wore a Hawaiian shirt similar to my father.

His eyes focused on me with a lazily hidden intensity, scrutinizing me without seemingly appearing to do so. ''Welcome, I suppose to Camp Half-Blood. Just don't expect me to be glad about another brat appearing.''

''Thank you, sir.'' I replied honestly with no hint of sarcasm. Dionysus was after all the God of Wine who was currently cut off from drinking said beverage; but what would make the God so bitter was the separation from part of his own domain. Dionysus was still border line civil, which was more than I was hoping for.

The heavy-lidded scrutiny was back, before Dionysus apparently decided I meant my words. ''You play pinochle, girl?''

I shrugged my shoulders lightly, a small smile playing on my lips. ''I'm at least a somewhat decent player. Although I won't promise much more than that.''

Dionysus snorted, an amused little smirk showing his bemusement. ''Well, them come on. Sit and don't disappoint me. What's your name anyway?''

Shooting a small look at the scowling girl still leaning against the rail, I sat down on the indicated wooden chair. ''Rhea Jackson.'' I replied shortly, already studying the cards in my hand, when I felt the God's eyes on me.

''A powerful name, child.'' He stated gravely, though he did not seem to care much either way.

The conversation was flowing lightly while Dionysus, Chiron, the empty space and I were playing the game. Perhaps unsurprisingly Chiron was a crafty old man – not that I would ever tell him such – who managed to win most of the time. I wondered if it counted as cousin-bonding when Dionysus and I shared mutual looks of suffering as Chiron raked in all the points.

All in all, I actually liked the God of Wine. While he was slightly dismissive and rather arrogant, I was already used to this. No matter how much I loved my father, I was not blind to how he treated everyone else. Dionysus was still tame in comparison. Poseidon had the ability of hiding his scorn while seeming perfectly genial perfected to an art form.

''That's Annabeth Chase by the way.'' Chiron announced rather abruptly in the middle of a game, pointing towards the now glaring form of the girl who was _still _leaning against the railing. I was half-tempted to ask if she didn't have any hobbies, but that would have been rude. And I wasn't raised to be rude.

I nodded cordially at her, observing her stormy grey eyes and mentally catalogued her as a daughter of Athena. ''A pleasure to meet you. I'm Rhea Jackson.''

For some reason I had the feeling she had expected something else. ''Likewise.'' She stated shorty, and I even managed to smile at her convincingly, while she only scoffed.

_''Rude much?''_ Arashi chimed in from his place at my wrist and I saw Dionysus interested gaze on the now moving little wyvern.

_''Indeed. She's rather rude. Well no matter.''_ I relied dismissively. It wasn't like her behaviour truly bothered me. _''To each their own.''_

''A present from my father.'' I answered the Wine God's unasked question, who gave my loyal companion another calculating gaze before returning to his cards.

Chiron however smiled at the daughter of Athena – Annabeth – kindly, before motioning to the scaly skin that somehow found its way to the ground next to the railing.

''Annabeth, my dear, why don't you check on Rhea's bunk? We'll be putting her in Cabin eleven for now.''

Athena's daughter shrugged, but looking decidedly unhappy with the way things were going. ''Sure, Chiron.'' She shot me another calculating glance before sprinting off down the lawn.

''You already know about this place?'' Dionysus questioned shortly, more out of duty than anything really. It was rather obvious that I at least had passing knowledge of Greek Mythology. I would not lie – I _disliked_ doing so – but it wasn't necessary to tell the whole truth either.

''Yes, sir.'' I simply confirmed, and surprisingly the God left it at that. I doubted he was not interested though; the glint in his eyes was unmistakably that of curiosity.

Grumbling, Dionysus waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table which filled itself with red wine.

I watched bemused as Chiron scolded the God about his restrictions concerning the consummation of alcohol, still even as the last vestiges of thunder disappeared I couldn't help but suspect that the entire spectacle had been for an entirely different reason.

Because while he might seem unassuming, I had the feeling that the God of Wine could be rather shrewd when it fit his agenda. Instead a diet coke soon replaced the goblet, and the disgruntled God returned to his cards. ''I believe I win.''

''Not quite, Mr.D,'' Chiron looked entirely unrepentant as he set down his straight and tallied the points. ''That game goes to me.''

''How unexpected…'' I pouted disappointedly, trying to imagine how a match between Chiron and Poseidon would go. My father completely trounced me on a good day, and my singed and bruised pride would never allow me to mention the bad days.

I would have to get front-row seats if that were to ever happen.

Dionysus only grumbled in dissatisfaction, but seemed rather used to losing to the crafty centaur.

''Well, I'll be going then. Sent Grover in my direction as soon as he's awake, alright girl?'' He ordered briskly, and I didn't even wonder about how he knew where I would be heading next. It was rather obvious.

''I will, sir.'' I replied, before turning towards Chiron. The trainer of heroes was watching me thoughtfully, as if he didn't quite know what to make of me.

''I'll show you to the infirmary, I'm sure Grover should be awake by now.'' Chiron eventually ventured, before rising from his wheelchair abruptly, white tuffs of fur already visible as first one leg than another slowly appeared out of the construct replacing the wheelchair. Chiron looked down on me, his torso clad in leather as his white half pawed restlessly at the ground.

''Come on, then Rhea Jackson.''

* * *

Grover was indeed wide-awake by the time we approached the infirmary. The satyr was pacing on the porch restlessly, while seemingly mumbling something to himself. I allowed myself a fond smile as I took in his nervous form. I only hoped that my father's appearance did not frighten him away.

''Hey, Grover.'' I called out to him, repressing my laughter as he actually squeaked in alarm before turning towards me abruptly.

''Rhea, you're alright.'' He raced towards me, ''I just heard that you had to do the rite alone. And I wasn't there and I'm sorry, and I totally messed up again.'' Grover rambled on, his eyes searching for any kind of injury.

''There is nothing to forgive, Grover. I should be sorry for lying to you.'' I scratched my cheek awkwardly, smiling a little unsurely at my friend.

Grover nearly squeaked again, seemingly remembering the God of the Sea, before visibly pulling himself together. ''It's fine, Rhea. I understand.''

''Thank you.'' I suppressed a sigh of pure relief, smiling at the satyr gratefully as I remembered Dionysus demand. ''You're supposed to report to the director.''

Grover swallowed heavily, nodding once at Chiron who was watching us with fond indulgency, before he headed towards the direction Chiron and I had just come from.

Chiron continued to show me the Camp, including the farmhouse with the attic where I could swear something had been moving in – didn't dad say something about Oracles?, and the strawberry fields where I saw several satyrs which reminded me of Grover.

''In how much trouble is Grover? It wasn't exactly his fault.'' I began lightly, observing Chiron's considering expression.

''I don't know. Technically you arrived safely, and since Lord Poseidon interfered, it's difficult to gauge. Mr.D seems to actually like you, so I think it's going to be fine. On the other hand Grover fainted just because your father appeared and that might work against him. Grover has large dreams – perhaps too large.''

I frowned, I didn't like the fact that Grover might be in trouble because of me. ''Grover has been a good protector, the fact that I knew about everything certainly wasn't his fault. And my father can be quite terrifying if he wants to be.''

Chiron sighed, but didn't disagree.

He showed me the armoury, the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables – which I swore to visit later, the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheatre, and the arena where the sword fights were held. At the end of the tour, I had a decent enough grasp on how the Camp was run with the capture-the-flag game and cabin challenges.

I liked the Camp with its rolling hills, and constant good weather; still it was such a heavy contrast to the outside world that it left me momentarily stunned. I could get used to spending my summers here, though I still preferred Atlantis. I don't think anything could ever replace _home_ in my heart.

''And there's the mess hall.'' Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed by white tall columns in an obvious homage to their ancestry. I briefly eyed the calm sea with barely hidden longing, before following Chiron towards the twelve cabins arranged in a U like shape. It was easy to identify which cabin belonged to which God; I tried to deduce some of their personality traits based on how elaborate their cabin was.

I frowned as I confirmed the lack of cabins for both Hestia and Hades. Tess was my sister and aunt and best friend rolled into one with how much time we spent together in Atlantis. She had also told me enough about my Uncle Hades to make me wish to meet him. Even Poseidon admitted that after Hestia, Hades was his favourite sibling.

I halted in front of cabin three – my father's cabin – mesmerized by the low and solid structure which was carved right out of the ocean floor. Poseidon had even shown me the place where he got the material from last summer. It retained a faint trace of Poseidon's churning power, as well as the soothing smell of the Ocean's depth.

Chiron waited patiently for me, knowing that even if my father hadn't officially claimed me yet, he wouldn't refuse me entry into his cabin.

''Do you know when your father will claim you?'' The trainer of heroes asked me curiously while we walked past the other cabins. The centaur seemed to be at a loss concerning my father's behaviour.

''It depends.'' I eventually answered, which wasn't a lie. It depended on several factors, half which I wasn't even aware of.

Chiron seemed to accept my half-answer, continuing to point out landmarks as we slowly walked towards Hermes cabin where I knew I would be staying until I was claimed.

The daughter of Athena was already waiting for us, and I felt Arashi stir in slight interest.

''Annabeth.'' Chiron greeted her kindly, ''I have masters' archery class at noon. Mind taking Rhea to cabin eleven?''

''Yes, sir.''

''Make yourself at home, Rhea.'' He smiled, before running or rather galloping off towards the archery range.

''Well, go on then.'' Annabeth prompted rather rudely, and I suppressed the urge to glare at her. That girl just rubbed me the wrong way.

Stepping over the threshold, I observed the numerous Campers already in the cabin, all watching me curiously before Annabeth entered after me.

''Rhea Jackson, nice to meet you.'' I introduced myself.

''Regular or undermined?'' one of the Campers asked, and I heard Annabeth step beside me. ''Undetermined.''

The resulting groan showed me more than anything how bad the situation in the Camp actually was. I mean whether they cared about them or not, how hard was it to claim their own child?

The councillor of the cabin – who I shortly after learned was called Luke – seemed to be used to explaining the rules of the cabin. I learned that Annabeth had a crush on Luke, the cabin had more people than beds or actual space and that probably only a minor percentage of the inhabitant were actually children of Hermes.

Soon Annabeth dragged me off towards the Volleyball cabins, a determined expression on her face. She didn't seem to care about the fact that I clearly wasn't interested though I kept up my polite smile which I usually had plastered on my face whenever Poseidon forced me to experience the torture called councils.

I was actually glad when several girls from the Ares cabin interrupted Annabeth who was clearly geared up to start an interrogation.

''A newbie?'' The leader smirked at me victoriously, a bit of glee dancing in her dark eyes. It was purely the anticipation of causing another person pain. For a child she pulled it off rather well, though she would need another few eons until it was comparable to a God's inherent cruelty.

''Clarisse, drop it.'' Annabeth called out to Ares daughter, annoyance lacing every single word.

''It's fine, Annabeth.'' My fingers were twitching eagerly and at the same time my battle instincts were starting to surge. Children of Poseidon, same with true children of Ares _thrived_ in battle. They would never accept me unless I was strong, and I felt the same.

Clarisse smirked excitedly, her boredom clearly gone as she seemed to sense my unvoiced challenge.

''How very interesting. Then let's see what you can do, newbie.''

Gripping her spear tightly, she slipped seamlessly into a purely offensive stance, her spear straight as she watched me cautiously. My own sword was in my hand only a heartbeat later as I turned my body slightly sideways.

Clarisse stepped forward boldly; her spear already in the middle of a quick thrust as I dodged left and lunged forward, deflecting her sideways swung spear with my own blade in a shower of sparks. Clarisse smirked wickedly as suddenly electricity was running her spear. I infused my sword with some of my own demi-god power, coating my sword with an invisible sheen of water that would ward off the electricity.

''Not bad.'' I complimented her. The daughter of Ares had a very good grasp on the basics, and was both strong and fast with good battle instincts to match. And if I hadn't been trained by a sadistic Poseidon, I doubt I could have won right now.

But I had, and that made all the difference. Coating my left hand with a small sheen of water, I grabbed her spear heedless of the electricity, before wrenching it out of her tight grip, while pointing my own sword at her defenceless throat.

Clarisse huffed angrily, but I could see the respectful looks she shot me.

''Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.'' She simply stated, before grabbing her spear and walking back to her cabin. I knew that I would have no more trouble from the children of Ares.

I had proven my strength and for now that was enough.

''I want you for my capture the flag team.'' Annabeth stated, looking terribly smug for some unknown reason like I had passed some test of hers.

I didn't like it.

I simply hummed, trying to shove the thought of home away. Because no matter how much I enjoyed this Camp, it could never replace a summer in Atlantis.

And the fact that I knew what this summer meant was perhaps the reason why I could never bring myself to enjoy it.

Still, this was the path that I had chosen and there would be no turning back, no matter how much I already missed the home I would not see for some time.

I only hoped that the days would pass by quickly.

* * *

**A/N Well this was a Poseidon-free chapter ****L**** Still the lengthy introduction was necessary and is still not over. As some might have already noticed, this is pretty close to the book. This was done on purpose since things will only change once Rhea shows how much different she is from Percy….**

**On another note, if you guys wish to see a certain scene as a deleted scene at the end then PM me. It can be from when Rhea was a baby to some mishap in Atlantis or even further down the road!**

**I'll try to get another chapter out as quickly as possible but I don't know when!**

**Hope you liked it! And thank you for your reviews!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	27. Chapter 27 - Love and Cruelty

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_''Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.'' She simply stated, before grabbing her spear and walking back to her cabin. I knew that I would have no more trouble from the children of Ares._

_I had proven my strength and for now that was enough._

_''I want you for my capture the flag team.'' Annabeth stated, looking terribly smug for some unknown reason like I had passed some test of hers._

_I didn't like it._

_I simply hummed, trying to shove the thought of home away. Because no matter how much I enjoyed this Camp, it could never replace a summer in Atlantis._

_And the fact that I knew what this summer meant was perhaps the reason why I could never bring myself to enjoy it._

_Still, this was the path that I had chosen and there would be no turning back, no matter how much I already missed the home I would not see for some time._

_I only hoped that the days would pass by quickly._

* * *

Chapter 27 – Love and Cruelty

* * *

Rumours of my impromptu little spar with the daughter of Ares seemed to have spread through the Camp by the time Annabeth finished showing me around the parts of the Camp Chiron had seemingly missed.

I didn't like the daughter of Athena any better at the end of the tour than at the beginning. While I knew that Poseidon actually rather loathed Athena – my father had told me to form my own opinion which was by now pretty much set if nothing drastic was going to happen. I could handle arrogance – God's pretty much oozed that emotion – but this smug superiority that Annabeth seemed to direct at me all the time was simply aggravating.

I despised it – and I suspected that this was party why my father had this look of pure contempt in his eyes whenever Athena was mentioned. After all even I knew that intelligence did not equal wisdom – and I wondered how different Athena could be from her children since they were a representation of her, but then again my father was drastically different from his children as well – so perhaps I should give Athena the benefit of doubt for now.

''Dinner is at seven-thirty, so once you get back to your cabin you only have to follow them.'' Annabeth stated, still seemingly miffed that I had disregarded her advice during the confrontation with Clarisse.

I ignored it, same with her constant allusions to the summer solstice. It was not my problem if that girl couldn't take a hint – I had my own problems to deal with which did not include sating her never-ending curiosity. Perhaps if she had been less arrogant and insulting during the last few minutes, I might have told her something about myself – but then again the daughter of Athena seemed to be so desperate for a quest that I felt rather sympathetic towards her plight.

She wanted to show her parent that she was _there_ – make them proud in any way that counted and this desire was something I could understand. When I was still younger – still didn't know who my father was – I had felt that spark of resentment whenever I saw whole families smiling happily, though I always tried to suppress that part of me because I knew that my mother loved me dearly.

And even though Sally Jackson was long dead – buried several feet under the cold ground – I still tried to live my life in a manner she would have approved of. It was because of my mother that I was not more spoiled than I was now. I held no illusions towards my father's true nature. To Poseidon killing was as effortless as breathing and sometimes his view of the world warred with the one my mother had installed inside of me.

''Thank you for the tour, Annabeth.'' I ended my trip down memory-lane abruptly, my eyes drawn to the ocean so close to me, and I was literally itching to move towards the water. Perhaps I had time to do it this evening - maybe after dinner?

''Sure.'' Annabeth seemed to be already in her own world by now, perhaps constructing a viable strategy. It was a shame that we wouldn't be able to become friends, but nothing I was truly lamenting about.

_''You've been rather silent for a while, Arashi.''_ I whispered into my mind, walking towards the Hermes cabin absent-mindedly. I had to admit I was rather hungry by now, and some food wouldn't go remiss.

_''I've merely been thinking about what the girl revealed to us. The last time we saw him Lord Poseidon indeed looked quite troubled, so the girl's concern is most likely warranted.'' _The small wyvern mused thoughtfully, and I inwardly agreed. It was rare for Poseidon to remain concerned about anything for months on end, if only because he usually took care of such issues rather promptly. That he did not indicated that the rest, or at least some of the Olympians were involved with whatever it was - or perhaps even the Titans.

Arashi snarled in silent wordless fury at the last thought, thoughts of retribution and anger cursing through my mind as I let my companion rant. It was a worrying thought - one I should probably avoid thinking for now if only to let myself enjoy the Camp.

Still, I wondered what happened that was significant enough to plunge Olympus into a state of such disarray that rumours had even reached the Camp.

* * *

Olympus - the magnificent sign of the God's authority - was for once near silent. It's habitants fearing the King of God's - Zeus - wrath so fiercely that they would not dare risk his current displeasure. Poseidon found it to be a sorry sight. The God of the Sea was currently walking into the large council room, twelve enormous thrones arranged into a circular shape - ignoring his families curious stares with practiced ease. Since his precious lightning bolt got stolen several months ago, Zeus had become unbearable, and as the one who the King of Gods was accusing of stealing said bolt, Poseidon was under scrutiny as well.

It was not particularly surprising for Poseidon to be accused by his younger brother - Zeus had always had a grudge against both him and Hades - but it still irked him. He was no petty _thief_.

With nary a thought, Poseidon turned into his larger form, seating himself onto his own throne, ignoring the other members of his dysfunctional family that had already arrived. It was only Zeus that was still missing, and the King of Atlantis inwardly considered how he should reach his end-game.

His first priority was to keep his daughter - little Rhea - out of harm's way without causing any unnecessary bloodshed. Poseidon wasn't particularly adverse to humbling his arrogant little brother a little, even if he had to rip apart a few limbs to do so - but Zeus was petty enough to take it out on Rhea and such a thing would be unacceptable.

Poseidon would rip the one who actually stole Zeus damned symbol of power into pieces, if only because that thief had the gall to do something that _would backfire on Rhea. _If the Fates hadn't been so entirely cryptic and warned him that it was vitally important that Rhea go to Camp Half-Blood soon, Poseidon would have kept her safe in Atlantis - where she was supposed to be.

Zeus timely arrival, punctuated by a loud clap of thunder drew Poseidon out of his wrathful and rather violent thoughts, as he mostly ignored the useless drivel coming out of Zeus' mouth. They all knew that this irregular meeting was about Zeus stolen symbol of power - so he saw no need to subject himself to any further comments.

''Brother, I find it interesting that a daughter of yours has just entered Camp Half-Blood, care to explain?'' The contents of the question immediately drew Poseidon's attention, the God of the Sea completely ignoring Zeus victorious tone of voice in favour of formulating his answer.

''What do you mean?'' Poseidon drawled disinterestedly, his head propped up on his arm, as his elbow was firmly planted on the right side of his throne. Watching the superior smirk on his brother's face, Poseidon inwardly contemplated his options - he could either reveal his attachment to Rhea or act like she was of no importance to him. Both paths carried risks he was not particularly willing to take.

Zeus waved his hand nonchalantly, not managing to hide his excitement as the viewing pool appeared in their midst and projected the image of his daughter listening to what seemed to be a daughter of Athena. Poseidon suppressed the tug of his lips upward as he spotted the carefully concealed traces of contempt forming in her sea-green eyes.

It seemed like Rhea found people with Athena's personality traits as loathsome as Poseidon did.

''So, _brother_...'' Zeus continued victoriously, ''...care to explain now? Why you have broken the oath?''

''Well, _brother_...'' Poseidon replied in that same mocking tone, watching in amusement as his brother twitched in displeasure. Riling up Zeus was always so very _fun_. ''I believe it was for the same reason you broke it first. Twice if I may add.''

Poseidon ignored the hushed, yet furious whispers and shocked exclamations that latest revelation caused, instead watching with carefully hidden scorn as his brother turned a furious shade of red.

''What do you mean twice, Uncle P?'' Apollo interjected, interest shining in his eyes as he took in the still form of his father. Poseidon liked Apollo, his nephew had a particularly amusing streak of maliciousness that was rather entertaining to witness, not like there was any trace of that visible currently. A shame.

''Thalia Grace's little brother, Jason Grace.'' Poseidon answered innocently, ''Although I believe you might have gotten your roman form involved with it, since Jason is at the Roman Camp. Really brother, breaking even more laws now?''

Poseidon enjoyed the ensuing pandemonium, his gaze flickered over to Athena's fuming form. She had always been daddy's little favourite and fancied herself being his rival. How she had come to believe that being as outclassed as she was, he would never know - though it was entertaining to imagine the day he would burst her little bubble of fake importance.

He found it painfully ironic that the Goddess of Wisdom prided herself on her intelligence - not even truly knowing anything about her own domain. It was actually rather sad, and Poseidon hadn't expected Athena to be so blind as to never find out that Poseidon had never intended to win Athen, but had merely wanted to test and distract Athena, so that he could sack all the town and cities close to the Sea.

He was rather looking forward to the day when she would realize that their rivalry was nothing more but entertainment for him during the council meetings.

''I believe we were talking about your transgressions, Fish breath - not father's.'' Athena stated fiercely, her grey orbs glaring at him hatefully, full of that smug superiority he sometimes wanted to rip off her face.

Poseidon merely smiled at her sympathetically, and his immediate lack of insults towards her caused more than one odd look to be thrown his way. ''She is indeed my daughter, and no Zeus she is no thief either.''

The King of Gods huffed in disbelief, intent on getting revenge on his bastard of a brother. How in Hades name had he known about Jason in the first place? ''It is clear that this child stole my symbol of power. Perhaps I should just execute her now for her daring.''

The God of the Sea's amusement faded abruptly, and even he was a little impressed at how quickly he wanted to rip Zeus apart for even daring to suggest that any harm befall his daughter. Poseidon knew that in this moment he could kill Zeus and enjoy it - how his spilled ichor would serve as a reminder to any who dared to touch what was his.

It would be so easy... so effortless... so _enjoyable..._

Poseidon forced himself to calm his immediate protective wrath, a shark-like smile on his lips as he stared directly into Zeus widened eyes, practically daring him to fulfil his previous threat.

''It is rather simple, Zeus.'' Poseidon stated, calm and composed, a vicious smirk on his face as he eyed the fuming form of his brother. ''If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I will simply eradicate you. Nothing more, nothing less.''

It was perhaps the manner in which he conveyed his threat that made Zeus' kin crawl and his heart miss a beat. That pleasant tone, that cruelty always lurking behind those green orbs. Zeus though he would never admit it to anyone but himself feared his brothers - their power which was larger than his own, and the way they cold so effortlessly best him. But more than Hades, Zeus feared Poseidon... and that look in those eyes was a stark reminder of those times - why Zeus had become so paranoid.

Poseidon looked at him like a predator about to pounce on his prey and it intimidated and angered him in equal measure. He was the King of God's - his word was absolute, and yet they always acted like they were his superior.

He _hated_ it.

''Is that a threat?'' He rumbled threateningly, missing the crackling of his bolt beneath his fingertips. Just one more reason to blast that damned girl into oblivion.

Poseidon merely stared calmly at the enraged King of Gods, and again he had to force himself not to goad Zeus even further. ''Not really, brother. But imagine, she is my first daughter after all - so perhaps I might be a little over-protective.''

Zeus snarled wordlessly, knowing that acting now would paint him as the aggressor; Poseidon had masterfully manipulated him into this situation. Zeus normally would not care, but _this_ Poseidon was not someone he wanted to fight against without having any justification behind his actions. How could he have forgotten just what kind of monster was sleeping behind his previous persona?

He would just need to find a way to make that girl's death look like an accident. A demi-god's life was rather dangerous after all.

As the council meeting slowly came to an end, Poseidon did not miss the calculating looks he received. He had allowed parts of his carefully parts of his relaxed persona to break apart, a small reminder to those who had forgotten what he was like once upon a time - and why crossing him would be a tremendously stupid idea.

But then again, half of the Olympians were still young, and had simply no idea of his true nature.

Well, he had to get his entertainment from somewhere after all.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that Poseidon finally entered Camp Half-Blood for the first time in many years. The God suppressed his own powers as much as possible, his familiarity with the protections allowing him to slip through unhindered and undetected. Dionysus and Hestia were the only two Gods allowed to stay at the Camp, all others were forbidden from entering.

Poseidon enjoyed the slight breeze ruffling his hair, as he moved towards his nephew's cabin. The day had been oddly exhausting and he wanted to see his daughter. Her mere presence always managed to put him into a pleasant mood, his wrathful thoughts pushed into the back of his mind.

Lamenting the fact that he could not just use his power to pluck Rhea out of her cabin - Poseidon silently opened the wooden door, slipping inside the cabin silently. The King of Atlantis dismissed the various children sleeping inside the cabin, moving straight towards where he sensed his daughter.

Careful not to wake any of the demi-gods, Poseidon moved in front of her sleeping body, a fond smile already on his lips as he saw her peaceful face and the ever-watchful eyes of the little wyvern he had given her regarding him silently, body curled on her dark sleeping bag. Apparently deeming him the real Poseidon, the small body moved back towards her body, vanishing to curl around her wrist again.

Poseidon picked her up with ease, shifting her a little, so that Rhea would be more comfortable, before he exited the cabin, footsteps still soundless as he exerted a miniscule of his power to close the door behind him. The Sea God hesitated only a moment, before turning towards the direction where he knew Hestia was right now.

He could imagine why his sister would wish to speak to him now - he had practically provoked Zeus into doing something foolish, but Poseidon also knew that no matter how arrogant acted, Zeus knew the difference in power that lay between them.

It was for that reason that he exiled Hades, and exchanged Dionysus place with Hestia's - despite the fact that Hestia was by far more deserving of that place that Dionysus. It was simply a fact - as the firstborn of Rhea and Kronos Hestia was powerful. As the firstborn son Hades had perhaps equal raw power, while he himself had the third-largest reserves.

Zeus felt so threatened by them that he had placed many of his own children on the council, regardless of the fact that they while strong were simply too inexperienced to actually fulfil their roles.

The hearth was flickering warmly, as he regarded the young girl tending the flames silently. Instead of voicing useless thoughts, Poseidon instead sat down on one of the conveniently placed logs of wood, his eyes immediately drawn to Rhea's sleeping figure as he watched how she shifted closer to his own form.

''It is terrifying to see you like this, brother.'' Hestia's soft voice carried over to him easily, and Poseidon had the decency to look slightly apologetic. Hestia knew he would not apologize, the rare honour of hearing a God such as Poseidon admit to being wrong was in her brother's case solely little Rhea's.

Sometimes she could admit to being slightly jealous - Hestia knew that in his own way Poseidon loved her, as did little Rhea - but the relationship those two had was something so terrifyingly precious that she would not dare moved closer.

Poseidon loved Rhea. It was no mere entertainment or attachment - it was such a foreign look on her brother's face that sometimes the Goddess of Hearth wanted to take Rhea away and hide her where no one could find her. Because even though she knew that Poseidon truly wished for her happiness, he was not above manipulating her to reach a compromise.

''It was necessary.'' Poseidon countered calmly, ''even Zeus has some self-preservation left in him. He will probably keep trying to kill Rhea, but will not be obvious about it. It means more time for me to counter anything he might throw at her. It was worth it.''

''And what if Zeus keeps trying to kill her? Will you kill him?'' Hestia stared into her flames, not wishing to see the expression on her brother's face.

Poseidon sighed, ''If necessary. I know you value family, and will not enter such a fight - but I will not lose her.'' The God of the Sea was selfish and cruel and entirely not human - yet this small form sleeping so trustingly inside his embrace was more precious to him than everything in the world combined - including the rest of his family.

''Love can sometimes be such a cruel emotion.'' Hestia chuckled sadly, ''But I am happy for you Poseidon. Even though I know you would kill even me without any hesitation for her.''

''I could never kill you without hesitation, dear sister.'' Both ignored the silent but, content to leave the sentence as it was meant to.

''What if she does not wish for immortality?'' Hestia eventually ventured, still not managing to suppress that small part inside of her that whispered into her mind how destructive a God's love could be. That in the end Rhea would be the one in pieces...

Poseidon tightened his grip around her form protectively - no _possessively_ \- eyes glowing with unrestrained power for only a single heartbeat. His voice when he spoke was edged with unbreakable resolve and silent promises. ''I will simply convince her. Even if I have _beg_ for forgiveness for the rest of eternity, I will never let her slip through my grasp, Hestia. She's _mine_. There's nothing in this world that could change this simple fact. If anything or anyone dares to, I will simply have to remove them from existence.''

Hestia closed her eyes in resignation. She also wished for her niece to become immortal, but she feared for Rhea. How could someone so young survive being the sole focus of such strong emotions - fierce enough to make the whole world burn? She had watched as women and men had broken completely from receiving just the merest hint of a God's attention.

''She understands more than you might think. She knows how cruel I can be, what kind of being I am. Rhea still loves me.'' Poseidon heard the slight wonder in his own voice, and couldn't help but press an affectionate kiss to the crown of her head. The Sea God was still in awe of how such a small girl could know him so well, and still love him without reservations. He had thought when Oceanus placed all of those images of Poseidon's early acts of cruelty inside her mind - that he would lose her. Yet, Rhea had simply matured enough to understand - regardless of the fact that she had to change her own soul to do so.

His own soul had sought to reprociate that devotion, and he knew that if she were to ask, Poseidon would simply lay the world at her feet.

Hestia merely hoped that in the end that devotion would not lead to their destruction.

Love could be such a cruel emotion after all.

* * *

**Deleted Scene – First meeting**

Life was one eternal repetition. Sometimes Poseidon thought he had become disinterested with it all – then something amusing would catch his eye and such thoughts were put to the back of his mind.

Meeting Rhea for the first time was akin to a scissor forcefully tearing apart his usual thread of life. He had felt that slight shift in his awareness the moment he had opened the old creaking door, feeling something snap into place that had not been there before – a sort of connection that had been previously missing.

As he first held her in his arms, he wondered. Did the world truly look that way before? Was it always this intense – so bright that sometimes he wanted to close his eyes and savour that feeling forever?

In his long life Poseidon had wondered at the odd emotion called love. Had it been love that cursed through his body when he first held Triton?

_No_.

Had it been love that he felt when he was still so very young and Hestia had folded his small body into her arms?

_No._

As he held that small being in his arms – entirely too frail and weak to survive on its own – Poseidon for the first time in his life truly understood the emotion called love.

He also knew instinctively, like he knew his own name that he would never be able to let go.

Love indeed was such an odd emotion.

* * *

**A/N Well this took longer than expected. I have some free time during the next few weeks, so I might update more often… or not…**

**I just love writing Poseidon's POV! So much fun! I didn't want to write so much about the boring introduction, because Rhea is awesome like that and doesn't need the whole drivel like Percy!**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Thank you for your support as always!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	28. Chapter 28 - Daughter of Poseidon

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_''She understands more than you might think. She knows how cruel I can be, what kind of being I am. Rhea still loves me.'' Poseidon heard the slight wonder in his own voice, and couldn't help but press an affectionate kiss to the crown of her head. The Sea God was still in awe of how such a small girl could know him so well, and still love him without reservations. He had thought when Oceanus placed all of those images of Poseidon's early acts of cruelty inside her mind - that he would lose her. Yet, Rhea had simply matured enough to understand - regardless of the fact that she had to change her own soul to do so._

_His own soul had sought to replace that devotion, and he knew that if she were to ask, Poseidon would simply lay the world at her feet._

_Hestia merely hoped that in the end that devotion would not lead to their destruction._

_Love could be such a cruel emotion after all._

* * *

Chapter 28 - Daughter of Poseidon

* * *

The following time passed surprisingly peacefully. Even though there seemed to be a tense air in the Camp at some moments, other things managed to distract me quite successfully. Except for Mr. Brunner, or rather Chiron and Grover I had never actually met and conversed with any beings connected to Greek Mythology apart from my father, Hestia, Triton and other sea inhabitants.

It was strange for me to talk to other demi-gods. To hear the hope and bitter longing mixed with an endless disappointment when taking about the gods while knowing that I had what all of them desperately wished for.

It wasn't like my father had forbidden me from mentioning that I lived in Atlantis, nor that they actually had a proper father-daughter relationship – but every time I listened to them, I could not bring myself to shatter their fragile delusions.

The Hermes cabin was a place full of contradictions – cheerful laughter mixed with heavy despair.

I liked the children of Hermes, generally a very fun bunch with a penchant for pranks and mischief. Especially the twins Travers and Connor Stoll who upon realizing that I enjoyed pranks as well, immediately began to rope me into exchanging ideas with them.

The only one I had no real opinion on was Luke, the cabin counsellor. I didn't know why but every time he talked to me there was this faint feeling of danger I couldn't help but notice, a constant itch in the back of my mind that seemed to warn me. Even though he seemed nice enough, I couldn't help but raise my guard every time I spoke to him.

After the one time I defeated him during my first sword fighting lesson, Luke had never fought with me again, instead Clarisse was my main opponent whenever I fought with anyone. She never won, but I could feel that every time we sparred, she improved a little bit more.

Clarisse and I had become surprisingly good friends – she was the opposite of my other friends at the Academy but our different personalities strangely seemed rather compatible. Behind her aggressive exterior, she could be a surprisingly considerate person.

That is why I felt regret for not being able to accept her invitation for the game of capture the flag. The other demi-gods had no luck finding out who my godly parent was. Since my archery was actually pretty passable due to my bitter practice, and I was more than proficient with a sword, some people leaned towards Ares being my father. Other campers were convinced I was either a daughter of Aphrodite or even Athena, because of my looks and aptitude for learning Greek.

It was pretty amusing to watch them guess. Grover hadn't told anyone, and I was in no hurry to do so either. I held no illusions about what would happen once it became known that one of the Big Three had a kid.

My days of relative peace would be over in an instant.

Capture the flag was apparently similar to a mock war. This time the Athena, Hermes and Apollo cabins had made an alliance against the rest of the cabins.

To be honest, I did not want to be on one team with Annabeth, but since for now I was part of the Hermes cabin, I had little choice.

I watched curiously as the whole spectacle began. It seemed to be a sort of highlight, because when Annabeth and Clarisse ran into the pavilion with their silk flags trailing behind them, there was raucous cheering coming from every camper, the noise disturbing the previous silence.

Soon Chiron approached, his hooves clashing against the marble as he quieted all of us in a heartbeat.

''Heroes!'' He called, ''You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!''

Chiron spread his arms, a wide grin tilting his lips as suddenly all kind of weapons, armours and shields covered the tables. Not hesitating in the least, I grabbed some leather protection that looked close to my size. It was dark brown and felt coarse but seemed sturdy enough.

There was no way I would let metal armour and shields drag me down.

''Here, you still need one of these.''

I looked to my right where Luke was handing me a helmet with a crooked grin. As I grabbed the piece of metal, I couldn't help the fait grimace twisting my face as I looked at the eye-catching blue horsehair plume.

It looked utterly ridiculous. My eyebrow twitched dangerously as I saw Luke trying to hide his amusement at my expression. Still I couldn't help but admit that this was the most childish I've felt in a while. It was rather relaxing.

''Thanks, Luke.'' I grinned back at him, and quickly put my equipment on. Together we followed Annabeth towards the forest.

''Since this is your first capture the flag, you're on border patrol. That's what Annabeth suggested at least. And children of Athena usually have some sort of plan. Be careful, alright?'' Luke informed me quietly as we entered the woods.

''So I should stay by the creek?'' I clarified, and saw Luke nod out of the corner of my eye.

I glanced at the daughter of Athena that was walking several feet in front of us, and couldn't suppress a small smile.

Bait, huh? How very amusing.

The creek we soon arrived at was small, and a seemingly idyllic place. The moonlight illuminated the small area and the quite gurgle of the water soothed my mind. I would not mind staying at this place at all.

As I saw my team sprint away through the woods, I tossed away my helmet with a small sigh of relief. It would only hinder my vision and movements.

I wasn't anxious. I was pretty sure that Annabeth placed me here as both bait and distraction, so I would get to work off some of my pent up stress.

_''__Should I bite that impudent girl for you, mistress?''_ Arashi announced himself sleepily, a vicious tone colouring his usually clear voice.

''No need.'' I mumbled quietly, ''Though I'm quite curious about why she's focusing on me so much.''

_''__The reasons matter little to me. I am your shield, and if that girl dares to bare her insignificant fangs at you, then I shall retaliate.''_

Arashi tightened his small body around my wrist protectively, and I stroked his small scales absentmindedly.

Before I could answer, I heard the distinctive sounds of twigs breaking beneath someone's feet, and my eyes focused on the spot where only moments later five kids from the Ares cabin burst out into the clearing. Clarisse actually muttered unhappily as she was me, not daring to take me lightly. She already knew from our many spars that I was far stronger than she was.

With a quick command, those five demi-gods spread out, surrounding me from all sides. Clarisse held her spear tightly, her stance more secure than the other four sword and shield wearing half-brothers of hers.

My sword was in my hand a fraction of a breath later, and I easily slipped into a long familiar stance.

My father would drag me off for some more training – or rather _torture_ – if I couldn't even defeat a few kids my own age. It was motivation enough.

I didn't pause to give them any opportunities, before I abruptly flung myself at Clarisse, the obvious leader of the small group. The sword in my hand already a blur of light as it easily passed Clarisse's defence and struck at her armour. The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the clearing, and Clarisse stumbled back awkwardly, grimacing in pain.

There was no pity in my heart as I struck again. Right now she was my enemy and showing mercy meant death. Clarisse cursed violently as she righted herself up, her spear flying towards me, a faint sound of electricity buzzing in my ear. I changed the direction of my swing, striking the side of her weapon, and Clarisse stumbled in response.

The other four children of Ares were only now attacking me, still I burst forward again and with a small twist of my wrist disarmed Clarisse, before pivoting on my right foot to quickly beat the other four demi-gods as well.

They were far easier to beat, and less than a minute later all five members of the Ares cabin were sprawled on the ground, holding their wrists in pain. Protection or not, precise hits could still cause enough damage to take them out of the game permanently.

''Sorry, Clarisse. Can't let you guys pass here.'' I shrugged, wearing a faintly apologetic expression when she snorted in disbelief.

I knew that the reason she stayed on the ground was not because her injuries were too severe, but that she knew the difference in strength and was not foolish enough to risk more serious injuries when I had already soundly beaten them.

''Sure, sure…'' She muttered unhappily.

Clarisse's unhappy mumbling was interrupted by yells of victory from the direction the rest of the team went to. I saw Luke running though the forest with the banner of the opposite team, flanked by several of his half-siblings and children of Apollo, holding back children of Hephaestus from taking back their flag.

''So you succeeded then.'' I looked straight at my right at seemingly nothing. The air shimmered a moment later, and Annabeth stared at me with a somewhat disbelieving expression on her face.

I could sympathize. Normally no demi-god should be able to so easily locate her when she was invisible, but Arashi had no such limitations. Or perhaps she was merely surprised because I saw through her plan to use me as bait so easily.

''But how did you…'' She asked helplessly.

I was about to answer when a howl echoed in the forest. It ripped through the cheers instantly, leaving a tense silence behind.

I barely heard Chrion's yell, I was too focused on the beast standing threateningly on the rocks above us. Its red eyes were boring right into mine, and I instantly calculated it's trajectory as it prepared to pounce.

It brought faint feelings of nostalgia to my mind, as I thought back to the first monster I had killed which coincidently was also a hell-hound. I wasn't particularly worried, so I realized a little too late that the others had no reason not to feel any fear.

I nearly cursed, as I saw Annabeth trying to step in front of me, right at the place where the beast would land. That foolish girl…

I instantly abandoned my previous plan of dodging as with a small burst of speed I cut in front of the daughter of Athena, already preparing to summon water from the creek in order to avoid any fatal injuries, because I realized that the beast was only several feet away from us. There was no time for me to get Annabeth to safety.

Time seemed to slow down as the beast flew through the air like a dark blur.

One heartbeat…two heartbeats and suddenly I felt the small constant weight on my wrist disappear abruptly.

For the first time since Poseidon had given him to me Arashi moved away from my body and blurred towards the hell-hound at impressive speed. I only felt a thrum of familiar power as Arashi unceasingly enlarged himself several dozen and hundreds of times.

His scales shimmered translucently in the moonlight and his body seemed to consist of a mix between flesh and water that was strangely beautiful.

It did not even take a second for Arashi to completely surround the pouncing hell-hound with his body. The wyverns claws ripping into its fur covered body mercilessly.

It was a one-sided massacre. The hell-hound had no chance to retaliate, and when with a last miserable yowl it finally died, Arashi wasted no time and roughly let the hell-hound fall to the ground before returning back to his size, fitting himself snugly around my small wrist again.

There was utter silence in the clearing, as if nobody could believe what just happened. The hell-hound quietly melted back into the shadows and disappeared from Camp Half-Blood.

I closed my eyes in resignation when merely a moment later the eyes of the Campers were draw above my head. The green trident – my father's symbol of power - was displayed proudly for all the world to see, spinning slowly in the air.

Of all the times…

''It is determined.'' Chiron announced solemnly, and one by one all the campers kneeled before me.

''Poseidon.'' Chiron said, ''Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Rhea Jackson, first-born daughter of the Sea God.''

Standing in front of the lowered campers, their faces not daring to look at me, I suddenly felt very very lonely.

* * *

I moved into cabin three the same night. It wasn't like I had many belongings in Camp Half-Blood, so it didn't take long for me to leave the Hermes cabin.

I ignored the somewhat unsure and frightened glances as I walked into my own cabin. I was sure that tomorrow every being in the Camp would know what happened during capture the flag. I wasn't too bothered by that.

But I knew that now the easy camaradie I had with most of the campers would disappear. There was a difference between Rhea Jackson and the daughter of Poseidon.

I went to bed without unpacking anything, choosing one of the lower bunk beds and burrowed myself under the blanket. I was surprised at how upset I was, but maybe I shouldn't have been. It was the first time I had friends that I didn't have to keep so many secrets from, so I had enjoyed the few days here.

I shut my eyes, desperate to ignore the world around me. I knew that everything would be better in the morning.

Despite all, sleep came to me surprisingly easily.

When I opened my eyes again, there was the sound of waves all around me, the feeling of sand beneath my feet and a gentle wind carassing me face.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, illuminating the beach I was standing on and the figure sitting only a few feet away from me.

* * *

Poseidon was waiting calmly in the dream-world he had created with merely but a thought for his daughter to fall asleep. He was deep in thought, troubled about what had happened only hours before.

He had never been naive enough to think that camp Half-Blood was completely safe, but still for a hell-hound to appear within camp borders it meant that someone had summoned the beast specifically.

The Sea God had some speculations about what this might mean. It obviously showed that the one who had stolen the lightning bolt was not only a demi-god who was present in the Camp last night, but also a demi-god that was backed by someone of at least strong enough to compare to him and his brothers.

The list of such beings were rather short.

Otherwise no demi-god would dare to offend two of the strongest gods without powerful enough protection. It would be utter folly to do that.

Poseidon was interrupted out of his contemplation by the arrival of his daughter. The instant he saw her face, and felt her emotions brush against his mind, the King of Atlantis wanted to destroy something.

Anything to make that miserable expression on her face go away.

It was instinctual by now. Poseidon easily gathered her in his arms, pulling his daughter on his lap as he brushed an affectionate kiss to the crown of her head.

Rhea instantly realxed as she listened to Poseidon's familiar hearbeat. Its steadness a sought for comfort. Rhea couldn't help but press a little closer as she realized that she hadn't actually seen her father in several days.

''Missed me?'' Poseidon teased her quietly, not daring to disturb the silence.

Rhea couldn't help the embarassed blush spreading over her face, but did not deny her father's assumption. She _had_ missed him. Greatly so.

''Good.'' Poseidon couldn't help but sound rather pleased. For someone as posessive as him letting Rhea leave his immediate protection was already difficult enough. Not being able to see her as much as the Sea God wanted, made the King of Atlantis rather irritable as well.

It also significantly raised the amount of people dying for some reason or the other in his domain. Poseidon was pretty sure he had sunk at least two ships in a fit of temper by the second day.

He was also sure the death tolled far outstripped the hundred mark by now.

The God did not care.

What he cared for was nothing but the small girl cradled against his chest. Everything else paled in comparison.

''Rhea...'' Poseidon began, wishing to make those lonely and uncertain feeling disappear from her mind. ''You should not let their actions affect you so greatly, child. Those who cause you pain should disappear from this world. That's all there is to it. Why would you need them?''

Rhea knew how cruel an angered and posessive Poseidon could be. If she was not careful, he would simply destroy those demi-gods, and she did not wish for that either.

''I just liked the easy camaradie there. I'm fine, dad. They'll calm down soon enough.'' Rhea wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, but it did make her feel slightly better to speak her thoughts out loud.

Poseidon chuckled, all to aware of what Rhea was doing. ''Don't worry too much, right now killing little brats isn't worth my time with all the complications going on.''

''So what exactly is going on?'' Rhea asked, closing her eyes as Poseidon's hand comfortingly brushed through her slightly tangled hair.

Poseidon's gaze was dark. Dark and posessive as he regarded his daughter. Yet his voice was light and teasing. ''How much have you found out by yourself, hm?''

''Not much...'' Rhea mumbled quietly, aware that her father could still hear her regardless. ''Only that something important got stolen, and has to be returned soon. I figured that's why I hadn't seen you in the last few days.''

''That's correct.'' The Sea God sighed, ''My little brother's symbol of power got stolen at the last solstice, and now he's accusing me of having orchastrated the deed. The fact that you have just entered the Camp obviously supports his little conspiracy theory from his point of view. I'm not too worried about Zeus, but since I know that Hades would not have done it either, I'm wondering who would be so bold enough as to steal from Zeus. There are few suspects that would fit... and I don't like the fact that you got dragged into it.''

Poseidon was worried about the prophecy. Usually those involved with them would live a life of danger and pain, their actions directed by the will of the Fates and the Sea God _loathed_ the fact that he was powerless to stop it.

The God's eyes flickered to the peaceful looking face of his daughter and remembered the scene of that hell-hound tearing towards her, and her actions afterwards.

''Little one.'' Poseidon practically _growled_, and it made Rhea instantly look at his face, her eyes wide as he saw her father struggle for control. ''Never _ever_ jump in front of anyone again, do you understant me child? Don't risk your life for somethingh that worthless.''

His words were harsh, but the grip around her small form still unfailingly gentle.

Rhea couldn't dispute the intention behind his word even if she could not agree with the order itself, so she nodded obediently.

''My aologies, little one but to me your life is the most important, alright?'' Poseidon felt slightly guilty for taking that tone with Rhea. Still if Arashi hadn't moved in that moment, Poseidon himself would have teared apart that hell-hound for daring to attack what was his to protect regardless of the consequences.

''Alright, dad. I'll be careful.'' Rhea promised instantly. There was guilt in her heart, but not enough to refute Poseidon's request. She knew there would come times when she would regret having promised this, but it was difficult to care when her she was cradled so carefully within her father's arms. ''How's Triton?''

''He is well.'' Poseidon answered shortly, a small frown on his face. ''Before I forget, little one. Stay away from any of the male gender, alright?''

Rhea could only nod, utterly mortified. She peered at her father's face and couldn't help but curse in her mind when she saw the unconcealed amusement lightening up his expression.

''I know already dad, so please stop talking about that.'' She pleaded, flashing him her puppy-dog eyes for good measure. As always, the Sea God looked away after a few moments, visibly caving in.

Rhea flashed him an innocent smile, and Poseidon could only mutter something uncomplimentary in resignation.

''Anything else I should pay attention to?'' Rhea eventually ventured, yawning when her exhaustion momentarily overtook her.

Poseidon shook his head, and suddenly there was a blanket covering her small form. Rhea pouted but didn't protest, it was true that she was still exhausted from the long day.

''Are you going to stay?'' She mumbled sleepily, cracking open one of her eyes to peer at the Sea God.

Poseidon only smiled tenderly. ''Of course, I will.''

Moments later, Poseidon heard the even breathing of his daughter and chuckled warmly. His little daughter was just too adorable. The Sea God carefully relaxed his body to rest on the beach, and let his daughter use him as a pillow.

Slowly the smile faded from his face as he thought about the whole situation. None of the possibilities were good, and Poseidon was only too aware of what would follow if his thought were to be proven true.

Because there was one possibility that was more likely and more terrible than all the others.

Sighing, the Sea God simply concentrated on the even breaths of his daughter, calming his rising temper instantly.

Now he only had to decide what to do about all the happenings... He wasn't lying when he said that right now he had better things to do than kill some demi-gods, but wasn't killing all better than letting one escape? If the one responsible for actually stealing the bolt was at Camp Half-Blood, wouldn't it be worth all the hassle afterwards?

Decisions...decisions...

''So troublesome...'' Poseidon murmured as he continued running his fingers through Rhea's hair. But to Poseidon that option was not available because the God of the Sea wanted to avoid anything that could cause his daughter any harm or pain, physically or emotionally.

It seemed like Poseidon had to interfere a little. Regardless of his current location, Poseidon was still aware of everything happening in his domain. His eyes flashed open, and in the next moment his mind firmly connected with his son's.

''Triton, contact your uncle won't you... We have some things to discuss.''

The God seperated the connection immediately afterwards, his expression cold and cruel. The waves in the dreamworld crashed against the shore with increasing ferocity, and the previously clear nightky was quickly covered in dark clouds. In contrast his movements as he pressed his daughter closer were exceedingly gentle. Poseidon would teach those that dared to harm what was his the price for such actions.

''Then... let's see what you have planned. Right, _father_?''

* * *

**A/N Ok, I'm kind of speechless right now. I still remember when I first started writing a year ago and was able to dish out one or two chapters per week and thought that authors who don't update for months on end are just plain lazy and cruel.  
**

**Congrats to me, I now feel like a hypocrite.**

**Finally...finally I was able to give you guys another chapter! I am totally and utterly sorry about how long it took. Thank you guys for being relatively patient with me!**

**I'll try to update more often from now on... my life is on a regular schedule again, so it should work out better!**

**Well, this was extra long for you guys... Hope you like it!**

**C'ya soon,**

**AriesOrion**


	29. Chapter 29 - Quests and Oracles

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_It seemed like Poseidon had to interfere a little. Regardless of his current location, Poseidon was still aware of everything happening in his domain. His eyes flashed open, and in the next moment his mind firmly connected with his son's._

_''Triton, contact your uncle won't you... We have some things to discuss.''_

_The God separated the connection immediately afterwards, his expression cold and cruel. The waves in the dream world crashed against the shore with increasing ferocity, and the previously clear night sky was quickly covered in dark clouds. In contrast his movements as he pressed his daughter closer were exceedingly gentle. Poseidon would teach those that dared to harm what was his - the price for such actions._

_''Then... let's see what you have planned. Right, _father_?''_

* * *

Chapter 29 - Quests and Oracles

* * *

I was wrong.

The other campers did not calm down like I thought they would. Days after the capture the flag game, they still stared at me with frightened and unsure glances, not knowing what to make of me. Perhaps it would have been easier to accept me if I did not have a rather frightening wyvern constantly curled around my wrist, but I cared little for their opinions at that point in time.

Arashi had been with me for far longer than I even knew them, so with every unfriendly gaze towards my constant protector my sour mood worsened even further.

There were only two reasons why my temper was still firmly under my control, even though I had wanted to give each of them some small pointers in the form of painful black and blue bruises.

The fact that my father kept his promise and visited my every night, so that I could rant and rave, before falling asleep in the dream world – as well the courage and loyalty of a few campers.

Clarisse had not changed towards me at all. Still coming to me for constant spars and discussions about fighting techniques and weapons. Similarly to her, Grover was not afraid either, sticking close to me like always. Same with the Stolls brothers – they apparently only found Arashi utterly wicked and immediately wanted to include them in their pranks.

It was actually rather touching.

It was a Tuesday that I had the first dream in a while. The scenery I opened my eyes to was different from the usual beach where my father always sat. I was running on top of the sand, a city behind me that I did not recognize – violent rumbles of thunder filling the air as two figures clad in a toga fought violently against one another.

Something in my mind was urging me to go _stop them _at all cost_. _Whispering sweet honeyed words into my mind - of duty and responsibility.

My feet stopped moving slowly, and even though the harsh wind was biting against my skin, I came to a halt.

_Get out._

I snarled inside my mind, feeling faint wisps of another's presence _that should not be there._ Faintly I heard the same voice goading both my father and Zeus even further, a voice so old and depraved it shook me to the core.

_''How interesting.''_ It mused inside my mind; seemingly watching me like one would an ant that had amused it by performing particularly well. A quiet laughter echoed briefly, before everything slowly began to distort and a deep unending chasm opened beneath my feet.

I woke up to the reassuring weight of fingers pressing against my forehead. An achingly familiar fury was emanating from Poseidon's side of the bond, as his power swiftly swept through my mind.

I caught a glimpse of narrowed sea-green eyes and furrowed brows, before I – with all the subtlety of a striking hammer - returned to reality once more.

When I woke up I was in my cabin, Poseidon's anger still lingering in my mind, as I thought back to the dream.

What was that about?

Resolving to ask my father about it later, I prepared to get up even though it was still too early. I did not think I would be able to fall back asleep anyway.

The sound of knocking interrupted my earlier plan, and after Arashi told me that it was only Grover, I quickly called him in.

The satyr looked at the interior of the cabin curiously, before swallowing heavily. Poor Grover looked like he came bearing the news of my execution or something.

''What's wrong, Grover?'' I grumbled, still slightly sleepy.

''Mr. D wants to see you.'' Grover mumbled nervously, shifting from one uncovered hoof to the other constantly.

''Why so early? The sun has barely gone up.' I complained, but still moved to get ready. It wasn't advisable to let gods waiting if you weren't in mortal peril at that very moment – and even then it was still in your best interest to move as quickly as possible.

''It's probably better if he were to tell you. I haven't the foggiest idea what Mr.D wants….At least he didn't look angry.'' Grover murmured the last part, but I still heard him.

So why would Dionysus wish to see me so early?

I shushed Grover out of my cabin and changed, before following my friend outside. The sky looked rather ominous, dark clouds were covering the usually blue sky, and the falling rain seemed to smother the earth nearly violently.

Luckily the awful weather could only be seen and not felt in the Camp, though as a daughter of Poseidon I head no problems with water.

Although I wondered if Zeus was having another fit. I could understand that he was being angry since his symbol of power got stolen, but I was sick of this god-forsaken weather already.

Sue me, but I liked the sun.

Even though it was still very early, many demi-gods were already up, playing volleyball or doing their assigned duties. The tense atmosphere had only gotten worse during the last few days, and even now more than one pair of eyes were already glued to my form.

Couldn't they be a bit more discreet when staring at someone?

Damnit, my mood was already ruined and I hadn't even had breakfast yet. What a wonderful day this would undoubtedly be. (Note the sarcasm!)

Mr. D was sitting in his usual place on the front porch, wearing the same tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt - and I really had to wonder what was with gods and those god-awful shirts – and another diet coke in his hands. Opposite him sat Chiron, studying his cards intently, though I couldn't help but notice the tension lining the visible half of his body.

''Sit down already, girl.'' Dionysus waved me to one of the chairs, the previous invisible occupant most likely already gone, at least I hoped so.

Chiron gave me a quick encouraging smile, before completely immersing himself in his no doubt already quite familiar stack of cards. I smiled wryly.

''Well, no big surprises concerning your parent, girl. Though your little snake there was certainly more impressive than I thought.'' The Wine God added, peering with no small amount of fascination at my wrist.

Arashi shifted a little, but made no move to come out of his hiding place.

''He's rather surprising, isn't he?'' I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It wasn't like I had known how very fearsome my little companion was, though I should have at least suspected as much when Poseidon said he would be able to protect me in his place.

It wouldn't surprise me if Arashi still had a myriad of other tricks of his metaphorical sleeve, that little rascal.

''I thought about just getting rid of the whole problem by making you disappear, but there's the fact that this time barnacle-breathe actually gives a shit about you, so that's out. Plus, I can actually tolerate you…'' Dionysus shrugged in a vaguely helpless motion, and I resisted the urge to groan out loud.

The day just got better and better.

''The problem is, my father really wants to incinerate you, and there aren't many choices available to you if you don't want to be smote. Well, actually you only have three choices. Wait until I'm back from the emergency meeting and at that moment I'll most likely have to kill you, flee into your father's domain and see if he protects you or do what Chiron is gonna tell you to do after I leave. Personally I would choose number two. It offers you the highest chance of survival.''

With that Dionysus twisted one of the playing cards into a security pass, before slowly vanishing from the porch. Soon only the small of freshly pressed grapes was left behind, and Grover hesitantly approached the table from the spot where he had been trying to go as unnoticeable as possible.

Chrion looked up, a smile tugging his lips upward. He seemed tired, faint bags clearly visible beneath his brown eyes. ''Sit down, Grover. This concerns you as well.''

It did not surprise me when the cards falling onto the table lazily were most definitely a winning hand.

''What did you think about the hell hound?'' Chiron suddenly asked, turning to look at me.

I paused for a moment, thinking about my answer. Should I answer truthfully? As I regarded Chiron's solemn gaze, I did not feel like lying to the centaur.

''They're annoying, but that's pretty much it.''

I wasn't lying. If I did not have to protect Annabeth, I would have defeated the hound rather easily. Of course, these distractions had to be calculated carefully, but if push came to shove I could still effortlessly kill monsters by summoning water.

Chiron seemed to relax slightly at my nonchalant answer. Just because Poseidon was protective of me did not mean that I would be weak.

It was the opposite. Poseidon made sure of that himself. Hours and days and months of gruelling training had passed before he had even deemed me somewhat acceptable. Of course his definition of acceptable was vastly different than anyone else's.

''I am somewhat relieved it is you…'' Chiron sighed deeply, ''as you have the most chances of survival. Your father will watch over you and you yourself are very strong. Still… I have to ask you if you wish to accept a quest.''

A quest? I frowned, as the pieces suddenly fit together.

The weather had progressively gotten worse, by now the sea and sky looked like they were battling against each other.

''It doesn't look like I have choice, do I?'' I asked somewhat self-decrepitly. Poseidon had already told me that I was suspected of stealing that darn bolt for him, so this quest shouldn't have come as a surprise.

But it did.

Quest were notoriously rare, and often ended in either crippling or death. There not usually given to new campers, but this situation was obviously outside of the usual parameters.

''No…'' Chiron agreed half-heartedly, ''you don't. You should know that another God cannot usurp a symbol of power. Since the last solstice Zeus lightning bolt has been missing, and he's accusing your father Poseidon of said act. You entering the camp and the subsequent claiming was the last proverbial straw and now those two gods are pretty much heading towards a war. Zeus thinks that Poseidon had you steal the bolt, so he demands that you return it. Which is why you are offered the quest to find it so that you can give it to Zeus as a peace offering.''

''The fact that I have not stolen this lightning bolt, or that my father isn't the type to do something like that is entirely irrelevant, hm?'' I mused out loud, going through my remaining options. It would indeed prevent the war if I were to find and return Zeus' lightning bolt, but to be honest I was rather peeved at being accused and then ordered around.

What to do… what to do….

I smirked mischievously. Yes, that could work out very well indeed.

''I swear on the river Styx that I, Rhea Jackson, have not stolen the lightning bolt, nor do I have any knowledge about who did so.''

The rumbling thunder sealed my oath and I smiled innocently at the gaping centaur.

''But of course if my Uncle wishes for me to do him this favour then I will not decline.''

My smile widened when the clouds in the sky darkened even further, becoming more oppressive. This might have been a little reckless, but I was rather angry. Sue me for wanting to have some fun as well.

The brilliance of my smile went up another notch, becoming practically saintly as I heard a rumbling chuckle echoing in my mind.

On the other hand sharing a sense of humour with the Lord of the Seas did not speak well of my sanity, so I should probably be a bit more alarmed.

Ignoring the amusement emanating from my father's side of the bond, I waited for Chiron and Grover to come back to their senses.

Grover actually looked like he wanted to break down crying, while Chiron merely looked resigned. Like really _really_ resigned.

I felt a moment of sympathy for them, before banishing that thought to the back of my mind. I had more important problems.

''Just seek aid from the Oracle.'' Chiron eventually sighed, looking like he had aged quite a few years as he motioned me towards the attic.

Snickering faintly I headed towards the stairs, looking curiously at the green trap door that awaited me at the end. Pulling the cord, I watched as wooden stair literarily fell into place.

It smelled something like rotten wood and snakes, and although the air was warm, this place still gave me the chills. It was rather disturbing.

The inside of the attic was no better; from old weapons to arms to parts of monsters kept in glass jars with suspiciously coloured liquids gave the whole place a distinct atmosphere of wrongness. The cobwebs spanning the whole room only gave it an even more desolate air.

At the end of the room, was the Oracle, an old mummy sitting on a creaking wooden stool. Perhaps she had been beautiful once, but now her skin was old and leathers, shrivelled up grotesquely.

I made no move to further approach, and soon enough the mummy straightened from its slouch and her black empty mouth opened abruptly. A thick green mist came out, poised and curled like a snake, slithering around the attic.

A slight pressure formed inside my mind and I resisted the first instinct I had which was _to rip it into pieces_ and _shove it out of my head._

_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

Since I had been waiting for that very question, I felt no need to delay. ''What is my destiny?'' It felt like the right thing to ask, though for me destiny always seemed too intangible to be graspable.

The green colour intensified, becoming almost solid as if formed replicas of the three Fates. Even though I could no longer remember their whole visit, their appearance had already been deeply branded into my mind.

Clotho turned towards me, speaking in the same raspy voice as the Oracle. _You shall go west and face the god that has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. Betrayal shall await you at the end of your journey._

Lachesis, was the next. The same raspy voice resounded in my mind. _Soon, the first signs will be visible. The first act shall be made through you. Only a sacrifice shall abate the pending destiny. Destruction or prosperity will be decided by you._

Atropos was the last – staring at me with their one shared eye. _Two ways you can go. First will lead to the annihilation of what you treasure most. The Second will result in ever-lasting bliss. Beware of what you choose._

I was too stunned to react as the mist curled back inside the mummy's mouth, and the attic returned to its previous appearance.

I knew my audience with the Oracle was over, but all those lines were still swirling around my mind. What did they mean anyway? I could understand the first three lines, but everything after that seemed to be too vague to make any sense. Nor did I have the feeling that they actually applied to my current quest. It was just a gut-feeling, but they usually did not lead me astray.

Deep in thought, I returned to the porch; Chiron and Grover were still waiting for me.

Forgoing any sense of decorum, I sluped into the chair I had vacated once minutes ago. It seemed far longer to me.

''So?'' Chiron asked impatiently when I remained silent.

''Hm?'' I glanced at Chiron, ''Don't worry too much, it said that I shall safely return what was stolen after I face the god who has turned in the west.''

I did not mention any of the other lines. There was no reason to. They did not pertain to the quest after all, and well regarding the betrayal... I would just have to watch out for anyone who might do such a thing.

''So what does that mean anyway?'' Grover interjected, a half-eaten aluminium can in his hand.

''Well, the only possibility would be Hades. If Zeus and Poseidon and Zeus were to go to war, he would be the one who would gain the most.'' Chiron explained patiently, and although I knew better, I did not protest.

Who would listen at this point in time anyway?

Through Hestia and a half-reluctant Poseidon I knew enough about Hades to form my own opinion on the Ruler of the Underworld, and this was most definetely not something he had done. Still, it was fairly obvious that I would find out once I went west, so it would be pointless to argue without any evidence.

I remember the voice, goading Zeus and my father even further. It felt too evil and depraved to be someone Aunt Hestia could speak so fondly of. It actually reminded me of Oceanus a great deal more, and _that_ was a frightening thought indeed.

''Alright, then we will just have to go west and see.'' I eventually concluded, smiling at a slowly paling Grover.

''We?'' He pretty much squeaked in fright, and I couldn't manage to resist an amused smiel curling at my lips. ''But... why couldn't the bolt be in Maine? I heard it's very nice and peaceful there during this time of the year...''

''You don't want to come along?'' I pouted, shooting him a look full of disappointment. As excepted Grover flinched and promotly caved in. I was really spending way too much time with my father.

''Alright...alright, I'll come along, but you have to protect me.''

I smirked, but inwardly I was thankful. Grover was a really loyal friend and those were rare nowadays. ''Don't worry, Grover. I won't let you get eaten.''

Oddly enough, this did not seem to reassure Grover as much as I thought it would.

''Jokes aside, can I bring another person along?'' I already had an idea who I would want to bring with me. Before Chiron could answer, the air across from us was shimmering briefly and Annabeth Chase pulled off her invisilibity hat.

''You will need me to help you, seaweed-brain.'' She stated confidently.

I stared at her somewhat disbelievingly. I had already forgotten that Arashi had warned me about her at the beginning but since shooing her away would be too much of a hassle, I let her be. But now this...

It was somehat redundant to mention that this was the overstatement of the century. I did not need the daughter of Athena at all. I was stronger than her, smarter than her, more experienced than her, and found her utterly disagreeable.

I could get along with some of the Athena cabin, but not with Annabeth. She was too convinced of her superiority and I couldn't be bothered to take her down a peg. Pride was one thing, but to become blinded by it...

''Sorry, Annabeth, but I wanted to bring along someone else. We're not really friends so...'' I shrugged awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her feelings either.

''You need someone who can make sure you don't recklessly charge into trouble. I can keep you from messing up.'' She scowled at me fiercly.

I wanted to sigh in annoyance, I really did. ''I will ask Clarisse if she wants to come along, any objections Grover?''

Grover helplessly shook his head, and I stood up, nooding at Chrion before I walked away from the front porch, not sparing hte daughter of Athena another glance.

A part of me understood her actions, but another - a larger part of me - wanted to smash her pride into pieces. My mind had already formulated all the right sentences, the right words to rip apart her confidence. Me leaving had probably spared her a lot of anguish.

This though was the result of spending so much time with a god from early age on. Poseidon was cruel and capricious, ruthless and vicious when provoked and all the times I had felt those dark and sharp - _icy_ \- emotions through the bond I had understood them a little more.

It wasn't something I particularily enjoyed, but it wasn't something I wanted to run away from either. To me it was common - _normal; _and merely another part of my father.

It was the price one paid for the affections of a god.

I reached the Ares cabin only momets later; Clarisse was already outside, practicing her spear techniques.

When she saw me, she grinned waving me towards her. ''Rhea, I think I've got this one particular movement down now. I should be able to deflect your disarming motion with this.''

''We can try it out later, but for now I've been given a quest and I wanted to ask you if you wish to come along with me and Grover.''

Clarisse was stunned for a moment, before she punched my left shoulder lightly. ''Of course, do you still have to ask? Not gonna leave you alone for that, you know?''

I smiled at her fondly. Behind her brusque exterior, she was such a softie. '' Thanks, we should pack now. I'll tell you all about it once we get started, alright?''

''Sure, let's get started then.''

Watching her run into her cabin, I turned towards my own. All the while wondering what this coming quest would bring.

I had a bad feeling about it, and my instincts were usually correct.

Hopefully, nothing too bad would happen.

* * *

**A/N Well, here's already another chapter for you guys. The quest is about to start... there are already some obvious differences, but there shall be even more later on ;) **

**Hope you guys liked it! I don't know if I can give you guys another chapter next week, since I'll begone for a few days without any connection to the internet, but I'll try to update at least once per week from now on... Though I won't promise anything!**

**C'ya soon,**

**AriesOrion**


	30. Chapter 30 - Departure and Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_''We can try it out later, but for now I've been given a quest and I wanted to ask you if you wish to come along with me and Grover.''_

_Clarisse was stunned for a moment, before she punched my left shoulder lightly. ''Of course, do you still have to ask? Not gonna leave you alone for that, you know?''_

_I smiled at her fondly. Behind her brusque exterior, she was such a softie. '' Thanks, we should pack now. I'll tell you all about it once we get started, alright?''_

_''Sure, let's get started then.''_

_Watching her run into her cabin, I turned towards my own. All the while wondering what this coming quest would bring._

_I had a bad feeling about it, and my instincts were usually correct._

_Hopefully, nothing too bad would happen._

* * *

Chapter 30 – Departure and Consequences

* * *

Our departure was accompanied by little fanfare. It was still early in the morning, and while the sun was seemingly shining brightly, the atmosphere in the camp was solemn. Once it became known that a quest was issued – the gazes turned from the previous uncertainty to other emotions. Envy, sympathy, encouragement, to even the few pitying gazes – but regardless of their wariness of me, many campers I had been friendly with, still came to wish our group the best of luck.

Clarisse and Grover both stood beside me, as Chiron saw us off. The centaur looked tired, but determined as he stood before us, Argus with his many eyes beside him. The head of security wore a chauffeur uniform, and was probably our driver for the first part of our quest.

''He's going to keep an eye – or several – out to look after you guys.'' Chiron joked half-heartedly. I appreciated his effort to keep the mood as light as possible. Quests were notoriously dangerous, and often ended in death. And even though I was better protected than most, it wasn't like I couldn't die either.

My bag pack contained some spare clothes, other necessities, some golden drachmas from the Camp and my father, as well as enough nectar and ambrosia. I was lucky enough not to have to worry about an overdose as quickly, since pretty much every meal in Atlantis contained a very generous amount of ambrosia anyway and my body had already gotten used to eating it.

I was rather surprised when I saw Luke – the son of Hermes – run towards us hastily, a pair of basketball shoes clutched tightly in his hands.

''Hey!'' He panted, ''Glad I still caught you guys.''

Clarisse scowled at Luke, clearly unhappy to be kept from starting the quest already.

''Just wanted to wish you guys luck… I thought you might need these.'' Luke explained hesitantly, handing over the very ordinary looking sneakers to me.

Still, they were clearly a gift from his father because they emitted some sort of faint energy.

''Thanks, Luke.'' I smiled sincerely; it was obvious that these were important to him.

Luke grinned mischievously, and only in those moments did he actually seem like a son of Hermes. ''Maia!''

Small white bird wings suddenly appeared out of the heels, nearly causing me to drop those shoes which were by now quite obviously hovering in the air by themselves.

Grover couldn't suppress a muttered 'awesome'. I couldn't blame him; I was rather impressed as well. For a child of Poseidon to fly was virtually impossible, so naturally I wanted to do so rather badly.

Luka smiled strangely. It was a mixture of pride and bitterness, contorting his features into something nearly unnatural. ''Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad…'' This time the bitterness was unmistakable. I couldn't even say I didn't understand where Luke was coming from. Gods were entirely too uncaring towards their offspring - callous and disregarding and every time I thought of the possibility of being born male… there was this _ache_ that wouldn't go away.

I had _earned_ Poseidon's love towards me. By being who I am – with my very actions – but staying at Camp Half-Blood had brought back those thoughts Triton dispelled all those years ago at the beach.

Those overcrowded cabins, the demi-gods all getting more and more desperate with every week. It was entirely too miserable.

''Well, a lot of hopes are riding on you guys… So just off some monsters for me, will ya?'' Luka shrugged uncomfortably, as he scratched his hair in discomfort.

''I'm sure we'll get plenty chances to do so.'' I assured the son of Hermes, maybe taking too much pleasure in Grover's unmanly squeak and Clarisse's bloodthirsty expression.

''Well then, bye guys.''

We turned towards the top of the hill where a white van was already waiting for us. Argus held the keys in his hands, as he left first, all three of us following him quietly.

Chiron looked like he wanted to say something, but in the end he kept silently, solemnly watching us leave.

It somehow felt like a march to our funeral.

''This is gonna be so awesome.'' Clarisse grinned excitedly, seemingly in high spirits.

Grover whimpered loudly, looking longingly back at the Camp.

I looked at both of them and sighed.

The following days were going to be incredibly exhausting.

I was utterly sure of it.

* * *

Sometimes I wondered if the Fates did not somehow loathe me after all. I should have expected it. I really did. I mean for a Camp that was forcing their new campers to go there alone and mostly untrained - providing us with a van and a driver was already half a miracle.

(Regardless of the fact that otherwise a war between gods would break out.)

But for that van to actually drive a decent distance before running out of gas? Yeah, totally impossible. Grabbing my bag pack, I tried to contain the dangerous twitch my right eyebrow seemed to have developed recently.

It was difficult though.

How hard was it to make sure the _darn fuel was full_?!

Still, we had arrived at the Greyhoud Station on the Upper East Side, and with a small pang I realized that it was pretty close to where I used to live with my mom.

I hadn't thought about Sally Jackson for a long time, even though the image of her dead and bloody – _decomposing_ – body was still branded deeply into my mind.

Had it been four years already? Four years since I came back from school to find her body – _too still to be alive, colored in bruises and gashes_ – on the trash covered ground.

It felt far _far _longer. My father had kept his promise, not allowing me to dwell on her memory. It made me feel guilty though – in a detached sort of way. I still loved her dearly, but the dead were dead and the living were alive.

Still, sometimes I wondered what would have happened if she were still among the living.

''..ong, Rhea?''

''Hm?'' I glanced at Grover, momentarily a little stumped before I shook my head somewhat helplessly. I knew better than to dwell on things that couldn't be. ''I'm fine, Grover… just thinking about some stuff.''

''Well, the bus isn't going to come anytime soon, so what should we do?'' Clarisse grumbled in annoyance as she plopped down on the ground. Both Grover and I following suit only moments later.

Grover began crunching on some aluminium cans he had obviously taken with him. The satyr looked at me expectantly, but I really had absolutely no idea.

''Say Rhea… where did you learn how to fight anyway?'' Clarisse suddenly asked me, chin propped on her hand as she regarded me curiously. The daughter of Ares wasn't a particularly patient person, so I was pretty surprised that it had actually taken her such a long time to ask.

Lying never crossed my mind. I valued those I considered friends and now that my father had given me permission by appearing in front of Chiron and Grover, I had no reason not to tell her. Clarisse also didn't seem to be the type to destroy a friendship out of jealously. She was too direct for that.

''My dad taught me.'' I smiled somewhat wryly. Clarisse didn't seem particularly surprised.

''Thought so. You're just way too strong. I mean, I can tell that you're still holding back quite a bit whenever we spar.'' She grumbled, shooting me a displeased look.

I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. Going all out would destroy any fun we might have had.

''Sorry.'' I still apologized though. Because I knew how insulting it was to be played with so easily. It mattered little that Poseidon was a millennia old entity capable of incinerating me with merely a fraction of his powers.

It stung regardless of that.

''I mean how exactly did that come to be?'' Grover asked hesitantly. The satyr was obviously curious since he had fainted the last time my father appeared and therefore missed the explanation I had given to Chiron.

''We met each other a few times before my mom died. Well, at first I didn't know that he was my dad, but after I was attacked by a monster and this kind of familiar voice inside my head told me how to activate the weapon he had already given me, I kind of figured it out.''

''And then?'' Grover interrupted, looking quite eager. I was rather honoured that in his excitement Grover had even forgotten his aluminium cans. Clarisse glared at him sharply.

The satyr promptly shut his mouth.

I couldn't contain a smile. ''It was actually pretty anti-climatic. The next time me and my mom visited the beach, I snuck out and there my dad was. He introduced himself, and well we kept in touch I suppose. So when my mom died, he took me in.''

''I'm actually kinda jealous you know.'' Clarisse grumbled, but did not react in any other way.

I was really thankful for that. Now that I had seen how bad the actual situation was, I was wary about telling any one I actually lived with my dad.

We spent the next half hour telling each other stories about or childhood – and as I regaled a fascinated daughter of Ares with some specifics of my training, Grover grimacing beside us, I felt like I _belonged_.

It felt rather warm.

* * *

When we entered the bus, all three of us had wide smiles on our faces. The last minutes had cemented or friendship yet again - all of us feeling like we knew each other better. We sat down at the end of the bus, only relaxing when neither Arashi nor Grover smelled anything.

The sky outside was still cloudy, threatening the world with endless rain as the bus drove on. With every minute we slowly made our way west - towards California.

Even as we talked in low voices, all of us were wary of the clouds becoming darker and darker with every passing minute.

The absence of lightning a stark reminder of our quest as we received a short respite from the raging weather while the bus was sheltered under the Lincoln tunnel.

It didn't last long though, as soon enough we were greeted by the looming clouds once more.

I was just about to ask Clarisse a question, when Poseidon's voice suddenly resounded in my head, frantic enough to make me act instantly without hesitation.

_''Get out, now!''_

My hands clamped down on my two companions, and without even having to say anything, Arashi enlarged himself, busting through the back of the bus in one swift movement.

The sound of metal breaking and splintering apart filled the air, the bus shaking due to the tremors. Screams soon filled the bus as the people seemed to realize that a gaping hole existed where previously hard metal stood.

I ignored it.

Throwing Grover and Clarisse through the newly made hole I jumped through the hole only a moment later.

A thundering, roaring clap rang through the air.

And everything exploded.

* * *

It was still as dreary and dark as the last time he had visited - or rather barged into - this place. This time though the ruler of this particular domain was aware of his intention to visit.

Poseidon would like to call Hades easy acquiescence progress.

Brothers they may be, but the Sea God was utterly convinced of the fact that there did not exist a family as dysfunctional and estranged as theirs. Their last meeting may have ended amiably, but their relationship was still strained.

Still, this time Poseidon did not have to enter through the regular entrance in Los Angeles, but instead flashed directly into his elder brother's throne room.

The God of the Dead regarded him silently, yet the second chair standing opposite Hades own was invitation and goodwill enough. Poseidon certainly did not except anything else.

''Brother.'' Poseidon greeted Hades with a small tilt of his head - a sign of respect more than anything. The ruler of the Underworld regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, before he seemed to have come to some kind of conclusion.

''Brother.'' Hades replied, and as they both sat down across each other peacefully, a semi-comfortable silence filling the air.

This was entirely new territory for both of them, neither knowing what to say to each other now that they weren't actually fighting or disagreeing about anything.

It was a decidedly strange feeling. Yet it wasn't unpleasant either.

''You asked for a meeting?'' Hades prompted, and the familiar direct and uncompromising manner brought a small smile to the Sea God's face.

''Indeed, I have come across some worrying information, and thought it might be better to ask for a second opinion.''

Hades eyebrow rose sharply. Poseidon might have as well asked for _help_, and it intrigued the God of the Dead more than he would ever admit. For his younger brother to seek his counsel even with their new truce was rather unsettling.

''What has you so worried that you would visit me here, Poseidon?''

Poseidon leaned back in his chair, looking deceptively at ease. Hades knew though how quickly that could change. Though it grated at his nerves, the elder god was honest enough to admit to himself at least that his brother had the ability to defeat him in combat. The younger god was that talented concerning fighting - enough to be able to make up for the small but important disparity in raw power.

Hades had always known that as rash and head-strong - as reckless - as Poseidon might have appeared over the years, the god was neither. It was not foolishness to charge head-on against an opponent you knew you could beat, especially for someone like Poseidon who was an unparalleled master with the blade.

Poseidon tapped a single finger against the hard arm rest thoughtfully, before replying. ''You should be aware that my daughter has entered the Camp.''

Hades nodded, motioning for Poseidon to continue.

''During the capture-the-flag game, a hell hound was summoned and tried to kill Rhea.'' Poseidon stated bluntly, something dangerous flashing through his sea-green orbs as he remembered the scene. He still wanted to rip someone apart for that. ''I suspect it is the very same demi-god that stole the lightning bolt, nothing else would make sense.''

Hades inwardly agreed. The one who stole the bolt was the only one who had any reason to offend Poseidon this badly. No one else would be as audacious. Because even if it had only been one of Poseidon's many other children that he hadn't really cared about, the god would have still retaliated for the perceived insult. But now... Poseidon was thoroughly and utterly enraged. And good things did not happen when gods were enraged.

''I then thought about who would dare to offend as many elder gods, or rather under whose protection he must be.''

Poseidon looked completely serious, eyes sharp and it made something inside of Hades tense. Because he could certainly see where this was leading.

''Indeed, I arrived at the very same conclusion as you probably do by now. Of course at the beginning I wasn't entirely certain, so I asked Triton to set up a meeting with you, but then someone made Rhea witness something inside a dream. I could never mistake that power tainting her mind afterwards.''

Hades fists were clenched, as his entirely frame vibrated in pure loathing. Truthfully, Poseidon didn't feel any different.

What demi-gods or other immortals always tended to forget was the fact that they were still children when they were swallowed by their father - Kronos.

It had destroyed something inside each and every one of them when they found themselves rejected and abandoned by the ones who should have loved them unconditionally. They had all felt helpless as they had to grow up in complete darkness with no way of escape. Was it any wonder that they were so destructive and fickle, violent and cruel when this was their very first memory?

And even though Poseidon was fond of his mother, he often wished that she had not been so weak.

Too weak to protect her children, and too weak to refuse Kronos renewed advances. Still Poseidon respected her for helping so much with overthrowing the titans, if for nothing else.

''If you are absolutely certain, then I shall not doubt you.'' Hades eventually ground out, trying to calm himself down. ''But there is something you do not know yet.''

Poseidon frowned. ''What would that be, brother?''

''My helm of darkness is also missing.''

The Sea God could not hide his surprise as he carefully scanned his brother's aura and realized that indeed it contained less darkness than before.

''Since when?''

Hades glared at nothing. ''Same as Zeus' symbol of power. It probably got stolen by the same thief.''

Both knew why this was still unknown. Hades was far less dramatic than Zeus and knew the danger of exposing weakness. But Hades also knew that this was not the time, nor the place to keep such secrets.

''Indeed, but I still have my trident. I would appear to be the most likely culprit if word got out that only I retained my symbol of power.''

Hades had truthfully never entertained the notion that Poseidon had anything to do with the theft. The god would not dare risk the resulting wrath falling upon his daughter.

That little child had him thoroughly wrapped around her little finger. Hades found himself quite looking forward to meeting his little niece.

''Your daughter probably made Zeus utterly furious when she swore that oath, but personally I found it very amusing. Inherited parts of your sense of humour, I suppose.''

Poseidon smiled reluctantly. Considering his own sense of humour which was often connected to death, carnage, blood and destruction - the Sea God would like to digress.

''True, I have to admit I was laughing as well.'' Poseidon admitted. ''But I think she is entirely too kind to find amusement in my sort of humour.''

Hades raised an eyebrow, intrigued. He still did not know much about the little girl who managed to push all of Poseidon's buttons so thoroughly.

''Her mortal mother certainly raised her rather well. Rhea is rather compassionate, and even though by now she's long used to my cruelty, she still does not like it. But on the other hand, that child knows me so well that she knows when to obey and when she can get away with trying to change my mind.'' Poseidon smiled fondly, a warm expression that Hades still found entirely strange.

Poseidon never smiled _sincerely_. Every single laugh or smile always carried too much of the fake persona Poseidon had created to be real. His younger brother had never expressed such joy, not truly.

''She can change your mind?'' Hades questioned bemusedly. This was certainly too interesting to stop this interrogation now.

''Gods, brother. She just needs to flash her eyes at me, and I feel like I want to give her the world. So yes, she can change my mind.'' Poseidon groaned exasperatedly, as he remembered his daughters widened soulful eyes which made him instantly fold like wet paper – _every darn time!_

Hades snickered. How he would pay to see such a scene. The brothers looked at each other, and both began to laugh quietly, amusement plain on their faces.

''How very ferocious of you, brother.'' Hades chuckled. Poseidon just shot him the 'are you really going there?' look. It looked surprisingly convincing.

Suddenly all traces of amusement faded form Poseidon's face as he sensed the large amount of power flowing into the clouds right above where his daughter was currently riding a bus together with the satyr and a child of Ares.

The Sea God had never stopped monitoring their quest, always ready to intervene should Rhea face a danger too strong for her. During the last few hours Poseidon had decided that he quite liked the two companions of his daughter if only because they made her feel rather happy.

That one of them was a girl and the other too afraid of him to even contemplate about developing other kinds of feelings towards his daughter was certainly another point in their favour.

As he felt Zeus power spike inside the clouds, Poseidon instantly connected with his daughters' mind, frantic because _he did not have enough time to intervene._

There was a moment of nauseating silence as the god felt the impact of the summoned lightning – before Poseidon slumped back in his chair in boneless relief as the King of Atlantis still felt her bright soul lightly touching his own, and her consciousness in the back of his mind.

This relief did not last for a single breath, before the arm rest beneath his hands splintered into a thousand pieces. Rhea was hurt and _bleeding_, consciousness faded to a small spark.

He was going to _fuckin'_ _murder_ Zeus.

* * *

**Deleted scene:** Annabeth

Hope was a cruel emotion. It was also an emotion Annabeth Chase understood particularly well. How many times had she felt that emotion and then lost it, because monsters were always chasing them, food and shelter was always scarce and no one was helping them.

She was _strong_. They were strong. So they got up, and stole food, killed monsters, always running, always hiding as they grew in age and experience.

It wasn't a prefect life, but they were alive, together with who they considered family and for Annabeth that was fine.

Then _Camp_ happened and suddenly it wasn't Luke and Thalia and her, but only Luke and her and nothing seemed to be the same anymore.

Their parents were gods, and Annabeth did not know what to think about it, had never paused long enough to think about it.

Why couldn't they have _helped_?

Thinking like that hurt and Annabeth had never liked the pain that came with being dismissed and ignored, so she pushed it away.

She was a daughter of Athena, and they only needed logic. It did not lie, and did not hurt.

It wasn't logical of her to want a quest. But she _did_. Because _Thalia_ would have wanted it, Luke _did_ want it and when it came to those reasons, logic mattered little.

Which is why she did not know what to think about Rhea Jackson. She was an enigma. Arriving at the Camp so casually, like she was merely taking a stroll – _so unlike them_ – it irritated her to no end.

Because they had paid for the passage in blood and life and _how was it fair_?

Then logic set in, and the rage was suppressed. But it always simmered below the surface, rearing its ugly head as she watched Rhea Jackson fit in so effortlessly, taking it all in with a polite curiosity that seemed to mock all the hardships they – _her_ – had went through.

Weapons, Greek, _anything_ – Rhea Jackson could do it effortlessly. Annabeth was jealous, she was bitter because it only she had been that strong Thalia wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself for them.

Then the claiming happened, that water dragon-like thing happened and Annabeth couldn't help but feel even more inferior. Her mother did not care as much about her.

She was better than the daughter of Poseidon. She would prove it. Somehow she would show that girl.

Because if she did not, how would this bitter and dark ache inside her chest go away?

* * *

**A/N Two days late, but I was pretty busy during the weekend, so I couldn't really sit down and write a chapter. Lol I also noticed that lately all my chapters are over 4000k, so this was a surprise to me as well.  
**

**A review asked me if I could do something from Annabeths' point of view, so here it is!**

**I'll try to keep spoiling you guys with new chapters as much as I can. I'm actually pretty motivated right now ;)**

**Have fun with the cliffhangers!**

**C'ya soon,**

**AriesOrion**


	31. Chapter 31 - Murderous Intent

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_As he felt Zeus power spike inside the clouds, Poseidon instantly connected with his daughters' mind, frantic because he did not have enough time to intervene._

_There was a moment of nauseating silence as the god felt the impact of the summoned lightning – before Poseidon slumped back in his chair in boneless relief as the King of Atlantis still felt her bright soul lightly touching his own, and her consciousness in the back of his mind._

_This relief did not last for a single breath, before the arm rest beneath his hands splintered into a thousand pieces. Rhea was hurt and bleeding, consciousness faded to a small spark._

_He was going to fuckin' murder Zeus._

* * *

Chapter 31 – Murderous Intent

* * *

Everything was blurry – a ringing sound in my ear the only noise I could perceive. My whole body was curiously numb, as my vision slowly began to stabilize itself.

My breathing seemed needlessly ragged to me, as my fingers ached from how hard I was pressing them towards the rough gravely ground. It was surprisingly much closer to myself than I could remember.

A red liquid was coating my hands, mixing itself with the dirt on the road. As the feeling slowly returned to my body, the ringing sound ebbing away in tandem with my heartbeat, I couldn't help but wince as the pain made itself noticeable all around my body.

Everything stung, and ached terribly, and as I looked at the other parts of my body, I couldn't help but notice blood coating much of my torn clothes.

Wincing when my body refused to heed my silent command to get up and _move_ – I instead tried to remember what happened only moments ago. I remembered my father's frantic voice, and the following explosion as everything went blindingly white and then black.

Did Zeus actually try to kill her with something as noticeable as a lighting bolt?

It certainly seemed so.

It was only now that I realized that it was too _silent_. There should have been startled exclamations – questions shouted until everything descended into pandemonium.

My eyes were fixed on the blood coating my hands, the sizzling of a flickering fire behind me was the only sound my ears could hear.

There were no voices – no screams or moans of pain – only this deafening silence and the fire burning behind me.

Silence meant death.

I inhaled quietly, shifting my body slowly so that I could look behind me, instead of the dark looming forest that was currently in front of my eyes.

I didn't want to – because I certainly knew what I would see, what would be branded into my mind for all my life. But I couldn't not do it either – because there were still Arashi, Grover and Clarisse to worry about, the wailing baby I head heard during the bus drive to worry about – and it was just _too damn silent_.

As I opened my eyes again – _when had I closed them in the first place?_ – they were instantly drawn to the body of a wyvern laying on the road, Grover and Clarisse shielded behind it. Some of the tension left my body as I saw the gentle rise of the chest of both humans and wyvern.

The second place my eyes flickered towards was the quietly burning husk of the bus, the flames flickering brightly, easily illuminating the surroundings.

I wished they didn't. How lucky it would have been, if they were of darkness instead, muting everything instead.

What was the worst I wondered? Was it the smell invading my body – of burnt flesh and metal – or the red liquid flowing from the many still – too still – bodies laying around the former bus.

It looked like they had been thrown around in the explosion, like rag dolls flung out of tiny hands. Not too far from me lay a single arm, burnt and charred beyond recognition.

But it looked small – not any longer than my own – I morbidly wondered in some part of my mind, if it maybe belonged to the girl who sat only two rows away from us.

I wanted to be sick. I wanted to curse all the gods and tell them – show them what they just did – what they caused with merely a little of their power. I wanted to pretend that I was surprised, because how could I not be? Wanted to – just for a moment - pretend that this was not something that could be so casually done.

I did not believe that loving someone makes one blind to their faults.

Love does not make blind, but it forces one to acknowledge those faults and then _look past them_. It forces someone to compromise and not care, because love is far stronger than doubt and hesitation.

Looking at the scene in front of my eyes brought that thought to the forefront of my mind with all the subtlety of a sledgehammer.

Because for all the love I had towards my father – the Lord of the Sea – I was not blind to his faults, and knowing that he is easily capable of the very same things I was seeing in this moment is a hard pill to swallow.

Knowing that the hands that had wiped away my tears were also responsible for scenes similar to this – it left a bad taste in my mouth.

Loving a god is not easier than surviving countless monsters alone and afraid – it is not easier than living in Camp bitter and desolate – it brings forth its own set of wounds. Requiring a price not paid with blood, but an aching heart and a fractured – _hesitating_ – conscience.

I did not regret, because as far as I was able to, I had chose this path – chose to accept this god who was undeniably cruel, but infinitely gentle to me – but sometimes I wondered.

Then on such occasions my father's emotions would brush soothingly against my own – somehow warm and always there – and such thoughts were put to the back of my mind.

What did they matter anyway?

They don't, but still linger persistently.

Sally Jackson was a kind and compassionate woman, and she had taught me right from wrong. Taught me well.

I often thought that it were so much easier if those memories somehow managed to disappear from my mind.

(They never do. Not really.)

Instead they twist and turn, buried underneath layers of other memories. Right or wrong had not mattered for a long time. Perhaps since that night years ago when Poseidon had brought me to Atlantis after I found my mother's broken and dead body, put me into bed with a tender smile and came back an hour later with blood splatters on his sandals and dark satisfaction in his eyes.

Had I not also used him as a pillow that night, not minding the smell of blood clinging to his body?

Or was it when Oceanus shoved my father's sins into my mind, showed me how casually Poseidon had flooded cities, killed and destroyed and did so with a smile on his lips.

It didn't matter. It should – after all I was still human – but it didn't. Perhaps it was that detached feeling that disturbed me the most.

Standing up shakily, I opened my bag pack which had miraculously landed next to me, and took out some ambrosia with slightly trembling fingers. I barely tasted it, swallowing several cubes as I approached my other companions.

Concentrating on my pendant – I withdraw tendrils of potent energy from its vast reservoirs – letting it flow from the jewellery through my hand into Arashi's body.

His wounds healed rapidly, vanishing in a span of five breaths and soon enough I saw his azure coloured eyes open.

'_'Mistress_.''

His distressed call made me feel rather warm, as I stroked his scales soothingly.

''I'm fine, Arashi. But we have to leave this place.''

My voice was firm - _steady_ \- as those words moved past my lips - as if the evidence of a cruel massacre were not still splattered all around us.

Arashi did not hesitate, only looking curiously at the scene behind me before he grabbed Grover and Clarisse and all four of us vanished into the forest.

I did not look back.

Minutes passed in a blur as we went deeper inside the forest - and with every step I took - I felt a little better. The city of New York was a steady presence behind us, and as our sprint slowly turned into a fast walk, I first began to notice the rain silently falling onto us.

I glanced at Grover and Clarisse, but refrained from healing them. They should not be awake now - not now where I did not know if I could hide what happened only minutes ago.

The more we advanced, the darker it became and soon enough even I was exhausted from sloshing through the mud. But for now I didn't want Arashi to carry me - because then I would have too much energy to waste on thinking and I wanted to avoid that. Even at the cost of muddy shoes and aching muscles.

Arashi remained silent, sensing my peculiar mood and for that I was thankful. I did not wish to lash out at him.

It was only after another mile that I first saw the pink light shining through the looming forest - beckoning us closer.

Instead, we stopped.

I was exhausted, and_ torn _but not enough to completely overlook the clearly otherworldly tendrils of power swirling in that direction.

When it came to sensing monsters, Arashi was in no way inferior to satyr, so I turned towards my constant protector, not even having to vocalize my question.

_''A monster is up ahead in that very building. But it is alone, mistress. Should I take care of it, or shall we move around?''_

Arashi replied loyally, and I let the question run through my head.

Normally I would move on, but right now a shelter was what they needed - all of them. The fact that I needed to lash out, vent my anger and frustration was a factor I was not willing to admit out loud.

''Stay here, Arashi. I can take care of it. You need to protect Grover and Clarisse, if there is an attack I could not take them with me.''

Arashi protested immediately. ''_But Mistress, it isn't safe..._''

''I will be fine.'' I cut him off. ''Or do you believe me weak enough to lose against a single monster?''

The wyvern hung his head, unable to respond, and I rubbed it in apology. ''I am sorry, Arashi. But I need this, alright? I'll be back soon.''

I pressed a small kiss against the hard scales, pretending not to hear his unhappy low whine.

The building, or rather the diner with neon pink letters plastered across its side was at the side of an abandoned two lane road and old gas station. The smell of greasy food wafted towards me, and I wrinkled my nose. The thought of actually eating anything right now was revolting.

''Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium?'' I muttered to myself. Just why did that sound somewhat familiar? As I walked towards the only open business, I somewhat curiously looked at the two cement garden gnomes waving happily at nothing - looking for all the world like they were in the middle of getting a picture taken.

The front lot was even worse - statues littered the grounds from animals to children to even a satyr blowing a pipe. By now I had a pretty decent guess who exactly was dwelling in this place.

The entrance door swung open noisily, creaking ominously as a woman covered in black fabrics stood in the middle of the door, light spilling around her like a halo.

''Child, what are you doing here in the dark all alone?'' She whispered sweetly, honeyed words dripping with hidden malice. ''Where are your parents?''

''M-mum is gone...'' I sniffled pitifully, and I imagined that I looked like a drowned kitten at the moment. ''...we rode a bus and then there was lightning and now everything's gone...''

I looked at who I suspected was Medusa with wide tearful eyes - despair and torn confusion etched into every line of my face.

''I didn't know what to do.'' I confessed quietly, _sadly_.

Medusa almost seemed hesitant before she shooed me in swiftly. ''You poor dear...'' She crooned, ''Come in and warm yourself up. You're dripping wet, dear. Do you want a hot tea?''

I nodded, following her inside. The interior of the building was surprisingly warm and intact, and it didn't take Medusa long to usher me to a wooden table. It didn't take long for my hostess to return with a cup of steaming mint tea.

I cradled it carefully, enjoyed its pleasant aroma and warm temperature. A shame I couldn't drink it.

For the moment I had no wish to fight. And even though I knew I could not take too long, because my companions were waiting for me outside - at least for this moment I wanted to sit there and do nothing.

''You know, child.'' Medusa began quietly, and I looked at her veiled form - feeling vaguely sorry for her.

Poseidon was the type of god that would draw you in with kind gestures and honeyed word, and when he was bored with a woman, he threw them away like disposable garbage. He had seduced Medusa to annoy Athena because he was bored and vindictive and when she had served her purpose, he abandoned her to a fate worse than death.

''When I was still young, still beautiful I... met a man. He was so different from anyone else. So handsome, kind and he swept me from my feet, making me feel like I was _important_. You remind me of him.''

My fingers around the cup tightened without my permission. Medusa stood in the middle of the group - silently watching me. For she could do no more.

True, Poseidon was the God of the Sea, but his domain also included water in general.

It was raining outside.

Several sharp condensed water spikes were hovering in the air deceptively peaceful looking, all aimed at Medusa. She would be dead before she could move and unveil her eyes. She knew that. I knew that.

''He is not kind.'' I replied. I didn't know why I was talking to Medusa. I should be killing her, and then heal Grover and Clarisse.

''No.'' Medusa quietly agreed. ''He is not.''

''It is difficult.'' I confessed, because right now that is what I needed. ''...to love him when I know what he can do. To keep doing so, and not waver.''

''He had that way of looking at me like I hung the moon and the stars.'' Medusa replied wistfully, ''I despise him, and yet after all those years I still cannot help but love him. Gods are cruel, child. But over the long years I have learned that few things are worth as much as a god's love is. Even a glimpse - even though I knew it was not real...''

She sounded old - old and weary. ''The fact that you can look like that - this knowing look proves to me that at least you are special to him.'' She chuckled self-deceptively, a low hissing accompanying her actions. ''In the end, my dear - the only important question is whether holding firm in your conviction is worth it.''

Worth it? I had never thought it wasn't. My father's love was worth seeing such scenes a thousand times and more. It was just difficult for the part of me that still clung to my mortal friends - to my new demi-god friends - to ignore such outcomes.

Poseidon could slaughter and kill endlessly, and I could not possibly stop loving him. To be encased in warm arms, drowning in the feelings of love and the sharp whispers of possessiveness, knowing that he would give you - grant you - anything you ask.

It was addicting.

But it was also exhausting in a way that made me feel decades old, and not twelve.

''Thank you.'' I smiled at her, and in the next moment with nary but a thought three of the spikes shot forward instantly, piercing though the black fabric without encountering any great resistance.

It was an instant kill.

No suffering, or pain as several vital organs stopped functioning at the same time.

''I should get the others.'' I mused quietly, as I stepped over Medusa's body, the by now lukewarm tea long forgotten.

As I looked down at my feet, I could help but notice the blood splatters on my still soaking shoes.

Somehow it made me feel the slightest bit better.

* * *

Treating Clarisse and Grover was not particularly difficult. The daughter of Ares and the satyr only needed some ambrosia to slowly heal their mostly superficial wounds. Meanwhile I had already changed my bloody and torn clothes, now wearing my second change of clothes.

I was only glad that the space inside my bag pack was perhaps a little larger than it might seem like.

I had found a room with two old, slightly ratty couches and an old armchair that looked like it was left over from the 30s.

Clarisse and Grover were both lying on one couch each, as I watched them from the comfy chair. They would probably wake up soon. Demi-gods were unusually resilient and satyr had faster regeneration than mortals as well.

Arashi was back in his small form, recovering some of his energy. As usual he was curled around my wrist – it felt good to have this constant weight back.

It was peaceful.

It didn't last. A familiar voice was echoing in my mind, worried and somewhat frantic, with the slightest bit of hesitation that made me perk up even more.

Why was Hestia contacting me anyways?

_''Rhea, how are you? Are you unhurt?''_

''I'm fine.'' I replied in my mind, curiosity welling up inside of me. My body was straightening on the old armchair, as my hand gripped the arm rest even tighter. ''Why are you contacting me, Aunt Tess?''

_''I…''_ Hestia seemed unsure how to answer. An odd feeling of hesitation emanating from her presence. _''Can you stop your father?''_

I frowned, doing so both physically and mentally as I tried to make sense of Hestia's request. It made sense though, in a vague sort of way. Poseidon was probably rather angry about Zeus' interference.

''What is dad doing right now that needs to be stopped by me?'' From what I knew Hestia could calm her father down quite a bit. Besides Poseidon rarely did anything without a subsequent plan.

_''He's going to kill Zeus.''_

Hestia admitted, frantic. She was the Goddess of the Hearth, and she valued family above all else, so I could understand her feelings, but the problem was that right now I didn't _want_ to stop my father.

Regardless of the massacre committed just now, and the fact that he tried to kill me – and I don't tend to like that that try – I could not forgive Zeus for the sole reason that he might have succeeded.

If I was dead, then I was dead – but what about those living? What would Poseidon have done in such a case? Demand my soul back? Go to war?

It was unforgivable.

I probed Poseidon's emotions, feeling my eyebrows rise an inch as I felt the thick shield preventing me from reading them. It meant that the Stormbringer was very furious indeed.

''Okay Hestia, I'll try.'' I eventually conceded, not because I agreed with her. I had my own reasons for wanting it to stop.

I didn't want my dad to fight – nothing more and nothing less.

The shield separating their usual bond was sturdy enough to halt any emotions that might have spilled through, but it was not supposed to stop me from trying to contact The Lord of the Seas. Flaring my powers, I effortlessly slipped through the shield – and stopped in my tracks.

When my father had shown me a few tricks about shielding the mind, Poseidon had also once shown me his mindscape. A vast ocean – unending and unyielding, terrifyingly vast as it seemed to be able to swallow everything whole.

This time, the sky was dark; heavy clouds looming above the vast ocean – as terrifying winds howled through the area with abandon. Tornadoes and hurricanes were formed and dispersed constantly, as everything rumbled constantly. The rain was clashing violently against the translucent sphere protecting me.

It was a terrifying sight, it was threatening and overwhelming and it was –

_\- beautiful_.

It was an awe-inspiring sight indeed. Soon enough there was a familiar presence behind me, and I whirled around instantly.

His voice was thrumming with power and anger so deep it should have been frightening, but _wasn't_ as he advanced towards me.

''So then, little one. What brings you here of all places?''

* * *

Poseidon had barely noticed the restraining hand on his shoulder, as his rage calmed and simmered dangerously. He looked eerily calm as he slowly stood up from the chair he had been sitting on previously.

''Brother, it has been a pleasure to talk to you again, but it seems like I have to cut our meeting short.''

Perhaps the most unsettling in Hades opinion was the slight smile curving his younger brothers' lips upward. He looked relaxed, friendly as even his eyes had not darkened to the usual abyss black.

He looked deceptively easy-going, but Hades could still see the pulverized arm rest out of the corner of his eye. How could the God of the Dead ever mistake this state for actual calmness?

Poseidon was not angry. He was not furious either. This was different from the impotent rage towards Oceanus before.

This was simply a state where he would accept nothing but his enemy dying painfully through his hand.

It was a bygone fact that he would kill Zeus today – _right now_.

''Poseidon…'' Hades started warningly, but stopped when a dangerous glint was revealed in those sea-green orbs. ''At least don't overdo it.'' He amended, as he pulled his hand back.

Hades still remembered a small Poseidon, with a childish delight at fighting and unparalleled talent that left even him – the first-born son of Kronos and Rhea – in a stunned state.

''I will.'' Poseidon promised. ''Besides Rhea would be terribly upset with me if I were to get hurt.''

The Lord of the Underworld could do thing as the Lord of the Sea vanished in a spray of water.

He wondered in a detached sort of wonder, how fiercely that little daughter of his must be treasured in order to invoke such a reaction.

Truthfully, Hades was a little envious.

* * *

Poseidon appeared in the throne room without another moment of delay, his trident firmly grasped in his right palm. The Sea God instantly catalogued every major god in his surroundings.

There were only two. Only Athena who stared at him arrogantly, with her usual superior expression; and Zeus who was smirking at him from his throne.

How very ridiculous.

''Poseidon what are you doing here?'' Zeus thundered loudly.

The King of the Gods was incomparably arrogant, his previous fear of Poseidon already forgotten. Who would care if he killed a demi-god or two? In his eyes the daughter of Poseidon had humiliated him greatly by swearing that Oath. It mattered little that she could not possibly the thief. He only wanted to cleanse away the perceived shame of being successfully contradicted by a lowly demi-god. Well, if it hurt his brother than it was even better in his books.

The Sea God did not reply. Instead, in an instant he liquefied, and with a concentrated burst of power appeared next to his brother.

The God of the Sky tried to defend himself, his right arm moving too fast to follow, but it was no use. Poseidon had already thrust the business end of his trident through the small hole in Zeus defence, his younger brother having no chance to avert the heavy blow.

A loud crack echoed in the vast throne room as Zeus spit out a small mouthful of golden blood, and was thrown back into the middle of the hall.

The God of the Sky righted himself quickly, his expression red and livid, as he stared at Poseidon who was casually standing next to his throne.

How _impudent_!

''I warned you, brother. I warned you not to act against my daughter. But did you listen?'' Poseidon asked lightly, advancing forwards in a relaxed manner, looking for all the world like he was merely taking a stroll. ''This is merely the consequence of your actions.''

It was in that moment that Athena finally acted. The Wisdom Goddess could not suppress the vast anger in her heart as she used the perceived distraction to flash at him from behind.

In a flash, she had already arrived at Poseidon's back – her blade drawn as she thrust at his vitals.

She did not see it, nor did she feel the blow casually smashing her against the ground. She only felt the odd sensation of her blade striking the air, before everything went dark.

Poseidon did not pay any more attention to the downed goddess whatsoever. In his eyes Athena was simply too weak to be worth more than a casual glance in her direction. Even among the Olympians there were vast differences in strength.

That was everything there was to it.

Zeus likewise had used that fraction of a second to launch his own attack, air sizzling violently as it tore through the space in the Sea God's direction.

It meat with a wall of condensed water, halting its path with enviable ease.

Poseidon couldn't help but find amusement in Zeus stunned expression. Did Zeus really think that his domain was any weaker than his?

The god also knew that there existed a vast amount of difference between their battle experiences. Poseidon had fought Oceanus many times over the millennia – experimenting with his domain – never stopping his own training as he honed his skills even while standing at the very peak.

How could Zeus stop him when the Lord of the Sky had indulged in his own superiority for such a long time?

It was impossible. Another burst of power, and Poseidon forced the wind to dissipate – another domineering thrust enough to catapult Zeus against the wall. The surface was cracking and breaking under the force of the impact, his younger brother coughing out another mouthful of blood.

''She humiliated me, Poseidon.'' Zeus shouted wrathfully, hating that he actually had to explain himself to that bastard of a brother. How long had it been since he had to do so? He couldn't remember.

''As was her right.'' Poseidon smiled pleasantly – all sharp murderous intent and no joy. ''I care little about what you do and who you kill, Zeus. But I warned you, didn't I? Not to take action against Rhea.''

''So? She's still a demi-god.'' Zeus snorted coldly, before some realization seemed to occur to him. ''Are you telling me you spilled my blood for the sake of a _demi-god_?''

''Considering that you are not fit to lick her shoes, even less try to kill her. Yes, indeed I am.''

Poseidon flashed forwards instantly, his right hand reappearing around Zeus neck, gripping it tightly.

Zeus could not understand why he was so outclassed. Even if Poseidon was a genius, even if his raw power was slightly higher, this difference in their strength should not be this vast.

Poseidon had no intention of enlightening him, a terrifying amount of raw power emanating from his deceptively human looking shell, reading to mince his younger brother into pieces.

It was in that moment that he felt the small disturbance within his mindscape. Why was his daughter trying to contact him?

His intention to kill Zeus was momentarily forgotten, as he simply suppressed the King of the Gods, his powers keeping Zeus contained – as a small fraction of his consciousness entered his own mindscape.

It was as violent and wild as he felt right now, showing how thoroughly he was angered. Amidst of roaring waves and torrents of wind, his daughter stood silently – and Poseidon could feel the ferociousness inside of him evaporating at the sight of Rhea.

As she turned around, his eyes meeting her – he couldn't suppress a tender smile.

''So then, little one. What are you doing here of all places?''

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I realize that frankly right now I'm irresponsibly spoiling you guys. Two chapters in one week and this one is pretty much 5000k long. I'm honestly kinda impressed by my current motivation.**

**Well this chapter is kinds dark, but I wanted to make this realistic. A lightning bolt hitting a bus, and no deaths? Not possible. So regarding Zeus, I'm not bashing him but from what I read he seems to be convinced of his own superiority, trying to kill Percy and all that stuff. He also instantly denies Kronos involvement at the end of the first book, so hello douchbag!**

**Rhea's little freak-out… she's like twelve years old and no matter how much she loves Poseidon she's gonna have doubts and moments where his cruelty is hard to swallow ;)**

**Well, and Poseidon is just totally badass, no more words needed!**

**Hope you guys liked it! If you have any scenes you would like to see in the deleted scenes section, PM me!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	32. Chapter 32 - Lingering Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_His intention to kill Zeus was momentarily forgotten, as he simply suppressed the King of the Gods, his powers keeping Zeus contained – as a small fraction of his consciousness entered his own mindscape._

_It was as violent and wild as he felt right now, showing how thoroughly he was angered. Amidst of roaring waves and torrents of wind, his daughter stood silently – and Poseidon could feel the ferociousness inside of him evaporating at the sight of Rhea._

_As she turned around, his eyes meeting hers – he couldn't suppress a tender smile._

_''So then, little one. What are you doing here of all places?''_

* * *

Chapter 32 – Lingering punishment

* * *

Soothing.

That was the first thought that came to her mind, as she saw her father appear. He was angry – _furious_ – full of a destructive kind of rage and yet she found him comforting.

How was that still normal?

Poseidon saw the rare conflicted look on his daughters face, and even though he didn't know exactly what caused it, he could imagine. Because it was the very same slightly hollow look Rhea had after his daughter woke up from Oceanus' interference.

As if she had just seen something she wanted to forget, but _couldn't_. Something that hurt her far more deeply than any physical wound ever could.

It wasn't particularly surprising for him that he wanted to make that expression go away.

By any means possible.

Still it didn't fully explain why his daughter was in his mindscape, trying to contact him. Crouching in front of Rhea, Poseidon easily gathered her into his arms – trying not to show how unsettled he was when his daughter instantly hid her face in the crook of his neck, her fingers fisting his shirt as if she needed reassurance.

''What's wrong, little one?'' Poseidon whispered soothingly, one hand already running through her hair.

Rhea did not reply, only pressing closer as all the tension slowly began to vanish, her body relaxing in her father's hold.

She did not know how to reply. How to formulate the sentence 'I'm just disturbed by a god's casual cruelty' into something less blunt, something less hurtful towards Poseidon.

''Does this have something to do with Zeus?'' Poseidon guessed, this being the only major event that could draw such a reaction from his daughter.

By the small flinch Rhea couldn't suppress in time – he had indeed guessed correctly. But no matter how much the thought enraged him, he knew that Rhea was used to being targeted, so why was she so unsettled?

''What has you so upset, Rhea? What happened?'' Poseidon continued to coax his daughter, thoughts of Zeus already forgotten as he patiently waited for an answer. His younger brother's punishment was less important than finding out why his daughter looked like she wanted to cry.

Rhea slowly untangled herself, feeling rather embarrassed about clinging to her father like that – yet _again_. Poseidon only chuckled at the small blush spreading over her face, finding her expression absolutely adorable. Unwilling to completely let his daughter go, he instead extended a calloused hand to cup her right cheek, his right thumb stroking her cheekbones soothingly.

Like a small kitten, she leaned into his touch trustingly. Poseidon had to smile at the sight. He knew that others would not understand why he treated Rhea like this – loved her like this. Enough to accommodate her whims and treat her wishes as more important than his own, acting entirely contrary to a god's selfish nature. Truthfully, on some days he barely understood himself how a child could influence his actions to such a degree. Then she would look at him, and suddenly everything made sense again.

His daughters' quiet and steady yet vulnerable voice shook him out of his contemplation. ''When he tried to kill me…'' Rhea eventually whispered, her eyes firmly locked to the ground. ''…all the other people got blown into pieces….so easily. Casually, like their lives didn't matter and there was a _baby,_ daddy… A baby.''

Poseidon stilled, hesitant. It would be laughable of him to tell her that it was an accident which wasn't meant to happen, because Rhea would never believe it. To gods killing a few mortals – be it men, women or children – was akin to stepping on ants, only that it involved far more blood. He knew that. _She_ knew that.

''Come here, little one.'' He instead murmured, pulling her into his arms yet again; pressing a lingering kiss onto her raven hair. ''Don't think about it anymore. Their deaths were not your fault. People are born and they die, that is nature. They would not have felt anything when they were struck. Do not carry the responsibility of others on your shoulders. And if you wish to blame anyone but Zeus, then blame me.''

Rhea did not cry, but it was a close thing. This is why she loved her father. The way he always so easily soothed her hurts, and alleged her guilt. Poseidon was _always_ –

''Do not feel grief for them, Rhea. I'll always be beside you.''

\- _always_ trying to make her feel better. Even if his words were often cruel.

''I love you, dad.''

Rhea instead replied. Blame? She could never blame her father, even if Poseidon had been the one to slaughter those humans.

''I love you.''

She repeated yet again, enjoying the way Poseidon shielded her from reality that very moment. Nothing mattered - not the gods trying to kill her, the corpses littering the ground or her lingering hesitation.

Poseidon was at a loss as to how to feel. Was the word love even enough to describe exactly what he felt in this very moment? It felt too weak – too _common_ – to be used in conjunction with his daughter. Frankly Poseidon felt that he could stay this way forever and it would be an eternity blissfully spent. He needed nothing else. He wanted nothing else, and it was _frightening_ for him to know that he had nearly lost her today.

He did not believe that this had sunk in completely yet, not really, because if it did –

\- _why for Hades' sake was his daughter still mortal?_

It would be too easy. Poseidon knew dozen and hundreds of ways to make her immortal at this very moment, knew ways that could not be detected and _why_-

\- _why_ did her opinion matter to him so much? Why could he not discard her wishes just for this moment and follow his own desires regarding his daughter just this once in all those years?

It wouldn't harm her. She _could_ still be happy, _would_ be happy. So why wasn't he _doing_ anything? Why did his body remain this unresponsive?

He did not understand. Or perhaps he did.

(Right now it was Rhea first and foremost and nothing else mattered, even his frantic wishes to have her death be a virtual impossibility.)

Then his daughters sweet voice broke those morbid thoughts, her hand touching his cheek softly as she untangled herself from his stiff arms.

''What's wrong, dad?''

Poseidon peered into his daughter's concerned eyes, before closing his own, simply leaning into the hesitant touch.

Rhea loved him completely – wholly – without reservations or expectations and Poseidon knew how precious this accepting love was. He also knew that the Fates had nudged him when Rhea was still a baby, given him the first push and he should be annoyed – furious – for the way that those three hags had manipulated his destiny, but how could he?

Poseidon's actions had always been his own. Rhea's had always been her own, and she had _earned_ this complete devotion he had towards her. That was not something that could be manipulated, love like that, devotion like that could only be freely given.

''Nothing.'' Poseidon breathed, as he snapped his eyes open and regarded his softly smiling daughter with tender eyes. Rhea was stroking his cheek with her thumb in the same manner that he had done before. The Sea God made no move to stop her.

Her eyes were alight with a soft kind of love that Poseidon wanted to have directed at him forever, until his immortal life finally ended. Rhea was still young, still a child but he still remembered what Atropos told him after the Fates left his domain.

_''Cherish her, Lord of the Sea. For she can utterly destroy you or grant you everlasting happiness.'' _

And didn't that show that there existed a future in which Rhea would stay with him? Cast away her doubts and mortal connections, and accept immortality. Or had he forced her into such a life and she had merely forgiven him afterwards?

Rhea watched as Poseidon furrowed his brows, looking to be deep in thought. Her father seemed to be looking right at her, but at the same time not. It was truthfully a little disconcerting. ''Are you sure, dad?''

Poseidon chuckled in response. ''Yes, Rhea. I'm sure. But even after all those minutes…'' and had it really only been that long? ''...I still don't know why you contacted me through my mindscape?''

Rhea stilled, not because she had forgotten about Zeus and why she was here – but because she did not want to.

She did not want to stop her father. And even though she knew it was hypocritical of her – she wanted Zeus to get punished. Preferably with death.

But that wasn't an option either – not truly.

''Aunt Tess asked me if I could stop you from killing Zeus.''

Poseidon's right eyebrow arched up in surprise, before a dark smile transformed his previous tranquil expression into something far more threatening. The Sea God also noticed that his daughter didn't even flinch.

_Good_.

''Why exactly would I stop, little one?'' Poseidon smirked darkly, ''Especially since you do not even wish for me to. Hestia's desires matter less to me than the fact that he tried to kill you.''

''I know…'' Rhea whispered, feeling the dark satisfaction emanating from her father across the bond, followed by a wave of whispering possessiveness that made her breath catch. Those feelings had long become addicting, like a drug that always made her very soul purr in complete satisfaction.

''You are mine.'' Poseidon stated matter-of-factly, as if it was nothing else but a universally accepted truth. ''Mine to love. Mine to cherish. Mine to hurt and mine to kill. Your fate is therefore mine to decide. Zeus tried to take you away from me.''

Rhea knew she should be more bothered by the claim of complete ownership – even if she had heard it before – but it felt _right_.

The words did not cause a sense of wrongness or indignation, and no matter how unsettled she knew she should be, there was nothing but a pleased sort of acceptance.

''But I don't want everything to change.'' – _because of me_ was left unsaid. Rhea could not accept being the cause of such irrevocable change. To be the cause of Zeus' death, no matter how much she thought he deserved it, felt distinctly wrong.

Poseidon sighed. He could understand what Rhea meant without her having to say anything further. And even if he personally thought that if his daughter wished for some gods or goddesses to die, then they should just accept their demise gracefully and be honoured, he knew that she was far too kind for that.

A pity. Poseidon was certain that dancing across an ocean of blood would suit his little one perfectly.

The Sea God was helpless as his daughter turned those pleading orbs at him, and more than anything - once again - he was utterly, incomparably, impressed. How his daughter had managed to change his mind without even trying in a matter of moments.

Did that child even understand how much power she had over him?

''Anything for you.'' He instead promised. Promised and meant it. Poseidon was frankly more than willing to read her every wish from her lips, and paint the world in her colours if only she were to ask for it.

She wouldn't. But it was the principle of the matter that counted.

''Thank you, dad.'' Rhea smiled at him - relieved and yet somehow oddly disappointed.

Poseidon resisted the urge to press her close to him yet again. ''Then what's with that unhappy frown marring your face, hm? Rhea if you want Zeus to suffer a little more, you only need to ask, you know that right?''

Rhea stilled, hesitant. Before she looked into her father's eyes, saw his ruthless nature just _begging_ to be released. What was there to think about anyway? It would make Poseidon happy, wouldn't it? He was already restraining himself for her sake.

''Then would you, dad? Make him suffer a little more, I mean.'' Rhea asked, an embarrassed blush spreading over her face. The words tumbled out of her mouth quietly, and Poseidon chuckled as he saw her eyes firmly locked to the ground on her right, studying it as if it held some kind of interesting secret.

This time Poseidon did not stop himself, his arms snaking around her small form to pull her into his embrace. His hold on her was almost painful, but Rhea did not utter a single sound of complaint.

''As you wish, little one.''

He rumbled into her ear, sounding inordinately pleased. It was true, he was nothing but pleased, because even though Poseidon enjoyed his daughter's kindness, there was always a small part of him that wouldn't mind if she were more ruthless, more vindictive towards her enemies.

Well, he had an eternity to influence that, didn't he?

Poseidon pressed another kiss to the crown of his daughters head, before reluctantly pulling away. Unfortunately, Poseidon was currently in the middle of punishing the King of Gods and Rhea on a quest, otherwise the Sea God would not have let his daughter leave his sight for the next few days.

''It's time.'' The Lord of the Sea whispered gently, ''I need to finish teaching my foolish little brother a lesson, and you need to finish your quest. Naturally whenever you need me, call me and I'll be there.''

''Okay.'' Rhea replied, but made no move to actually vanish from her father's hold, nor his mindscape. The deity did not look like he minded either, Poseidon doing the opposite as he further tightened his arms around his daughter.

Rhea hugged Poseidon one last time, before she slowly let her mental projection vanish from her father's mind, her power sinking back into her own body. Poseidon watched her form vanish within seconds, and already missed her moments after.

That was seriously a little pathetic. How come a millennia old destructive and mass-murdering deity could become so unhappy just by separating for a few days from his daughter?

Groaning into his palms in pure aggravation, Poseidon rose to his full height, throwing one last look at his by now visibly calmed mindscape.

That wouldn't do, would it? He allowed his memories to play inside his mind again, how Zeus had dared to throw a damned lightning bolt at what was _his_ and how his daughter had been _hurt _and_ bleeding_ afterwards.

Among the roaring waves, howling storms and shaking earth, Poseidon vanished from his mindscape, his silver of consciousness returning to reality once more.

Nothing had changed. Zeus was still kept in his tight hold, body pressed into the cracked stone, glowering part fearfully, part resentfully at him – while trying and failing to gather enough power to escape him. Athena was still lying on the marble floor, still not having returned to consciousness and Poseidon stared another disdainful glance at her just because he wanted to be petty in that moment. Who told the little doggie to bark at him anyway?

The hall was miraculously still void of any other immortals, and Poseidon wondered if it was because they were too wary or because they thought it was finally time for the whole thing to erupt anyway.

Poseidon nearly pouted as the Hearth flickered lightly, reminding him of his promise to Rhea not to kill Zeus.

''Hestia has been pleading with me to stop.'' Poseidon informed Zeus rather blandly, grinding him a little deeper into the stone in order to vent off some of his disappointment. ''I agreed, after all she is our beloved oldest sister, and she deserves that much consideration at the very least.''

It wasn't a lie, but not the complete truth either. Poseidon wouldn't have stopped with only that, but Zeus didn't know that.

''Then let go of me, already.'' Zeus shouted with helpless rage, and the Sea god had to stifle his amusement. How _adorable_.

Poseidon shook his head in mock-disappointment, savage amusement dancing in his eyes. Rhea had after all asked him to cause a little bit suffering, and Poseidon was _loathe_ to deny her _anything_. ''Little brother, there is still this issue of you attempting to kill my daughter. We talked about this, didn't we?''

Zeus wanted nothing more than to kill Poseidon at this very moment. His brother talking down on him so calmly was more than he could bear. But nothing came out of his mouth, and even years later he would convince himself that it was not out of fear that his body had refused to move.

''Since you recognize your mistake, I'll just have to punish you a bit more, and then I shall leave. I have more important things to do than lecture you, Zeus.''

Poseidon, ignoring Zeus wide eyes, dissolved the trident in his left hand and instead formed a sharp blade made out of water. The Sea God wanted to skin Zeus piece by piece, cut him into small pieces, all the while careful not to let the God of the Sky lose consciousness.

Lamenting his missed opportunity, Poseidon instead in one quick movement swung the blade upwards and with one stroke severed the King of the God's right arm right below his shoulder. The Sea God watched dispassionately as the ichor flowed out of the wound like a small river, pooling below his brother. He ignored the quiet, but clearly audible grunt of pain as his brother fought to regain his previous composure.

It wasn't enough. Not enough to calm his rage, but going any farther could prove to be problematic since he was going to let Zeus live.

''- how _dare_ you, Poseidon. I'll-…'' Zeus panted furiously, teeth gritted tightly against the pain. ''I'll _fuckin'_…''

Poseidon let his blade dissolve into nothingness, his left hand gripping Zeus shoulder in an iron-grip, his fingers soon coloured golden as his little brother's blood coated his appendix. The Sea God made sure to press some of his fingers into the open wound, watching with curious glee as his little brother couldn't suppress another growl of pain.

''Zeus, you understand, don't you? Not to touch my daughter again, right?'' Poseidon asked conversationally, a friendly smile on his face, sounding like he was talking about the weather with how calm his voice was.

Zeus remained stubbornly silent.

Poseidon sighed, looking at Zeus like he was a small naughty child, before he pressed his fingers even deeper into the wound with a considerate amount of strength.

''You understand, don't you?''

Sweat was pouring down on Zeus' face, and Poseidon inwardly noted it with no small amount of fascination. It was always interesting that in some cases they and the mortals were rather similar, only that their pain threshold was by far higher.

Finally Poseidon could see his little brother's stubborn pride give way to reason and survival.

The muttered yes, was nearly inaudible, but Poseidon supposed he wouldn't get anything else.

Smiling warmly at Zeus, Poseidon withdrew his right hand from the still bleeding stump, before using that very same blood covered hand to ruffle Zeus hair gently.

''Good boy.'' Poseidon praised, like Zeus was a dog that had somehow pleased his owner by learning a new trick. The Sea God thought it fit this particular situation very well.

With another pat on the head, Poseidon vanished from the throne room, leaving behind a downed goddess, cracked walls and a hateful, but slightly trembling Zeus.

The King of the Gods still couldn't believe that the last few minutes had indeed happened. But his severed arm, and the aching pain from the stump convinced him otherwise. He was full of a hateful kind of bitter rage, but what could he do?

He knew with a startling clarity that if Poseidon got wind of the fact that Zeus moved against him or his daughter, then next time there would be no mercy.

This time, not matter how much Poseidon had ripped his pride apart, he had gotten away with only a severed limp which he could reattach in mere minutes.

The question was, should he risk it?

He wasn't surprised when no matter how much he pondered, he couldn't find an answer.

* * *

Deleted Scene – Obsession

Poseidon believes it to be gradual process. It is tender – at first – when he watches his daughter open her eyes, body small and defenceless. It is a warm feeling, not unlike Hestia's flames – and he knows that he _loves_.

Time passes, and his first visit is soon followed by another. Rhea is still small, able to fit into his arms easily as she starts to babble and soon enough walk. His visits never really end, as he soon comes nearly every night. Then reality sets in once more and he knows that he has to leave. The night when he returns to Atlantis, and wishes to feel the familiar weight in his arms, he knows that he _longs_.

Years pass, only a blink for an immortal and yet oddly feeling like an eternity. She is older now, still not even a decade old, too young to understand, but he goes to see her anyway. She does not know who he is, and that is fine, and yet when he finally tells her, and she accepts it, eyes full of a shy kind of love – he knows that he _wants_.

Sally dies, and Rhea survives and Poseidon does not hesitate to take her with him. Killing Gabe for making his daughter cry is a foregone conclusion, and when he puts her to bed in his home, by his side, and she accepts him, splattered in blood as he is – he knows that he _desires_.

Atlantis is perfect for her, even as her eyes are shadowed due to her mother's death. The inhabitant adore her if only because he obviously does, and when she easily fulfils her duties, does so well – and earns the respect of all others – Poseidon knows that he _imagines_.

Time passes, and Oceanus happens and suddenly love turns into more, into possessiveness and everything else, as abruptly the idea of her death goes from terrifying to unbearable. He knows that he loves and longs, that he wants and desires – imagines a future filled with immortality – and at the end of the day when he sees her peaceful sleeping face, he knows that he _obsesses_.

It really had been a gradual process after all.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Continuing to spoil you guys! This chapter is shorter than the last one, but it would have been useless of me to continue and then end it after another 500 words or so anyway ;) …Well, this one was mainly from Poseidon's POV. It's really my favourite thing to write, so naturally I didn't want it to end. Zeus obviously gets completely owned, and well Poseidon just continues to be a possessive badass!**

**Next chapter, I'll continue with the quest!**

**C'ya soon,**

**AriesOrion**


	33. Chapter 33 - Continuing the Quest

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_He knew with a startling clarity that if Poseidon got wind of the fact that Zeus moved against him or his daughter, then next time there would be no mercy._

_This time, not matter how much Poseidon had ripped his pride apart, he had gotten away with only a severed limp which he could reattach in mere minutes._

_The question was, should he risk it?_

_He wasn't surprised when no matter how much he pondered, he couldn't find an answer._

* * *

Chapter 33 - Continuing the Quest

* * *

The rain was still pattering against Medusa's dwelling rhythmically, trickling down the few dirty windows. The wind was howling against the obstruction softly, seemingly caressing the building instead of pounding against it furiously.

I usually adored the world after a rain shower. The way the leaves seemed an even brighter shade of green, the few sun rays breaking through the heavy clouds to welcome those venturing outside, and the slightly musky smell permeating the air.

But right now I found no solace in the rain. Arashi was a quiet, but steady presence beside me – and I tried to resist from fidgeting when I saw the way Grover and Clarisse moved, the slight fluttering of their eyelids as well as their by now healthy complexions.

They were waking up, and I had barely come to terms with my own role in the massacre – and it was one, even if the death toll did not number in the hundreds – and I had no way of knowing if I could convince them that the bolt miraculously left everyone alive.

Quiet twin groans made me focus on my two friends again, finding no amusement in their mutual timing.

Clarisse woke up first, eyes opening blearily before they sharpened almost imperceptively a moment afterwards.

I could only praise her instincts as she quickly oriented herself, only relaxing momentarily when her eyes fell on my own form, sitting comfortably in my armchair.

''Rh..- Rhea?'' Clarisse mumbled, clearly confused.

I answered her with a small smile. ''Grover is waking up as well, I'll tell both of you what happened then, alright?''

The daughter of Ares merely groaned once again, but managed to sit up awkwardly, leaning against the rest of the old couch.

Both of us watched as Grover slowly regained consciousness as well, the satyr waking up in a rather spectacular manner compared to Clarisse's silent wakening.

Grover's eyes snapped open abruptly, his previously relaxed face frantic as his whole upper body arched forwards and a desperate cry left his mouth.

''Enchiladas!''

A moment of silence.

My eyes met Clarisses' and we in synchrony turned towards the panting satyr once more, saw the panicking expression as if he had just witness his worst nightmare – and both burst out laughing.

We were laughing so hard we made no sound at all, and Grover's clearly confused expression clearly did not help as I struggled and failed to calm myself.

To my defence, Clarisse certainly didn't seem to far better. The daughter of Ares was banging her hand against the couch, tears streaming down her face as if what just happened was the very height of hilarity.

''Why are you both laughing so hard?'' Grover spluttered confusedly, his hair sticking up hazardly in all directions.

Clarisse managed to squeeze out one word between her constant snickers. ''En…Enchiladas.''

The wheezed out word sent us into another round of laughter, as I struggled to breath.

It felt good to laugh this freely. It was liberating and as my good mood replaced the previous sombre one, I mentally thanked Grover for being so adorably clueless.

Grover muttered unintelligibly while Clarisse and I composed ourselves, though occasionally a few snickers still slipped out.

Wiping away a solitary tear, I righted myself, grinning at a glaring Grover. To his credit, it only looked slightly constipated.

''Good morning, sleeping beauty.'' I teased him good naturedly, not being able to contain the next part. ''Nice dreams?''

''Or did someone outrun you to your Enchiladas?'' Clarisse continued, wiggling her eyebrows comically.

Grover blushed a bright red, but remained stubbornly silent. It was actually rather adorable.

Deeming Grover sufficiently embarrassed to fuel my amusement for the foreseeable future, I winked at a still grinning Clarisse.

The daughter of Ares seemed to pout, before she suddenly seemed to remember something.

''Uhm… Rhea, before I forget. What exactly happened? I don't really remember anything but you telling us to run and a bright… flash?'' Clarisse trailed off hesitantly, grimacing as she tried in vain to remember the exact details.

''Yes…'' Grover interjected quickly, obviously glad to change the topic. ''I don't remember much either. Just some kinda explosion or something like that?''

I was suddenly very glad that I was able to control my own responses to such a degree. I didn't want to lie to my friends, but I didn't feel like they should carry the burden of knowing so many people died without reason either.

''Well…'' I started, giving both of them a rueful grin. ''…apparently my uncle thought it was a brilliant idea to throw a lightening bolt at us.''

Ignoring the shocked looks I was getting, I continued. ''I think he just wanted to scare us, because the bolt didn't even hit the bus, only made it crash. I was also knocked out for a bit, but managed to wake up quickly enough to get us out of there before anyone started asking questions or heavens forbid start shooting pictures. I actually saw a man that already had his darn camera out, so I bolted.''

I shrugged at the end, in a vague what-can-you-do motion, happy when even Grover with his talent for sensing emotions didn't seem to question my story.

''We're so dead.'' Grover moaned pathetically, ''Why didn't I just stay at the Camp and eat…''

''Cuz that would be boring.'' Clarisse interrupted him ruthlessly, shooting Grover a cool look. ''Besides we're fine, and it doesn't seem like that's gonna happen again, right?''

''Yeah.'' I confirmed. I didn't think that Zeus would act in the same manner again. At least not as obvious and overt, in any case. ''Dad _talked_ to uncle.''

I might have stretched the definition of talk a little, but in my humble opinion a copious amount of violence was not sufficient reason to label the conversation as anything else. Honest.

Neither seemed to hear the special infliction I placed on the word, but Grover slumped down on the couch in relief and even Clarisse relaxed.

''Thank you, Lord Poseidon. Thank you.'' Grover whispered furiously, seeming on the verge of offering his soul in gratitude.

I was unsure about whether this situation was hilarious, or just plain sad. ''I'm sure you're welcome.'' I offered, vacating the armchair with a small groan. ''We can stay here for the night and then continue on in the morning. Or we could sleep outside in the woods.''

As if to spite my words, another howl of wind rattled the windows slightly – and all three of us grimaced.

Unsurprisingly the decision was unanimous and quickly felled.

* * *

Morning came too quickly for all three of us. We had all agreed to sleep in the warm building – former monster hideout or not – and although I was miraculously not plagued by any dreams that night, I was still tired and cranky in the morning.

Since there were only two couches, and Clarisse and Grover needed to rest a little more, I had opted to sleep on the floor.

It was hard. Hard and uncomfortable and apart from my short stay in the Hermes cabin I had never spent the night anywhere even remotely as uncomfortable.

Or maybe I was just too spoiled by the thoroughly heavenly beds in Atlantis. Gods did like their comfort after all, and Poseidon was certainly no exception. Additionally my father was just plain comfy as a pillow.

We left Medusa's old dwelling early in the morning when the first rays were just peeking through the soft clouds and the sky was otherwise still dark. Having a vague idea where the next train station was turned out to be life-saving when we managed to find an Amtrak station only half a mile away from Medusas hideout.

We spent the next two days on that train, heading towards Los Angeles – and frankly all three of us were getting tired of it rather quickly. On the other hand by now I knew all about Grover's dream to search for Pan – the missing God of Nature – and Clarisses' dream to fight her father – the God of War on even footing once.

Admittedly seeing a herd of centaurs and what I suspected was a Nemean lion – judging by its size and golden fur - made it a little more interesting. It was lucky that I had a shiny sea-green credit card with unlimited funds that still got us some beds in the sleeper car.

I was not going to sleep on those darn uncomfortable wooden seats. No way in hell!

And no that did not sound spoiled – at all.

We arrived in St. Louis eight days before the summer solstice – just a bit more than a week to figure out who stole the bolt, because I knew that Hades did not.

Demi-gods were generally not good at staying put in a confined area even if it was as large as a train, so we used the three hour widow until the train left to get away from the horrid contraception for a bit.

St. Louis was a city like any other. It wasn't particularly beautiful or elegant, but after two days in a train I was convinced we would have found the sight of a stone wall appealing as long as it wasn't visible from the train.

Our aimless wandering led us towards the large Archway towering above us, and suddenly Clarisse spoke up excitedly.

''Let's go up. We could see the rest of the city from above… and besides right now I just need to feel clean and fresh air.'' The daughter of Ares groaned dramatically. ''I _hate_ trains.''

''But what if….'' Grover stuttered nervously, before whispering as if afraid someone might overhear. ''What if… another bo…-bolt comes down on us. It's too dangerous.''

Clarisse crossed her arms, clearly irritated. ''That's not gonna happen again, right Rhea?'' She turned toward me, Grover doing the same, but his eyes pleading instead of Clarisses' expectant stare.

The daughter of Ares was head-strong and decisive, and would battle upfront while Grover was the type to want to run into the other direction once a fight broke out, but would stay because he was a loyal friend. I fit right between both. Poseidon had smacked too much caution into my mind set to run head-long into _anything_, but I enjoyed a good battle same as Clarisse.

I thought about the suggestion for a bit. As long as we were not in the air - and tall buildings didn't count – Zeus could not officially say we entered into his domain, so we were safe in that regard and if my uncle wanted to kill us, it mattered very little where we were. Whether it was monsters or lightening bolts, they would still find us easily.

''True, another lightning bolt would be unlikely.'' I agreed, flashing Grover an innocent grin. ''But cheer up, Grover. I really doubt it matters where we are if my uncle really wants to kill us.''

The satyr whimpered softly. I smiled at him unrepentedly. It would be good if Grover was a little more alert. Besides the Archway was close to the river, which meant that I could still use that as my last resort. Normally children of Poseidon only felt strengthened when they were physically touching water, but since Poseidon's domain had accepted my control over it – shown by the glistering pearl on my ring – I could either summon water from nowhere, or from a source close by.

Naturally doing so still left me completely drained and nearly defenceless afterwards, so I generally tended to avoid using such drastic measures.

''Then, let's go.'' Clarisse shouted excitedly, not even waiting for an affirmative before she already bounced towards the large Archway.

''At least I can tell Annabeth all about it.'' Grover mumbled forlornly, before following the grinning daughter of Ares.

The line was rather short, and soon enough we were in the small elevator that would bring us to the top of the Arch. The observation deck was a little confining, stainless steel and thick windows holding us several hundreds of feet in the air.

The view was mesmerizing though, the Gateway Arch was high enough to oversee the whole city, and I enjoyed the way the river swayed slightly in welcome, a soothing melody in the back of my mind.

Poseidon's domain included not only the oceans, but also smaller rivers and seas, and each of them had a different feeling to them.

But all of them felt like home.

''It's almost time for them to close.'' I sighed quietly, and we all exchanged slightly unhappy glances. Even Grover was reluctant to leave since none of us wanted to go back on the train, and see the same landscapes blurring by us over and over again.

It was in that moment that the doors to the elevator opened, and an elderly and rather well-rounded lady, together with her dog entered the observational deck. Even without Arashi tightening on my wrist, I would have noticed her though.

She practically _screamed_ of the word monster.

It wasn't her beady, vicious eyes or the way she seemed unnaturally fat, nor was it her coffee stained teeth and thin dark hair partly hidden by a denim hat.

It was in the way her gait was markedly predatory, her eyes focusing on us instantly. The dog – or what looked like a Chihuahua – looked remarkably like her owner, all vicious eyes and predatory gait. The old stereotype that elderly started looking like their dogs certainly seemed to apply in this case.

Ushering Grover and Clarisse to the elevator just a little quicker, I mentally thanked the Fates – regardless if they had anything to do with it or not – when a couple just entered the small space, leaving just enough place for two children.

''You two go on ahead, I'll come down with the next one.'' I reassured them quickly, when they looked like they wanted to protest.

I was touched by the fact that they didn't want to leave me behind, but I didn't want them to get dragged into the whole thing between Zeus and my dad even further. Them having a target on their back for the rest of their lives because their friendship with me was not something I was particularly keen on.

''You sure, Rhea?'' Grover asked unsurely, and even Clarisse had a small unhappy frown on her face.

''We can wait for you.'' Clarisse seconded, glaring at the couple when they looked like they were getting impatient.

I rolled my eyes fondly, waving my hand at them dismissively. ''I'm sure, guys. Wait for my downstairs, alright? Then we can go back on our favourite transport.''

Two dirty glares met my amused eyes filled with mirth, before the elevator door closed, and began to descend. Sighing in resignation, I took in the park ranger and halted in disbelief as a couple with a boy younger than me strolled towards the exit from wherever they came from. For a painful second the small boy overlapped with the charred small corpses laying twisted on the street, bloody and dead and my fists clenched.

I would not let those innocent people – that _child_ – become causalities of Zeus temper tantrum.

''Well, my dear. It seems like we're all alone now.'' The fat lady crooned victoriously, obviously completely disregarding the other four humans on the observational deck.

I frowned at her, loosening my muscles discreetly, readying for a fight. ''Who might you be then?''

She smiled at me, a forked tongue flickering out of her mouth, before looking down at the Chihuahua. ''What do you say, sonny? Will she do?'' The dog growled deep and low, the sound at odds with its small appearance. It looked ready to pounce.

The mist began to part around her form, her scaly skin and yellowish reptile eyes were clearly visible by now. The dog bared his teeth at me, snarling rabidly and with every moment it began to grow.

Mentally I sent Arashi the silent command to protect the innocent bystanders. The wyvern was unhappy, but obeyed.

The little Chihuahua was by now as tall as the room, its blood-red mane meeting the ceiling as it roared with a lion's head, goat hooves pawing at the ground restlessly, as a serpent's tail was flickering wildly behind it.

The collar though made the whole image seem a little more amusing than it might have been otherwise.

CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954.

_Really_?

I ignored the startled screams from the bystanders as Arashi enlarged himself, herding them away – instead I reached towards my hairpin, a hint of a smile on my face when I felt the familiar weight of my sword in my right hand.

Echidna and the Chimera, huh? How very exciting.

''Be honoured, Rhea Jackson.'' She gloated disdainfully, a fanged grin splitting her face grotesquely. ''For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna. Rarely does Lord Zeus allow myself to bathe in the blood of demi-gods. Consider yourself lucky.''

''Right now I am feeling so honoured, I might accidently kill something.'' I admitted solemnly, ''…though why I should feel honoured to be killed by an anteater, I'll never know.'' I finished innocently, watching with morbid fascination as Echidna started screeching furiously, her face a purplish colour.

''How _dare_ you! Sonny! Sonny! Kill that filthy little bitch!''

The chimera roared furiously, its mouth ripped wide open, exposing a row of sharp teeth and the stench of things I was probably better off not knowing.

It seemed to inhale deeply, before a column of flame shot straight at me, flickering dangerously as it impacted with the steel wall behind me.

I could feel the temperature of the flames as they passed by me, and burned a hole into the steel structure, its edges still smoking and sizzling.

I resisted the urge to express my gratitude for getting angry so easily and providing me with the perfect and easily accessible exit should I need one quickly.

Such a little gentle-Chimera-man.

Both of us moved at the same time, as it lunged at me, teeth bared, ready to tear me to pieces. I dodged nimbly, always keeping a safe distance from the gleaming teeth – never taking my eyes off both the Chimera and Echidna.

It was fast, but so was I.

I was in no hurry to initiate my own attack, still testing the strength and speed of the monster. Fighting was often like an elaborate dance. Using the same steps to create different patterns, weaving around the opponent, sometimes meeting head on, while always moving and never truly stopping.

The thrill of battle was exhilarating, even if my opponent was mostly disappointing. I had already figured out its rhythm, and the fun was starting to diminish.

My right calf contracted as I tilted forward slightly – so slight to be nearly unnoticeable – before propelling myself forwards, my speech suddenly a bit faster than before, throwing the Chimera off guard as I quickly arrived at its side, blade raised and already in the middle of a thrust into it's undefended heart.

Its head was already in motion, trying to react in time, but it was too slow. The tip of my sword was already piercing through its fur, as a fast moving object lunged towards me from my left side, ready to pierce though my body.

I was already prepared though, as with nary but a thought I _willed_ water to appear on front of my left hand in the form of a shield and with a small splash the serpents tails was submerged in the small globe of water.

My other hand had never stopped its thrust forwards, the sword gleaming proudly as it pierced through the thick four and found the heart with startling and well-practiced accuracy.

The Chimera stilled, its body slackening before falling down, its descent stopped as it burst into golden dust. Not even spoils remained.

I resisted the urge to pout. That was seriously a little unfair.

Echidna was staring at me furiously, eyes gleaming with murder as she witnessed me killing her son so easily.

''I'm so sorry.'' I smiled at her apologetically, shrugging helplessly. ''But rapid dogs got to be put down, I'm sure you agree.''

''Rhea Jackson, I'll make sure…''

The globe of water transformed into a sharp spike and with only a small narrowing of my eyes as a warning, it shot towards the fat woman quickly, piercing her throat in one smooth movement.

Echidna too dissolved into a burst of golden dust, and I mentally called Arashi back. The wyvern lunged towards my form with a small burst of speed, and with the sound of flowing water ringing pleasantly in my ears, I felt the small familiar weight return to my wrist.

The mortals were staring at me with wide eyes, and disbelief etched into their features. I really wondered what they thought they had just witnessed. It was bound to be entertaining to know.

Giving them a small wave, I returned my sword into my customary hairpin, and casually walked towards the hole in the steel structure.

Not even hesitating the slightest, I jumped through it, a mischievous grin on my face.

Why would I go through all the trouble of trying to explain why someone who fought me blew a hole into the Arch?

Falling felt a little like flying. The wind was blowing against my falling figure, as everything blurred before my eyes.

It felt like time had stopped and at the same time accelerated, and the river seemed closer with every single second.

There was no pain as I broke through the surface, only the feeling of welcome and a soothing melody seemingly floating inside my mind.

My eyes opened, and I took in the world around me. Several fish were obviously startled by the violent manner in which had entered the river; one large catfish was soon enough swimming back towards me, the first to recognize me.

I chuckled as I rubbed its scaled body soothingly, listening to its 'voice' inside my head. Fish weren't generally intelligent enough to speak or hold a conversation, at least not the normal ones. But they did recognize my father and those of his blood. The larger, more powerful and older a fish was, the better its voice could be understood.

My eyes were sad as they looked around the river.

It was tainted. Dirtied and weakened, used by humans and seeing it made me sad. Sad and furious.

An old coke can floated thought he river before me, and I nearly snarled as I incinerated it with a small burst of power.

How _dare_ they throw garbage into my father's domain.

How _dare_ they ignore the _cries_ of the creatures of the deep.

How dare they sully nature to such a degree.

It was unforgivable, and I sincerely hoped that Grover would be the first Finder to find Pan.

The world _needed_ the god.

Suddenly there was a presence behind me, one I had not felt in what felt like an eternity.

Even longer than my father's, and without any hesitation, I barrelled forward.

Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as I thought it might be.

I could only hope.

* * *

**Deleted Scene:** Atlantis

Atlantis – also known by the mortals as the lost and sunken city – was the centre of Poseidon's domain.

It was also where the God of the Seas spent the largest amount of time, regardless of his various other residences spread around the whole world.

It was every sea creatures pride and honour to serve the God of the Sea.

Lord Poseidon was not only strong, but a king and ruler worth serving. His anger was fierce and his judgement fair, and although he was as cruel and fickle as any god – maybe even more so – he never let it out on the creatures of the deep.

They respected him and his decisions, but lamented his stern and unapproachable nature.

Then Lady Rhea came and everything changed.

As a rule, inhabitants of Atlantis did not tend to like demi-gods. They certainly felt some pity for the children, but none thought that they were worth respecting.

They were short-lived and mortal after all, prone to too many mistakes.

Then their Lord brought back his demi-god daughter and crowned her Princess of his domain.

The inhabitant reserved their judgement. They did not respect demi-gods, but they did respect Lord Poseidon, so they watched.

Watched and learned.

Learned how their unapproachable Lord smiled softly in the presence of his daughter. How the mortal child could calm their Lord with a simple touch, and look. How the demi-god child of the Sea God seemed completely relaxed in the elder god's presence, even when his fury was boiling.

They noticed and reacted accordingly. The child of their Lord was obviously to be protected and obeyed.

They would.

(Back then it was still the child of the Lord, not Lady Rhea that they wanted to protect.)

She wasn't like the other demi-gods though. She did not demand, did not abuse her power, but she was firm in her stance and when she spoke it was with a certain inborn authority and dignity.

Respect started to form. Respect and a hint of fondness when they saw their Lord laugh about something his daughter had said.

Their stance changed when even the ever stern Mersmil, elder of the Merman race and member of the council – praised the Princess for her quick wit and intelligence.

Laughter often filled the halls, deep and sincere as the sea itself sung in contentment. Atlantis seemed to thrive and the monotone reality slowly began to change.

Daughter of Poseidon turned into Princess and Princess into Lady Rhea, and suddenly the thought of taking orders from her seemed almost natural.

Why would it not be?

It was too quite when she returned to the surface world. Quiet and somehow unfulfilling when their Lord was not laughing in contentment and Lord Triton frowned with crossed arms, looking morosely out of the window.

It was only when she returned in summer, having grown another two inches, and the bright laughter once again filled the halls, that the inhabitant first realized what had been rather obvious even before.

If Lord Poseidon was the core, the sword and shield of Atlantis, then Lady Rhea was obviously its heart and soul.

It was as simple as that.

* * *

**A/N Finally finished. I'm honestly a little tired of these filler like chapters, because I can't change anything drastically yet.**

**What a shame!**

**Hope you guys still liked it though. There isn't going to be any sign of Poseidon for a while yet, at least for another 1-2 chapters, so I'm kinda close to tears.**

**Look forward to the next chapter! I'll try to not take this long, but once per week is quite exhausting. For those who have not seen it yet, I started a drabble like story with a fem!Harry/Poseidon pairing, for those who enjoy those kinda stories as well.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story.**

**Love you guys!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	34. Chapter 34 - Shrouded Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_It was unforgivable, and I sincerely hoped that Grover would be the first Finder to find Pan. _

_The world needed the god. _

_Suddenly there was a presence behind me, one I had not felt in what felt like an eternity._

_Even longer than my father's, and without any hesitation, I barrelled forward._

_Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as I thought it might be._

_I could only hope._

* * *

Chapter 34 - Shrouded Plans

* * *

''_Brother_.''

Rhea called out happily, as she barrelled towards Triton; the water easily making way. Her eldest brother was grinning at her fondly; arms already stretched out as she practically threw herself into his embrace.

Rhea had missed Triton. Missed the presence of her second favourite person in the world.

''Have you been well, little sister?'' Triton tousled her hair, ignoring the reproachful look she shot him completely with enviable ease.

Rhea huffed, but could not feel any real irritation. ''Naturally. Though I do not believe I will ever like my second uncle.''

''It is no real loss. Believe me.'' Triton snorted, winking at Rhea when she could not stifle a small amused smile.

''Aunt Hestia will be quite sad, I suspect.'' Rhea frowned, thinking of her third favourite person. Hestia valued family above all else, and the disagreements between them hurt her a great deal, Rhea knew that. But she could not find any pity for the one who tried to kill her several times during the last few days.

If Poseidon caused Zeus some well deserved pain, then Rhea would not lose any sleep over it.

''Father cares more about your favour, then our aunt's. You know that.'' Triton added perhaps unnecessarily, but the heir to Atlantis knew that his little adorable sister tended to over think the simplest of matters.

Triton knew how frightening his father's wrath was when the lightning bolt nearly killed Rhea, and the appearance of Echidna and her little son helped little to soothe his temper. Poseidon had been only a breath away from storming Olympus and slaughtering Zeus in the most gruesome of manners - _again_.

It went without saying that Triton would have helped gladly.

The reluctance with which his father had commanded him to meet Rhea had been easy to see. Poseidon had been on the verge of coming himself, regardless of how that would be viewed or what consequences such an action would bring forth. The possessive and rather resentful look the King of Atlantis shot his heir when he was about to leave spoke volumes about his feelings in that matter.

But both were aware of the fact that a minor god like Triton was easier to disregard than the Lord of the Seas.

''I know.'' Rhea suddenly answered; voice uncharacteristically quiet. ''But it does not change the fact that such animosity between dad and second uncle hurts Aunt Tess quite deeply. And dad cares about her enough to be annoyed when she's unhappy.''

Triton kept quiet about the fact that Poseidon was quite displeased about Hestia's decision to involve Rhea in order to stop Zeus. He also wisely didn't mention that as far as the Lord of the Sea was concerned, keeping little Rhea happy was more important than the fate of the world and Hestia's happiness _combined_.

''Well, I won't argue with you about that.'' Triton finally amended, loosening his hold on his little sister slightly. ''And that's not why I'm here anyway.''

''So why are you here then?'' Rhea questioned curiously, previous topic shoved to the back of her mind for now. ''Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but…'' She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders somewhat helplessly in her bewilderment.

It wasn't like her father couldn't just transmit any messaged he wanted into her mind.

''Familial support.'' Triton stated promptly, before grimacing. ''But I also have a message from father. I'm supposed to tell you that our eldest uncle's symbol of power is similarly missing, and that the force behind the demi-god is our grand-father.''

Rhea was torn – on the one hand it was always better to know one's enemy than to act blindly; on the other hand she could not deny that she feared Oceanus. The few days she spent captive in his presence years ago were enough to permanently etch a healthy dose of caution into her mind regarding all Titans, including Kronos.

''I see.'' Rhea felt strangely numb. She wasn't afraid – not truly – but she wasn't as relaxed as minutes ago either.

Triton frowned, observing Rhea's miniscule changes in expression, saw the lingering hesitation and kept silent.

The matter with Oceanus was still a sore wound – Triton knew that. But he also knew how strong and mature his little sister was in comparison to others.

She would not allow this information to hinder her. Instead she would use it to protect herself, and keep their father from destroying the whole world if she were to die.

And no, Triton did not believe that he was exaggerating. At all.

''Well, I'm also supposed to give you those.'' Triton amended, three translucent pearls appearing in his outstretched palm. They seemed otherworldly with their small inner light and the way they mirrored the colour of the sea.

''What does dad want me to do that needs those pearls?'' Rhea questioned, pocketing the small pearls into her jacket, careful to have them within reach.

Triton shrugged his shoulders. ''I think it's more a safety measure than anything else. Father was not happy about the fact that you were nearly killed by that lightning bolt. And even if Zeus will not try to kill you directly again, he will still try to do so indirectly, like with Echidna.''

''Thanks, brother.'' Rhea shot her elder brother a grateful look, knowing that his presence – instead of anyone else's – was meant to reassure her.

The currents were gentle as they flowed past them, and Rhea hesitated. She needed to leave now before her friends got even more worried. They would have noticed the fighting by now, she knew that.

But she was loathe to separate from Triton who she hadn't seen in a while.

''I'll see you soon.'' Triton smiled faintly, pulling her into his embrace another time, before he slowly began to dissolve into the water, his form disappearing with every breath.

''Good luck, little sister.''

His voice echoed briefly, before only the silence remained. Rhea glanced briefly at the lingering fish, and the way the sun lightened the water, before floating upwards.

After all, it wouldn't do to worry her friends anymore than she already did.

* * *

It took some moments to find a quiet place where I could exit the river without being seen, the surface full of emergency vehicles and police helicopters. The noise ringing uncomfortably loud in my ears.

I felt a brief flare of guilt for helping ruin the Arch, before promptly shoving the blame where it belonged – in Zeus' direction.

Trying to ignore the camera teams filming the still smoking hole, I pushed myself through the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of Clarisse and Grover.

I knew that I would receive a fierce scolding from my friends, but while I welcomed their help and company for the quest, I could not risk Zeus turning his anger on them when they would be unable to resist it.

Finding them was surprisingly easy as I relied on Arashi to lead me through the outer crowd, their worried expression making me feel guilty yet again, so I patiently listened to Clarisse's fierce rant, Grover similarly upset yet less vocal about his feelings.

But their concern was genuine, their sentiment heart-warming and I once again realized how precious my friends were.

''…and I swear if you ever leave us behind like that again, I will kick your pretty little ass six ways to Sunday. And I don't care if it takes me the better part of my life. Understand?''

Clarisse finally finished, breathing heavily as Grover nodded firmly next to her, dark eyes for once not averted in nervousness. Though I would have appreciated his backbone more if he had not immediately used it against me.

''I know – and I'm sorry for making you worry. But I couldn't let you get hurt on my behalf.'' I apologized, continuing before the two of them could interrupt. ''It had more to do with my dad's and my uncle less than stellar relationship, and not the quest. So I wanted to keep you out of it.''

Clarisse huffed, but looked partly appeased. ''Alright, but still, don't do it again, okay?''

''Agreed.'' Grover stated simply, chin raised defiantly.

I raised my hand placating gesture, palms facing outwards as I smiled sheepishly. ''I got it, alright? No more running off without you guys. So stop glaring at me like that.'' I muttered the last part, expression suspiciously close to pouting.

Clarisse crossed her arms with one last huff, before turning around and heading off into a random direction.

''What are you waiting for? An invitation?'' She called back, a small smirk on her lips. ''You buy us a dinner and you can consider yourself forgiven.''

A small quiet laugh slipped out of me as I saw Grover's dubious expression, and I was more than happy to comply with Clarisse's demands, feeling lucky that she was quick to anger, but fast to forgive.

''Come one, Grover.'' I chuckled amusedly, as I strode after the daughter of Ares, my eyes alight with humour as I heard the satyr mutter a curse in Greek before following us.

Perhaps the quest wouldn't turn out as badly as I thought.

* * *

Unsurprisingly I was jinxing myself.

We had found a random McDonalds quickly, Clarisse impatiently waiting for us as we entered the rather small establishment and seated ourselves on mildly uncomfortable wooden benches.

Since all of us had a change of clothes or two, we received nothing more than a curious blink, more for Grover's longing look at some aluminium cans in the trash than anything else. The waitress had already taken our orders, and I was already looking forward to my burger.

My father wasn't a fan of any kind of fast food, so instances in which I could actually eat some truly unhealthy food were rare indeed.

The conversation between us flowed lightly, full of inconsequential topics, none of us willing to spoil the celebratory mood with unwelcome thoughts. Grover regaled us with tales about his family, while Clarisse sharply added some bits and pieces of her mother; a strong woman with a fiery temper and some issues with violence. Both needled me about my life in Atlantis, and I regaled them with some stories which Poseidon would not mind them knowing.

For the moment everything was peaceful, the previous hectic for the moment put to the back of our minds.

Until such an action was made impossible.

It wasn't the deep roaring sound of the black bike that announced his presence. Nor was it the sudden tingling and screaming of my instincts. Instead it was the anger trying to slip through my shields, the emotion seemingly floating in the air like poisonous invisible clouds.

His strides were confident and measured, a certain predatory intent in his movements that reminded me of my father when he was on a warpath. With dark short hair, black sunglasses that did not quite manage to hide the flaming quality of his non existent eyes and rippling muscles it was not difficult to recognize the Olympian casually strolling into the McDonalds where we were currently resting.

Ares, Greek God of War and Clarisse's father, strolled towards us leisurely, the anger rolling off his person intensifying with every step. I could see Grover clenching his fists tightly while Clarisse largely seemed to be clear of the God's influence. Only her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion for a moment, before her gaze seemed to settle on the form only a few feet away from our table.

''Ah, what a coincidence.'' Ares grinned at us joyously – apparently finding a great deal of humour in this situation. ''I didn't know I would find the three of you here. What an _unexpected_ turn of events.''

Not even waiting for a response, Ares seated himself on the bench next to a slightly shaking Grover, the satyr having already realized who sat beside him.

''L-Lord Ares.'' Grover managed to squeeze out through the anger and the fear. I echoed him a moment later, not quite willing to anger the God sitting so very close to us.

Clarisse didn't quite seem to know what to make of this situation. She probably hadn't seen her father very often, and to meet him in such a way was certainly startling.

''Father.'' She greeted him, uncertain but determined to not cower. ''What are you doing here?''

''I was in the area, and noticed some disturbances.'' Ares waved his hand dismissively before propping his face on his palm; elbow firmly planted on the table, the gesture far more menacing than it should have been. ''Naturally I was curious when I sensed my own child near, and thought I would drop by''

Liar. Ares eyes never so much as strayed from their direction, boring into my sea-green ones. What I knew of the god's temperament wasn't encouraging and I briefly wondered if Clarisse's dream to fight her father at least once wasn't encouraged by the desire to hurt him rather fiercely.

''Then how might we help you?'' I smiled at the Greek god, falling into a more formal speech pattern, remembering my father's lessons on politics. It was of the upmost importance to not give them a _reason_ to start a feud. As long as no actual offense was committed, most gods didn't bother with demi-gods. It was like dancing on the fine line between respect and obedience, and I had already sworn to myself that I would never fall into the latter.

Another literal wave of anger tried to invade my thoughts, and I casually deflected those whispering temptations. Ares aura felt like the shouts of war, the cries of the fallen drenched in blood and tears, like the screams of loss and tragedy. It was unsettling in a different way than Dionysus' aura. The Wine God's had felt like incoherent moans and the debauchery of the living, like desperate howls of agony and the very loss of reason.

But Ares aura seemed weaker somehow. More suppressed which didn't make sense when I factored in the circumstances.

What was going on?

Ares grunted in acknowledgement, lips stretching into a shark-like grin. ''I guess you guys will do. Better for it to be done by one of my own, I suppose. Listen up, kiddos. I want you to do a little detour and retrieve something for me.''

My smile became slightly more forced when I thought about the fact that this arrogant selfish bastard wanted us to make a _detour_ when Zeus and Poseidon could go to war in a few days.

But denying gods never went well for any party involved, and while Poseidon's protection gave me far more leeway than others had, I was too stubborn to always rely on his help. I wasn't only the daughter of Poseidon, but _Rhea Jackson_ and while it might be harder, it was also far more satisfying.

''What would such a thing be, Lord Ares?'' I questioned resignedly, wondering why Ares would choose now to give us an additional task. Perhaps, as the God of War, he desired the violence it would cause if two Olympians went to war.

But that didn't really make sense either.

''Well, little cousin. You're on your way to Denver right? I forget a shield of mine when I was last there, in an abandoned water park in town. I thought about going myself, but then I sensed you guys and decided to let you have a chance to prove yourselves. Especially since a daughter of mine is with you guys.''

Ares continued to grin, the flames behind his glasses notably increasing with every heartbeat – and I nodded to show my agreement, inwardly full of carefully hidden disgust when I noticed how casually he threw Clarisse under the bus together with us.

''But… don't we have a quest to do already?'' Clarisse frowned, sharp eyes flickering from her father to me.

''We should be fine if we hurry.'' I tried to reassure her, ''Besides it's on our way, and shouldn't take too much time.''

The daughter of Ares shrugged, the angry lines smoothing over now that she had said her piece. Grover was completely silent, too wary to contribute to the largely one-sided conversation.

''It's a mile west on Delany, look for the Tunnel of Love ride. You really can't miss it.''

Ares glanced at Clarisse shortly, before seemingly dismissing whatever thoughts were plaguing his mind.

''Don't die, kiddos.''

The mist rolled around his form, tendrils reaching throughout the restaurant, before his presence disappeared completely, nothing indicating that a god had sat there only seconds ago.

''Great…'' Grover bloated nervously, interrupting the uncomfortable silence. ''…you sure don't do anything by halves, do you, Rhea?''

''It's not my fault – this time at least.'' I protested weakly, still not sure why Ares appeared in front of us. ''Dad doesn't have any quarrels with him right now. Nor do they have a particularly good relationship, and he doesn't seem the type to be interested in a demi-god, so I don't know why he was here. Any ideas, Clarisse?''

''None.'' The daughter of Ares stated without any preamble. ''I've barely spoken to him a couple of sentences, so I wouldn't know. More importantly…'' She trailed off, a small teasing smile on her lips as she leaned forward. ''What's with you changing your speech all of a sudden? It sounded positively stifling.''

''Politics.'' My voice was as dry as the eternal desert, and I couldn't hide the dismayed expression crossing my face. ''Politics and good manners, I suppose.''

She snorted, grin showing how positively amusing Clarisse found this. ''Then Princess, let's enjoy our food and then get going.''

I twitched at my new nickname, while Grover was struggling to hide his own apparent amusement.

Observing the positively cackling – and wasn't that kind of disturbing? – Clarisse and the grinning Grover, I promptly decided to take back everything positive I've ever thought about them.

My friends were just plain cruel.

Still, as the waitress returned with our food, all of us pretty much salivating from the smell alone, I swore to myself that none of them would be harmed during the quest.

I wouldn't allow it.

* * *

The palace was silent.

This was not due to a lack of inhabitants, but rather the rolling waves of anger threatening to throw the whole ocean into complete and utter chaos. The various sea creatures, regardless of their rank or prominence quickly and quietly went about their business, not daring to disturb the god in his chambers.

Their liege had been beyond furious when the Princess was attacked by Zeus, and even ripping off his arm had not cooled Poseidon's temper in the least.

It was to such a state that Triton, minor god and heir to Atlantis returned from his assignment, a wry smile on his face as he swiftly made his way towards where he could sense his father's presence.

He found it particularly vexing that he could not borrow his little sister for the following conversation, wary of Poseidon's reaction. He was not afraid of his father, but a bit of caution never went remiss.

The Lord of the Sea was seated in a comfortable arm chair in his study, gaze firmly settled on the large arch-like window leading outside.

''I have returned, father.''

Poseidon's eyes slid over towards his heir, still dark in his anger. ''I presume that everything went well?''

''Naturally. Though Rhea's reaction towards the one responsible was… worrying. She still hasn't recovered from what was done to her, I believe.'' Triton sighed heavily, fists clenched as he forcefully swallowed the feeling of helplessness trying to weigh him down as surely as any anchor.

Poseidon's hand on the arm rest tightened imperceptibly, not caring when he felt the first sign of splinters trying to pierce his skin. ''Of course not.'' He muttered, a grimace contorting his features. ''That is not something you can ever recover from. The fact that she has not run away from me screaming in terror is already remarkable enough. Everything else is simply a miracle.''

Triton nodded, hesitating for a brief moment. ''Father… how will you deal with the real perpetrator?''

''We can't.'' Poseidon instantly refuted, ''Not yet at least. We need to cooperate if we were to deal with our father, perhaps even more Titans. And right now we're as divided as always. My younger brother would not hear my advice, nor suggestions. Neither would he heed Hades'. And currently we are the only ones who suspect.''

''What about Hestia? She surely would not deny you.'' Triton questioned, even if he was reasonably sure that his father had already contemplated that particular avenue.

''She wouldn't, but it would be futile. Zeus is too far gone in his paranoia and illusions of superiority to listen to anyone else. Our conflict and his easy defeat did not help matters either.'' Poseidon snorted, but contrary to his words he did not sound the least bit contrite. ''Besides, without concrete proof – and even with – a pre-emptive strike will require far more cooperation than we could possibly manage in such a short amount of time.''

''So we're going to wait.'' Triton stated simply, trying to hide how his mood flickered between dismayed disappointment and roaring anger.

''Yes.'' The Lord of the Sea threw his heir a sharp look, and Triton instantly subsided. ''Though waiting does not equal doing nothing. They have dared to place Rhea in harms way. You should know how much that _displeases_ me.''

Another wave of potent anger washed through the cast room, the water seemingly darkening in response to the Stormbringer's fury. Triton wisely kept quiet.

''_Oh?_'' Poseidon suddenly exclaimed, his fingers tapping on his armrest in a constant rhythm. ''Have you heard anything about that nasty warmonger child of my brother lately?''

Triton frowned in confusion. ''Nothing, father.''

''That brute is currently far too close to little Rhea for my comfort, but I'll address that later with him.'' Poseidon imagined that bastard's howls of pure unbridled agony as he mercilessly tore him apart, a small excited smirk the only sign of his suppressed rage.

A shame he couldn't stir up too much trouble currently, but he could always wait for a few years.

''Should I…?'' Triton began, falling silent once more when Poseidon waved his inquiry off with a dismissive gesture of his hand.

''No need.'' The god's smirk widened when he though about that little present he had given her years ago. ''Rhea will be fine, I've given her some insurance. I'll remind her to use it if the impudent brute gets any ideas.''

Triton watched the malicious expression in Poseidon's dark orbs, the promise of punishment clearly visible and wisely once again kept quiet.

He quite liked being alive.

Honestly.

* * *

**A/N Well finished at last! This chapter has actually been finished since weeks ago, but then my computer broke down, and I finally managed to fix it this Friday, so here you go!**

**Well things are finally heating up a little ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**C'ya soon**

**AriesOrion**


	35. Chapter 35 - Wounds of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

**I was just about to update when I read the latest review that I felt I had to adress properly. Writing that I should just quit this story altogether because I haven't updated in a while, and that I just 'suck at updating', seriously ruined my mood.**

**To kksambo - I have a life! During the last few month I had little breaks or weekends totally off, instead I spent them searching for colleges, visiting colleges, applying for colleges, searching for apartments, visiting apartments, earning extra money and the rest with my little niece and nephew who I will be seeing seldomnly when I move away to start college.**

**I also have other stories I should update but can't find the proper time or motivation for. One can't just start writing randomly without any inspiration which is seriously lacking when you just want to drop into bed as soon as you get home.**

**I love writing, but it had to take a backseat during the last few month because they literally decided my whole future.**

**So please stop insulting me!**

**To those of you who reviewed and supported me, I greatly appreciate it, so please ignore the rant above!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_''That brute is currently far too close to little Rhea for my comfort, but I'll address that later with him.'' Poseidon imagined that bastard's howls of pure unbridled agony as he mercilessly tore him apart, a small excited smirk the only sign of his suppressed rage._

_A shame he couldn't stir up too much trouble currently, but he could always wait for a few years. _

_''Should I…?'' Triton began, falling silent once more when Poseidon waved his inquiry off with a dismissive gesture of his hand. _

_''No need.'' The god's smirk widened when he thought about that little present he had given her years ago. ''Rhea will be fine, I've given her some insurance. I'll remind her to use it if the impudent brute gets any ideas.''_

_Triton watched the malicious expression in Poseidon's dark orbs, the promise of punishment clearly visible and wisely once again kept quiet._

_He quite liked being alive._

_Honestly._

* * *

Chapter 35 – Wounds of Time

* * *

Time was sometimes very strange.

At times, it would flash by with immeasurable speed, seemingly blurring by; while other moments seemed to last an eternity, time dragging on endlessly.

This time, it seemed to be the former, the scenes behind the train's windows splashing by like random colors – their arrival seeming far sooner than anticipated.

None of us looked particularly well-rested, dark bags seemingly painted beneath our eyes – and the previous excitement at getting out of camp, and being offered a quest had long ago worn off.

Denver was a city like any other; a mixture of old and new, skyscrapers built next to old buildings, paint peeling and walls cracking faintly.

I didn't exactly like, nor did I dislike it.

The architecture appeared insignificant when the imminent second quest hung over us like a sharp guillotine. I didn't know Ares – not like I knew my father, or Hestia – and I was completely lost as to how to react to his ''request''.

I had pondered about this issue for hours on end by now, and I wasn't any farther in figuring out why he would act like that, then in the very moment the God of War uttered those words. From what I had heard and read over the years in Atlantis, Ares wasn't the type to jump head-first into such large confrontations, no matter what his domain was.

''Princess… Get your head out of the clouds.'' Clarisse rebuked me teasingly, a small grin lightening up her tired features, and I let out a wry smile.

''When are you going to stop calling me that?'' I was more resigned than angry, trying not to pout at the unfairness of it all. It would probably do nothing but spur the daughter of Ares on even further.

''Not going to stop. Like ever.''

Clarisse laughed, before skipping out of the train station – leaving me and Grover to follow. Grover looked at the dark cloud hovering in the grey sky visible through the arch-like windows in apparent wariness, but surprisingly did nothing but sigh in dejection.

''I'm going to protect you from the evil evil rain, Grover. Now let's go before Clarisse does something completely crazy that gets us chased by the police, or something equally ridiculous.''

The satyr snorted, commenting dryly. ''Your faith is her is astounding.''

''I hadn't noticed.'' I blinked back innocently, striding towards the direction Clarisse had left him, missing the exasperated smile tilting Grover's lips upward crookedly.

Outside the station, the wind was blowing with increasing ferocity, some people drawing their thin summer jackets tighter around themselves as they hurried over the cold stone ground.

Clarisse was already waiting for us, snacks visible in her hands – chocolate more than anything else – and I caught the snack bar thrown my way with a deft hand, Grover eying his part beside me dubiously.

''They didn't have any aluminum cans, Grover. So live with what you got.'' Clarisse scolded lightly, turning in my direction with a sheepish smile. ''The taxis are this way.''

''Too lazy…'' I muttered, my actions belying my words – feet already starting to move towards the direction Clarisse had pointed towards only a moment ago.

Clarisse muffled laughter and Grover's groan were music to my ears, as I allowed myself to smile.

Having such friends was truly very fortunate.

Unbeknownst to me, a presence was watching from a distance; red flames flickering the darkest of colors for a brief moment, a malevolent pressure enveloping the area for the mere fraction of a second, short enough not to noticed by anyone.

Even the ever-watchful Lord of the Seas.

No one noticed that there existed an infinitely small trace of a bare moment where everything had paused in its very steps.

Time truly was such a wondrous thing.

* * *

War was cruel. It was an endless fight, tinged with hate and bitterness – so many bodies bleeding onto the cold hard ground.

War didn't leave time for regrets, death lurking around every corner, every decision a path to either damnation or salvation.

He was War. He was the very personification of the most primal of instincts to kill and dominate, to conquer and survive.

War was _powerful_.

But sometimes Ares did not feel like he was. When his father – when Zeus – only glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, the disappointment clearly visible only to turn towards Athena; he felt like he was suffocating.

Too weak and insignificant to deserve a second glance even from his own Mother who had birthed him. At those times, his anger only calmed and chilled coldly when he saw that Hephaestus didn't even seem to be worthy of the first glance.

(In the privacy of his own mind, he screamed sometimes. Cursed them all to eternity and beyond, only to try again the very next day. Pathetic, he knows.)

The flickering flames in his eye sockets were roaring brightly, trained upon the three children he had issued that quest to.

They were stepping out of the taxi, turning towards the dilated water park, gate covered with barbed wire and coated in rust. The abandoned park was one of his haunts he sometimes took Aphrodite to, always so very eager to have his brother's wife moaning beneath him.

It made him feel powerful, like it was obvious who was superior between the two of them.

He observed with detached curiosity as the satyr used enchanted shoes – _Hermes work?_ – to float over the gate, his own daughter and Barnacle breath's following on that strange wyvern the girl always seemed to carry with her.

He wasn't able to hear their conversation as they meandered through the various worn attractions, but their body language was equal parts exasperated and amused as their laughter carried over to him.

Poseidon's daughter – Rhea, if he remembered correctly – was a strange demi-god, Ares noted with no small amount of fascination. Even after observing her for several days, he still wasn't entirely sure why she was so fiercely protected.

She literally _reeked_ of Poseidon.

As if she had spent such a large time close to him that her smell did not differ from a limb cut off and given her form.

A lowly mortal was obviously given more attention from her godly parent than he – the God of War – himself. His anger was sudden and fierce as he saw her pause after identifying the little symbol his brother had left behind after trapping the park, which was found by his own flesh and blood no less.

Ares would have loved the daughter of Poseidon be humiliated by Hephaestus – but it didn't really matter in the long run.

She would get his shield, and he would pretend to reward her, smuggling the stolen lightning bolt into her possession – only to send her towards Corpse Breath's domain, where she would be smote for falsely accusing the Silent One for stealing the bolt she herself had in her possession.

Hades and Poseidon would go to war, one more furious than the other – and Ares would present his work to his father, proving once and for all that he was worthy of being his successor.

A perfect plan. Worthy of being the God of War.

A cold light shone from his 'eyes' – a murderous intent rising in his heart, and Ares smiled – imaging the glorious war that would spring forth from this.

Inside of him, another presence stirred for a brief moment, cruel amusement emanating from it – Ares's flames turning the darkest of colors for a single unnoticeable moment.

Patience was a virtue.

It knew that very well.

* * *

The shield was right in front of them.

Displayed prominently on the otherwise empty heart-covered boat; statues surrounding the empty wrecked pool, arrows pointing towards the middle of the dried and worn pool.

The only thing missing was a huge neon colored sign with the word 'trap' flashing constantly.

''That's a bit too obvious, isn't it?'' Clarisse whispered doubtfully, and even Grover had a strange expression on his face.

We had only been in this old abandoned water park for nearly half-an-hour, most of the time spent trying to figure out where the love ride was, before finding this particular display.

''I'll just sent Arashi to take a look.'' I eventually sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose in pure aggravation. Our time could have been spent doing better things – _like stopping the darn Apocalypse_.

But complaining would be a waste of breath – and I had always been of the pragmatic sort.

It didn't take long for Arashi to return, the little wyvern seeming a little disgruntled, its tail waving restlessly.

_''It's surrounded by thin wires.'' _A soft growling voice echoed in my mind, and I repeated the same information to Clarisse and Grover.

''Even from above? I could use the shoes to grab the shield otherwise. '' Grover offered after a short pause, but Arashi only snorted in displeasure; so I had no choice but to shake my head.

Clarisse plopped down on the ground ungracefully, crossing her legs to get more comfortable. ''How many wires are there?''

I sat down as well, relaying Arashi's information with a small frown. ''Too many to think about either going around them, or destroying them.''

''Then what should we do?'' Grover complained, mirroring Clarisse position on the ground. ''I don't want to find out what happens when we trigger the trap.''

Considering this trap was meant for Ares – I didn't want to either.

''Something remote perhaps?'' Clarisse mused out loud. ''We would have to remain at some distance though.''

I grinned brightly. ''That should work. I could use water to drag the shield towards us. The trap's radius shouldn't be too large, after all the mortal world should not be disturbed by it.''

I was rather pleased with the plan. It would allow all of us to remain at a safe distance, and even more importantly no one would have to die at my father's hand because I was forced into that ridiculous love tunnel.

''There are water tanks here.'' Clarisse pointed at a mixture of metal pipes and larger cylindrical rusty structures, and I could faintly feel the liquid inside. I breathed a silent sigh of relief; it would have taxed me quite a bit to summon water out of nowhere.

''Ready then?'' Clarisse smirked daringly, the excitement of a battle starting to thrum though our blood.

All of us grinned, before nodding decisively.

It was time to finish our first quest.

* * *

Some droplets of sweat poured down my face as I gathered all the water in the surroundings – its power comparatively small due to its stale state – summoning a literal wave of water several meters above the highest wires; pouring wave after wave of pure power into the liquid.

I would not have had to do such with the ocean's water, but this water had only the faintest of connections to my father's domain, even less than rainwater which still belonged under the category of 'Stormbringer'.

It required far more power to control, and for it to become capable of tearing apart the whole trap with blunt force, it would have to absorb some more of my own power.

It was exhausting. It was time-consuming. It was a _challenge_.

A bloodthirsty grin formed on my face, as my eyes flashing a bright sea-green for a short moment – and the water descended with all the force of the ocean.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, but perhaps that was only my opinion. I felt the wires snap under the water's condensed weight, wave after wave tearing through the air – until it finally pulverized the boat, heedless of the small metallic spiders now everywhere.

The shield was surrounded by water – and with a silent mental command, a small glob of water streaked through the air to drop Ares' artifact next to me.

I allowed myself a small accomplished smile, even when a voice I did not recognize began the countdown to what would have been a first-degree humiliating experience.

Being filmed and shown on Olympus? Pure disgrace!

Sagging to the stone ground in pure exhaustion, I barely took note of Clarisse nearly carrying me outside, or Grover's worried hovering.

Instead a faint victorious feeling spread through my body, as we all rested on a small stripe of grass underneath an old oak tree only several dozen feet away from the entrance to the water park.

All of us were still grinning brightly adrenaline cursing through our bodies, feeling pride at our accomplishment.

Still flushed, I rummaged through my back pack, several cubes of ambrosia vanishing into my mouth, its nourishing energy a balm for my exhausted body and mind. At this moment, I really missed my father, who would have hugged me tightly, and whispered praises into my ear.

But I was with my friends which was still a difficult thing to believe. It's not like I didn't have friends in school before, but I had to keep so many secrets from them that it was sometimes stifling, having to make up lie after lie to cover up everything they could not know.

''That was awesome.'' Clarisse's jubilant exclaim shook me out of my depressing reverie, and I returned her joyful grin with my own.

Grover gnawed on a can, left hand gesturing at me. ''Remind me to never get on your bad side, Rhea.''

Clapping interrupted my amused response, and our expressions instantly turned serious as we whirled around towards the sound.

Ares was strolling towards us leisurely, cocky grin plastered on his face. The same urge to _fight_ welling up inside each of our minds.

''Well done. Well done, kiddos.'' The God of War exclaimed happily, but none of us were in the mood to smile anymore. ''Didn't really think you all had it in you.''

Picking up his shield that Clarisse had grabbed and dumped on the ground carelessly – Ares let it vanish into nothing after a short moment of consideration.

''Don't pull such depressing faces, I'm here to reward you for such a job well done.'' The god lifted his sunglasses to reveal the flickering flames making up his eyes, scrutinizing them for a second, before a blue backpack appeared in his hand.

''This is your reward. It has everything you need for the rest of your journey; food, water, money, weapons, and even some ambrosia. You can just take a taxi straight towards Corpse Breathe's domain. The entrance is in Los Angeles… really can't miss it. Have fun, kiddos – and don't die too quickly.''

Clarisse's father grinned at us one last time, expression disconcertingly predatory, before throwing the backpack in our direction with a flick of his hand, body vanishing into nothingness. Only then did the invisible pressure disappear, tense muscle loosing almost involuntarily.

''I really don't like your father.'' Grover mumbled cautiously, his dismay clearly evident; and Clarisse didn't disagree.

I remained stubbornly silent, aware of how lucky I was. Poseidon loved me, cherished me, protected me – and at some point I had taken it for granted. A life where my father would not pluck down the stars from the sky personally if I only so much hinted at desiring them hardly seemed feasible for me anymore.

Before I left on my first quest, we had come to the almost silent agreement to not let our emotions spill over for the duration of the quest, my father's presence not gone but severely muted at the back of my mind – and I _hated_ it.

I was so sorely tempted to reach out, missing his presence so acutely in this moment that it seemed almost like physical pain.

''To Los Angeles we go.''

Clarisse muttered beside me, and I silently agreed.

Even though my uncle was not the one who stole the bolt, going further west and pretending we believed it wouldn't hurt us.

And I quite looked forward to meeting my uncle.

At least one of them.

* * *

Several miles beneath the surface, a stately white palace silently braced the endless sea in which it was built so many years ago.

Its halls were silent, nary a being visible in the many empty rooms. Only one single room was occupied by the sole being living in this desolate place.

Long dark hair curled in fury as a magnificent crown bound the loose curls, slender fingers moving over the keys of the exquisitely crafted piano in frantic motions. Drops of salty liquid mixed with the sea water inside the palace, shed from red-rimmed eyes.

Amphitrite – Queen of Atlantis, and wife to Poseidon – pressed the last few keys to the song, an eons old piece of music that her husband had once upon a time written for her, and couldn't stop the tears.

She barely remembered the time when she was not so bitter, so hateful towards everything that the world itself seemed to have lost its color. She had been so naïve back then, so in love with the handsome god that married her – so very smitten with his wild strength and sharp intelligence.

Amphitrite hadn't minded that he only married her out of obligation, had thought herself capable of making him fall in love with her, but time had passed and he had barely even touched her. Even his occasional tries at making it work soon enough vanished. Instead he had fooled around outside of her marriage bed, bedding others when he would not even touch her.

Amphitrite had been devastated. Crushed into fragments, and she had picked up the pieces and not allowed herself another fanciful thought ever again.

It was easier to hate than to love him, and when she noticed that even Triton's birth had not softened him towards her – she had erased every scrap of affection she had.

Instead she had loathed him, her wounds festering and_ hurting_ – but she persisted. Because Poseidon – beyond some care towards Triton – never _loved_ anyone.

It was enough.

But then he had brought home that _filth_ – that spawn of his – and Amphitrite had despaired. Because that one look he gave her – full of love, and gentle caring – had been so intense, she could have gathered a million of looks he had graced her with, and not even come remotely closed to this one simple gaze.

She knew that what she had done only hours ago would result in her death. But she could not find it in herself to care.

At least he would finally look at her properly, even if that gaze would be filled with the fiercest of hatred.

Eying the slowly dissolving vial on top of the piano with a fervent expression, she slowly began to laugh.

It was a sound full of madness, of a mind so broken that death would be a reprieve.

''Soon, Poseidon.'' She murmured vacantly. ''You will feel my pain… and I will be in your memory for the rest of time.

Soon, my husband. You will feel absolute despair.''

* * *

**A/N I have accomplished it! Another chapter…after several month of procrastination, being actually kind of busy, and nearly finishing this chapter, before losing it due to my laptop being absolutely weird, I have brought you another small treat.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Some character building for Ares and Amphitrite as a small bonus, though no Poseidon… **

**The gods have some issues, don't they?**

**The next chapter shouldn't take too long, I'll start the next one immediately so we'll see.**

**C'ya soon,**

**AriesOrion**


	36. Chapter 36 - Dreams and Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for little Rhea

* * *

_Previous chapter:_

_She knew that what she had done only hours ago would result in her death. But she could not find it in herself to care._

_At least he would finally look at her properly, even if that gaze would be filled with the fiercest of hatred._

_Eying the slowly dissolving vial on top of the piano with a fervent expression, she slowly began to laugh._

_It was a sound full of madness, of a mind so broken that death would be a reprieve._

_''Soon, Poseidon.'' She murmured vacantly. ''You will feel my pain… and I will be in your memory for the rest of time._

_Soon, my husband. You will feel absolute despair.''_

* * *

Chapter 36 – Dreams and Bonds

* * *

''This is as far as I'll drive, ya only need to grab a bus from here on and you'll be in the fuckin' busy centre of this god-forsaken city.''

The taxi driver – a nearly forty year old half-bald man with too much facial hair and decidedly not enough manners – stopped shortly before a decently sized bus station. It was early in the morning, the driver having been encouraged – meaning bribed – to drive through the night for some additional bucks, something the man had then rather gleefully done.

All of us had napped for some hours, making us even more tired and irritable than before – neither of us feeling safe enough to drop our vigilance, even with Arashi awake and ready to intervene.

The driver had reminded me of Gabe too much to even deserve some modicum of politeness, so the hours had been spent in uncomfortable silence. Instead when I was awake, not dozing off in the rather uncomfortable seat – I thought about our original quest.

To retrieve the stolen lightning bolt before the summer solstice.

The oracle had advised me to go west – which still fit with our current route; but I couldn't stop this nagging feeling inside my mind telling me that I had missed something _important_.

But my mind was fuzzy, body exhausted by using my powers so frequently without rest and so far away from my father's domain.

I just wanted to _sleep_.

Unfortunately I couldn't do so until the quest was done and over with, and it left me feeling annoyed and slightly irritable.

Which is why I only turned an unimpressed stare at the driver, before mustering a smile so false it was nearly painful. ''Yes, we do appreciate your cooperation. Letting us out here will do just fine.''

Inwardly I wondered how much this simple drive would cost in total, before repressing my anger forcefully by reminding myself of the fact that my father hardly needed to care about money. But sometimes - rarely - when I was tired, my mind not fully clear and eyelids heavy; I was reminded of my human half. My wonderful mother who used to make me omelettes in the morning, who never complained about her less than favourable lot in life, and sacrificed her life and happiness for me.

The constant buzzing noise around us, so loud even in the early morning reminded me of my life in New York, when my mother would hold my small hand in her larger one - and we would laugh happily as we bartered for fruit; happy without Gabe throwing a constant shadow over our lives.

It was so mundane - beautiful - that it made something heavy settle inside my stomach; my eyes suddenly stinging something fierce. Swallowing around the sudden lump in my throat, I turned towards the backseats, seeing Clarisse and Grover already awake - both looking as tired as I felt.

''Let's just get going.'' Clarisse grumbled faintly, Grover hiding a yawn behind his hand - and I deposited a rather significant amount of money into the driver's greedily waiting hands.

The taxi driver counted the money with swift and obviously practiced movements - before grinning at our leaving forms with no small amount of glee.

''Welcome to the city of Angels.''

* * *

Dawn was a strange time in her opinion. To see the world bathed in faint colours, the sun still lurking behind the horizon only to spill it's first rays of light onto the surroundings, always made her feel somewhat melancholic.

Clarisse had never been a fan of nature, had never stood before a blooming flower or sprawling wide landscapes – and frozen in delight at nature's beauty.

She wasn't that kind of person.

But it always served to remind her of better times. When her mother – her fiery, strong mother – still smirked that infuriating grin of hers, Clarisse beaming up at her with adoring eyes; her aunt eying them with fond exasperation.

Clarisse's mother had been all about passion, seeking and searching for life's delight – and her life had been blazing and extraordinary, but often enough her passion led her to overlook Clarisse who had been too small to keep up, too brash to just follow. Her aunt had been a few years younger, sometimes a sister more than someone of her mother's generation – but she had picked up the pieces, and carefully stitched them back together whenever her mother had been too distracted to care for Clarisse.

Clarisse had loved both of them, but she had _trusted_ her aunt.

Truthfully Rhea reminded her of her aunt, both more like water than fire – not only seeing Clarisse's façade, but looking beyond it.

Perhaps that's why Clarisse had allowed herself to like her so strongly.

But the better she got to know Rhea, the more Clarisse was able to spot the small differences that somehow just made her like the other girl even more.

Rhea was strong, yet so very fragile – lonely and guilt-ridden even if she didn't seem to realize that. It made Clarisse _want_ to get stronger, fierce enough to stand beside Rhea and take half the burden off her still small shoulders.

It was a strange feeling.

Seeing Rhea nearly stumble with exhaustion, having spent so much power protecting them, _shielding_ them – Clarisse traded a short look with Grover – knowing the satyr would agree with her.

This time, they would be the one to protect her.

''We should check out the hotels in the area. All of us need some rest, otherwise we'll probably overlook something important.'' Clarisse yawned, not even having to fake her own bone-deep exhaustion.

Grover – bless that otherwise dense satyr – immediately picked up on what she was trying to do. ''I'm just about to have my first experience in the joys of sleep-walking.'' He deadpanned in an incredibly monotone way – and Clarisse barely refrained from giving him a thumbs-up.

Grover had grown in the last few days – becoming more confident with every passing minute; and Clarisse felt no remorse in double-teaming Rhea who actually looked like she wanted to protest for a few moments, before looking at her with an expression torn between relief and fond exasperation.

''Whatever.'' Rhea huffed mock-offended, but her shoulders sagged visibly. ''But if we're going to seriously rest, we should choose somewhere protected.''

Clarisse and Grover shared a look of pure _victory_, not minding Rhea's twitching eyebrow in the least.

Grover was the most gracious in victory. ''Do you know of any such place?''

Rhea eyed the slowly brightening sky with furrowed brows, before nodding decisively. There would be no rewards without sufficient risks.

''We're going to the Lotus Hotel.''

* * *

The Lotus Hotel was actually fairly well-known in the immortal circles. After all, there were not a lot of places where someone would lose themselves in paradise while outside decades passed by unhindered.

I had only heard my father mention the place once, but I still remembered the fact that it was able to negate a god's power to some degree. It was also protected by its wardens, and it would at least allow them to pass some hours quietly without being disturbed.

Clarisse was right. I was just so very tired, exhaustion making my mind fuzzy and limbs heavy. It was actually ridiculous how much I was reminded of the life with my mother before Poseidon took me in. Perhaps that's why I tried to shield Clarisse and Grover so badly; I didn't want anything to happen to them. Not like my mother – who was nothing but rotten remains anymore, buried and nearly forgotten among the thousands of other graves.

I never wanted to be reminded of Sally Jackson's death. Because when I let myself fall into contemplation, really looked into myself – I saw nothing but guilt.

She had shielded me with her life, while I was too happy with my father close to me that I had nearly forgotten about her.

I had been a terrible daughter.

Perhaps that's why I strove so hard to be a good friend.

It didn't take us long to navigate through the still slowly waking city, the streets were still sparsely populated; the few people already out hardly interested in us. The Lotus Hotel was located close to the city entrance – just shy one alley from the main street, the entrance gaudy and noticeable.

Even though it was still early morning, there was already an impeccably dressed doorman waiting in front of the invitingly opened door.

Frowning faintly at the vague feeling of welcoming, I acknowledged that I couldn't underestimate the enchantments in this place. The only reason why I even dared to come into this honey trap was because I knew in the worst case scenario Poseidon would break me out of the trance.

Still, I was confident enough in my own mind to feel like resisting the pull of this place was possible, especially since I knew exactly what sort of place this hotel was.

''Welcome at the Lotus Hotel. Please rest easy and relax. Here, everything will be taken care of.'' The doorman smiled at us kindly, bowing the slightest bit as he gestured at the entrance. The air blowing against them smelled of loti, and the noise from inside was somehow comforting, even though it should have been extremely irritating.

It was exactly as my father had told me; countless games were being played by poor sods who had forgotten about the passage of time, and sometimes even their own names, caught mercilessly in this honey trap like an insignificant bug.

But they looked so happy, content in a way that few people outside truly were. They had no worries, no fears or problems – and I envied them for that somewhat fierce.

Another employee soon enough stopped before us, practically shoving several cards into our hands. ''Please rest, your room has already been prepared for you. The first room on the forth floor. Room 4001 – please enjoy your stay here.''

Not letting us get another words in, he practically ushered us into the direction of a shiny elevator – and we didn't resist the temptation of comfortable beds.

The room was spacious, everything clean and welcoming – still I ignored everything but the nearest bed to the entrance, letting myself fall onto the covers before closing my eyes.

I fell asleep seconds after.

* * *

She looked peaceful, Clarisse noted with no small amount of wonder. And years younger when the few stress lines on her face smoothed out – and her mouth parted slightly, small puffs of breaths rhythmically escaping the confines of her body.

''I'm laying down as well, I didn't exaggerate when I was saying the thing about sleep-walking before.'' Grover yawned, running a hand through his slightly curly hair. ''You should probably do the same. Rhea said we don't need a guard in here, and Arashi is still there for emergencies.''

Clarisse huffed in exasperated amusement, but followed Grover's suggestion without delay. They were all tired, exhausted with the fate of the world on their shoulders.

''Night.'' Grover called out sleepily, and Clarisse mumbled something hopefully appropriate in response, before sleep lulled her into a comforting darkness only seconds after.

Only to open her eyes again moments later.

The scene that greeted her was nearly inconceivable to her still muddled mind, eyes wide in disbelief – she let them wander over her surroundings, finding solace in the similarly wide eyes of Grover who had appeared next to her.

The breeze was unexpectedly chilling, not gentle like a summer-breeze, but not quite harsh either. The sand beneath their feet was corny and slightly rough, the waves breaking against the beach in a slowly repeating motion.

Clarisse tore her eyes away; the realization that she was having what was referred to as a demigod's dream less startling than it should have been.

The crunching of feet stepping on sand made them turn to their left – a figure leisurely approaching from the edge of the water, and Clarisse could hear Grover trying to suppress a whimper as he uneasily shuffled slightly behind her.

Clarisse couldn't even blame him. She had met gods before, Dionysus and her father at the forefront of her mind – but she had never felt like this, never experienced the clump of raw _terror_ at the back of her throat, felt like just remaining upright was beyond her capabilities.

Perhaps that's why she only realized at this exact moment that this god was carrying something in his arms – steps still steady as if he didn't acknowledge their presence at all, despite obviously having summoned them.

Clarisse had been on Mount Olympus before, had seen all the Olympian Gods at least once – so she recognized the facial structure of the god before her – but the pieces wouldn't fall into order, disjointed and ragged.

Because the daughter of Ares could still remember as Poseidon – Earthshaker, Stormbringer, God of the Ocean – had sat on his throne as the demigods and few satyrs were allowed to visit the throne room, disinterested and indifferent – fading into the background when compared with the arrogant Zeus and friendly Apollo.

This Poseidon seemed younger, more vibrant – carrying what she now recognized as her friend in his arms, Rhea sleeping soundly, face pressed against the Stormbringer's neck.

This picture just wouldn't settle into her mind – and she didn't even know why.

Grover gulped audibly behind her, preparing to greet the god before them – but the words wouldn't come out.

Finally, Poseidon halted his steps – uncomfortably near, power crackling around him; and Clarisse couldn't understand how Rhea could sleep so comfortably in her father's arms when Clarisse felt like she was slowly being crushed from the pressure alone.

It was inconceivable.

Poseidon eyed his daughters' two friends with open interest, torn between incinerating them for daring to be close to what was his, or rewarding them for providing his daughter with much needed comfort.

His internal struggle had accumulated in this decision, the dream a chance to test their worthiness, Even if Rhea would be mad at him later, he would rather kill those two now then let them hurt Rhea later on.

''My presence here is for one simple reason.'' Poseidon spoke matter-of-factly, his voice grave as he increased the pressure around the two children. He ignored the way they flinched, their hearts hammering in their chests as their most primal survival instincts awakened to scream warnings in their minds.

''I want you to cut all ties with my daughter.''

_To cut all ties with Rhea?_ Clarisse stared at the god, uncomprehending. Even though the words echoed in her mind, refusing to leave.

How _dare_ he... Clarisse felt the anger welling up inside of her – hot and boiling. She had always been a straightforward person. The kids that taunted her in school? She beat them up. The adults that whispered behind her mother's back? She held them in utter contempt. She hated her enemies and loved her friends. Kindness would be repaid with kindness and enmity with enmity, so that's why the mere thought of going behind Rhea's back was sickening to her. Clarisse wasn't someone who would treat her friends like that.

Unconsciously Clarisse straightened her previously slightly bowed posture, her eyes blazing angrily and her fists clenched so tightly her skin was about to make way.

The daughter of Ares barely even wondered why Grover – who usually was so sensitive to emotions – didn't stop her as she glared up at the god, too immersed in her anger to notice that the satyr was also uncharacteristically furious, a weak bleating sound echoing in the silence.

Clarisse still remembered Rhea's eyes as she talked about her father at that train stop, the soft expression that was impossible to mask, how much Rhea had loved this god who talked about depriving her of her friends so easily.

''She…'' Clarisse ground out, grinding her teeth painfully. ''Rhea… she… loves you so much… and yet….''

The waves were crashing against the shore with increasing ferocity, Poseidon's face losing the last vestiges of amiability – and Clarisse shivered as the wind cooled noticeably.

Poseidon frowned darkly, the wind growing increasingly harsher with every second, howling eerily in the background. ''You dare _refuse_ _my command_?''

Grover – the satyr who had always been seen as weak and bullied, who had never truly felt confident in his own skills – stepped forward next to Clarisse, tilting his chin upwards in clear defiance for the first time in his life.

''Yes, we do.'' The words were incomparably clear, not a hint of stutter audible – and Grover stood even straighter.

The ocean was creased with countless waves, stormy and restless – waves superimposing onto each other to form a furious image of destruction.

Clarisse and Grover felt the pressure weighing them down increase, heavier with every passing moment – Poseidon's face a mask carved out of stone, seeming so inhumane that it made something inside of them shudder with abject terror.

But they refused to bow. To bow meant to accept defeat. To go back on their promise. To betray a friendship. They understood how valuable friendship was, how rare it was to trust someone in such a manner – and Rhea had always behaved like a friend would, so they would do nothing else. They had not been raised to throw away their values like that.

But it was getting harder to breathe, the air seemingly unbearably thin as they took one shallow breath after the other.

Clarisse's knees were buckling, her legs trembling faintly. She felt like her consciousness was slipping away and just as black spots were beginning to appear in her vision – the pressure vanished.

The indifferent coldness from Poseidon's face vanished like it had never existed in the first place; instead quiet contemplation replaced it in a heartbeat.

''Interesting…'' He murmured quietly, but in the silence it might have as well echoed like thunder. ''To face the possibility of death so calmly, with such resolve – is praiseworthy indeed. I see why my daughter values you so strongly.''

''Wha…?'' Grover mumbled unintelligibly, the change in situation so abrupt that he could barely keep up.

''As long as you maintain that resolve, I shall allow that friendship – but keep in mind that sooner or later you will belong to different worlds…'' The god warned gravely, eyes flashing the colour of his domain as he tried to impress those children the gravity of the situation. Poseidon did not wish to see his daughter heartbroken over broken bonds, so testing their resolve seemed only appropriate.

Clarisse's expression was less ugly now, feeling slightly mollified now that she knew that this god was acting on her friend's behalf. Though that didn't mean she felt like such an action was justified. She was well aware that a wrong answer might have spelled their demise – and it ratted her how easily their lives could be forfeit.

Poseidon didn't waste any more time on courtesies, instead he dissolved the dream world – returning the children's conscious minds to their bodies – his own power brushing over his daughter's mind.

Rhea slumbered peacefully, her mind fully relaxed now that she had felt his presence so keenly – and Poseidon felt pleased.

Every second that passed was one less second he had to spent without his daughter close by, and the children's actions – no matter how uncouth and disrespectful had aroused both his interest and even a slightest hint of respect. He knew how much power he had threatened them with, and for them to deny his command took more foolish bravery than he had encountered in a long while from children so young.

Drawing back his power, Poseidon once more brushed against his daughter's mind, this time leaving behind a lingering message – heart warm as he witnessed the lingering smile she bestowed him even in her sleep.

_''Sleep soundly, my sweet child. _

_For I will destroy anything and anyone that would dare harm you.''_

* * *

A/N This was actually very difficult to write and even after rewriting the chapter at least two and a half times, I still don't know whether I'm satisfied with it or not. I tried to give both Grover and especially Clarisse some more time and flesh out their characters a little more… Also their first meeting with an over protective Poseidon…

Additionally, some guilty and exhausted Rhea ;)

Still, I hope you liked it!

C'ya soon,

AriesOrion


End file.
